Instinct
by starfire57
Summary: This story has a lot of elements from my all-time favorite TV show-Buffy the Vampire Slayer; however, I set it in the Mai-Hime world, centering on Natsuki. It's very action-packed: demons, vampires, trolls, ghosts, etc. and I tried to set up a fight scene in every chapter. It's also very supernatural so be warned, along with the "F-bomb" which I dropped towards the end. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought about writing about this odd, in a good way, couple because, at least in my opinion, they were one of the few characters to have character development in the series. And, they are the only pairing with no definite future; hence they are open to many possibilities. But, because I lack experience, I decided to use Buffy the Vampire Slayer as a backdrop to help me write; I just love that show; it's so inspirational lol. And this is, after all, my first story. Thanks.  
**

**I don't own Mai-hime or Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Loverboy's, "Everybody's Workin for the Weekend." **

* * *

In a burgundy building adorned with teenage angst, graffiti, known to foster and hold hundreds of the communities' youth, a professor and a student remain there after school hours.

The sky, once blue, bright, warm and blinding is fading into orange, red, violet and golden hues of light. The man, in his late thirties, glances out the white trimmed window and sighs, causing a small white fog to creep onto the glass' surface, only to dissipate within seconds. He extends his left arm and glances at his watch as little brown hairs curl around the brown strap. Pacing the room, the man gives up and pays his attention elsewhere-his plants. Bending down slightly, he prunes one of his bonsai trees with the focus and determination as one of a surgeon operating on a patient. Involuntarily, he releases a shriek when the door opens and closes in such loud accord, causing the man to give into his perspiration as a trickle of sweat descends further along his cheek.

"Usually, when a door is closed, you have to knock," he says running his hand along his face and tugging on his upper lip before releasing it with a loud _pop_ sound.

"Well ya' know, I was just gonna save the world. But, you're right. Manners are more important. Seriously, what was I thinking?"

"Enough, Natsuki. I had no idea you were serious about this 'employee of the month' ordeal."

"I am the only employee..."

"Right," he sighs. The irritation in his eyes disappearing from his blue irises, only to be replaced by a calm, solemn gaze. "There was report of an animal attack near the bookstore in Harvey Lane."

"Vampire?"

"It would appear so, but no. The body was far too mutilated; no neck bites either."

"Demon."

"Yes. Although I am not quite sure what type of demon this was. I'll get back to you on that as soon as I have more information. Turn your cell-phone on."

"I kill. You research."

"No need to be so primitive. But yes, we'll do just that," he says with a sad smile.

"Good. I trust that you won't play with your plants."

"I wouldn't have been 'playing' with my plants had you been here on time."

"Sakomizu, you're a dreamer."

Using her super-strength, Natsuki takes hold of the blackboard and, easily, lifts it out of place; she then places it next to the door, barricading the entrance. Returning back to where the piece of board used to hang, she lifts a small handle and punches in a code. The walls divide into two separate structures as they slide horizontally out of view. A small room , close to the size of a large closet, is revealed-a room in which weapons of all kinds hang for the slayer to take.

"Careful, Natsuki. And please, don't be reckless," the man says as lines surface along his forehead, rising and falling like little hills.

"Hmm," she says as she reaches out for her favorite wooden stake, a curvy and thick weapon that she hides in one of the inner pockets in her blue leather jacket, the left side; instinct always told her to reach to her left as it had during a fight. Instinct: a slayer's greatest weapon and a slayer's lifeline.

"Of course, she is not paying attention to any word or syllable that escapes my mouth," mutters the peculiar man with a round body and a round baby-like face, being that it was smooth and jiggly as he takes off his lenses and cleans them with the hem of this shirt.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah," retorts the girl with midnight tresses as she caresses her Beretta Px4 Type G 9 mm semi-automatic pistol with a lilac squared piece of linen. "It's just hard to take you seriously when you look like an extra from Saturday Night Fever." As in cue, she turns to look at him the exact moment that he scoffs. Like the stake, she hides it. Only this time, she hides it behind her back, the cool metal of the weapon sending chills to her skin.

"Don't forget to close up shop this time," he says motioning to the wall where the weapons hang. "Surely you remember how unfortunate it was the last time when you had to come back after a tiring battle to put that bloody board back on the wall..."

"About that...Why are my toys here? I mean, doesn't it make sense to have them elsewhere? Like, not at school?"

"Demon. Natsuki," he says with another deep sigh. "Demon."

* * *

"Stupid demon. Here I am, all ready to fight and this damn thing won't show it's ugly ass face," she says as she surveys the street, Harvey Lane, which is better known as homeless, druggie, prostitute wonderland express. "Pfft. Figures, the one time I actually put a quarter in the parking meter..."

_WOOOSSHH._ "Okay...creepy," she says, nervously nodding her head. _You can do this Natsuki. The sooner you kill this thing, the sooner you go home and snuggle into sleep_. "Wait! Dammit! I have a history test tomorrow!"

Picking up pace, a noise near an old rundown bar catches her attention. "Yup, this must be where it's nesting," she says pinching her nose as the stench of some kind of rotten carcass, sulfur, trash, cigarettes, alcohol and blood stings her nose as she inhales. It only heightens when she gets closer to the grey bricked building with dark brown stains, black holes, broken windows, and faded open sign swaying loosely under the influence of the cool night air.

"You're definitely here," she mutters to herself as the floor creaks to the sound of her black chucks.

Surveying the area, Natsuki is sure that the demon is there-in that building; it has all the right elements that scream 'evil.' There are newspapers, bags of chips, cans, broken glass, and articles of clothing scattered all around the room.

"Demon or not. Something evil is or was here. I just hope I don't walk into some sort of orgy...again," she says as her porcelain face scrunches up. Emerald eyes squinting and closing to shut away such memories.

Then, a noise startles her. Reaching for her beretta, a stench of flesh blood creeps into her nostrils.

_Everybody's working for the weekend; everybody wants a new romance; everybody's going off the deep end, ever-_

"Shit!" she exclaims as she searches her articles of clothing to find the source of such profound eighties music. _...you want a piece of my heart-_

From afar, she is sure anyone who saw her such moment of desperation would confirm their suspicions: the ice princess _really_ does loves herself that much.

"What!" she yells into the mouthpiece of her phone.

"Such a lovely girl..."

"Sakomizu!"

"Ah yes, the demon. It appears that we are dealing with a Lei-Ach demon. These creatures feed off of bone marrow. You'll have to decapitate it."

"That is, if it doesn't get to my healthy, super-strong slayer bones first..."

"Right. Natsuki. Do be careful..."

"Yea," she says, ending the call.

Picking up her gun from the floor since it had fallen due to Loverboy's 1981 hit, "Everybody's Workin' for the Weekend," she does a quick perimeter sweep of the room, gun at hand, finger on the trigger. _  
_

"You can come out now! I know you have heard me!"

Getting no response, she tries yet again to lure the demon out: "Oh come on now! Aren't you supposed to be evil!?"

As minutes pass, Natsuki decides to plop down in one of the old chipped bar stools. "I am going to count to 30. Then I am going to find you and kill you, and eat your babies seeing as to how much you like to play hide-and-seek...must play that with your little ones..."

"ARRGHH!"

"Pirate? I mean finally..."

A scrawny, male figure emerges from the adjoining room. The demon, to Natsuki's disdain, is a pale of white-grayish pigmentation that is broken by reddish-pinkish sores spread throughout his face with dark sunken eyes penetrating her jade orbs.

"Ready?" she says motioning him to her, smirking.

"You'll regret this little girl!"

The demon with a curious pilgrim fashion sense and long shaggy, frizzy hair bouncing up and down, minus the top the head, since he is bald there, runs toward the slayer whilst yellow, triangular teeth bare out to scare Natsuki's pearly white ones who smirk toothily to the seemingly overconfident demon.

Without any hesitation, Natsuki pulls the trigger and shoots the demon in his heart, slowing him down.

Clenching his chest, the demon smiles back to Natsuki, dark eyes never leaving hers.

Amused, Natsuki runs over to the demon and rams him to the ground; however, much like any other teenage girl, the demon starts pulling on Natsuki's moonlit hair. He stops when the sixteen year old girl's pale, but smooth, fist lands on his jaw. Griping a huge shard of broken glass, Natsuki pierces it to the demon's neck. Red, pulpous, blood squirting out of it like a broken sprinkler of spoiled, runny, red cottage cheese. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Natsuki continues her incision and drags it across the demon's neck. She gets up, certain that demon, though not completely dead, is incapable of movement. Finding an old 'yield' sign outside, she returns back to where the demon lay. Pressing the sign and setting it straight, thanks to her incision, the sign holds, standing erect. She raises her right foot up, much like she does during training, meditates, placing all focus and energy into her next move. A couple of seconds later, she kicks down the yield sign so hard, that it breaks through the wood flooring. The demon head, as a result, rolls back to a corner with its thick, bumpy, black-purple forked tongue sticking out of it.

After kicking the head back near the corpse, Natsuki goes off to retreat a bottle of "El Patron" tequila that she had spotted earlier. Covering the corpse and its head with tequila, she lights a match, igniting it, and tosses it to the grotesque decapitated monster; however, the bright red, orange, and golden flames spread much quicker than she had anticipated.

_Right. This is a bar: highly flammable. _

Making a run for it, Natsuki jumps on her moonlight silver Ducati, and stops at a payphone. She dials 9-11, anonymously of course, and races back home.

* * *

Waking with severe muscle cramps that get worse when she stretches in bed, Natsuki winces. Her body, as she comes to find, is sore for a reason that she cannot fathom. _The demon was not too hard to take down_. Then, as her eyes adjust to the light, she finds that she is not in her bed; she fell asleep studying for her history test in her desk-sitting down.

"Awww" she wines as she stretches her muscles yet again. And raising her hand to wipe away her drool from her mouth, she freezes. _Drool_. "Dammit! My notes are all smeared! And..AND MY FACE!"

Quickly, Natsuki darts to the bathroom mirror to find that the ink, reflecting her poor penmanship, has been tattooed on her beloved face.

Taking a shower, scrubbing her face, and moisturizing on double dosage, Natsuki dresses for school-a short khaki skirt, white hoodie, orange vest, high dark blue socks, and blue converse, a simple attire with a flare of rebellion and intimidation that kept the student body at bay. She was, after all, the ice princess-untouchable and unreachable by all others.

"Natsuki," her mother says in response to Natsuki's boisterous steps as she descends down the staircase. "Don't forget to take Duran out before you leave and don't forget your lunch and forget to take out the trash land don't forg-"

"What else mother! Don't forget to what? So needy," she retorts crossing her arms and leaning in the kitchen wall, facing her mother who is busy filing papers on the kitchen table.

"Don't forget to kiss your mother goodbye," replies Saeko with a playful smile tugging her red lips.

"I love you too mom," she says exhaling a deep breath.

"Good. I did, after all, grant you life...AND beauty."

"Yeah, Yeah."

"I'll be home late, sweetheart, so pick something up for dinner."

"Okay mom."

Taking out the trash with Duran trailing behind her, Natsuki feels something inside her clench. Fazed, she stops to look around and sees a moving truck parked across the street-two houses away. Pushing the feeling away, she drags the green bin to the edge of the street, near her mailbox, for the city garbage trucks to pick up.

"Come on Duran," she says to the grey Irish wolfhound who, too, is staring at the newcomers. The dog turns to look at her, cocking its head to the left side, causing Natsuki to smile warmly. She pats his head, but is distracted by a flash of purple and blonde coming from the opposite side of the street. "Come on," she says once again as the figure disappears inside the charming two-story custard painted home.

Back inside her own two story maroon home, however, Natsuki grabs her lunch bag and backpack before heading to the garage.

"Goin' to school ma'," she says walking past her mother in the kitchen and to the far left side of the room where the door adjoining the kitchen and garage stood. "Don't forget to close the garage and lock up," she adds opening the garage door.

"I won't; I won't. Have a good day hun!"

"You too," Natsuki replies closing the door. She presses down white bulbous button that opens the garage door. Blinded by the sunlight for a split second, Natsuki straddles her Ducati, roars the engine to life, and speeds off to school.

* * *

"Miss Kuga," says a screechy mousy voice looming behind her.

"Principle Snyder...good morning?" Natsuki says, turning around to face the one demon she couldn't kill, smiling awkwardly at her with his too toothy and broad smile, paired with squinting and confused eyes and furrowed brows.

"Follow me."

"I-I have a test,"

"Oh don't you worry! You're late and you didn't study! If anything I am doing you a favor, Miss Kuga. You don't have to embarrass yourself by attempting to pass a test we both know you will fail," he says turning around to face her once again-gaze lowering and a glint of satisfaction appearing on those steely brown eyes. "You can take your test _after_ I talk to you. But before that...office. Now."

_I'll be sure to send a gift basket to the vampire that either kills you or turns you into a vampire that I'll kill. I'll add a gift card if it's the latter. _

"Sit. And stop looking like you're enjoying yourself," principle Snyder remarks as he himself sits down in his brown-leather, world domineering chair; a chair that all his frequent delinquent students know that he loves because of the broad and privy smile that plasters his baloney shaped head every time he rolls or spins closer to a student. "As you know," he continues spinning slightly to meet Natsuki eye-eye. "I don't like you. I don't like the lot of you. But you, I smell something fishy about you and I will figure it out, fish sticks. That's right! Fish sticks!"

"Fish sticks? Hey man, if you don't like teenagers, don't you think being a school principal surrounded by a bunch of 'fish stick teenagers' isn't really your calling?"

"What?" he gasps. "So that another 'let's sing out our problems' principal takes over?! No! This is my calling because I despise you hormonal bunch. Only someone like me can keep you sexual creatures in order..."

"Excuse me. Principal Snyder?" comes a melodious voice from behind.

Natsuki, immediately, gets tingly feeling in her gut from hearing such an enchanting sound.

"What do you want?" asks Principal Snyder with very visible irritation; his jaw clenches; his eyes harden; and his bald spot reddens from frustration.

"I'm new here. Fujino, Shizuru," continues the mystical voice.

"Fujino? Of course! Of course!" smiles the newly happy principal.

"Are you smiling?" a confused Natsuki asks, leaning closer to get a better peek at Principal Snyder. "Oh my god you are!" she blurts out, admonished. "You're capable of smiling? Wow!" she continues, leaning back into her chair, whilst earning a singsong chuckle coming from behind her.

"DETENTION KUGA!"

"What?! WHY?"

"Out! OUT!" principal Snyder shouts extending his arm and pointing his finger towards the door.

"What a marshmallow," mumbles Natsuki as she rises from her seat. And, apparently, Principal Snyder doesn't hear her last remark, but the stranger behind her does as she continues to giggle lightly.

Picking up her backpack, and preparing to turn and leave, she stops.

"Is it possible that I get a some sort of pass or excuse for me being late to class?" Natsuki asks fidgeting with her index fingers and pouting, involuntarily.

"OUT!"

"Right," she responds hastily turning around, only to stop again.

In front of her, a girl about her age with tawny golden hair, fair white skin, full pink glistening lips and crimson eyes, is smiling coyly at her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sloppy."

"It could have been worse...Besides, it's not like anyone got hurt-human, anyway."

"You were lucky Natsuki! Lucky! That is all," Sakomizu says taking his lenses off, cleaning them and wavering them in the air with a flick of his wrist. Pausing, he sets his glasses on the oak table before them, and looks at his slayer on the eyes. "You could have killed innocent bystanders."

"I know but-"

"-You're still a child-a girl. I know this is too much for you, but you must know that it is _my job_ to make sure that it isn't. I am your watcher Natsuki and when you fail, I fail; and, if we fail, we fail mankind. There are demons, vampires, and all sorts of forces of evil threatening our realm. You have to get better; _we_ have to get better at this, for the sake of humanity..."

"I-I'm sorry Sakomizu."

"Don't. Show me instead," he says putting on his red headgear, plastering his afro down and his matching red focus mitts. "Ready?"

"Ready," she responds punching and kicking Sakomizu's mitts. Images of her mom, Duran, her few friends and Sakomizu flash before her, strengthening her blows and kicks. _I can't lose them; I won't._

"SON OF A-!" shrieks the round man hiding behind the red headgear, wavering his left hand as if it is on fire.

"Sorry. I guess I got too into it," says a panting Natsuki, running a hand across her forehead and then running to the aid of her plump mentor.

"No problem," says an out-of-breath watcher. "Let's move on to target practice with the crossbow," he adds, taking several cautious steps back.

"Sure. I'm just going to drink some water first."

"Natsuki..."

"I know; I know. There are no water breaks when you're facing the forces of evil, blah blah blah," she answers as she fetches a water bottle from her backpack.

"Umm. No. I mean, we have company," Sakomizu says motioning to a seemingly lost student pressing a notebook across her chest, surveying the front counter.

Putting the water bottle back, Natsuki walks towards the old library's railing to where her watcher stood and sees the same girl from earlier. "The new girl," she says jumping down the second-story of the library.

"I swear that girl is-" mumbles Sakomizu before he sees his slayer stealthily approach the unaware girl. His brows furrow when he sees that Natsuki, instead, circles behind the girl and sprints off to hide behind one of the many bookshelves on the far left corner of the room. Shaking his head, Sakomizu sighs. He then hastily removes his headgear and mitts and tosses them on the floor, kicking them below a bookshelf. "Can I help you?" he shouts to the lost girl.

"Yes?" the girl responds looking for the owner of the voice.

"Over here," Sakomizu says descending the stairs and smiling politely to the female student.

"Pardon. I'm in need of some books," the young girl says as the librarian nears her.

"Ah yes. Mr. Sakomizu," he says extending his hand.

"I'm new here. Fujino, Shizuru," the girl responds walking towards him and shaking his hand.

"I'm new here too, librarian wise. I used to teach botany, but Snyder, well Snyder is an irritable pain in the-". Unable to finish, Sakomizu smiles broadly, flustered. "Pardon my ramblings. May I see your schedule?" he asks, rubbing the back of curly head as they walk towards the front counter.

"Hmmm...NATSUKI!" he yells looking towards the back of the room. "Since you're there, why don't you fetch us, Modern Chemistry, World History II, Composition II, Calculus, Conceptual Physics, and Fundamental Computer Science! Thank you!" he finishes smiling broadly at the younger girl. "Don't worry Miss Fujino. Natsuki will be here in a minute. Also, I need to compute your student information into the system. Do you have your student identification card?"

"I am afraid not. My apologies. Would you mind telling me where I can get one?"

"Not at all! It's here. Natsuki can help you with that too. NATSUKI!"

"Yea. Yea. Yea. Here," the girl with long midnight hair says tossing the books on the front desk.

"Thank you, Natsuki. You know I have muscular aches that prevent from excelling in my job-the perks of getting older," he adds smiling to the tawny haired girl.

"Whatever Jackson Five," Natsuki says crossing her arms, earning a glare from her mentor.

"Thank you. Natsuki, is it?" the slightly taller girl with crimson orbs asks the other girl with emerald orbs.

"Yea," Natsuki says as her expression softens and as the other girl smiles warmly in return.

"You still need to help get her identification card," Sakomizu says as a yawn escapes his plump lips. Walking off, lightly patting his slayer's shoulder, Sakomizu disappears to the other side of the room.

"Of course..." Natsuki responds with clenched teeth. _Probably going for his fifth Twinkie._

The taller giggles and extends her porcelain-like hand to her. "Fujino, Shizuru."

Natsuki, however, takes a moment to stare at the extended girl's hand, causing a perfectly shaped sandy brow to rise at her delay. _Hmm. She has pretty hands, and her skin is flawless. I wonder what moisturizer she uses or hair product; her hair is amazing; it's long and beautiful and-OH CRAP! I am staring. Just smile and nod. Just smile and nod. No! Wait you idiot! Shake her hand!_

"Natsuki Kuga," she says shaking the other girl's hand and blushing slightly. _Great. Now she thinks you are weirdo._

"Na-tsu-ki," the girl responds, sounding out each syllable in her name.

"Yup. Just, um, follow me to that room over there," Natsuki says motioning over to the room behind the counter.

"The dark and empty room over there," asks the girl with a tinge of mischief in her expression like a child waiting for a prank to fall into place.

"Yes," Natsuki says, stressing out its pronunciation as a dark brow rises in question. That is, of course, before realization hits her and her brow falls back down, replaced by a bright red blush. "For your identification card I mean! Just for your identification card!"

"Ara, I wonder what thoughts caused Natsuki to blush like that."

_Idiot_. Ignoring the taller girl, mainly to compose herself and internally curse out the other girl, Natsuki opens the door behind the counter, and switches the light on. Unknowingly, her stare lingers on the blackboard found in the back of the room.

"Natsuki?"

"Yea?" she responds, not taking her eyes off the white board.

"Where do you want me?"

"What?!" she exclaims, body flinching.

"For the picture, of course"

"Oh right," she says rolling her eyes. "Just sit there; I'll turn the computer on."

"Here?" the red-eyed girl asks as she stands at the center of the blackboard.

"Yea. I guess."

"Guess?"

"Yea. The beauty of technology. Oh wait, common sense! I can just move the camera to you."

"Ara, I see...Natsuki wants to move the camera over to me."

"I don't want to do anything to you! Just sit still so I can take your picture and leave."

"As Natsuki wishes," the other girl sighs, pouting.

"Ok-whatever. J-just whatever"

_What the hell is wrong with her! Talk about psychopath. I finally get country music; women are crazy. Whatever, let's get this over with; I really want to practice shooting with my new crossbow-courtesy of the lazy librarian, of course. _"Ready?" Natsuki asks, quickly glancing at the other girl before placing back her focus on the computer screen. The girl, much to Natsuki's surprise, immediately perks up and stares intently into the camera.

"How do I look?"

"Good, I suppose."

"Suppose?" the girl asks playing that same coy smile and the same look of intensity in her ruby eyes.

"Hey, I just take the pictures," Natsuki answers with annoyance masking her delicate features causing the other girl's smile to drop. "How about this: I take the picture and you decide if you want to keep it or we could try again. Okay?"

"I _suppose _that's fair," the girl remarks with a hint of anger in her melodic tone.

Clicking the computer mouse, thereby taking the picture, Natsuki smiles thinly at the result. "There," she says, causing the girl to walk over to her. "What do you think?"

The girl now hovering by the computer leans next to Natsuki to see her picture. Being so close, Natsuki can smell a sweet lavender aroma and some other smell that she can't quite grasp coming from the other girl.

"I _suppose_ that will do," the girl says as she turns to look at Natsuki-the proximity so close, causing Natsuki to blush again.

"Are you mad?" she finally manages to say, once the embarrassing blush begins to recede.

" I _suppose _not."

"Jesus frikin' Christ lady! Seriously? Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings!"

The other girl just smiles brightly, seemingly amused by Natsuki's outburst. "Ara, I am the one who's sorry; you're just too easy to tease."

"What?! No, I am not!" Natsuki shouts back crossing her arms and turning her head away.

"Natsuki, come on. Even Mr. Sakomizu enjoys teasing you."

"What?!" she exclaims as both her hands fall to her sides.

"Aww, don't beat yourself up for it," she says as she hovers her hands over to the keyboard and mouse where she types down her information and clicks the print box for her identification card, oblivious to Natsuki's dumbfounded state.

"Wait just a minute," Natsuki, regaining consciousness, says just before the tawny-haired girl walks out of the room.

"What?" the girl asks leaning in the door frame, casually, as a smirk grazes her full lips.

_One. Two. Three!_ Natsuki, unwilling to let the last few moments remain in the past and move on, does the one thing that usually works against society-her death glare. Unfortunately, it does not work; it only causes the other girl to suppress a laugh as she bites her lower lip and stares up at the ceiling.

"Seriously!" Natsuki exclaims raising her arms upwards in a defeated fashion, glaring at the heavens above.

"Natsuki? I need to get to my next class. Free period is almost over," the taller girl says turning to leave.

And, to Natsuki's dismay, as soon as the taller girl leaves, Natsuki hears her laugh.

"Alrighty," Sakomizu says grabbing the new student's ID card from the printer. "I'm just gonna run your card by the machine and check these books out under it."

"Thank you, Mr. Sakomizu."

"You're welcome, Miss Fujino...NATSUKI!"

"Yea?"

"Would you kindly help Miss Fujino take her books to her locker?"

"As much as I'd love to that, I'd rather be early to class," she responds, voice dripping with venom.

"You. Early?"

"Like you said," Natsuki says to a surprised Sakomizu who looks questionably at her "It's time I start taking things more seriously," Natsuki says grabbing her backpack.

"Yes, of course," Sakomizu mutters staring at the Fujino girl's thick physics book. "Ahh well," he says bringing his hands together for a slight moment. "I suppose I'll lend a hand. Shall we?" he says picking the stack of books while the crimson eyed girl stares curiously at Natsuki who is hovering by the door.

"Five?" Natsuki questions as she prepares to leave.

"Five," Mr. Sakomizu says, turning his head to glare at the cold beauty by library door.

Nodding, Natsuki walks away.

* * *

"Fujino?" asks a girl with blue eyes probing her lunch with her spork.

"That's what I heard," responds a boy with spiky hair.

"A real charmer that one," Natsuki spits back with crumbled remains of bread swarming out of her mouth like a snow machine.

"The new girl? You've met her?" asks the girl with orange hair as she flicks away one of Natsuki's flakes from her plate.

"She's annoying."

"Natz, you think everyone is annoying," says the boy with peculiar bronze hair split into different shades-a lighter tone and a darker tone.

"And you're living proof of that Tate."

"If I recall correctly, you once called me and Mai annoying idiots...in our face AND you punched me!" Tate says, furrowing his brows, jerking in his seat as a result of recalling such memory.

"That's true..."

"Mai! You're taking his side!"

"Now, now children, I am not taking anyone's side. I just-I just wish that the cafeteria served actual food, not this," the busty orange-head said shoving her plate away.

"Tell me about it. You'd think they'd have the decency to provide mayonnaise, but no! I am forced to bring my own from home...which reminds me, mom packed me a lunch."

"First of all eww. Mayonnaise isn't healthy. And if anyone should be healthy, it should be you! For God's sake Natsuki you're supposed to save the world!"

"Yea! And you won't be able to do that from a mayonnaise overdose!" Tate exclaims, biting into some sort of crusty bread, swarming with grease, butter, and some sort of pasta layering.

"Or heart attack. Or stroke. Or leukemia. Or-" Mai says, joining the bronze haired boy.

"I get it," the girl with midnight tresses responds as she fishes out a sandwich from her lunch bag and covers it with layers of mayonnaise. "What? I said that I get it, not that that I'd do it."

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the strong, beautiful, young slayer who saves us time and time again and does this whilst battling diabetes. God bless her sickly heart," Tate says, using his spork as a mic.

"Tate! Diabetes doesn't even affect-whatever," the girl with blue eyes says rolling her eyes and leaning further into her chair.

"Moron..." Natsuki says, rolling her eyes.

"Mai! She's insulting me!"

"Natsuki..."

"Whatever. But speaking of loud, obnoxious and evil little things, I totally kicked serious demon ass yesterday...there was blood everywhere; I chopped off his head."

"Hello? Eating! Or at least trying to eat," Mai says looking more disgruntled than before. "And, Natsuki, since when were we talking about evil things?"

"The new girl. No wonder Snyder liked her. I swear, why can't I kill the things I so very much want gone? Life _is_ unfair..."

"Yup. You're telling me. Girls walk away from me as if I am some third world walking STD..."

"Oh shut up Tate! I am serious! I am granted all these powers, yet cannot use them as I please. I have to follow the rules; it's a real drag."

"Must be. Setting parts of downtown on fire without doing the time is unfair. Not to mention your super strength, your beauty, and your having such a wonderful mom that packs you lunch," scoffs Mai shaking her head lightly.

"My mommy packs my lunch."

"Hence, no girls," says a smirking Natsuki. "I bet she also tells you that you're handsome boy and a catch and quite the little ladies man."

"Whatever. You both want me," says Tate rising from his seat to dispose of Mai's and his lunch tray.

"Is it horrible that I do want him?" asks a smiling Mai, smiling wider when Natsuki's face contorts from confusion to revulsion. "I'm just kidding Natz. God you're too easy."

"Will everyone stop saying that!"

"Saying what?" a singsong voice behind her asks.

"THAT I AM EASY!"

Much to her embarrassment, all those tables near her and time itself, froze; it was almost as if her soul left her body and she is staring at herself-a pair of piercing but distraught jade eyes, pale milky skin, navy-blue hair, soft thinned pink lips, and, of course, shades of red and pink coloring her cheeks; she looks like an idiot. And they all heard it. _I am not a slut; I am not easy. _And, to make matter worse, Mai is clenching her stomach while her mouth makes funny lion-like and turkey-like sounds. Tate, nowhere to be seen, but heard, is laughing as well. But what pisses her off most is that same melodic voice giggling behind her and touching _her-_-her shoulder anyway.

"Get off me," Natsuki manages to say with a tremble in her voice. The hand retreats as requested, but the owner sits down, much to Natsuki's annoyance, next to her.

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"Yes, you did. You had a merry time doing it with professor dynamite earlier today!"

"I was just teasing."

"Whatever. Lunch is almost over anyway," she says rising from her seat and picking up both her tray and backpack.

* * *

"Miss Kuga. You are late. Again," says a tall elderly man with a raspy voice and silver hair.

"Umm, sorry?"

"Just sit," he says pushing the bridge of his thick glasses closer to his lined and paled face.

"Shit! This is just great! Just great!" Natsuki bursts out-loud when she sees the Fujino girl sitting in the usually empty stool in her usually empty lab table.

"Is there a problem Miss Kuga..." the elderly man asks, sighing deeply.

"No. Sorry," Natsuki answers quickly. Out of all the teachers she has, Mr. Kim is the only one she likes because he doesn't give her a hard time; he just doesn't care which is a nice quality in a teacher, at least, Natsuki thought so.

"Sit."

When she does sit, the other girl, to her surprise, isn't smiling like she did earlier this morning. In fact, she clearly looks uncomfortable as she continues to avoid confused and angered emerald irises.

The rest of the class, much to Natsuki's relief, is nothing but an oratory lecture. Mr. Kim spends the entire class time talking, mostly to himself, and caressing every now and then his chemical equipment. Usually on days such as these, Natsuki takes a quick nap but due to her special situation, she is unable to relax. Throughout the whole ordeal, Natsuki is tense, much like she is during one of her slayer night patrols. And looking every now and then out of the corner of her eyes, Natsuki, too, sees that the Fujino girl's body is as tense and erect as hers, betraying the calm demeanor in the taller girl's face.

An, as it turns out, Natsuki also has the red-eyed beauty for Composition II. Thinking that the other girl is stalking her, Natsuki gets a funny feeling in her stomach. It is a similar feeling to that of an adrenaline rush which she normally feels whenever she is in danger. Trying to put to rest such thought, that being that the new fragile student posed an actual threat to her, Natsuki opens her Comp II book, trying to distract herself; however, the odd feeling lingers, strengthening the more she thinks about it and the more her eyes avert to tawny-colored tresses. All in all, Natsuki is just grateful that Composition II is in a normal classroom setting, with desks and all, unlike the previous class where they were seated next to each other in the same table in close proximity. She is also thankful that the other girl chose to sit in the front. Whoever normally sat there didn't seem to mind since he/she never spoke up. This, oddly, bothers Natsuki as she thinks about the fact that the other girl chose to sit far away from her, avoiding her even; and, on top of that, the other student didn't say anything. _Typical. Always getting what she wants..._

* * *

"You're late. Again," says the librarian shifting his attention from the brown and leathery book in his hands to Natsuki. As usual, the plump librarian is sitting in one of the empty library tables, no doubt researching her next assignment.

"No I'm not. It's 4:55."

"You're right..." he says closing his book and smiling warmly at his punctual slayer. "Good. Progress."

_Progress my ass. I'd rather be here doing 'community service' than sitting in detention... _

"So what am I fighting today?" Natsuki asks, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Hellion demons. There were reports of an odd-looking gang of motorcycle men bringing havoc in Longview. They were last seen heading this way. You'll be the one welcoming them," he adds with a wink.

"Hellion demons?"

"Gang of pirates on the road. They destroy, travel, and kill together. Odds are you won't find one alone, so be cautious. They'll most likely split into groups once they arrive."

"So I have to be stealthy, quick, and immortal."

"The first two are doable," he says taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his shirt. "The trick is killing as many birds with one stone. Remember: they arrive together. That is the time to strike. They are much like men-same weaknesses, only a heck of a lot stronger."

"Right, but if they are coming from Longview, then they can only enter town from one road. Yes?"

"Yes. "

"I'm guessing I'll have to play with fire again."

* * *

Arriving at the rusty and fading green sign reading "Welcome to Fuka", Natsuki bursts out a gallon of gasoline and runs a vertical line aligning with the sign on the road whilst riding her Ducati. Finishing, she rides off behind some trees and shrubs and parks her motorcycle there.

Opening a black gym bag, she takes out her new crossbow and arrows.

Scoping the area, she finds a little hill, hidden behind heavy vegetation that grants her invisibility and height.

Not long after she lays down to get better leverage for shooting, she hears the roaring of various engines and growling laughter.

Quickly, she takes out her lighter and ignites the tip of one of her whiskey soaked arrows.

_And...GO! _She takes aim, aiming at the invisible line of recently spilled gasoline, and releases the arrow. Immediately the road blazes, causing a couple of the demons to burn, screaming and running hysterically along the road. Of course, not all of the leather-clad demons are burnt. The other demons, confused by the sudden turn of events, halt their bikes and get off. Natsuki uses this opportunity to burst out her beretta and begins shooting the Hellions from afar, running and jumping through nature's hurdles.

The demons, however, now aware of their threat's location, pull out their own weapons: knifes, axes, maces, and hammers, very much like your typical army from hell as they howl sounds of enjoyment as they run face-to-face with the slayer.

_...five, six, seven. Seven. I can take them; I hope._ Shooting two others to the ground, and running out of ammo, Natsuki slides the gun back under her black leather pants just as soon as the distance separating her from hell's children closes. To say that she could dodge all attacks is an overstatement. Almost immediately, Natsuki is thrown to the floor. A muscular, pale-green-vomit-colored-like monster with the face resembling an iguana lounges at her with his axe, sharp and tiny teeth baring at her. Instinctively, Natsuki kicks him in the groin, causing him to drop his axe and to fall into the awaiting hands of the slayer. Not wasting any time, she decapitates the demon and throws the axe at another demon, landing in his heart. With three left, the rest of the fight comes to blows and a lot of dodging, particularly a hammer and two knives. Whilst raising her left forearm to block the attack from one of the Hellions with a knife, she sees the other Hellion's reflection in a pair of metallic-like eyes from her captive and dodges just in time to have the other Hellion kill his buddy with the hammer strike as the impact from the hammer remains stuck in the fatter one's chest. Not wasting any time, Natsuki jumps to her left and pushes the oncoming Hellion with a kick to the ground, ignoring him and dodging the other's knife attack. In one swift movement, her palm lands in the Hellion's stomach, causing him to drop his weapon to clutch his chest. Natsuki then snaps his neck and runs off to catch up with the other one that she had knocked out. The last Hellion reaching down to pick up his lost knife is met with a stake piercing from his back to his heart. Killing him, Natsuki retreats her stake before running off.

_Fire._ Now running back to her secret spot, Natsuki takes out four fire extinguishers from her gym bag. Returning, she drags each demon's body to the fire, burning him to ash and then extinguishes the remaining fire.

* * *

Driving home that night, however, proves to be more tiresome than usual. Halfway through her street, Sunnydale Lane, Natsuki turns off her bike and drags it the rest of the way back home.

Arriving at her driveway, she looks up to see that her mother's bedroom door is dark. Sighing in relief, she brings down her bike's stand to go manually lift the garage door. Opening it and going back to retreat her bike, she freezes when she sees a figure stop in front of her house.

"Natsuki?" the voice whispers raising its right hand to its chest.

Natsuki flinches, recognizing this voice, despite only hearing it for the first time hours ago. "Fujino?" she says approaching the figure. "It's two in the morning. What are you doing?"

"Ara, I could ask Natsuki the same thing. It's dangerous."

"For you!" Natsuki counters trying to keep her voice low.

"Is Natsuki worried about me?" the girl wearing black jeans and a violet hoodie asks with a sly smirk.

"Look, Fujino. I don't know how things worked in whatever fairytale land you popped out of, but here in Fukka, it's dangerous to take a midnight stroll!"

"If it's so dangerous, perhaps Natsuki can walk me the rest of the way back home?" she asks as red orbs brighten to an intense scarlet color.

"Where do you live?" Natsuki asks, regretting the words as soon as they leave her mouth.

"Right there," the girl responds, pointing to a house across the street, causing Natsuki's jaw to drop. Of course, the other girl laughs.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

" Ara, is that any way to welcome the girl next door, Natsuki?"

"You'll manage the treacherous walk back home, princess," Natsuki says turning from her new neighbor, getting an uneasy feeling as she walks back to the place she once considered haven-home-a place she now fears will grow to be intolerable, much thanks to her newest neighbor.


	3. Chapter 3

The stingy smell of salt and humidity awakens her. Immediately, she feels a pool of sweat covering her back. Without having to open her eyes, her left arm shoots up, grasping the helm of a dark figure's collar. The now fully-awake girl pulls the shadow creature closer to her.

"Honey?" the figure asks, the whites of eyes contrasting the dark room.

"Mom?" she says letting go of her grip, rigid body relaxing as her mother, too, exhales in relief.

"I didn't mean to scare you," her mother says, reaching out her hand, lightly touching her daughter's face, and stroking back midnight tresses. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Where are you going?" the green eyed girls asks sitting up on her bed.

"New York. Remember?"

"Work..."

"I'll call when I land."

"Careful."

"Always."

Yawning, Natsuki's mother chuckles as she leans in to kiss the slayer's forehead, earning a grunt from the teenager. "I love you too mom," Natsuki whispers after her mother leaves her room and closes the bedroom door.

"Heard that!" her mother yells, causing Natsuki to roll her eyes, but smile warmly. "I love you too hun!"

Moments after she hears her mother close the front door and drive off, Natsuki plops down on the soft mattress, staring at the ceiling. Less than a year ago, she was a normal teenager. She had friends, though few, and a life-a life that did not involve the slaying of any kind. She smiles sadly, recalling the times when Mai, Tate, and her played Marvel vs. Capcom or Tekken at the shabby, pizza-smelling, sweaty, teenage housing arcade that they often frequented. She remembers Tate's winces when she nudged him on the ribs when he died during one of their co-op game medleys. There were also the embarrassing times when Mai tricked her into playing Dance Dance revolution. '_Stop being such a baby Natsuki! It's just dancing! You can move right?! You got your period! Grow up! Is Natz afraid of losing to TATE! Come on, Natsuki it's my birthday!' _Natsuki knew she had no rhythm, of course, but she was competitive, so competitive to the point of embarrassing herself on purpose just to prove a point. And proving a point sometimes meant shedding a tear or two and denying it when she watched one of Mai's sappy chick flicks that Mai picked out on movie nights or being secretly scared of the monsters in Tate's movie choices. But it was not as bad as the times when her mother would tag along with them and they had to watch her movie choices-movies with sex scenes that made all three teenagers uncomfortable while Saeko laughed at their expressions. _'Sex is not so interesting right now, huh, children? Hmm, I guess it's better to wait until you're ready. Do you girls really want to turn out like that clingy, obsessive girl from that movie? And Tate, do you want to be that guy-the baby-daddy? See what happens when you have unprotected sex-STD's, pregnancy, crabs...' _Those were good times-minus her mom's outrageous attempts at sex education. Although she'd never admit it, she missed having a girl's night out with just her mother; she missed the shopping, the browsing, the chatting, the eating, and the intimacy they shared with one another.

Then, one day, as she's walking back home from the arcade, she witnessed two males ganging up on a girl that went to her school. At first, she didn't know what was going on, but assumed that the two men were sexually harassing the girl, so she yelled at them, voice shaky but loud. At this, the taller one snapped the young girl's neck and then started feeding off the limp body whilst staring at Natsuki. The other one, a shorter blonde man, approached her slowly, stalking even-his face hidden in the shadows. When he was a couple feet away from her, his normal boyish face morphed into something else; another layer of skin grew from his nose up; his brows doubled in size and depth, along with his cheek; his dark brown-eyes morphed into a golden shade; his smile, too, dazzled as sharp razor teeth replaced pearly white ones. Smirking, the boy continued to approach her, closing the gap. When he did, he slowly raised his arms and held her by the shoulders, golden eyes penetrating green eyes. She was paralyzed; her feet were rooted to the ground. She was going to die; she knew it; she felt a change. She closed her eyes and opened them to find that the boy was gone. The other one, too, had left. The only thing that remained was a young teenage girl's pale and drained body laying on the concrete floor and a strange gust of wind carrying brown specs of dust that smelled of sulfur. That day was the day that the slayer within her awoke; she was reborn.

The following day Sakomizu approached her; he told her that what she saw yesterday were creatures known as vampires. She didn't want to believe him at first, but, for some reason, she knew he was right even before he explained it to her. He was walking home himself when he saw them-two vampires targeting a girl and another girl who had the guts to stand up to them. He told her that he was waiting for _her_-the one; he had been waiting for his slayer to awaken ever since he found out that he was destined to be a watcher. Sakomizu also told her that he, too, felt the change, especially when the vampire that held her hesitated to bite. Sakomizu killed them and left the scene, knowing that somewhere in that town a girl had been reborn-another had been chosen. Although he felt a strong aura in Natsuki that night, he said that he didn't know it was her yet until the Watcher's Council called him and told him that it was a fifteen year old, almost sixteen year old, girl named Natsuki Kuga. When he found her, he informed her of her duty-her destiny. She was the Slayer; he was her Watcher, and together they would save the world.

_'Into every generation a slayer is born-one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the __vampires, demons and the forces of darkness to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer.'_

* * *

_Ding-Dong._

Hearing the doorbell ring, looking away from the television and sighing, Natsuki gets up from her comfortable position on the white living room couch and goes to open the door. A tall, athletic-built girl with orange hair and blue eyes, wearing jeans and a red top smiles widely at the ice-princess that is wearing grey sweatpants and a black tank top.

"Hello Natsuki," she says placing her hands behind her back and peering in closer to the slayer's disgruntled face for Natsuki is not a morning person as her mother always says. Duran, however, is wagging his tail enthusiastically as he loiters by the door, waiting for the other girl to come in and play with him.

"Mai...it's Saturday," Natsuki responds, yawning.

"I know and I also know that you're mom is out of town," Mai says bending down and patting Duran's head, earning a lick on her face.

"So?"

"SO...it's time you took a break from all that slaying. Tate is outside; you're going out with us. NO EXCUSES!" Mai says getting up and tapping her right foot defiantly whilst crossing her arms across her chest.

"But-"

"-No buts Natsuki. Your friends miss you, you know..."

"Let me change," she says, inwardly wincing as the words flew out of her lips.

"Put on something sexy."

"MAI!"

"Just kiddin' you prude," Mai says before she bursts out laughing her lion-turkey laugh.

Without so much as thinking it, Natsuki closes the door on her friend. She runs up the stairs with Duran trailing behind her.

Entering her room, Natsuki opens up her closet. Unfortunately, her everyday wardrobe isn't as varying or as extended as her lingerie collection; a secret that she swore she would take to the grave until she was caught by her mother who told Mai who won't shut up about it. _Put on something sexy...that stupid orange-head of a hobbit! Can never keep her yap shut!_

Seeing as to how Mai was wearing something casual, she figures she could arrange something similar to that of her friend's attire. Picking out a pair of black skinny jeans and white shoulder top adorned with tiny silver studded spikes on each side and her favorite pair of black boots, Natsuki checks her phone quickly before putting it in her back pocket.

Outside, Tate and Mai, in Tate's father's 1969 black convertible Camaro, honk repeatedly at the figure emerging from the door. Rolling her eyes, Natsuki signals Duran to come out to do his business before she leaves. Her friends, however, do not stop their riot.

After Duran finishes, Natsuki walks him back inside. Bending down, Natsuki pets his head, and kisses her pup's nose, earning a sneeze from her grey companion. "There, there Duran. Be a good boy," she says kissing the dog once more and tugging lightly on his left ear. Locking up her house, Natsuki joins her friends in a seemingly friend's-night-out day.

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

"Natsuki, don't you think you are being a little insensitive here?" Mai says in a scolding manner, rolling her eyes and pushing Natsuki closer to the door.

"Insensitive?" Natsuki says, voice quivering and sounding like a growl. "I feel VIOLATED!"

"GOOD! That's the point!"

"DID YOUR PARENTS DROP YOU ON YOUR HEAD!?"

"You're sixteen going on seventeen Natsuki. You need to spice things up a bit," the blue girl persists leaning in closer to Natsuki.

"That doesn't answer the question," Natsuki says crossing her arms and childishly turning her head from Mai.

"No Natsuki. I was not dropped on my head as a baby," the orange-haired girl answers in a deadpan fashion.

"So what then? Are you on your period?"

"Look, Natsuki," Mai says with concern masking her face. "Takeda is a nice guy, AND he really seems to like you."

"I think he's an idiot."

"Natsuki...I know you're the slayer, but you're still a girl you know. You're allowed to date. I just-I just worry about you," Mai states, softening her gaze.

"Mai..."

"So I guess this means you are a lesbian...I knew I should have gone for the red-headed girl rather than the spiky haired boy at the cash register! That girl was scary, like you!"

"MAI!"

"Don't put your panties in a twist; I was just kidding."

"You _are_ on your period..." Natsuki mumbles before opening the girl's restroom door and peeking out to see the spiky-haired boy that Mai had apparently picked up at a cash register. _A cash register, of all places! I am the chosen one-the hero, even, and she sets me up with Mr. Night at the Roxbury?! The nerve of that woman!_

Sitting back at the food court table, Natsuki tries her best to be decent and polite to the fanboy ogling her like she is Princess Leia.

"Cash register huh?" Natsuki asks in an even tone, despite wanting to kick the boy's lightsaber for staring at her chest.

"Yes! Wait! Cash register?" he asks as a drop of sweat cascades down his tanned face. Seemingly puzzled, he turns to look at Tate and Mai.

"Cash register? Silly Natsuki! Takeda goes to our school!" Mai says in a gleeful tone.

"But you said-"

"-I was just kidding. But not about the red-head; she was mean," Mai adds with finality, wanting the subject to drop.

The subject drops, but Natsuki huffs in frustration. "Just because I am not looking at you doesn't mean you get a free pass at my chest!" Natsuki says still looking at Mai but speaking to the pervy guest amongst their company. When she turns around, she gives him her death glare, causing the boy to redden and lean back further into his chair-spiky hair getting spikier; dark green eyes widening in horror, eyebrows lifting, lips twitching, and hands pushing against the table.

"I-I'm-I'm so SORRY!" the petrified boy says jumping out of his seat and getting on his knees, pleading for forgiveness.

Embarrassed, Natsuki's face reddens to deep a scarlet color, her own eyes twitching. _What the hell is this numbnuts doing!? Can't he see that we're in a food court? In the mall! With everyone watching!_

"Takeda, buddy, stand up before Natsuki's fist drives you ten feet from us," Tate says carefully biting into his burrito, hazel eyes never leaving twitchy green ones.

"Natsuki. Just take a deep breath and go back to your tuna mayonnaise sandwich," Mai adds looking nervously between Takeda and Natsuki.

"That's right mayonnaise. Yum. Eat the mayonnaise," Tate continues still eating his burrito in a careful manner.

"It's too late Tate. Her eyes have gone from twitchy to smoldering..."

"Now now Natsuki, be a good a girl and-" Tate begins before being cut off as Tate and Mai watch their childhood friend rise from her seat and circle around the table to face the boy who is still kneeling on the floor.

Without so much as hesitating, Natsuki pulls the boy up from the collar of his shirt.

"Oh crap! Here it comes!" Tate says as bits of Mexican food spit out from his mouth, staring wide-eyed at the girl with midnight tresses.

"Sit," Natsuki says to the other pair of green eyes.

* * *

After finishing an awkward lunch in which the only sounds heard were Tate's and Natsuki's chewing, the little group decided to watch a movie where silence was welcomed and then decided to head out to a party that Tate and Takeda were invited to go.

Arriving the trio of friends and their guest, sought out their respective favorite party pastimes; Tate goes to the pool to scope the girls; Mai goes to the kitchen to scope out the party platters and kitchen appliances; Natsuki, however, remains at the parking lot to examine the automobiles and motorcycles and to survey the area in case there were any uninvited guests lurking for a midnight snack with Takeda, much to her annoyance, trailing behind her.

"Go inside," Natsuki says walking forward but speaking to the spiky haired boy that persists in following her.

"It's not safe...I have to keep you safe," he says defiantly, despite the tremble in his voice.

"Oh please! As if I need a shrimp like you to keep me safe!" Natsuki retorts, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious! It's dangerous! Especially in parties!" the boy exclaims, catching up with her. Lips quivering in annoyance, Natsuki glares at the boy whose face softens at sight of her face; however, Natsuki's annoyance fades away as her green eyes linger, not at him, but rather something behind him. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you," the boy finishes, trying to calm the girl down.

Scoffing, Natsuki rolls her eyes. "Stay here and be quiet," she hisses, walking past him.

The boy, of course, follows her lead, earning a grunt from the girl walking in front of him. He halts when she extends her pale white hand to his chest without turning back.

_Something is here; I can feel it._ Continuing to survey the area, she tenses when she hears the Fujino girl's voice talking to another unfamiliar female voice. _Of course; it has to be her._ Assuming that the girls are probably just having girlie-chatter over boys and other superficial things, Natsuki ignores them. Instead, she does a quick perimeter sweep in the opposite area from where the voices came from. Satisfied that there are no demons or vampire, at least in that area, she turns around expecting to see the spiky-haired boy; however, he is not there.

_He is not as big an idiot as I thought he was; he actually listened._

Returning to where she last spoke to Takeda, Natsuki finds him being lifted off the ground by a strange girl. The girl's clothing is too leathery-typical of vampires-whilst her bronze hair, swaying loosely from the chilly air, caresses the frightened boy's face_._

"What's the matter? Upset you didn't get an _invite_ to the party?" Natsuki asks, smirking at the dead girl.

Turning her face, now contorted to that of a blood-sucking fiend, the vampire looks Natsuki up and down. "Ah, I see I am doing you a favor," the vampire says turning back to look at Takeda, still choking him and lifting him by the neck.

_That voice; she was the one talking to Fujino earlier._

_"_Pretty girls.._always_ such bitches. But don't worry I'll kill her for you and you can sit back and enjoy the show. Then I'll come back for you," the vampire says purring seductively to the boy, sticking out her tongue and running it on her lips.

"Bitches huh? Well you know what they say when you're pretty: if you got it use it. And you, _Evil Dead_, don't got it," Natsuki says, running towards her.

The vampire, like all vampires, disposes of her captured prey and seeks out the more appealing one, licking her lips once more. _Typical. Little Miss Nightmare on Elm Street expects a two-course meal._

Ramming the vampire to the ground, Natsuki brings her fist back before releasing it on the vampire's face. The creatures growls in return and head-butts Natsuki, causing the slayer to fall back, palms landing on the moist earth. The vampire, like a seasoned dancer, after a swift movement, jolts up from laying on ground to standing and hovering over Natsuki. Barring her yellow tip-pointed teeth, the vampire kicks Natsuki on the face, causing blood to gush out, only empowering and hungering the vampire more. Still on the ground, Natsuki closes her fist, snatching a hand full of dirt, and tosses it to the creature of the night. The vampire steps back, covering her face with her pale-veiny hands. Natsuki, under a quick, but not graceful movement, jumps from the ground to standing position, and runs her hand through by her nose once more before raising her arms in fighting position. The vampire, clearly pissed off by getting dirt on her face, walks towards her, running her pale-purple hand along her blonde hair and tugging on it, frustration clear in her golden-demonic eyes.

Now both the slayer and the vampire analyze one another before they meet. When they do, fists, kicks, and grunts escape from both girls as they fight to the death- at least to a final death for either of them.

"I'm gonna kill you, you know," Natsuki says, blocking the vampire's left jab.

"You think you're gonna win!? Please sweetheart! I've been doing this for a longer time than you have you been screwin' boys," the vampire says smirking. "I'm just having fun playing with my food."

Kicking the vampire and causing it to bend down for a split second, Natsuki uses the opportunity to run up to it and knee it in the face. She then elbows it down to the ground, and begins kicking at its ribs. "I like to play too," she says bending down and lifting the vampire up by its hair. "It's good exercise," she says ramming her fist into the vampire's face.

Severely beaten and bleeding, the vampire pants and lifts its head back up to stare at Natsuki. "You're more twisted than I thought," she says smiling wider than she had before. "I like that," she adds laughing like a sociopath.

"Well I don't like you," Natsuki says more softly than she intended. Again, she punches the vampire.

"Just do it already. You know you want to. You like to kill," the vampire says licking her bloody lips, and having her left eye snapped shut due to being swollen. Gritting her teeth, preparing another attack, Natsuki elbows the vampire on the face, knocking it out.

"It's my job," Natsuki utters as she stands up and yanks the vampire by the hair, dragging it to a nearby tree. Still yanking on blonde tresses, Natsuki pulls the vampire up and pushes it against the tree where a branch stakes the already-dead girl's heart, turning her to dust.

Leaving the scene, Natsuki goes to the boy sitting on the ground, hugging his knees.

"Are you okay?" she asks, extending out a hand for the boy to take.

Looking up, glancing at the slayer, Takeda sets his darker green eyes on solemn jade orbs, causing Natsuki to shift uncomfortably. Now taking her hand, Takeda stands up and rubs the back of his neck and his back with his rigid tanned hand. "What was that?" he asks, first looking down at the ground but then focusing on his savior's hardened but delicate features.

"I'll explain later. First we have to find Tate and Mai," Natsuki says after a couple of seconds of silence. "I promise; I'll explain," she adds, turning from him and taking the first steps towards the mansion.

* * *

"Vampires? Here?" Tate asks once Natsuki explains to him what had happened. Takeda, despite always being perky, at least from what Natsuki gathered, listened intently as she and Tate conversed, surprising her for never once did Takeda interrupt her or question her.

"Yea...so much for a normal night out..." Natsuki says, taking her eyes off of Takeda and taking a sip from the drink that Tate offered her. Immediately, her throat stings as the liquid runs down her throat.

"Sorry. That's all they have," Tate answers upon seeing Natsuki's disgruntled expression. "Hey. Look, it's Mai," he says motioning to an orange-head conversing with a tall boy.

"Let's not spoil Mai's night...yet," Natsuki says as smiling softly at the sight of her friend laughing and smiling at the taller boy's words. "I have to go to the bathroom and wash up anyway," she adds walking away from the two boys and heading towards the stairs.

Upon ascending the staircase, Natsuki enters an open bedroom and raids the closet, searching for another top. Finding a cute navy blue leather jacket, instead, Natsuki takes it off the rack, and walks off to the adjoining bathroom_._

Once there, she washes her face and puts on her newly acquired leather jacket and zips it up, covering her bloodied top._ It's not like she'll miss it. The brat is loaded and just can buy another one._ Leaving, she spots, on the vanity dresser, a row of perfumes. Smirking she reaches out for a cute silver bubbly one and sprays on herself. Then, she leaves the room and makes her way back downstairs to catch up with her friends.

And seeing that Takeda and Tate are lounging on the sofa with drinks in their hands but no actual drinking or conversing, Natsuki walks over to them and joins them.

As they continue to watch party-goers dance, drink, kiss, fight, and talk for about an hour, Natsuki's gaze stops when sees the Fujino girl. The girl with golden-sandy strands of hair, has her hair pulled up; it flatters her. She is wearing a short white laced skirt, a short black top that shortened to reveal some skin on her flat creamy stomach and black ankle boots. Leaning casually against the wall and holding a drink in her hand, the crimson-eyed girl is conversing with another girl and, like Mai, she is smiling and laughing at what the other girl says. The Fujino girl then reaches out to take the other girl's hand and drags her to the other side of the room, disappearing from Natsuki's sight. _Must be heading outside to join the others by the pool. Lucky girl...That vampire was targeting her first before it moved on to Takeda for some reason..._

"Let's leave," Mai says appearing before Natsuki disrupting her from her thoughts. "Now," Mai adds reaching her hand to help Natsuki get up.

* * *

After dropping off Takeda first, Natsuki, Mai and Tate dive deeper into subject of the night's event; they felt uncomfortable dropping such heavy load of information on a guy that was nearly killed that night by a creature believed to be make-believe. Consequently, they leave out the part that there are many, more than thousands of vampires roaming the Earth; they also leave out demons, Natsuki's role as the slayer, watchers, and other supernatural phenomena. Instead they make small-talk. And as it turns out, the guy that Mai had been talking with, Reito, turned out to be a jerk that only wanted to sleep with Mai. Afterwards, Natsuki retells the fight between the vampire and her, leaving out a couple of details to keep Takeda from growing more frightened than he already is.

However, there is one small but significant detail that Natsuki chooses to leave out, even after they drop Takeda off at home. It deals with the last exchange Natsuki had with the vampire: killing. True, it is her job to slay, but Natsuki had never once thought of herself as a killer. Suddenly, all that emptiness and confusion that magically springs on her from time to time makes sense; she feels guilty. Vampires were, after all, once human.

"Are you okay?" Mai asks when they are parked outside on Natsuki's driveway.

_Mai's mom sense._

Yawning, Natsuki opens her car-door. "Yea. I'll call you guys tomorrow."

"Okay. Night Natz," Tate says nodding at Natsuki.

Closing the car door, Natsuki walks over to Mai's window. "I'm fine, really."

"Okay...Don't forget to call," Mai says, clearly not satisfied with Natsuki's answer.

Waving goodbye and watching her friends drive off, Natsuki's gaze moves and lingers on the Fujino girl's estate; all the lights are off.

Suddenly, her body jerks as her back pocket vibrates. "Mom," she says smiling as she answers her phone and hears her mother on the other line. Her smile, however, drops when her mother gets after her for not picking up her phone earlier when she called, but, instead, choosing to answer her call at two thirty in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing face-to-face with a seven foot giant, Natsuki grinds her teeth in frustration. It has been nothing but an ass-wooping for her; she cannot seem to do any damage to the green skinned, red-haired, bearded, obese troll; her bullets don't penetrate his thick armor and do little to his rough skin and she has run out of ammo; her knives are easily removed and tossed to the floor whilst the troll laughs in a jolly-boastful manner; her stake, too, is unable to harm the giant; and, her feeble attempts of punching and kicking only amuse him further.

He, however, gets a kick out of pushing her down, punching her, and lifting her, only to send her flying, hitting the asphalt quite gruesomely. Bleeding, sore, and royally pissed off, Natsuki knows that she is running out of options.

"Had nuff, huv' ye' lad," the troll says exposing his yellow-brown rocks of teeth.

"Have you?" Natsuki retorts, continuing to circle, mimicking her opponent's moves to buy some time to think.

The troll laughs louder, red eyes mocking green ones. "A wil' gooze ne'er lai tame eggs."

"English. Troll. English," Natsuki says, earning a growl from the troll.

"I'm goin' ta skelp yer wee behin'!" the troll shouts charging at her.

Instinctively, Natsuki jumps over the troll when he is two feet away from her. She lands on the ground, swiftly, and turns to see the troll crash on the city's metallic garbage bin. Denting it, the troll, finally, seems shaken. He stands back up, rubbing his green baseball gloves of hands on his round, pumpkin-like head. _I should have figured; he's stupid..._

Strategically placing herself in front of a concrete wall, Natsuki calls out to the troll. "Now, now big guy, don't push yourself too hard! Not all little boys get what they want!"

Angry, the troll, charges at her again, only to crash into the concrete wall. Thick layers of dust and other concrete particles quickly surround the dark alley where a slayer and a troll combat.

Smiling, Natsuki awaits the return of the troll. Then, as expected, the troll emerges, dusting off debris. Swaying a little, the troll, much like a frightened child, surveys the area hesitantly, squinting and fidgeting.

_Slayer rule #1: know your environment. _Picking up a rusty old pole that was still fused with a bit of concrete, Natsuki charges at the troll.

_Slayer rule #2: study your enemy._ With full power, Natsuki leaps off the ground and strikes the troll in its head, causing it to fumble for a bit. Landing, she twists the pole around for show, of course, and strikes it at the giant, obese and beardy troll again. Only this time she aims for the troll's face, thick red blood gushing out of its nostrils and mouth on impact. Finally having the upper-hand, she strikes it once more in the face, making the troll fall down to its knees and whimper, much like a car crash.

_Slayer rule #3: above all, trust your instinct and go for the kill_. Now that the troll is reachable, height-wise, Natsuki meditates all her power on her next blow; she stabs the troll's thick green neck, pole going in and out.

Now staring at the wide-green eyes of the troll who is still on its knees despite being dead because of its rigid and heavy body, Natsuki kicks it with all her might, causing the heavy load of carcass to fall down to the floor.

_ I swear, one of these days I'll either burn myself or burn this entire town down..._

Setting the troll on fire, Natsuki sits and waits either for the fire to die or for the fire to spread. Luckily for her, it doesn't spread for the troll's large body was enough to consume both the flames and its mass.

* * *

Riding back home, however, Natsuki's slayer instinct causes her to stop near a bookstore in downtown area. _Great. And so the slaying continues..._

Sighing, parking her bike, Natsuki gets off to scope the area, stake at hand. She flinches slightly when she hears a cry coming from inside the bookstore.

Running to the front door, Natsuki notices that it is unlocked and slightly open. Carefully, Natsuki pushes it and, once inside, finds no one, just books that are thrown on the floor along with smashed furniture. Clearly, there was a struggle.

"Hello!" she calls hoping that she isn't too late.

No reply.

Frustrated, Natsuki studies her environment; the only way in and out is through the front door. Then, behind the front desk, she finds that one of the bookcases is pushed out to the side. Upon closer inspection, she finds that it is a door-a secret door. _Books. Secret doors. Wood Paneling. Pictures old beardy guys. Yup, I'm at Hogwarts..._

Now rummaging through papers, drawers, and bookcases, Natsuki grits her teeth when she finds nothing interesting in particular. About ready to give up, she picks up a book under the office desk in which several pages were clearly ripped off. Deciding to keep the book, Natsuki exits the secret office and finds a young girl bleeding profusely from her right shoulder blade. Flexing her jaw, mad that she didn't get there on time, Natsuki bites her tongue before approaching the girl.

"Are you okay!?" Natsuki yells, running toward the bleeding girl.

"This girl...she...she," the bleeding girl says before she faints.

Taking off the girl's jacket, Natsuki uses it to bandage and apply pressure on the girl's wound.

Just then, her instinct kicks in again. A vampire walks in, targeting the girl immediately; he smelled her blood. Pulling out her stake again, Natsuki prepares for the predator's predicted attack; a hungry vampire on a hunt is a threat, but a hungry vampire exposed to flesh flowing blood is just like any other animal-unable to think, giving in to its animistic nature.

_Good thing I'm the slayer. If not, this blood-junkie would drain us both._

As expected, when the vampire lunges at the unconscious, bleeding girl, Natsuki, stands up and, easily, stakes him, turning him to dust.

And after wiping off the dead vampire's ashes off her, Natsuki calls the cops, informing them that there had been a break-in and a casualty.

When the police and ambulances arrive, Natsuki gives her statement saying that she was driving by when she heard a cry; she entered the bookstore to find that it had been broken into and that a girl was bleeding on the floor.

Smiling weakly, admiring the flashing lights, Natsuki walks away from the crime and back to her bike.

Straddling it, and nodding to the officers at the scene, Natsuki speeds back home with a heavy book between her arm and ribs.

* * *

_ Wednesdays..._

After a fitful battle of shutting and opening her eyes, Natsuki finally, with a grunt, opens her eyes for good. Immediately, once she sits up, the events of last night hit her, all thanks to the muscle aches that spread all across her body, pulsating after every, even the slightest, movement. _Stupid troll..._

And after a scorching shower to help with the pain, Natsuki puts on her school uniform. Her eyes then dart to the heavy book resting on her dresser; she picks it up and puts on her backpack and descends the stairs to take Duran out. Opening the door, Natsuki sees her newest neighbor sitting on her doorstep conversing on the phone. Stealing a quick glance or two every now and then, Natsuki could tell that the other girl is upset simply by observing her body movements as the tawny-haired girl shakes her head, runs her free hand through her hair in a nervous fashion, and tenses. Natsuki, on the other hand, feels that same odd tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Calling Duran to come back inside, Natsuki feels, once she turns her back, a pair of eyes watching her. Ignoring the ache to turn and glare back at the girl, Natsuki grabs Duran by the collar and leads him inside.

The kitchen, much to her dismay, is lonely. Her mother still hasn't returned home from her business trip. Walking past the kitchen counter where her lunch usually lay and the table where her mother usually stacked papers, Natsuki opens and then closes the door on the far left side of the kitchen. Straddling her motorcycle she drives off, stopping on her driveway. She gets off her Ducati, leaving the motor running, and closes the garage door. When she gets back up on her motorcycle, she sees the crimson-eyed girl speeding off in a dark cobalt blue convertible Porsche Boxster_. A frikin' __Porsche Boxster! Why am I not surprised that she is the person that I have recently been loathing every time I drive in and out of the school parking lot!? _With her jaw, metaphorically touching hell's fires, Natsuki does nothing but stare at the retreating sports car in awe and in curiosity.

* * *

"Natsuki, you've got a bit of dried blood there on your lip. Rough night?" a blue-eyed girl asks as she rummages through her locker.

"Oh right," Natsuki responds running a finger across her lower lip. "Good thing I don't bruise easily..."

"But you bleed," says a concerned pair of blue eyes.

"Don't get all emotional on me," Natsuki responds, then scoffs, leaning on the locker next to her orange-haired friend's locker.

"Just be careful," the orange-head continues, grabbing her calculus textbook and closing the small rectangular metal door, causing a screeching sound as the old rusty locker slams shut, despite the fact that both girls attend a private school with a cheap budget, thanks to a certain short principal.

"I know," Natsuki says as they walk together to Mrs. Li's calculus class.

Arriving, Mai and Natsuki take their respective seats in the last row with Mai sitting in the second to the last desk and Natsuki sitting behind her. Habitually, Mai turns her body around to face Natsuki.

"By the way Natz, Saeko texted me to remind you to pay the utilities bill."

"My mom _texted_ you?" Natsuki says in a disbelieving tone, squinting her eyes and scrunching up her porcelain face.

"Of course she did. Someone has to look after you," Mai answers, casually as if it's the most reasonable explanation.

"But I am the slayer...I don't need a babysitter," Natsuki says, plopping her head down across the desk.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen, Natsuki."

"And the scolding continues..." the green-eyed girl says, looking up, but head still buried on the desk's cool surface.

Head down, Natsuki hears pair of heels hit the floor, making a click sound as they continue to strut. Immediately, Natsuki shoots back up, while Mai, on the other hand, oblivious to the figure now lurking behind her, continues scolding Natsuki over household chores.

"Miss Tokiha," Ms. Li interrupts,causing the orange-head to wince as she turns back around. "Class has started," Miss Li says, head high as she paces the classroom. "Everyone take out your homework; I'll be collecting it shortly."

Internally wincing, Natsuki smiles awkwardly at her teacher as her teacher sets her gaze on her. "Miss Kuga," Mrs. Li says now approaching Natsuki's desk. "Although I am delighted that you graced us with your presence...homework. Now."

"I forgot?" the girl with green eyes says in a hopeful tone, pouting.

"Detention."

* * *

Walking out of calculus and into the lunchroom, Mai and Natsuki catch up with Tate, who gives them cuts in the lunch line, earning complaints from the other students in line. Natsuki, much to her satisfaction, gives them her death glare, halting all complaints.

"So troll huh?" Tate asks, picking up his lunch tray and staring at the rows of food available for him to get.

"Yea," Natsuki says picking up her tray as well. "If only they were like those little troll dolls with ridiculous pointy hair."

"Tate didn't you used to collect those?" Mai chides, mocking the boy while she gets a spoonful of ramen on her plate from the grunting lunch lady.

"WHAT! NO I DIDN'T!" Tate proclaims, blushing.

Not being able to hold it in, Natsuki bursts out laughing, quite loudly, earning puzzling looks from her friends.

"THAT IS RICH!" Mai says joining Natsuki, laughing her usual animal-like laughs.

Walking and then sitting at their usual lunch table, Natsuki and Mai continue giggling like little children, louder each time they look at each other and then at Tate.

"Stupid girls..." the bronze-haired boy mumbles, devouring an eggroll within seconds.

"Ara, I wonder what has Natsuki giggling like a cute little girl," a melodic voice says, causing Natsuki to grit her teeth. Walking by, of course, much to Natsuki's dismay, is the owner of such a melodic voice- a certain the red-eyed eyed, walking past Natsuki and her friends, lunch tray held by her porcelain hand and a flock of teenagers swarming behind her.

Vanquishing the giddy mood about as rapidly as the demise of a bag of potato chips near Natsuki or Tate, the taller girl's presence causes Natsuki to roll her eyes and turn a fuming shade of red from hearing the screeching sound of the other girl's voice. "_I will destroy you_," Natsuki proclaims, unaware that she voiced her thoughts.

"Aren't you taking it a little far, Natz," Mai says eyeing Natsuki and talking to her in a careful manner, much like a mother talking down a child from breaking one of her valuable figurines.

"Yea, Natz! And you too Mai! We all have secrets!" Tate exclaims, slurping his ramen, making his angry-little-boy-scrunched up face.

"Not you Tate..." Mai says sighing. "I mean Natsuki going rogue on the new girl."

"Oh please, Mai! I'm not gonna kill her!" Natsuki says leaning further into her chair, crossing her arms across her chest. "Not unless I have to, of course. You know, for the common good."

"Common good?" Mai asks, raising a brow. "Oh please Natsuki! It's easy to see that Shizuru gets under your skin!"

"Shizu-who?"

"The Fujino girl, Natsuki. The Fujino girl..." Mai says letting out an exasperated breath. "You know, for declaring war on that girl, you don't know much about her."

"And I don't plan to," Natsuki scoffs whilst pulling out her mayonnaise packets from her backpack.

* * *

"Detention again? Natsuki..." her watcher scolds, shaking his head slowly.

"So I forgot to do my homework. Sorry. I was too busy saving the world. AGAIN!"

"We just need to prioritize ourselves more efficiently," the tan-skinned man says taking his lenses off to clean them with his shirt.

"We?"

"Yes. As your Watcher, you and your actions are my responsibility."

"Gee, could you be more enthusiastic..."

"Training, Natsuki..." her watcher says, sighing. "Training..."

"Of course..." Natsuki retorts, huffing. "My cue to shut up and hit things..."

"Teenagers..." the plump librarian says, walking away from his slayer.

Following him, ascending the stairs, Natsuki, once she reaches the second-floor, stops to stretch and warm up her muscles as she waits for a certain reddish afro to come into view. She laughs when she sees the little red-brown cloud hovering the stairs, only to slowly morph into a heavy man carrying a gym bag. Like every free period, Sakomizu puts on his gear, inhaling and exhaling deeply before, voluntarily, surrendering his pride to a sixteen year old girl.

"Don't hold back, Natsuki. Give it all you got," the librarian says behind his red headgear.

"No problem."

Within seconds, Sakomizu is lying on the floor, panting like street dog, wide-eyed like possum about to become roadkill, and unable to move like the carcass of said possum. Feeling a tinge of pride, but an overbearing amount of guilt, Natsuki calls out to a certain orange-head who is studying a thick leather book downstairs in the library's first-story. "MAI!" she says, preparing an 'I'm so sorry face.'

Closing her book and rushing up the stairs, Mai looks at the plump man laying on the floor and then turns to look at Natsuki in a scolding manner.

"It was an accident," Natsuki says, avoiding eye contact and lightly kicking at the ground.

"Jesus Natsuki! You know he is not as strong as you!" Mai bursts out, shaking her head at Natsuki.

"I know..." Natsuki says, looking shamefully at the ground.

"I'll get him some water," Mai says, sighing, leaving Natsuki and the fallen watcher to retrieve such item.

Returning, Mai brings the water to Sakomizu's lips while Natsuki seats herself on top of one of the tables, contemplating whether or not she was truly sorry for knocking Sakomizu out. He did, after all, ask her to give him everything she had. Perhaps, it was a good thing that he felt her true power. Maybe now, he could move her up, training wise, to another level-a more difficult and challenging level. Her recent tussle with the troll has given her a lot of thought; she is strong, but not invincible; there are some creatures, like the troll, that can easily take her if the fight is based solely on blows.

Just then, a door opens. Curious, Natsuki jumps out of her seat and sprints over to the rail, only to see the Fujino girl peering over the front desk, again. This time, Natsuki does not jump; instead, she walks down the stairs, but as history revealed earlier, she is not too quiet when it comes to descending a staircase. As a result, the tawny haired girl turns to look at her-a smile playing gracefully on her lips.

"Ara, if it isn't Natsuki," the new girl says walking towards her, red eyes never leaving the green eyes of the cold beauty. "I thought I'd find you here."

"What do you want?" Natsuki says, crossing her arms across her chest, rolling her eyes.

"You're hurt," the other girl responds, stepping in closer to inspect Natsuki as Natsuki, instinctively takes a step back.

Taking two steps forward, the taller girl inspects Natsuki as Natsuki, not knowing quite what to do, just scoffs and turns away from the penetrating gaze emerging from the taller girl. To this, the taller girl stretches out her hand, reaching for Natsuki's cheek. On impact, Natsuki, involuntarily, shivers; she also feels a blush creeping on, but cannot seem to make her legs work. Gently, the other girl turns Natsuki's cheek to face her. Her crimson orbs immediately inspect Natsuki's features more closely before they settle on Natsuki's lips. They hover there for what seemed like eternity to Natsuki. Not knowing what to do again, Natsuki just stares back, finding lighter and darker shades of red swimming in the other girl's eyes. Finally, Natsuki gains momentum when the tawny-haired girl licks her lips.

"Wh—Wha-What do you want?" Natsuki says, taking a several cautious steps back.

"Is Natsuki hurt?" the taller girl asks, instead.

"Um, no? No! What-what do you want Fujino!?"

"Bored really. Free period," the girl answers with a shrug. "And I wanted to see Natsuki," she adds with a small pout.

"Well isn't that completely creepy..." Natsuki says, rolling her eyes.

"Creepy? Someone thinks highly of herself," the girl says in a sarcastic tone, voice finally matching its owner. At least to Natsuki, the usual melodic-angelic tone contrasted that vain and pretty exterior that screamed brat.

"Yes I do. SO GO AWAY!" Natsuki says, pointing to the door.

"Must Natsuki be so rude?" the girl says before smiling coyly.

"Pretty much, yea," Natsuki nonchalantly says, shrugging. "You see, being rude is a big part of who I am."

"Fine. But you'll be seeing me again in chemistry, composition, and detention," the girl retorts, anger clear in her voice.

"Ha! I don't do detention!" Natsuki shouts back whilst smiling triumphantly.

"So what does Natsuki _do_ instead?" the taller girl asks running her fingers along her long tawny tresses finishing with a smirk.

_ So the feeling is mutual; the spoiled princess doesn't like me. Just look at her stupid smirk, thinking she won!_

Despite feeling quite strongly on the inside, Natsuki, feeling a lump in her throat, and her heart running a marathon full-speed, for the second time, doesn't know what to say to the other girl.

"Ara, I wonder what Natsuki is thinking?" the girl says, when she gets no snarky response.

"Wait! Hold up!" Natsuki says, furrowing her brows, ignoring and rolling her eyes at the girl's last statement. "How did you know I had detention?" Natsuki finally manages to say, keeping her distance from the girl who has serious manipulative flirting issues.

"A girl mentioned it in one of my classes. Besides, is it really much of a surprise?" the tawny-haired girl says walking over to Natsuki, cautiously.

"You think I don't know what you're playing at?"

"Playing at?" the red-eyed repeats as a newer, darker shade of red layers her eyes.

"Whatever...All I know is that I don't appreciate being played with or being stalked!" Natsuki exclaims, feeling relief wash over.

"Stalked?" the girl repeats, raising a sandy brow. "Why Natsuki, perhaps you're only seeing what you want to see," the taller answers as she stands no more than a foot away from Natsuki.

"Why would I want to see _that_?" Natsuki answers, scrunching up her face. "In case you didn't grasp it blondie, I don't like you. "

Instead of answering, the other girl just stares at Natsuki in a way Natsuki has been stared at before-when she is being targeted by demons, vampires and other forms of evil. It is that same amused, lusty, and excited glare that her enemies give her right before they attack her. _Attack_.

And just like that, Natsuki runs off to the front desk, jumping over the counter, and running to the back room. She closes it as soon as she is inside.

"I knew it! Little Miss '_Single White Female_' _is_ a demon! It explains my gut feeling; the slayer instinct warning me about her. Heck! I can't even trust myself to doze off with her sitting next to me in chemistry. And then there was that midnight stroll thing and the evil conspiring at that party this past weekend! It all makes sense! " Natsuki says to herself whilst picking up a tranquilizer gun. Opening door, smiling triumphantly, Natsuki finds herself face-to-face with her demon. Her stomach drops, but her smile doesn't.

"Natsuki! Are you ok—"

Being cut off, the red-eyed girl and her speech is halted by a silver dart piercing into her stomach. "Natsuki?" the crimson-eyed girl utters before she falls to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

"Natsuki! What the hell did you do!" Mays shouts running down the stairs.

"What! She is a demon," Natsuki says, casually, examining the shiny tranquilizer gun.

"And how the hell do you know that!?"

"I don't know. It's a slayer thing," Natsuki explains, shrugging.

"You irresponsible little girl," Sakomizu says, descending the stairs with a limp, grasping both girls' attention.

"What!?" Natsuki asks, getting the feeling that she's about to scolded-again.

"She is not a demon, you idiot!" Sakomizu exclaims, loosing his usually passive demeanor.

"How do _you_ know that?" Natsuki retorts, feeling sweat creeping in. _Oh crap._

"Because she's a Fujino! For god's sake Natsuki! For slaying the forces of evil for about a year now, you don't know much of your own history!"

"History?! Well isn't that _your_ fault!" Natsuki shoots back, trying to gain control of the situation again. _Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!_

"_My_ job!?" Sakomizu says before pausing with his mouth open. "Well yes; you're right," he says eyeballing Natsuki like an alien, surprise written on his round features. He then takes of his lenses, as usual, and continues analyzing Natsuki.

"Good," Natsuki says, voice shaky, and head nodding sporadically.

"No! Not good!" Mai buts in. "What are we going to do? Terminator here shot a student on school property with a gun licensed under _your_ name," she says looking at Sakomizu, worry shadowing her usual beamy expression.

"Well, it's not like I killed her; she's just knocked out," Natsuki says tracing patterns on the floor with her converse, avoiding the two pair of eyes in the room.

"We'll lie," Sakomizu says in a serious voice.

Picking up the girl's body, and taking it to the backroom, the two students and the librarian contemplate what to do in this peculiar situation.

"She can't stay here. She could run away and tell someone what happened," Mai says, looking roughly at Natsuki, scolding her with her gaze.

"She'll have to go to one your houses," Sakomizu says looking between Mai and Natsuki.

"And why not yours!?" Natsuki retorts, already sensing the inevitable.

"Because, Natsuki, I am faculty member and she's a student."

"And she's _your_ mess," Mai says backing away from Natsuki.

"I have a motorcycle," Natsuki says, hoping that it will be her get-out-of-jail-free-card.

"And I have a car. We'll just put her in and drive to your house," Sakomizu says with finality.

"Umm, Sakomizu..." Mai begins, furrowing her brows. "Just how do we take an unconscious student into the teacher parking lot and into your car?" Mai questions, worry masking her face again.

To this, Sakomizu does not answer, he simply stares at Natsuki, hard.

"I'll take care of it..." Natsuki says in a defeated manner.

Picking up the tawny girl's limp body, Natsuki walks out of the door that is held open by Mai who, of course, continues to give Natsuki a scolding glare.

"We'll see you at the parking lot," Mai says, shaking her at Natsuki. "And I'll text Tate to come," Mai finishes as Natsuki walks past her.

* * *

_Okay. Coast is clear._ Carrying her "demon's" body across the hall, stealthily, Natsuki smiles smugly to herself. But, as she is turning the corner into the next wing, she is halted by a mousy voice.

"Kuga," says principal Snyder. "In charge of bringing a sacrifice for whatever cult you partake in," he says circling her to stand in front of her.

"Umm no?" Natsuki says, scrunching up her face in confusion.

"Don't umm me! You haven't been going to detention lately! I swear Kuga I will-"

Running past him, Natsuki runs the rest of the way to the parking lot. _What's the point of being careful; I've already been caught by the big-bad-marshmallow._

Quickly spotting the rusty yellow and fading 1993 Honda that her mentor drives, Natsuki makes her way towards her friends and her watcher. Upon seeing Natsuki and the unconscious girl, Tate smiles brightly, eating a bag of cookies, leaning on the desecrating scrap of metal. Mai, on the other hand, seated on the hood of the car, glares at Natsuki and shakes her head. Meanwhile, Sakomizu, already seated and buckled on the driver's seat, sports ridiculously small John Lennon-like sunglasses, hands tightening on the steering wheel.

Tate, after placing his bag of cookies on his side pocket, opens the car door for Natsuki. Carefully, Natsuki places the girl's body in the back seat. Sakomizu then turns his head around and nods at Natsuki before turning back and humming along some annoying melody. When Natsuki closes the car door, softly, Mai slides her arm into hers. Shocked, Natsuki turns to see a smirking Mai.

"I'm going with you," Mai says tugging Natsuki to move forward.

"What?! NO!" Tate says after hearing Mai whilst running to stand in front of them, getting in their way.

"And why not Tate?" Mai asks, rolling her blue eyes and tugging Natsuki closer to her.

"I don't want to ride with _that_," he says pointing to Sakomizu who is tapping his finger to the sound of a tune.

Yelling out of the open car door, Sakomizu looks between Mai and Tate. "I hope you like The Little River Band!" he says chuckling. "They're great!"

"God kill me now!" Tate says, looking up at the heavens, fists in the air. "WHY!"

"First come, first served, that's why," Mai says chuckling at her childhood friend.

Defeated, Tate makes his way to Sakomizu's car. He gets inside the scrap of metal and closes the door, all the while looking at Mai and Natsuki like a puppy dog. As they drive off, Tate presses his hand to the window, pouting.

When they reach Natsuki's motorcycle, Natsuki hands Mai her helmet. Roaring the engine to life, Natsuki speeds off to her house. Unfortunately for her, Natsuki will now have to make good of the inspiring and the totally untrue words in her welcome mat since she has to play nice to the annoying tawny-haired girl in her home.

Not surprisingly, however, Natsuki and Mai get there before Simon and Garfunkel. Getting off her bike, Natsuki unlocks the front door and lets Duran wander around the front patio as they wait for the others to arrive. Mai, on the other hand, sits down on the porch with Natsuki sitting beside her. And although the orange-head hasn't spoken, Natsuki knows that her friend is having an inner battle.

"You know you can tell me anything," Natsuki says looking ahead at the row of suburban houses in front of them.

"I know..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Natsuki says, now turning to look at her friend.

"It's complicated," the blue eyed girl says, following with a sigh. "It's just-It's just that I think...no, I know that I like Tate."

"Well, he-he's" Natsuki begins, stammering a bit searching for the right words. "Tate-he's-he's a good guy. I mean, we've known him all our lives...and shouldn't you be a bit happier that you like your best friend and not a creep?"

"I know but it's complicated."

"What's the problem? He doesn't like you? Have you talked about it with him?"

"No. I know that he likes me, but I haven't told him. It's the problem that's the problem."

"What problem."

"That there is no problem."

"Uh...I'm-I'm not following, Mai."

"There is no problem now. We're best friends, the three of us. If we do get together, it'll be a matter of time before problems stack up...life you know."

"Yea..."

Just then an atrocious thunderous wailing sound is heard, causing the two friends to burst into laughter. Natsuki and Mai dropping the previous subject, wait for the afro-haired man and the only boy they really care about to arrive. Honking quite annoyingly, the jolly man behind his little circular sunglasses causes both girls to roll their eyes. They laugh again when they see Tate open the door quite rapidly, springing out of his seat, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground. Mai, immediately, goes to his side, helping him up whilst snickering. Smiling, Natsuki watches her two friends walk together and talk as they head inside her house.

Natsuki, however, opens the back door and carries out the unconscious girl from the back seat and into her home. Now inside her home, Natsuki decides to set the tawny-haired girl down in the basement where she and her mom have a nice lounge room and some gym equipment.

* * *

"When will this thing wear out?" Mai says looking at the beauty laying on the cream sofa.

"A couple of hours, four probably," Sakomizu says, also inspecting the girl.

"FOUR HOURS!?" Natsuki says turning to look at her playstation 3. "Oh well, at least I know what'll I'll be doin' to kill time."

"If that's the case, don't you have some books, anything that will help _me_ pass the time?" Sakomizu says, plopping down on one of the lounge comforters.

"Well yea..." Natsuki says, remembering the book that she had taken from the bookstore. "I'll be back."

Running upstairs to fetch her backpack, Natsuki does a quick detour. She opens up her fridge and devours the frozen doughnuts before Tate and Sakomizu get to them. Washing her sticky hands and sticky mouth, Natsuki resumes her task. She gets her backpack, opens it and pulls out that thick and heavy book that stole her attention last night.

Going back downstairs, Natsuki analyzes the book and finds that it is written in another language.

"I found this," she says demonstrating the book to the others. "It was at the bookstore downtown. Someone pulled out some pages."

"May I?" Sakomizu says, furrowing his brows, and rising from his seat.

Handing the book to Sakomizu, Natsuki seats herself next to Mai.

"This is in Sumerian-the first recorded language," Sakomizu says, flipping through its pages.

"Can you decipher it?" Mai asks looking, like everyone else, at the librarian.

"Somewhat. But that's not the problem," Sakomizu continues, letting out a deep sigh and removing his spectacles and placing them inside his coat pocket. "This is a book of spells. Dark magic."

"That's not good, is it?" Tate says, anger and seriousness covering his usual boyish voice.

"No; I'm afraid not." Sakomizu answers, looking between the three teenagers. "But I know what we have to do," he says looking at Natsuki in particular.

* * *

Entering an old and incense smelling magic shop, Natsuki and Tate and fight over which one of them will talk. The wallpaper, a dark shade of green, is peeling off the walls, and big brown tar stains cover the ceiling. The customers, too, to Natsuki's conclusion are sketchy; they consist of old folks and questionable folks, browsing the store while a fat woman with rosy red cheeks, bright red lipstick, dark purple eye-shadow, and heavy mascara and eyeliner, glares at the two teenagers, causing Tate to hover behind Natsuki.

"Tate! Aren't you supposed to be a man?!" Natsuki says, knowing that her friend always fell for that line.

"I am a man!" he says, triumphantly, pushing her aside.

Gathering some black candles and two butterfingers, Tate and Natsuki pay for their supplies and hurry back outside. Again, Tate tries to convince Natsuki to let him ride in the front, but she just scoffs at him. Speeding off in her Ducati, Natsuki thinks about what she'll say to the tawny-haired girl when she wakes up.

* * *

Back again in the basement and carrying the bag full of candles, Tate hands the bag to the watcher, taking his and Natsuki's butterfingers as they each devour their piece of chocolate as they watch Sakomizu and Mai set things up. As she observes, Sakomizu and Mai make an empty space, pushing Natsuki's gym equipment to the corner to form a circle with the black candles.

"I think I'm ready," Mai says to Sakomizu, ignoring Natsuki's and Tate's questioning looks.

"It doesn't hurt to try," Sakomizu responds, trying to sound reassuring but failing at it.

"What are you guys talkin' about?" Natsuki says licking her chocolate covered fingers.

"Yea!" Tate exclaims, chocolate staining his mouth and his jaw.

"Natsuki, fetch the tranquilizer gun in my trunk. It's the one that looks like that one you used on that poor girl," the watcher says looking at the unconscious student laying on the couch.

"Right away, your highness," Natsuki says rolling her eyes and racing up the basement's stairs.

When she comes back, Natsuki finds Mai at the center of the candle structured circle, thick leather book at hand. She also finds that Sakomizu and Tate each have a crossbow and a Kukri knife at hand, ready for battle. _Tate must have gone to room to fetch them while I was gone._

"She's the one that's going to summon the demon," Tate says, interrupting her thoughts, and looking worriedly at Natsuki and then at Mai.

"I'll protect her; I promise," Natsuki says, trying to comfort her friend.

"I know."

Turning off the lights and lighting the candles, the slayer, the librarian and the boy back away from the orange-head chanting in another ancient language. Meanwhile, Natsuki tightens her grip on the gun.

The air, as the chanting continues, thickens. The candles flicker, burning off and on again. A gust of wind, coming from Mai, hits them, making them sway a little back. Then, the wind stops. The candles, too, remain constant; they stay off before lighting brightly, stronger than before. Then, a purple plasma looking portal on the floor opens and a demon slowly starts to emerge from it.

Immediately, Natsuki starts shooting at it with the tranquilizer gun. The demon, though somewhat knocked out, charges, aiming at Mai. Natsuki and Tate, of course, don't give him the chance. Tate shoots him with crossbow, while Natsuki jumps over the red and crusty demon, to land in front of him and strikes him using the back of the gun. Sakomizu, also, firing his crossbows, looks at Natsuki and nods his head. Natsuki, as a result, strikes him again on his jaw, causing the horned demon to fall to the ground.

Tying him up in one of the basement's steel columns, Natsuki goes back to check on Mai who is being comforted by Tate. Second-guessing her move, Natsuki, seeing as to how Tate has his arm wrapped around Mai's shoulder, snuggling her closer to him on the floor, inhales and exhales deeply before approaching her two friends.

"You guys alright," Natsuki asks, smiling shyly at her friends.

"Yea. Just tired," Mai says mirroring Natsuki's smile.

"The spell took a big a toll on her," Tate says, tightening his grip on the orange-head.

Returning to Sakomizu, Natsuki hears a light cough. _OH crap!_

Making her way to the living room couch, Natsuki sighs in relief when she sees that the crimson-eyed beauty is still asleep, unconscious, but asleep nonetheless. Carefully, Natsuki lifts her up and decides to take her upstairs to the other living room. It'd make things harder to explain to the other girl that Natsuki shot her, knocking her out, only to be knocked out again when the red-eyed girl sees the tied up demon. Halfway through the stairs, however, Natsuki hears the girl grunt. Angry, and guilty, Natsuki turns to glare at the plump man who is busy analyzing the book further. _Four hours my ass! _

Resuming her way of ascending the stairs, Natsuki, after having a bit of trouble opening the basement door, finds herself in the hallway that leads to the other living room. The girl, grunting again, opens her scarlet eyes, much to Natsuki's dismay. Sleepily, she asks what happened, before her eyes give out on her again. Laying her carefully on the couch, Natsuki sits herself on the floor, millions of unbelievable straight-out-of-this-world far-fetched lies come to mind as she searches for the perfect, believable, excuse. She freezes, when she hears and feels the other girl move. When she turns around, Natsuki finds that other is quite frightened as angry-crimson eyes dagger green eyes.

"You shot me!" the girl shouts, standing up and looking down at Natsuki.

Standing up, Natsuki exhales deeply. "Well yea..."

"What?!" the taller girl spits out in disbelief. "Do you normally shoot people?!"

"Well..."

"Well what?!" the red-eyed girl repeats, venom laced in her tone.

"I mean, I'm sorry I shot you?" Natsuki says in a hopeful tone, involuntarily pouting, like she always does when she is in trouble.

"Let me guess," the girl spits back. "You will never do it again."

Chewing on her lower lip, Natsuki does not answer, but her green eyes do widen before she looks down at the floor.

"You're kidding me right," the taller says, laughing haughtily.

"It's not you; it's me," Natsuki says, trying to lighten the mood that was enveloping her wholly.

In response, the girl laughs again before landing her fist on Natsuki's jaw, causing the ice princess to fall back on the floor, palms smacking the floor.

Natsuki, bringing a hand to massage her jaw, marvels at the beauty in front of her. "This is going to bruise," Natsuki says in an admonished manner, smiling.

"Don't worry. It'll wear out," the girl retorts. "MUCH LIKE MY UNCONSCIOUSNESS!"

Getting up, Natsuki continues massaging her jaw, green eyes never leaving red ones. That is, before the taller girl storms off into the kitchen, stomping her feet in a cute manner.

Following her, Natsuki sees that the girl has seated herself on one of the kitchen stools, anger still written on her face. Walking past her, Natsuki opens the freezer and pulls out a wrapped steak and brings it to her jaw. She then seats herself next to the tawny-haired girl, earning a growl from said girl.

"About shooting you...I, um, I thought you were going to kill me," Natsuki says, face scrunching up, at the sound of idiotic words escaping her mouth.

"Presently, you're not wrong about that," the taller girl says, head still turned away from Natsuki.

"Look," Natsuki begins reaching out her hand to touch the girl's arm, stopping when the taller girl sharply turns to look at her in what can only be described as a pissed off fire-breathing dragon manner. Gulping loudly and retreating her hand back and resting it on the table, tapping it, Natsuki, once again, attempts to converse with the enraged girl. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Hmph...If someone told me I was going to get shot in the library and wake up in my neighbor's house, I wouldn't have believed it."

"Actually," Natsuki says, remembering that there is a demon in her basement. "Come," she says putting the meat down on the counter and grabbing the other girl's hand. The taller shivers on contact, much like Natsuki yet she complies, not pulling her hand back. Ignoring the same odd sensation that has been bothering her for the past week, Natsuki drags the taller girl to the basement door. Stopping, Natsuki takes a deep breath before opening the door slowly and turning to look at the other girl.

"Don't tell me you want to play seven minutes in heaven," the angry girl says, rolling her eyes and a coy smile lightly playing on her lips.

"Idiot," Natsuki retorts, a small smile forming on her lips, knowing that the other girl's anger is passing. "Before we go there," Natsuki continues, motioning to the basement's stairs. "Don't panic. I'll protect you this time."

"As if I need a temperamental puppy like you to protect me," the red-eyed girl says, walking past Natsuki and into the basement.

Confused, Natsuki follows the taller girl, pacing closely behind her. When they reach the floor surface, the taller girl looks questioningly at Natsuki. Smugly, Natsuki walks past her and leads her past the little hallway in the basement, turning right to reveal an elegant lounge/game/gym room. The demon, as Natsuki notices, is slightly out of sight; the thick pole is covering most of its body from their position. Inspecting the room further, Natsuki sees Tate and Sakomizu seated at the poker table examining the book while Mai, on her laptop, is probably researching. They look up at Natsuki, eyebrows raised, wondering why Natsuki has brought the other girl to their work area. Natsuki shrugs in return, and leads the other girl to the demon that she and her friends had summoned. Not surprisingly, Natsuki feels Sakomizu's glare, but decides that it is for the best to show the girl why she shot her; however, Natsuki still hasn't quite figured out a way of telling the taller that she shot her only because she thought that the taller girl was much like the demon in front of them.

Upon seeing the demon, much to Natsuki's surprise, the taller girl recoils, but not in a frightened manner, more like in a defensive and aware manner. "Natsuki, what are you doing with an Ano-Movic demon?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Ano-Movic demon?" Natsuki asks, looking suspiciously at the taller girl.

"My family knows these things," the girl says, shrugging off the question.

"Well, we need information out of him, at least when he wakes up," Natsuki responds, still looking curiously at the other girl.

Not replying, the tawny-haired girl just looks at the demon with what seems like determination. Natsuki, however, looks at the taller girl next to her, frustrated, unable to decipher her. Then, a phone goes off. Both turning to look at the people seated at the poker table, they hear a boy's muffled and panicked screams on the other end of the line. Tate's golden eyes widen as he reassures the caller that everything will be alright. He then snaps his phone shut, angrily, and looks at Natsuki.

"That was Takeda," he says letting out an exasperated sigh.

"What does he want?" Natsuki asks, raising a brow.

"It's about our friends. The ones with the sun problem," Tate says whilst looking between the red-eyed girl and the green-eyed girl. "They're, uh, misbehaving."

"Where?" Natsuki asks, getting into slayer mode.

"School."

"It's not even sunset yet," Natsuki counters, baffled.

"I know which is why they're hiding and eating at the school basement."

Turning to look at Sakomizu for approval, Natsuki's hands start feeling and wandering around her body, looking for her stake; she stops when she realizes that she is still in her school uniform, thereby, stake-less.

Nodding to Natsuki, Sakomizu gives his slayer his approval. Nodding back, Natsuki, not having her stake, but just a knife, runs up the basement's stairs for her backpack. Paranoid as she is, Natsuki always takes her stake everywhere-including school.

And picking up her backpack, pulling out her stake and placing it between her back and her skirt, Natsuki turns to leave, but stops when she sees the taller girl leaning by the door frame.

"You followed me?" Natsuki asks, walking past the taller girl.

"It's vampires, isn't?" the tawny-haired girl asks, instead, worry masking her delicate features.

"Umm, yea," Natsuki says feeling a bit weird about the sudden on-wrought honesty.

"Natsuki, it's dangerous," the taller girl says, softly.

"Welcome to Fukka," Natsuki answers, walking past the taller girl.

Opening the front door, Natsuki turns back, feeling uneasy. Deciding to shrug it off, Natsuki steps outside, closing her front door whilst feeling crimson eyes bore into her back. Straddling her bike, Natsuki speeds off to school for the second time that day.

* * *

_Why am I not surprised that the school basement smells like the 1960s and 70s-pot and sex..._

"Over here," a voice coming from her right whispers, making her flinch. Grinding her teeth and grunting, Natsuki rolls her eyes when she sees that it's Takeda.

"Where are they?" she whispers looking at the boy with dark forest green eyes.

Takeda, face stern, motions Natsuki forward to a dead end. Confused, Natsuki turns to look at him, while Takeda walks closer to her. "There's a sewer entrance," he continues whispering.

Nodding, Natsuki follows Takeda's instructions and isn't surprised to see that the boy is following her. When they arrive at the spot that Takeda instructed her to go, she notices that the sewer top is tossed aside, revealing a dark hole, illuminated by the soft lights that are in the sewer grounds. Peering her head in, Natsuki sees seven vampires feasting on several people-some teenagers, others grown-ups. Caught in the frenzy, the vampires don't notice them or hear them. Bringing her head back up, Natsuki turns to look at Takeda who has sweat cascading down his face.

Standing up and walking to the far right corner of the room, Natsuki considers her options, leaning on the wall, arms crossed across her chest, and right foot resting on the wall. First of all, there is no one to save; all the victims looked dead, or are close to being dead in a matter of seconds; therefore, ambulances, or any hopes of saving, them are thrown out the window; it's futile. Second, her weapons are limited; she only has a stake and a knife. Third, there is another possible victim: Takeda. Looking around the basement, Natsuki finds a shovel and a broom. She hands Takeda the shovel and snaps the broom, creating a long and sharp weapon for her.

Walking back to the sewer entrance, Natsuki peers in one more time to strategize. Raising her head back up, she looks at Takeda, seriousness covering her usual cool-demeanor. "Wait here. If they come up, use that," she says motioning to the shovel. "Don't be afraid to use it against them. Remember: aim for the heart, if not, decapitating it will also get the job done."

"Natsuki, you shouldn't go there alone..." the boys says, dark forest eyes pleading emerald eyes.

"Takeda, if you follow me, you will only distract me and we both die," Natsuki says, trying to sound reassuring, looking hardly at the spiky-haired boy.

"But-"

"-No!" Natsuki says in definiteness. "Just wait here. Please," she says, handing Takeda the broom handle she just broke as the boy looks questionably at her. "Drop it when I look up," she says before jumping down. And, as soon as she lands, the smell of sewer, immediately, stings her nostrils, causing her to shiver slightly and cough.

As predicted, all seven vampires gang up on her, no longer feeding, but still in that feeding frenzy. Barring their sharp-pointed teeth at her and growling, the vampires take turns insulting and playing with Natsuki.

"Hey there sweetheart, come to daddy," a fat bearded, but bald, vampire says.

"Woah dollface! Ya' sure al' a pritty lil thang," another vampire, presumably the one with the black cowboy hat, says.

"I like my girls in a uniform."

"I cannot wait to bite into that!" a young vampire exclaims, shaking and barring his teeth at Natsuki.

"She is pretty, ain't she?" a female vampire in leather studded attire says.

"Ooh I wanna play with her."

"Don't worry I don't bite...much," another vampire girl says.

Irritated of listening to their banter and cat-calls, Natsuki looks up. As expected, her weapon falls into her awaiting slayer hand. Immediately, the vampires, noting the pointy wooden stick, panic and start lunging at her. The first one to lunge at her, she takes down by staking him in mid-air. Not wasting any time, she drives her stake, without turning around, at the vampire that was hoping to get to her from behind. Hearing the sound of dust fall to the floor, Natsuki pointedly throws the broomstick like a spear to the female vampire charging at her, turning her to dust along with the weapon, since it wasn't pulled out of her on time. Now, pulling her own stake from under her shirt from her back, Natsuki stakes the vampire coming from her right. With three vampires left, and the element of surprise wearing off, the vampires now tactical and trying to regain the control that they once had when Natsuki arrived, encircle her. And nodding to each other, they prepare to lunge at Natsuki when one of them, the one to Natsuki's left, turns to dust; an arrow, as Natsuki witnessed, pierced him in his heart. As a result, this action enrages the female vampire standing in front of Natsuki. Snarling and ignoring the raven-haired slayer, the female vampire runs past her. Turning, Natsuki sees the crimson beauty toss aside her crossbow, preparing to take on the vampire. Then, Natsuki's breath is taken out of her for the other vampire lunged at her. Being on top of Natsuki, his knees weighing on top of her wrists, the vampire, the one with the cowboy hat, grasps Natsuki's neck and starts choking her. Feeling the loss and need of air, and starting to lose her vision, Natsuki, bringing her left foot up, barely manages to kick the vampire's head, not hard enough to knock him down, but hard enough to distract him. Jerking his right knee upon impact, Natsuki is able to free her hand.

"Yu'll pay fo' that you lil bitch!" the vampire says, tightening his grip on Natsuki's neck, unaware that the girl had freed one of her hands. Smirking, Natsuki raises her fist and rams it into the vampire's face, causing him to free Natsuki from his grasp. In a flash, Natsuki headbutts him in the face, causing the vampire to fall back. Natsuki then sits up and kicks the vampire in his chest, causing him to slide across the floor a couple of feet before he falls flat on the floor. Standing up Natsuki walks over to the vampire and takes his cowboy hat from him and places it on her head, smirking. She then presumes to stepping repeatedly in his face, blood gushing out from his nostrils, his mouth, his eyes and his ears. Hearing a scoff, Natsuki searches for the taller girl, only to find her waiting by the ladder that will bring them back up to the surface. Turning back to retreat her stake, Natsuki stops when she sees the cowboy. Despite being dead-dead, Natsuki stakes him in the heart, turning him to dust. _No one needs to see that...not even sewer people._

"Cowboy hat huh?" the taller girls chides, smiling coyly at Natsuki.

"Shut up," Natsuki rolling her eyes, tossing the cowboy hat aside, and motioning for the taller girl to go up the ladder.

And once they surface, standing in the basement floor again, both girls share a quiet, but comfortable stare-off. That is, until Takeda speaks up. "I-I tried to stop her! I told her not to go there," he stammers, sweat layering his face.

"I know Takeda; it's okay. I also know that this one," Natsuki says motioning to the ruby-eyed girl. "Well, this little princess always has to get her way," Natsuki concludes, patting the nervous boy's shoulder. "But thank _you_ for listening and doing what I told you."

As a result, the spiky haired boy smiles while the crimson-eyed beauty rolls her eyes.

"By the way Takeda we have a demon; if you want to see it," Natsuki says in a nonchalant way.

"Really?!" he responds, a smile forming on his lips. "Can I-can I really see it?" he asks, hope and fascination clear in his tone.

"Yea; it's in my house," Natsuki says walking forward, leaving the two other teenagers behind.

"Awesome!" the boy exclaims, sprinting to catch up with the raven-haired girl.

"No problem...And you're not that bad...not that annoying, I mean," Natsuki says as they walk together.

"And _I_ am," the tawny-haired girl spits out as she, too, catches up with Natsuki and Takeda, only to pass them and walk ahead of them.

Confused, Natsuki continues conversing with Takeda as they make their way to the parking lot. Their chatter is disturbed when they see a cobalt blue Porsche Baxster speed off.

"This is me," Natsuki says when they reach her Ducati.

"No way!" the boys exclaims, checking out Natsuki's bike. "She's beautiful...Ducati Monster, series 696. No! 796, right?" he adds admiring the metallic grey painted motorcycle, minus some of the front framework which is coated a bright red color.

"Yea..." she says, surprise written on her face. "Anyway, I better get back."

"Yea, right, of course. But, um, your address?" he says, nervousness once again taking over the boy's body.

"Right. 118 Sunnydale Lane," she says hopping on her motorcycle and putting on her helmet.

"I'll see you soon," the tanned boy says, stepping away from the Ducati as soon as he hears Natsuki starting the engine. He waves goodbye, smiling broadly as Natsuki drives away.

Natsuki, however, drifts her thoughts back to the fight. _She can fight. I mean, really fight..._

* * *

Now nearing her home, Natsuki is surprisingly glad that there is a certain convertible cobalt blue sports car parked in her driveway. Parking her Ducati outside, and approaching her front door, Natsuki finds the tawny-haired girl sitting on her porch, studying Natsuki as the green-eyed girl nears her.

"You came back," Natsuki says lending a hand to the girl with red orbs.

Taking the offered hand, the taller girl stands up and follows Natsuki inside, only to be greeted by a giant Irish wolfhound that is barking and jumping at Natsuki. Bending down to pet his forehead, Natsuki lightly pinches his cheeks and then kisses his snout. The excited pup then moves on to the red-eyed girl, flashing her his puppy-dog forest green eyes. The tawny-haired girl chuckles at this, melding Natsuki's cold heart as she bends down to scratch his chin and rub his stomach. Satisfied, the pup goes back to guard mode, sniffing and scoping around the house.

Yet, instead of leading the taller girl back to the basement with the others, Natsuki takes them to the living room and explains to the other girl that she is waiting for Takeda to come.

And, to Natsuki's amusement, the Fujino girl rolls her eyes and crosses her legs and arms, leaning further into her seat.

"I know he seems like an idiot, but he's not that bad," Natsuki explains, sitting and leaning back into her seat as well, studying the taller girl.

"So you like the pervert from Pokemon?" the other girl says, scoffing.

"Brock?" Natsuki says, making a disgruntled expression.

"I don't know; I didn't pay any attention to that character. But, obviously, _you_ did."

But before Natsuki could answer, the doorbell rings. Standing up, feeling confused, something that she has been feeling a lot lately, Natsuki opens the door to find a smiling spiky-haired boy. Entering, Duran growls at Takeda, causing him to wince and to hide behind Natsuki. From the other side of the house, Natsuki hears the other girl laugh, making Natsuki smile but then shake that smile off.

And after Duran calms down, Natsuki walks over to the living room and motions the other girl to follow her. Exchanging quick hellos, the spiky-haired boy and the tawny-haired girl follow Natsuki into the basement. Arriving, they are greeted by the other teens and the librarian who looks skeptically at Takeda.

"This is Takeda; the boy I saved from that party," Natsuki explains before Sakomizu could scold her. _Takeda knows. What's the point of 'preserving' his innocence when the guy nearly died at the hands of a sadistic vampire. _

"Pleasure," Sakomizu says before turning back to look at Natsuki. "The demon awoke; it didn't tell us much other than 'the end is near.' Tate and I knocked him out again. But maybe, just maybe we can get something else out of him," he says taking off his glasses and letting out an exasperated sigh before putting them on again.

"Good because I need to talk you," Natsuki says before resting her eyes on the red-eyed girl. "About her, in particular."

"Me?" the taller girl says, stepping in closer to Natsuki.

"Yes," Natsuki says and then turns to look at Sakomizu. "You said her family was involved with my history? How?"

"Ah yes. Her family. Your family," he says glancing at the Fujino girl and then back at Natsuki. "Her lineage has birthed three slayers. Remarkable really, extraordinary...no other clan has even birthed two," he says pacing the floor, but not walking too far. "It began with Maria Fujino during the French Revolution; the records are inconclusive but it is suggested that she was the slayer for about six years. Then there was Hana Fujino during the Tokugawa Yoshinobu ordeal from 1866-1869. And last to awake was Rae Fujino who awoke around the time when Japan invaded China in 1931 and died a year later," the watcher finishes, stopping his pacing and focusing his gaze on one of the famous Fujinos. "Is that right?"

To Natsuki's surprise, yet again, the usually talkative girl just nods causing Natsuki to study her further.

"So you knew," Natsuki says, raising a brow and looking at the Fujino girl in a new light.

"Yes."

"But you know how to fight; and you, obviously know of demons. Why?" Natsuki persists, not satisfied, much thanks to her slayer instinct that is telling that there is more to the taller girl's story.

"I am assuming," Sakomizu says, cutting in. "That you are a freelancer. Is that right, Miss Fujino?"

"Freelancer?" Natsuki buts in before the other girl could reply, intrigued.

"Freelancers," Sakomizu begins, pacing again. "At least in the slayer world, are your typical folklore heroes: the vampire hunters, the demon hunters, the beast wrestlers, etc. They're basically human beings with no superpowers who happen to be trained in combat and in weaponry. There are thousands all over the world," Sakomizu continues, halting his pacing and staring at the red-eyed girl. "And since your family is involved with the Watcher's Council," Sakomizu says smiling at the Fujino girl. "I know that your family is also known to birth freelancers."

"Wait a minute," Natsuki begins, furrowing her dark brows. "If there many freelancers scattered around the world, why don't they help me?" Natsuki asks, looking between the crimson beauty and the afro-haired man.

"Because _you're_ the one; it is not up to them to help you; they are volunteers, Natsuki, and you aren't. _You_'_re_ the chosen one. The only one granted with superpowers. There is no one else in the world like you. You're a warrior, a leader, even, but you are not meant to lead which is why I didn't mention freelancers in our training. You cannot worry about them or waste your time thinking that they're are going to come here and save you or do your job; they are not at your disposal. Remember: _you're_ the Slayer until..." Sakomizu says before he is cut off by his slayer.

"Until I die," Natsuki says, softly.

"Well, yes..." Sakomizu says avoiding eye-contact and bringing his hands together. "I'm going to return to my research," he says leaving the slayer, the freelancer and the spiky-haired boy behind. Smiling weakly at Natsuki, Sakomizu then ventures off with the others to the poker table.

"Natsuki, you're the slayer?" the red-eyed girl asks once Sakomizu walks away, raising a sandy brow.

"Yea," Natsuki says, smiling weakly.

"So you're like a hero, right? You fight the bad guys," Takeda says in awe and ogling Natsuki.

"Go help with the research," Natsuki snaps, signaling the boy to leave. "And we're back to idiot," Natsuki utters once the boy leaves causing the tawny-haired girl to giggle merrily.

"I thought Natsuki had the hots him," the petite freelancer says into Natsuki's ear, making Natsuki shiver.

"What! No!" Natsuki shouts, backing away from the other whilst the other girl giggles at her reaction. "Would it kill you to not be weird?" Natsuki asks,walking away from the taller girl, yet smiling, jumping over, plopping down, and laying down on the sofa.

Still smiling when she hears the other girl's footsteps who obviously followed her, presumably to seat herself on the other side of the couch when Natsuki, instinctively, reaches out her hand and pulls the other girl on top of her. Almost immediately Natsuki regrets and questions her little maneuver. A blush creeping into her face with emerald eyes opened widely in horror, Natsuki cannot seem to find an excuse or explanation for her sudden action. The other girl, also stricken with surprise, stares at Natsuki-neither girl moving or speaking. That is, until Natsuki opens her mouth. "I-I'm-I'm so-I'm sorr-" Natsuki stammers before a warm finger is placed on her lips, silencing her as it runs down from her lips, slowly, to her chin and then making its way along her jaw. Gulping down and blushing immensely, Natsuki turns her gaze away from the other girl's penetrating stare. But when she sees the girl from the corner of her eyes coming closer to her face, Natsuki turns to look at her again and catches the other licking her lips before smashing her now-moist lips onto hers.


	7. Chapter 7

To say that pushing the crimson beauty off her was as easy as pie is a complete and utter lie. Natsuki, now fantasizing and reminiscing the taste of the other girl's mouth, the feel of the other girl's soft lips, the smoothness of the other girl's skin, and the taste of the other girl's tongue massaging her own lips and her own tongue, causes the raven-haired girl to have a hard time keeping her head in the game, especially when the source of her distraction is seated so close to her. And the poor slayer's heart, running a full marathon forwards and backwards, cannot help but to dart its attention every now and then to the wine-eyed girl who has her arms crossed across her chest, anger clearly written all over her delicate features as she listens to Sakomizu read a passage from his research and then give her Fujino opinion on the matter. Trying to regain focus, Natsuki attempts to read the same page that the has been staring at for the past forty minutes. Unconsciously scoffing and digging her nails at the poker table's soft green surface, Natsuki's body flinches when she feels a hand reach out and rest on top of hers.

"Natsuki are you okay?" Mai asks worriedly, moving her head away from the laptop's screen so Natsuki could see her.

"What! Yup. Yes. Yea. Of course! I'm okay! I'm fine," Natsuki stammers, feeling sweat bubbling up in her head. Looking skeptically at Natsuki and then at Tate who shrugs, Mai withdraws her hand.

"Natz, if you're worried or something, you can tell us," Tate says, trying to reason with the slayer.

"Yes, Natsuki; enlighten us," the freelancer adds, smiling coldly.

"You can trust me," Takeda says, firmly reaching out and squeezing Natsuki's hand before he realizes that his actions have earned him a glare from the object of his affection. "I mean us! You can trust us!" he says retreating his hand, wincing, expecting a smack on the head or something.

"There's _nothing_ to tell," Natsuki states whilst glaring, particularly, at a tawny-haired girl who rolls her ruby eyes.

"Perhaps you should train Natsuki. Get your mind off things," Sakomizu says, looking up from one of the several books that he brought from his house to help them research.

Nodding, Natsuki stands up but is prevented from walking away when Takeda stands up as well.

"I'll train too! I'm strong! I'll be a freelancer, like her," Takeda says, pointing at the Fujino girl who laughs, mockingly, at him.

"I don't mind," Natsuki says looking at Sakomizu who looks questioningly at her. "Not the freelancer thing!" she exclaims, raising her arms defensively. "I mean, I don't mind training with something that fights back and is not a 90 pound bag of sand that doesn't punch or kick, or stiff weights that don't move at all."

Sighing, Sakomizu nods, giving Natsuki the okay while Takeda beams with glints of determination in his forest-green eyes.

"Cute," the tawny-haired girl spits out, making Takeda and Natsuki blush, for different reasons, of course.

"Cute, huh," Natsuki says, deciding to fight back. "Well...Takeda and I have been on one, " she says, making a fist with her hand and extending out her pinky finger. "No two," she says, extending out her ring finger. "No three," she says, extending out her middle finger. "Yes, three dates: dinner, movie and a party," she spits out, smiling calculatedly at the girl whom she had, no more than an hour ago, made out with. And, as expected yet unsatisfying, the target of Natsuki's lashing out, flinches, crimson eyes widening quickly before settling back in place.

And if Natsuki thought that the other girl was angry before, she has another thing coming. The taller girl's calm, but cold demeanor is scarier than the predecessor that rolled its eyes at the sight of Natsuki, that scoffed when it heard Natsuki's voice, and that furrowed its brows in frustration. Now, much like the eye of a hurricane, the taller girl's new form of expressing anger frightens Natsuki, making the slayer gulp loudly. _Oh shit!_

Thoughts of her demise are disrupted when Natsuki hears Mai wrestling the urge to laugh. Tate, too, snickers a bit. Takeda, on the other hand, blushing a deep red scarlet has the audacity to wrap his arm, quite boldly, around Natsuki, bringing her closer to him. Without so much as thinking about it, Natsuki grabs the tan wrist hanging loosely on her left shoulder. Eyes twitching and trembling from anger, Natsuki unwraps the arm that is around her and, when she's in the right position, she flips Takeda down to the floor.

Tate, immediately bursts out laughing. Sakomizu and Mai, however, look at Natsuki in a scolding manner.

"Natsuki, how tough were those vampires?" Mai asks, raising a brow.

"They weren't," Natsuki replies, scoffing, and then scoffing again when she sees Takeda stand back up as he growls and winces as he rubs his back. "I got five. AND I could have taken the other two as well," Natsuki continues, looking at the tawny-haired girl who sharpens her gaze.

"So you didn't hit your head, or anything?" the blue-eyed girl presses.

"Well a cowboy _did_ _ride_ her pretty hard," the tawny-haired girl says, smirking quite cruelly at Natsuki. "I was there."

Fuming with anger and embarrassment, made worse by the hyena laughter enveloping her, Natsuki glares at the red-eyed girl, loath taking over once more, crushing and killing the butterflies that were in her stomach a couple of minutes ago.

"_And_ she even put on his cowboy hat," the ruby-eyed girl continues, indifferent to Natsuki's pissed off death-glare. "Didn't you, cowgirl?" the red-eyed girl spits back, eyes glinting with satisfaction.

The laughing grows: Mai, falling over her seat, hands clutching stomach, Tate foaming saliva out of his mouth, Sakomizu, too, joins the laughter as the round man's rosy cheeks redden from laughter, and, even Takeda, snickers a bit, trying to cover it up with coughs.

Marching over to the freelancer, Natsuki grips the girl's arm, earning a growl from the other girl and drags her to the basement's hall, shielding them from an audience, but not from their laughter.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Natsuki exclaims, shoving the girl into the wall.

"Well," the girl starts, dusting off the area that Natsuki touched. "For starters, you're the one that started it and then pushed me away and ignored me. So excuse me for being upset," the taller girl answers, accentuating the 't' in upset.

"Upset? That's what you call upset! I hate to think what'll happen if I piss you off!"

"Then don't," the girl says softly, staring at Natsuki's lips.

Sighing, Natsuki softens her expression. "I only pushed you away because the others could have seen us, okay?"

"So."

"SO, this demon claims that 'the end is near' and I, as the slayer, cannot waste time kissing someone, especially someone that I despise!"

"Despise huh? Didn't seem liked you _despised_ me when pulled me on top of you and kissed me back!"

"Oh shut up! I don't even know why I did that!"

"Isn't it obvious," the girl answers, smiling coyly at her. "Natsuki likes me."

"I know _that_. I do now, anyways, or else I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you when I thought you were a demon but-"

"-You thought _I_ was a _demon_?"

"To be fair, you're really annoying."

"Look who's talking miss: I'm-so-cool-I-do-whatever-I-want and I-have-a-motorcycle brat."

"Brat? I am _so_ not the brat, princess. You are!" Natsuki says crossing her arms across her chest.

"Look, just because you look cute in your schoolgirl uniform doesn't mean that I'm going to put up with your games, Natsuki," the girl says, walking past her and heading towards the staircase.

"Great Natsuki. You blew it," Natsuki utters once she hears the other girl slam the basement door.

Heading back to the others who look exasperated from laughing, Natsuki informs them that her expertise is put to better use in battling the forces of evil.

"Patrol then, Natsuki?" Sakomizu says, eyes still concentrating on the text before him.

"Yea. Call if you have news or need anything," Natsuki says leaving her friends and her mentor again.

* * *

"Stupid vampires..." Natsuki says walking the moist cemetery grass. "Come out come out wherever you are!" Sighing, after only hearing the crickets chirp, the night cicadas sing, the crows gawk, and the scurrying of small animals, Natsuki continues walking, hoping for some supernatural excitement.

Yawning, analyzing and reading the moss-covered tombstones, Natsuki stops and smiles widely when she reaches the crypt section. Running, quite like a happy child toward a new toy, Natsuki pushes one of the crypts open. Finding nothing, she sighs and decides to move on to another crypt. Whilst exiting, however, Natsuki's slayer instinct kicks in; she hears some shuffling coming from the behind the cemetery's tall bushes.

Pulling out her stake, Natsuki's face is splashed with thick dust. Coughing and shaking her head, Natsuki, though squinting, sees the ruby-eyed girl appear before her eyes. Smiling at first, despite wanting to scowl at the girl, Natsuki rolls her eyes and grunts.

"Nice staff Gandalf. I didn't take barbie for a wizard," Natsuki says eyeing the freelancer's choice of weapons- a big stick.

"Wizard? Really, Harry Potter?" the freelancer begins, smirking. "I'm not the one in a school uniform waving a little pointy wand," the freelancer finishes, walking closer to Natsuki as the moonlit sky illuminates the blade resting on top of the long stick- a naginata.

"At least I don't look like someone who's about to rob a gas-station," Natsuki says, eyeing the other girl's attire: black pants, black sweater, black boots, and black beanie.

"The pants are Adrianno Goldschmied; the sweater is Gucci; the boots are Gucci; and the beanie is Golce & Gabbana," the taller girl answers, smirking at Natsuki's expression, and then turning her attention to the naginata in her grip, swishing it lightly.

"Fujino, we need to talk," Natsuki says, childish anger diminishing at the sight of the girl's much powerful weapon when compared to her little stake, to her tiny blade and to her obvious fashion inferiority.

"About what?" the wine-eyed girl retorts, still angry.

But, before Natsuki could answer, a sound coming somewhere behind the taller girl grasps both the girls' attention.

"Wait, here," Natsuki says to the other girl, making a run for it.

"I was here first!" the crimson beauty proclaims tightening her grip on her naginata.

"And I'm the slayer!" Natsuki says, defiantly, turning back around.

"Yet, I fight better than you!"

Laughing, Natsuki scoffs before talking. "Here's the thing dollface, just because you have a big weapon doesn't mean you fight better; it just means you like pretty shiny expensive things."

"Don't. Push. Me."

"Whatever. Do what you want, but then again you always do that, don't you princess?" Natsuki says walking past the taller girl again.

Not bothering to turn around, Natsuki jumps on top of one of the grey-masonry crypt's roof. From atop, she sees a dark shadowy figure standing still up ahead. Jumping down, Natsuki makes a run for it and hides behind a tree when she is a couple of feet away from the figure. Hearing and seeing a young man in blue slacks, black loafers, and light blue button-up shirt chanting words in another language, waving a slashed and bloody hand, and sprinkling a circle along some graves with some kind of red power, Natsuki's gut tells her that this young man's intentions aren't good.

And as soon as she realizes that something must be done is when she sees hands sprouting from the ground like death flowers, flailing the dirt they once held. The young man, now, laughs hysterically pulling the ends of his peculiar bluish hair. And the hands that emerged from the moist soil, as Natsuki notices, now have shoulders and what appears to be scalps and hairs which also start popping up from the ground as well.

"What the hell did you do?" Natsuki asks, revealing herself to the young man.

The young man looks quizzically at her with his blood-red eyes and then bends down, hands resting on knees and smiles as widely as he could manage. "This is great," he says chuckling. "They're gonna be hungry."

"Natsuki!" the taller girl exclaims, emerging from the shadows. "He summoned zombies!"

"ZOMBIES?!"

Seeing the girl with the midnight tresses' expression, the young man's laughter heightens. "And my father said I wasn't good for anything," he says talking to no one in particular. "Yet, I've granted life to the dead. How incredible is that!" he says, eyeing Natsuki before breaking out into laughter again.

"We have to decapitate them!" the freelancer shouts over the young man's laughter.

"Now, now missy you will do no such thing," the man says, turning to look at the crimson-eyed girl and taking out a gun. "Don't worry; I won't kill you; I'll leave that to them," he says, motioning to the bodies that are now halfway through the soil. "But I will cripple you."

Natsuki, walking stealthily to attack the man from behind, is halted by the man's voice. "You continue walking girl and I'll shoot your friend dead right now! My babies need her brain, not her heart."

"She's not my friend; shoot her," the slayer says, hoping that it will buy some time, but feeling her stomach drop and her heart break as soon as she said the words.

"Oh I will," he says turning back his attention to the other girl. "Ready, love?"

Just then, Natsuki, throws her stake, careful not to kill him, to the young man's head, causing him to accidentally shoot the gun upon impact, but missing, fortunately, the other girl. Running, Natsuki rams the man down and then punches him on his right temple,thereby, knocking him out.

"I can't decapitate; I only have a stake and a knife!" Natsuki yells at the other girl who wastes no time decapitating two of the fully surfaced zombies. The other zombies, now also out from the ground, encircle them-six total. Like vampires, the zombies are rabid and ferocious, debunking the notion that zombies are slow and wobbly.

"Poke their eyes out," the freelancer says before stepping forward to fight off a couple of zombies.

The zombies, a brownish-oxidized decaying color with bald spots, yellow-brown teeth, missing skin that reveal skeletal parts and ripped clothing, growl at them, some approaching Natsuki in a rabid fashion. Following the other girl's instruction, Natsuki slashes one of the zombies that charges at her in its chest, causing the walking corpse to growl, saliva spewing out. While the zombie rants, Natsuki wastes no time staking its eyes, leaving it to panic and whine as she moves on to one of the remaining zombies that is getting ready to attack the taller girl who is busy handling two other zombies. Ramming it to the ground, and getting scratched on her face, stinging it, Natsuki jams her knife into the zombie's eye, pulling it out with its optic nerve still attached, and then jamming it on the other eye. Leaving the zombie rolling, squirming, and yelping on the ground, Natsuki, disgustingly, flicks the eyeballs off her knife before being attacked from behind. Rolling on the ground to avoid falling flatly and being victim to the zombie, Natsuki springs back up to kick the zombie to the ground. Picking up her knife again, she approaches the zombie and slashes his eyes out.

"Good," the other girl says, approaching Natsuki and the fallen zombie. "The puppy can listen," the ruby-eyed girl chides before decapitating the zombie, playful mood replacing the previous angered one.

Panting, Natsuki nods at the other girl who nods back at her. The taller girl then returns Natsuki's stake, making Natsuki smile broadly and take it, much like a child accepting candy.

"We should bury them," Natsuki says placing the stake on her back, under her skirt.

"Why?" the other girl asks, confusion clear in her face.

"They're still human!" Natsuki exclaims, unable to comprehend why the girl would question her. "It's not their fault that daddy-issues over here," she says motioning to the knocked out man who quivers every now and then. "Woke them from their supposed everlasting slumber!"

Sighing deeply, the other girl complies.

* * *

Sharing a seat on a large tombstone, Natsuki and the freelancer watch the young man from before dig a grave for the departed.

"Faster Zombieland," Natsuki shouts to the man who has stopped digging and planted the shovel on the ground, leaning on it.

"Or what?" the man says, turning to glare at Natsuki, challenging her.

"I'll shoot you with your gun," Natsuki answers, waving the gun around.

"I highly doubt that," the man says, raising his voice.

"If you say so," Natsuki says taking aim, and pulling the trigger.

The bullet, grazing the man's left shoulder, tears off bits of his shirt with little blood flowing out. Paralyzed, the man just stares at his shoulder, mouth open, before he turns back to look at Natsuki, horror-stricken.

"Hmm, I missed," Natsuki says nonchalantly. "Guess, I'll have to try again..."

"STOP! I'LL DO IT! I PROMISE! JUST PLEASE, DON'T SHOOT ME!"

The young man, now working harder and faster than he had during the past twenty minutes, continues digging while the other two girls continue to avoid a certain conversation.

"The thing is," Natsuki begins, taking her eyes off the demented man in front of them. "It's complicated."

"I know," the other girl answers, still looking at the gravedigger.

Hearing the emptiness in the other girl's voice, Natsuki cannot help but feel guilty. "If I wasn't the slayer, I would..." Natsuki says, trying to comfort herself and the taller girl sitting next to her.

"Slayers are meant to be alone, Natsuki. I know that; it _is_ complicated," the freelancer says, jumping off her seat. "Goodnight," she says, walking away, disappearing into the darkness.

Sighing and resisting the urge to follow the girl that both annoys her and excites her, Natsuki pulls out her cell-phone to call Sakomizu. If the end is near, they now have, aside from a demon, a demon summoner whom they could interrogate.

* * *

And after piling up the dismantled bodies together and burying them, Natsuki pushes the young man forward, yelling at him every now and then as they make their way towards the parking lot.

Arriving, Natsuki sees Tate and Takeda leaning against Takeda's black Mazda as they await the slayer and their new prisoner. When she appears before them, she walks beside a dirty, sweaty, and bloodied young man whom appears to be petrified of the raven-haired slayer.

Handing Tate the gun, Natsuki glares at the demon summoner.

"Shoot him if he gives you any trouble," Natsuki adds, in a serious tone, now looking at Tate.

"Sure thing boss," Tate answers, playing along.

Takeda, on the other hand, like a frightened dog, flinches at the sight of the silver coated pistol, and the thought of shooting someone. So Natsuki nods at him and pats his shoulder, quite awkwardly, for reassurance. At this, Takeda smiles firmly at Natsuki, and nods his head in understanding.

* * *

Back home, in her basement, Natsuki finds Sakomizu and Mai interrogating the demon. When they see her, Mai looks worriedly at her while Sakomizu looks sternly at her.

"Natsuki," Sakomizu begins, taking off his lenses. "The demon says he will only talk to you, the slayer."

Furrowing her brows, Natsuki walks over to the demon who lifts his head up to stare into the slayer's emerald irises.

"So this is the slayer," the demon begins, breaking out into a hysterical laugh.

"What do you want, hellboy?" Natsuki says crossing her arms across her chest.

"I have a message for you."

"And that is..."

"The end is near," the demon says, smiling afterwards.

"I hate to break to you, but I've heard that before, delivery boy," Natsuki says bending down to be face-to-face with the demon. "Now, seeing as to how I have no use for you, I'm gonna have to kill you."

"Silly girl," the demon says, laughing again. "The Master will come for you; he will bring destruction to this world and give it to us, the bringers of darkness, the superior race. And. He'll. Begin. With. You. Slayer."

"And I'll begin with you," Natsuki says, pulling out her knife and thrusting it and jamming all around to his throat, rusty-red eyes widening on impact and blood bursting out first like a sprinkler and then like syrup running down a surface.

"Sakomizu," Natsuki says, wiping splatters of blood off her face with the sleeves of her white hoodie. "My mom gets home later today. We have to take him somewhere else and burn him."

"I'll get the blankets," Mai says, walking away from the slayer and the watcher.

"Hey Mai!" Tate says, presumably from the basement stairs.

Walking away from the demon, and awaiting the two spiky-haired boys, Natsuki walks over by the sofa to prevent them from seeing the demon's dismantled, at least from his neck, corpse.

"The psycho's name is Nagi," Tate says pushing the young man closer to Natsuki who is smeared in blood.

"So Nagi," Natsuki begins, wiping her bloodied hands on her skirt. "Do you have any idea who this 'Master' fellow is?"

"N-n-No!" the light blue-haired boy says, taking a couple of steps back from the bloody and frightening slayer. "I-I've nev-never heard of him; I-I swear!"

"So here's the thing, Nagi. It is Nagi right?" she says, now pulling out her bloodied knife from her hoodie pocket and caressing it in front of the petrified young man who nods repeatedly.

"Right. So here's the thing Nagi: I don't like you and I'd kill you but, as you see, I'm already gonna dispose of one body," she says motioning over to her bloodied attire and knife. "So, I'm gonna let you go, with a warning, of course."

The red-eyed man nods, and sighs in relief before he is pulled by his shirt collar closer to the slayer's blood stained face. "If I ever so much as see you again, I will kill you. So be a good boy," Natsuki finishes, patting his head, quite roughly.

"Tate," Natsuki says, looking at the bronze-haired boy. "Drop him off at the outskirts of town. This boy needs time to think over of his actions. AND, if we're lucky, the vampires will get to him," Natsuki finishes, winking.

"God, I love my job!" Tate says, gleefully, scaring the young man even more.

"And we could shoot him right? If he gives us a hard time," Takeda says, getting into character, forest green eyes never leaving emerald ones.

"Why, of course, you can!" Natsuki says, shoving the whimpering man in blue slacks back to Tate.

When they leave, Natsuki turns to look at Sakomizu who is standing still, deep in thought.

Approaching him, Natsuki sighs and stands next to her mentor.

"This 'Master' guy is trouble, isn't he?"

"If he is who that demon says he is, yes."

"Am I ready?"

"No, Natsuki."

* * *

After taking a quick shower and carrying the demon's body to the trunk of Sakomizu's car, Natsuki, along with Mai and Sakomizu, sigh in relief. Standing outside, amongst the chilly night air, Natsuki's eyes focus in on the Fujino's house. Mai, on the other hand, texts Takeda and Tate to meet them at Sakomizu's house while Sakomizu, leaning on his car, stares up at the night sky.

Speeding off, Natsuki, despite having the company of her best friend as they ride to Sakomizu's house, thinks of the freelancer all throughout the ten minute ride. And again, when they arrive at Sakomizu's house.

Still sitting in her bike, Natsuki contemplates how she could ever fall for someone like the Fujino girl; the taller girl basically stands for everything Natsuki hates: rich, spoiled, vain, shallow, flirty, and hurtful. Reaching out to touch the swollen spot where the girl punched her earlier, Natsuki smiles, still in admiration. _  
_

When she sees Takeda's car pull up, however, Natsuki turns to search for her orange-headed friend and finds her leaning against the garage. Dismounting her bike, Natsuki walks over to stand next to Mai.

"Is it the master?" the blue-eyed girl asks looking at Natsuki.

"Um, yea..." Natsuki says avoiding eye-contact.

"Liar."

But before the orange-haired chef could press the matter any further, Tate and Takeda approach them.

"Where'd you leave him?" Natsuki asks the bronze-haired boy.

"At his house," he says shrugging. "I played good cop, while Takeda here," he says patting his friends back. "He played bad cop."

"Is that so?" Natsuki asks in disbelief.

"Did I do okay?" the tanned spiky-haired boy with green eyes asks the green-eyed girl.

"Yea buddy," Natsuki says patting his shoulder, making the spiky-haired boy blush before he walks out to explore the area for any suspicious behavior.

Hearing the horrendous wailing sounds of Sakomizu's car, the three friends wait for the plump man to arrive so they could set the demon on fire and then go home and finally rest.

When Sakomizu does pull up in his large piece of scrap metal, getting complaints from his students and his neighbors, the gang of friends waste no time getting the demon's corpse out, carrying it to Sakomizu's backyard where they burn it.

Afterwards, Takeda offers to drive home Tate and Mai, causing the group of friends to exchange their typical hard-day's earned sigh and laugh of relief.

Natsuki, on the other hand, hangs around for a bit.

"I need to be ready," Natsuki says, analyzing her mentor's impressive book collection-rows and rows and bookcases and bookcases of literature.

"I know."

"Good. Because when this Master comes, I'm going to kill him."

"You're brave girl Natsuki and I'm proud of you," the watcher says, marveling at his slayer, and embracing her in a hug.

* * *

Leaving her mentor's house that night proves to be much harder and much more real than Natsuki imagined it would be. This Master, whoever he is, has got her watcher, a man of a few sarcastic words, in full worry, even going as far as hugging her.

When she arrives home, she sighs seeing that house's light pattern is exactly as she left it, thereby, knowing that her mother hasn't returned yet. Her relief is diminished when her mother's car pulls up, a cream colored Mercedes-Benz GLK 350, on the driveway while she is still mounted on her bike. Caught with a deer in the headlights look, Natsuki mentally face-palms herself. _Son of a-__  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**A few months later...**

"..._happy birthday dear Natsuki! Happy birthday to you_!"Natsuki's mom bellows in a loud out-of-tune voice.

"Mmmomm!" Natsuki grunts, tossing and turning in her bed.

"Come on puddin'; it's your birthday," her mother continues, caressing midnight tresses.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Natsuki mumbles, burying her face deeper into her pillow, secretly smiling; she could smell her birthday breakfast: buttermilk pancakes with maple syrup, crispy bacon strips tinged with a bit of vegetable oil, banana-strawberry milkshake with a chocolate straw, bowl of oatmeal with raisins and banana, a slice of ice-cream cake, oreo, of course, and a bottle of mayonnaise, just in case. Yawning and stretching, Natsuki beams when her mother brings forward her breakfast tray.

"Now, now Natsuki. Kiss your mother now so you won't give me sticky kisses like last year," her mother says, smirking and leaning her cheek forward for Natsuki to kiss.

"Mmmomm!" Natsuki whines, but still meeting her mom's cheek with a kiss. Saeko smiles warmly at her daughter and kisses her forehead whilst her teenage daughter chews, quite monstrously, a mixture of pancakes with syrup and bacon, topping it off with a big slurp of her smoothie. "Thanks mom," Natsuki says, spitting out bits of food.

"I love you too hun," Saeko says making a distressed face at her daughter's unladylike behavior, but then chuckling softly and reaching out to ruffle her daughter's dark blue hair. "When you're done sweetie, your present awaits you downstairs," Saeko says, walking out and closing her daughter's bedroom door.

Natsuki, devouring her food within minutes, rushes to shower.

All in all, it has been a long and eventful summer, so far, despite going to summer school. At least now she has gotten that school commitment out of the way, and Sakomizu, as requested by the slayer, has been training her nonstop. As a result, her strength has increased drastically, as has her agility, and her accuracy. Part of her training regime includes running from her house to her mentor's house, pushing an 850 lb. monster truck wheel across Sakomizu's yard, shooting discs with her beretta, fencing with Sakomizu, who is quite good, pull-ups and other basic military exercises. On other days she swims laps either at her pool or at Tate's pool when the group of friends get together, while they watch, race and time her. And because of such output, it truly is no surprise why Natsuki's appetite increased and why her body went from a slim high-school-athletic appearance to a professional-athlete appearance; she even grew another inch, now measuring 5'6.

Yet all these new distractions aren't enough to keep her from thinking of a certain tawny-haired girl who went away for the summer. Although, the taller girl promised Natsuki that she'd return, Natsuki can't help but feel her heart breaking little by little the longer the other girl stays away.

Attempting to put such feelings away, Natsuki, dressed in short white denim cut-off shorts, a sleeveless dark blue tie-dye tee that complimented her dark blue hair, along with a small black cross hanging loosely on her neck, and a pair of red-high tops, runs down the stairs, finding Saeko sitting in the living room couch with Duran by her side.

"Ah! The birthday girl!" her mom exclaims, bringing her hands together.

"Where's my present?" Natsuki asks, smiling broadly.

"Outside," her mother responds sucking in her red lips, playing with the suspenseful atmosphere.

"Is it a car?! Is it, mommy?! Or is it a new bike,?!" Natsuki shouts, much like a spoiled teenager whilst running towards the front door.

Opening the door, Natsuki's jaw drops when she sees her new grayish-blue Jeep Wrangler with a red leather interior, with no doors and no roof, just black support rails framing the open car with black rims; it's perfect. And like a little girl, Natsuki jumps on the driver's seat and imagines herself driving it.

"I knew you'd like it," Saeko says, standing by the porch.

Jumping out of her new car, Natsuki sprints over to her mom and embraces her, lightly, despite wanting to hug her with all her might, and kisses her mohter's cheeks whilst uttering hundreds of 'thank you's'. "I don't know what to say other than thank you so very much and that you're the best mom in the world!" Natsuki says, letting go of her mother. "But I have to ask?" she continues, rubbing the back of her head. "Why?"

Sighing and then smiling at her daughter, Saeko caresses her daughter's cheek. "I know you don't deserve it, academic wise anyway...OR daughter wise for that matter; you are always coming home at odd hours, missy," her mother begins tapping her foot and resting her hands on her hips. "_But_, I know you, Natsuki. You're a good girl; you're a wonderful person with a big heart, always lending a hand to your friends, and to that klutz of a librarian that always seems to need you kids' help."

"Thanks; I don't know what to say," Natsuki says, blushing lightly.

"How 'bout: I love you mom and I promise to be a better student and daughter."

Laughing, Natsuki pulls her mother in for another hug, careful not to hurt her mother with her slayer strength. "I love you mom, so much that I constantly worry about you. I will be better; I promise. But above all, I promise to keep you safe," she says releasing her mother.

"Safe from what honey? A man?" her mother says chuckling. "Even if I do find a man, you'll always come first, sweetie. So don't worry about this protecting nonsense. _I'll_ protect you from whatever pervert you fall for."

"Mom..."

"Don't mom me; I fell for a pervert once- a couple actually," Saeko says, lost in her memories.

"Yea..." Natsuki says, widening her green eyes at her mother, popping her lips. "I'm gonna show my new car to my friends. See ya," Natsuki says, taking the set of keys from Saeko's hands.

"Careful hun', and have fun!" Saeko says waving at her daughter who jumps into her new car. "For once..."

* * *

Pulling up at Mai's driveway, Natsuki, excitedly, honks for her friend to come out. When Mai does come out, a small red bag hangs in on one of her hands. Smirking, Mai jumps onto Natsuki's jeep.

"I knew you'd like it," Mai says smugly. "Tate and I helped your mom pick it out," she adds, answering Natsuki's incoming question.

"What the hell Mai! If I knew your mother bought you a new car, I'd tell you!"

"True. But you don't like my mom as much as I love yours. I mean, come on Natz. You should have seen your mother being all cute and happy paying for it, excited to give it to you!" Mai says before looking away from Natsuki, and looking, instead, at the leather steering wheel. "Plus, she let us take it for a test drive..."

"MAI!"

"Whatever, you love me!" Mai says, looking back at Natsuki and kissing her cheek, earning a growl from Natsuki. "Anyway, happy 17th birthday," the blue-eyed girl says, handing Natsuki the red bag. "Open it!"

Rolling her eyes before opening it, Natsuki pulls out a little box. Unraveling the box's red ribbons, Natsuki lifts the box's lid and sees a small pendant: a simple black laced rope necklace with a tiny silver wolf hovering over a purple gem that is shaped like a tiny tooth.

"Why purple?" Natsuki asks, feeling her heart race. _She likes purple. I remember staring at her and admiring the little glints of purple in her __jewelry _and in her everyday clothes...

"I don't know. You like purple recently...which brings us to your next gift."

Digging further into the bag, Natsuki fishes out a silky-laced purple brassiere and a matching pair of purple panties. "MAI!"

"Oh shut up! You love it!" Mai says before bursting out into laughter.

"Well the fabric and quality is good," Natsuki utters, absentmindedly.

"I knew it! So, do you want to model it for me?" Mai asks fixing her hair, playfully.

"What! Of course not! No!" Natsuki exclaims, blushing. "Put your seatbelt on...freak..."

Putting on her new necklace and hiding the other present in its bag under her seat, Natsuki speeds off to pick up her other friend.

* * *

And as decided as decided by the emerald-eyed birthday girl, the friends, after dinner and a movie, wonder aimlessly around the mall.

"What time is it?" Tate asks for the fifth time that day.

"Oh crap!" Mai exclaims, pulling out her phone, hesitantly. "Good. It's still six, almost seven. WAIT! TATE IT'S ALMOST SEVEN!"

"WHAT!" Tate says, gripping Mai's phone, double-checking the time and then grasping Mai's hand who grasps Natsuki's hand.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Natsuki exclaims, easily maneuvering out of Tate's grip.

"Your birthday gift!" Tate explains, letting go of Mai to pull his hair with Mai's phone still at hand.

"Natsuki we need to go! Come on! Move it or lose it sister," Mai says, clicking her heels.

_Heels. Oh crap! _"You weirdos aren't taking me to another club, ARE YOU!?" Natsuki challenges them.

"Of course not! You and Tate, embarrassed me enough!" Mai exclaims, eyeing the hazel-eyed boy and the green-eyed girl before turning her heels and walking away.

"Good. Wait what?" Natsuki says, catching up with her friend.

* * *

Arriving at Tate's house, Natsuki worst fear is realized: a birthday party for her. Many cars are scattered everywhere in Tate's neighborhood as they seek parking for the infamous ice-princess' birthday bash. Parking her jeep at her reserved birthday spot on the driveway, Natsuki contemplates whether to drive off or to make a quick appearance and then drive off.

After being bribed to go get off her new car by Mai who promised to cook for her all next week, Natsuki inhales deeply before opening Tate's front door which leads to her own party.

Immediately, eyes of strangers, perverts, weirdos, skanks, geeks, and jerks settle on Natsuki. Rolling her eyes, and ignoring the happy birthdays and promises of lap dances from boys and girls, Natsuki hides herself, or at least tries to hide herself, in the kitchen. The pop-music, playing quite loudly and obviously Mai's choice, deafens Natsuki in a good way. She just nods at all the people who approach her, even Tate's family, including his parents, who let him throw the party as long they were invited.

Grabbing a red solo cup of beer, Natsuki makes her away across the large crowd and heads outside. She seats herself on the grass and is later joined by another person. Growling, Natsuki turns to see Takeda who is smiling timidly at her and handing her a little box. Smiling and scoffing, Natsuki takes the second box that she received today and opens it to find two black stud earrings.

"I panicked," he explains, scrunching up his tan face. "I wanted to get you something nice, and earrings sounded nice. So, I picked out these really nice ones, emerald ones, like your eyes, but then I thought, Natsuki doesn't really do nice," Takeda spills out before pausing, looking horror-stricken. "Not! Not that you don't do nice! I mean," he says, catching his breath. "You're too cool for simple boring earrings, so I entered this really dark and scary looking store where people looked like vampires and got you these," he says motioning to the black studs. "And now, I see what an idiot I am and how completely stupid this gift is." Reaching out to take the box back, Takeda is taken aback by Natsuki's loud boisterous laughter.

"It-It's fi-fine Takeda, really!" Natsuki exclaims, still laughing.

"What are we laughing at?" Tate and Mai say as they sit down next to them. And when Takeda recounts the story, all four friends laugh, before Tate, all of a sudden, stands up.

"Natsuki, your birthday present!" the bronze haired-boy explains, nervous again. "Well part two, I mean," he says extending his hand out for Natsuki to take.

Taking his hand, Tate leads her upstairs into his dorky bedroom where posters of punk bands are plastered, along with movie posters. Walking into the familiar black-painted room adorned with Star Wars figurines, and models of tiny cars, Natsuki's breath gets caught up in her throat when she sees a tawny-haired figure examining one of Tate's x-men miniature models.

"You came back," Natsuki says, walking over to the girl who turns around, smirking at the slayer.

"I'll let you girls catch up," Tate says, exiting his bedroom and closing the door.

"When?" Natsuki asks, admiring the beauty in front of her.

"Today, actually. Tate saw me at the airport when he dropped off his uncle to work."

"Sargay huh?" Natsuki says, and then giggles like a little girl. "Quite the character isn't he?"

"He looks just like Tate, but is remarkably stupid; I can't believe they let him fly a plane when he can't even drive a car..." the red-eyed girl says, furrowing her brows and shaking her head.

"Actually, he can drive; he just crashes a lot," Natsuki says, expression falling at realization. "Wait that doesn't sound right. Or safe..." she says as her face scrunches up and then contorts to a wide-eyed expression, horror-stricken as images of the taller girl come to mind as the tawny-haired girl screams when the plane piloted by Sargay falls into an unknown evil island like the one from one of her favorite shows-_Lost_.

"Natsuki?" the red-eyed girl asks the green-eyed girl who seems lost in her thoughts. Getting the slayer's attention, the taller continues: "Anyways, Tate told me that today is Natsuki's birthday," she says purring the other girl's name.

"And where's my present?" Natsuki asks in an unusual seductive voice.

"Ara, but my Natsuki has to beg for it," the other girl says smirking.

"Oh please!" Natsuki snorts out, snapping out of her lovesick-puppy phase. "Like I'd ever beg!" she says, sounding less defiantly than she anticipated.

"And my temperamental puppy is back," the taller girl says, chuckling.

"And you're back on my nerves," Natsuki says, crossing her arms and turning her head away, smiling.

"I missed you, Natsuki," the wine-eyed girl says, caressing the slayer's cheek and gently turning the slayer's head to face her.

Blushing, the slayer shakes off the other girl's hand. "Me too. But we should go back; I'm sure my friends are worried about me. They panic thinking I'd go rogue on them and take off."

"The Master?" the taller asks.

"Yea," Natsuki says sighing deeply. "The demon and vampire activity has doubled. There's been some other unexplained phenomena that Mai and Sakomizu are working on..."

"It's been rough, huh," the tawny-haired girl says into Natsuki's ear once they exit Tate's bedroom because of the loud music, making Natsuki shiver as the taller girl's mouth hovers by her ear.

Smirking, Shizuru, face inches away from Natsuki, then kisses Natsuki's cheek. "Your birthday present," she explains, hovering her lips by Natsuki's ear and then kissing the slayer's ear, lightly.

Nodding, blushing, and smiling nervously, Natsuki then leads the other girl outside to Tate's lawn where her friends are still seated. As they approach the group of friends, Tate nods at Natsuki, making Natsuki blush and peek at the taller girl walking next to her. When they sit down to join them, however, another girl with an uneven foamy green hair sits, almost practically on top of the red-eyed girl, snuggling and resting her head on the taller girl's shoulders, making Natsuki grind her teeth in irritation.

Shaking the girl off, the freelancer explains to the others that this Tomoe girl is a wiccan that she met up with back home in Kyoto to help them.

Getting up to fetch some much needed alcohol, Natsuki is escorted by Takeda who also wants to get a drink. Walking in a comfortable silence, Natsuki and the spiky-haired boy reach one of the kegs by the pool. Offering to serve her drink, Takeda accidentally sprays a bit of beer to another much taller guy, who laughs at his soiled shirt, obviously drunk. Laughing, Takeda waves the nozzle at Natsuki who opens her mouth and is sprayed with a little beer. Before they know it, a bunch of the people nearby start cheering the birthday girl to chug another round of beer. Takeda repeats the process, and both he and Natsuki earn cheers and applauds from the other teenagers. Serving two red cups of fuzzy beer, Takeda and Natsuki walk back to the others. "I don't like her either," Takeda says as they walk back, taking a sip of his beer.

"Who?" Natsuki asks, eyeing the spiky-haired boy.

"That Tomoe girl. Something about her doesn't feel right," he says, looking sternly at Natsuki.

"I thought it was just me," Natsuki mumbles, knowing that her reasons differed from Takeda. "So...what don't you like about her?"

"I don't know; I can't explain it," he says, sighing and looking up at the night sky.

And when they reach their friends and that annoying Tomoe girl, Natsuki and Takeda are greeted by cheers.

"Woah Natz! I didn't take you for a party girl!" Mai exclaims, gleefully, burping after her outburst.

"I'm glad you liked your present," Tate says, smiling broadly at Natsuki.

"Thanks buddy," Natsuki says raising her plastic cup at Tate and sitting down next to Takeda.

The rest of the night is met with a ditzy Mai openly flirting with Tate who cannot seem to stop blushing, unlike the Tomoe girl who is met with polite no's and sighs from the freelancer. Takeda, on the other hand, plays the role of the responsible friend, taking care of Mai, Tate, and Natsuki whom have had a little too much to drink.

Natsuki going to the upstairs' bathroom, ascends the staircase and uses the facility. On her way down, however, she catches the Tomoe girl cornering the taller girl and kissing her, much to Natsuki's displeasure. The freelancer gently shoves the green-haired girl away, but turns around due to the familiar sounds that the slayer makes when she descends a staircase. Face dropping and worry masking her delicate features, the ruby-eyed girl pleads for forgiveness with her eyes. Scoffing, Natsuki walks past her and past the annoying green-haired hobbit.

Takeda, seeing everything from the kiss to the exchange between the slayer and the freelancer, waits patiently for Natsuki. Smiling when the slayer comes into view, Takeda playfully bumps his shoulder onto the slayer's shoulder. Confused, Natsuki turns to look at the boy with dark forest green eyes.

"We can take her," he whispers into the slayer's ear.

Shaking him off, and shivering slightly, Natsuki smiles goofily at him. "You bet your ass we can."

Laughing and walking to the front lawn, the slayer and the spiky-haired boy seat themselves on the hood of the slayer's new car. Sharing that same comfortable silence, each lost in their respective thoughts, a sudden noise startles the slayer and the other boy. When Natsuki turns to look at the boy, she sees a face set on deep concentration and determination.

To their surprise and regret, the source turns out to be a possum.

"Natsuki, I'm glad we met," the boy says out of nowhere.

"Me not so much," the green-eyed girl says smirking. "I mean, you were a pervert when I met you," she explains. "In the long run, however, I _am_ glad we met. You're a good friend."

"You too, and thank you for saving my life the other day; I don't think I ever thanked you for that."

Before she could respond, Natsuki's gut turns. Bringing her finger to her lips, Natsuki jumps off the hood of the car. Takeda, predictably, follows her suit. After some quick surveying, Natsuki's breath catches in her throat when they come across a body of a girl that is hidden by some of the wild bushes encircling Tate's house and his neighbor's house. Takeda, meanwhile, grinds his teeth so loudly that Natsuki turns to look at him, and is surprised to see the boy's pissed off expression: his dark brown brows furrow; his jaw is set uptight, causing the muscles in his upper jaw to twitch; his nostrils flare; and his gaze is hard, intimidating, even. Turning her attention back to body that was skinned alive and is nothing but meat and cartilage, Natsuki notes that the body is still breathing, barely.

"It's not fair!" the boy says through gritted teeth. "Natsuki, she's still alive."

"I know," Natsuki says, frustrated as well. "Stay here and comfort her," the slayer says patting the boy's shoulder. "I'm gonna kill the sick asshole who did this."

Sprinting off, Natsuki leaves the spiky-haired boy and the dying girl behind. Following her instinct, Natsuki ventures off to the northern woods close by Tate's house.

The fog now reaching her shins, and the cool night air now giving her chills, fuel the slayer's anger and need for revenge. Walking past and stumbling a bit over branches and holes due to the fog, Natsuki scrapes her knee, stinging it and making it bleed. Suddenly, she hears some shuffling and a singsong melody. Continuing forward, Natsuki sees a glow of light further north.

Reaching it, Natsuki sees that it is a cave. _Demon_. Entering it, she hears the same singsong melody.

"_Here comes she. Lovely is sheath. Closer, closer. What pretty little thing,"_ sings a scratchy thinned voice.

"Show yourself!" Natsuki exclaims, reaching for stake, but not finding. _Right. I wasn't planning on patrolling tonight..._

_"Shiny, shiny skin. Delicious as one's sin. What a gifty! Can't wait to unsheathe it!"_

"For a poet, you really suck," Natsuki says, surveying and analyzing the environment.

_"Ah but the voices were here. Here they were. But gone are they. And there they went, leaving poor me. Silent was my feast." _

"Enough! Where are you!"

_ "Presents! Presents! Locked inside; inside me you'll be. Pretty! Pretty! My precious GIFTY_!" the monster sings before he attacks Natsuki, knocking her to ground.

Hovering above her, a paled-green and scrawny figure with a large hooked nose, glowing green eyes, and pointy yellow teeth, caresses Natsuki with his foul breath.

"_Lovely. Lovely, merry go round. Mary had a little lamb. But dead was Mary; London bridge fell down. So we ring around the rosie!" _the creature says, slashing Natsuki with his knife-like brown and yellow fingernails, cutting into her shirt and skin. Weakly, Natsuki punches the creature, making him laugh and spraying more of his foul breath on her.

Examining his long claws, the pale-green creature licks his index finger all the way to the end of his fingernail. Laughing giddily, he slowly lifts Natsuki's shirt up, revealing a flat toned stomach. Natsuki, not being able to move, realizes that she has been paralyzed.

The creature then pricks the slayer's stomach with his claw-like nail, and then drags it across the slayer's stomach, causing blood to flow out. Natsuki grunts, trying to move, but has no such luck. Giggling, the creature brings his hands together and brings his nails together, making clicking sounds. Again, he brings down his index finger and makes a parallel incision while Natsuki growls and grunts in frustration. Afterwards, he makes two other cuts, forming a small rectangular cut, about the same length and the same width of a spaghetti noodle. Licking his claw-like fingernail, and savoring the slayer's blood, the creature waves his fingers in a giddy fashion, glowing green eyes never leaving the slayer's stomach. Licking his lips, he reaches out to grasp the rectangular square of skin he had cut. Dipping it with the flowing blood, the creature shoves the piece of skin into his mouth, tipping his head back and shaking his head in excitement, much like a seal does when eating a fish. Natsuki, on the other hand, turns her sight away, not wanting to witness her sudden open-buffet status.

Repeating the process with another layer of skin, the creature, all of a sudden, halts his feasting. Natsuki, too, hears movement outside. Closing her eyes, she hopes that it's not her friends; she can't bear to see them go through what she is going through.

"No!" she manages to say through clenched teeth.

To this, the creature turns back to look at Natsuki, smiling broadly before jumping up and adjusting himself between two layers of rocks high above the ceiling, granting him invisibility to the unaware eye.

"Natsuki!" the slayer hears the spiky-haired boy scream.

"No," Natsuki whispers, afraid that the boy will suffer her fate.

"Natsuki!" the voice says, getting nearer.

The creature laughs haughtily from up above while Natsuki tries yet again to move, but fails at it.

"Natsuki!" the voice says, entering the cave. Running beside Natsuki, Takeda lifts the slayer's body only to be stabbed in the back by the creatures poisoned sharp-tipped nails. Paralyzed, in an odd fashion, the boy freezes with the slayer still in his arms. Turning his gaze to look at the stiff body of the slayer that also looks odd, Takeda grunts.

"What's haffenin?" the boy asks through clenched teeth.

The creature, waltzing past Takeda, easily lifts Natsuki off his hands and lays her back on the floor. Smiling, he returns to the spiky-haired boy, bending him like a toy, and setting him on the floor as well. Humming, the creature returns his attention to the slayer. Squatting down, the pale-green sadist flashes his knives of nails to the slayer once more before pricking her and making another incision whilst humming.

His humming stops once more when the freelancer, the green-haired witch, the orange-haired witch, and the bronze-haired boy appear before him. Bringing his hands together in a giddy childlike manner, the creature gets up and jumps excitedly from left to right, panting.

The freelancer with a crossbow takes aim and shoots, only to have her arrow caught between his long fingernails.

Chanting, both Mai and the green-haired witch, attempt to cast some sort of spell on the demon.

Laughing, the demon stops his jumping, and brings his green hand to his chin in a thinking pose. "Magics!" he exclaims before breaking out into laughter, body trembling.

"Our magic doesn't affect him," the green-haired girl says through gritted teeth, avoiding the freelancer's eyes.

"It's-It's his eyes! Yes! His eyes, Shizuru!" Tate says, face-palming himself while the demon glares at him, targeting his next victim. "I remember reading about it in one of Sakomizu's books. It's a Gnarl demon: take away the demon's vision, and his wrongdoings will be his submission."

Slowly making her way towards the demon who now wears a look of worry, the freelancer, gripping her naginata, smirks at the frightened demon. When she's close enough, she swings her weapon, only to have it clash with the creature's long fingernails. Laughing, the green demon goes at her with all his might, rabid movements mirroring his laughter. Thusly, the only sounds heard are the freelancers grunting, the creatures laughing, and the clashing sounds of the freelancer's naginata blade against the creature's blade-like nails.

Finally, the freelancer lands a hit, slashing the creature across his pelvic region all the way to up to his shoulder. Growling the creature lunges at the freelancer who blocks the attack with her nagianta, but not enough to keep her from falling to the floor. Landing roughly, the freelancer's only barrier keeping her, protecting her, from the quick and rabid motions of the creature's whooshing knife-like nails are her feet and her naginata. Bringing a foot down, the freelancer kicks the demon in his groin, earning a loud chuckle from the creature. Trying again, but this time hitting the creature's knee, the demon whimpers, instinctively turning his head back to look at his knee. At this open opportunity, the freelancer pushes the demon off, so strongly that he hits the ceiling. Falling back down, the creature is met with a blade piercing from his stomach to his back. Howling in pain, the creature's body is turned by the freelancer's foot who then gashes out his eyes and then proceeding to decapitate him and throwing his body into the fire that the creature had going in his lair.

Gaining a bit of momentum, Natsuki lets out an exasperated sigh, making all eyes focus in on the slayer.

Approaching her, the freelancer bends down to help the stiff slayer stand up while Tate and Mai help Takeda; the teal-haired wiccan, however, stands around, tapping her foot, annoyingly.

Blushing at the feel of the taller girl's touch, Natsuki scoffs when she sees the taller girl smirk. With their backs to the others, the freelancer playfully bites the slayer's ear, making the ice princess gasp. To get back at the other girl, Natsuki, wrapping her arm across the freelancer's neck for support, worms her way under the girl's red blouse, caressing the other girl's bare skin, lightly touching her from her milky shoulder to her bare back, thusly, making the taller girl moan and shiver.

Their little game ends when Mai approaches them and asks them if they are okay. Nodding their heads and blushing, the slayer and the freelancer join the group and exit the cave and the forest.

* * *

Returning back, however, to the still-ongoing party, the group of friends and their clingy annoying teal-haired guest, desert themselves from other people in Tate's room. Complying to the freelancer's expertise, Mai, despite putting up a good front, lets the freelancer cure Natsuki. Applying the hydrogen peroxide on the slayer's toned stomach, the freelancer carefully and gently, cleans the wounds with cotton balls. Afterwards, the red-eyed girl, sews the larger and opened cuts using Tate's mother's sewing kit. Everyone else, for this part, leaves the room.

"Don't worry; I heal easily," Natsuki' says, voice cracking a little from the pain of the needle going in and out of her stomach.

"Good, to know," the taller girl says playfully but not being able to take that worrying look off her face.

When they are done, the friends and the teal-haired girl decide, instead, to watch one of Tate's and Natsuki's favorite movies: Fight Club.

All throughout the movie, Natsuki fights the urge to touch or kiss the wine-eyed girl sitting in front of her in the dark room; and, at the same time, Natsuki resists the urge to strangle the teal-haired skank that's sitting on the tawny-haired girl's right side, putting the moves on said tawny-haired girl. Although the freelancer rejects the wiccan's pursuits, Natsuki couldn't help it when her foot accidentally kicks the teal-haired girl's back when Natsuki stretched out her legs, or that she accidentally elbows the wiccan girl when she stood up and bent down to grab some of the gummy bears in the bowl resting on the wiccan's hands. Hell, Natsuki couldn't also help it when she accidentally rams her knee on the teal-haired when she gets up to use the restroom or when she walks back and, accidentally, steps on the other girl's hand that is resting on the carpet.

The last one is the straw, to the freelancer anyway who pretends to stretch and, accidentally, falls back into Natsuki. Tate, sitting next to Natsuki and much too enthralled by the movie, is oblivious to the smirking slayer that runs her finger along the taller girl's jaw and then running it lightly on her full pink lips, like the other girl once did to her, causing the freelancer to close her crimson eyes, smiling. Then, of course, the teal-haired girl turns around, causing the slayer to lightly push the ruby-eyed girl away who sits back up and goes back to watching the movie.

Eventually, Tate's drunken mother and father enter the room and command their son to get rid of their guests. Complying Tate and the others get up and kick everyone out. They also help Tate clean up, except for the green-haired wiccan who convinces, after a lot of whining, the red-eyed girl to leave with her and Takeda who says he isn't feeling well.

Finishing around eight in the morning, the tired slayer offers to drive Mai home. Dropping the blue-eyed wiccan home and exchanging tired goodbyes, the slayer drives back to her comfy house, aching sleep. Arriving, she stares at the custard colored two-story home for a while, a recent habit, before entering her home.

Plopping down on her mattress with Duran, who followed her, by her side, the slayer closes her eyes and falls into a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up at 12 o'clock, Natsuki rises from bed, takes a quick shower and then cleans her already-healing wound. Bandaging up with a new gauze strip, Natsuki puts on a pair of grey skinny jeans, a snug raglan top that is white on the torso, but black on the sleeves, and a matching pair of white and black converse.

Entering the kitchen, Natsuki finds a note that her mom left, telling Natsuki to take some aspirin for that assumed hangover and to drink an entire glass of a brownish-green homebrewed remedy that has been passed down her family for generations. "Good thing my slayer system works wonders," Natsuki says throwing the icky drink down the faucet.

Yawning, Natsuki takes an excited Duran out to do his business. Habitually, Natsuki looks at the other girl's house, growling when she sees the teal-haired girl in pajamas, talking on the phone, and walking aimlessly around the taller girl's driveway. Marching and fuming with anger, Natsuki along Duran trailing behind her, approaches the blue-eyed white-robe wearing girl.

"Where is Fujino?" the slayer demands of the wiccan, catching the wiccan off guard.

Turning to face the slayer and resting her cell-phone on her shoulder to mute the mouthpiece, the wiccan roll her eyes. "She's still in bed," the teal-haired girl says glaring at the slayer and returning to her call.

Facing a truckload of heavy emotions ranging from anger, sadness, jealousy, guilt, resentment, and vulnerability, Natsuki runs past the wiccan and towards the tawny-haired girl's front door. "Wait here," she says to Duran, patting his head.

Bursting through the front door and searching for the other girl, Natsuki runs up the stairs and sighs when she sees an open bedroom door, revealing an unmade bed, but with no tawny-haired girl resting on it.

"FUJINO!" Natsuki exclaims, nervously fidgeting with her hands.

"Natsuki?" questions a melodic, yet sleepy voice coming from another room.

Gulping and beating herself up in her mind, Natsuki realizes that she just barged into the other girl's house with no permission and caused a scene. On top of that, she just made a bad first impression on the taller girl's family.

Hearing a door open, Natsuki freezes and sighs in defeat. Clearing her throat, her green eyes look up to see the taller girl in a short purple nightgown. Blushing immediately and shrieking, Natsuki, involuntarily, adjusts herself like a solider; her body stands straight, rigid; her glare is distant and unreadable, avoiding a certain red-eyed girl.

"Natsuki, are you okay?"

Refusing to turn her eyes from the very interesting mantle piece on the hallway, Natsuki nods, just once, like a soldier.

"Are you drunk?"

"What! No!" Natsuki exclaims, giving up her front and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Then what are you doing in my house?" the taller girl asks, confusion clear in her face.

"I...well, you see...the thing is...It's a lovely day, isn't" Natsuki stammers, replacing her typical cool demeanor with a nervous one.

"Natsuki..." the girl in the purple nightgown says in a scolding manner.

"Fine...I saw that skank," Natsuki spits out, growling at one point. "She was in your front yard. With pajamas. Who told me that you were 'still in bed' with a stupid smug look on her stupid face!" Natsuki says, rushing that last sentence, more like fragment, quite quickly.

"So you were jealous," the girl says with a calm and even voice, made worse by her unchanging, also calm expression.

"What?! Of-of course not!" Natsuki stammers, furrowing her brows. "Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart," Natsuki says, feeling like her old self, rolling her eyes before, childishly, turning her head away, huffing.

"Ara, sounds to me like Natsuki _is_ jealous," the other girl says in a teasing voice.

"No! I'm not!" Natsuki whines, sounding like a small child.

"So does that mean that Natsuki doesn't like me anymore?" the taller girl asks, pouting.

"Ha! I'm not falling for that Fujino!" Natsuki says defiantly before rubbing the back of her head quite nervously. "I'm just-uh- gonna see myself out of your house. Which I entered. Without your permission. Bye."

But before she could make it to the stairs, however, Natsuki's phone rings. Answering it, Natsuki is met with a panicked and a frightened voice belonging to her wiccan friend. Reassuring the caller and closing her phone, Natsuki stands still, worry painting her face.

"What was that about?" the freelancer asks, resting her head on the slayer's shoulder causing Natsuki's butterflies to flutter yet again.

Upon remembering the phone conversation, however, Natsuki slumps back down, moving Shizuru's head with it. And, now turning her head slightly to look at the taller girl, without blushing, Natsuki sighs. "It's Takeda."

* * *

Walking Duran back home and speeding off to Sakomizu's house, Natsuki recalls hearing the panicked voice of the orange-haired wiccan and the cries of pain coming from the spiky haired boy, whom she had recently grown close with, in the background.

Arriving to the familiar small two-bedroom peridot-colored two-story house with white window trimmings and blue window shutters, Natsuki jumps off her new jeep and sprints to the front door, almost pushing it down when she opens it.

Greeted by Tate's saddened and worried face, Natsuki expects the worst. "Where is he?" the slayer asks, voice breaking a little.

"Upstairs. Guest bedroom," Tate says, motioning to the staircase.

Running up the stairs with Tate following closely behind, Natsuki's face falls when she sees the spiky haired boy bandaged up, resting, sweating and panting on the bed.

"What happened?" the slayer whispers, not wanting to wake the boy.

Sighing, Sakomizu rises from one of the dinner chairs that were brought upstairs, and motions Natsuki to follow.

Closing the door on the injured boy and blue-eyed wiccan sitting by his bedside, Sakomizu, Tate and Natsuki walk back downstairs and seat themselves in the living room.

"First of all," Sakomizu begins, sighing again and taking off his lenses, placing them on the coffee table. "Takeda has been having sleeping problems," he says as Natsuki raises a brow. "Apparently, Mai has been trying to help him," Sakomizu finishes, carefully.

"Mai has been doing some spells," Tate cuts in. "You know, to help him sleep better."

"Sleep? What do you guys mean? What sleeping problems?" Natsuki asks, confused, furrowing her dark brows.

"The boy has been waking up-lost, these past couple of months with no memory of how he got there; he says it only happens for a couple of a days and then it wears off for about month, only to reoccur again weeks later," Sakomizu says, taking control of the conversation again. "So he went to Mai and explained to her these odd sleepwalking occurrences."

"He didn't want to worry you, Natsuki," the bronze haired boy cuts in again in a serious voice. "He said you had enough problems, especially now with the whole Master thing," Tate continues, before sighing. "He didn't even tell me."

"So what's wrong with him?" Natsuki asks, still confused by the situation.

"Natsuki, Takeda is a werewolf," Sakomizu says reaching out for his lenses and putting them on again.

"What?" Natsuki says, leaning back into her chair and digging her nails into her thighs.

"I know. He is now, by law, your enemy," Sakomizu says, sighing and looking sternly at his slayer. "He's dangerous, Natsuki. We all know the stories. Human turns into a werewolf and slaughters the entire village."

"N-No! He isn't dangerous!" Natsuki exclaims, stammering a bit and slumping further into her seat. "How?"

"The party," Tate answers, emotionless.

"The party?"

"Remember when you fought the vampire?" Tate asks, hazel-eyes looking hardly at green-eyes. Natsuki nods her head. "Remember the part where you left him to fight the vampire and came back to find him down on the floor, hugging his knees?" Again, Natsuki nods. "There was a bite. Takeda thought it was the vampire that scratched him. He said that you left to fight the vampire, but that the vampire returned, or at least he thought it was the vampire. Anyways, this vampire, except now we know that it was werewolf, knocked him to the ground from behind and scratched, well, bit him. It ran off when it saw something by the bushes. Takeda thought it was you since he heard someone chasing after it. After a little while, you came back and helped him up," Tate says, sighing and looking solemnly at the slayer. "No wonder he was so quiet after that happened," Tate adds, chuckling nervously. "And we thought he was scared and that we would hurt him if we pressed on the whole supernatural subject! And now, the poor guy is a werewolf!" Tate exclaims, guilt and nervousness clear in his face. "Natsuki, we're magnets for the supernatural and now look at what we've done? At least you've saved his life! I have no redemption!"

"It's not your fault, either of you," Sakomizu says patting Tate's back. "These things happen. The best we can do is help the boy and give him some space. Let him rest; we have been pressing and pushing him too hard today to get information out of him," Sakomizu says rising from his seat. "I'll make us some tea. It's going to be a long day," he says walking off into the kitchen.

"Tate, we have to help him," Natsuki says, eyes stinging.

"I know."

"I feel it," Natsuki says, shaking her head as if to shake the bad thoughts away. "I feel the desire to hurt him. Everything in my body and in my brain is telling me to kill him."

Nodding his head, slowly, and running both his hands through his hair, Tate sighs, deeply.

* * *

"What do we know about werewolves so far?" Natsuki says regaining control and approaching the subject, not as a worried friend, but as the slayer.

"Werewolves," Sakomizu begins, holding the bag of sand that Natsuki is punching at his basement which he recently converted for watcher and for slayer stuff, filled with training equipment, books, some magic ingredients, and weapons. "Werewolves as forced by nature are those humans cursed with the bite. They will transform for 3 nights every month: the night before the full moon, the night of the full moon, and the night after the full moon," Sakomizu finishes, grunting after receiving some of the aftershock of Natsuki's punching.

"Wait!" Natsuki says, halting her training. "Last night didn't fall under that category."

"I know," Sakomizu says removing his headgear, sweat cascading down his round face. "There is speculation, only now we know it's a fact, that werewolves, if pushed hard enough, will transform, despite it not being one of those three nights. Anger."

"The gnarl demon."

"Yes. After you left to chase the culprit, he stayed behind with the girl until she died and then set her on fire," Sakomizu says running a hand against his forehead. "It was the right thing to do Natsuki," the watcher answers, seeing the disgruntled look on the slayer's face. "Imagine the poor girl's family receiving that thing, that dismantled corpse, it wouldn't be have been right..."

"I know."

"And after the demon was defeated, and when you kids went back to the party, Takeda said that he was feeling tense. Sick. When he went home to sleep it off, he dreamed of that girl and the gnarl eating her. And he turned, just like that. Because of a dream. And when he woke up for the second time, he found himself in Mai's room without clothes and with wounds. He waited for her in her bedroom, injured, bleeding, wrapped in one of her blankets, and begged for help...both for his sake and for the injuries that he had gotten from some other wild animal."

"And Mai came to you..." Natsuki says, piecing the puzzle together.

"Yes."

* * *

Patrolling the cemetery again to get her mind off things, Natsuki seats herself down on a tombstone near one of one of the two graves that she expects will distract her for a bit. "Kai Takashi," Natsuki says reading off the grave. "According to the obituary, you're going to turn into a vampire, Mr. Takashi," the slayer says recalling the paper that read that Kai Takashi was attacked by some sort of animal, two red punctures on his neck. "Funny thing Kai, I know you from the movies. You were always so polite, even to those old hags who were rude to you. I remember you were the only ticket stub guy to rip my ticket correctly. All those other lazy assholes couldn't tear a ticket stub to save their lives! Some people collect movie stubs you know!" Natsuki says yelling at the night sky.

Then a sudden movement and rambling coming from Takashi's grave, causes the slayer to get off her seat and pull out her stake. A hand sprouts out, quickly followed by a shoulder, a head, a torso and a full body. Natsuki, waiting patiently for the vampire to see her, sighs. The dead boy, dusting off a flashy blue suit and adjusting his red tie, looks up at the slayer, youthful handsome face morphing into vampire.

"Horror/slasher movie girl?" the vampire says through a sharp-tipped toothy smile, golden eyes analyzing the slayer.

"Yea?" Natsuki says, not really expecting the vampire to stir up a conversation or remember her for that matter.

"Great movie taste," the vampire says smiling widely and chuckling. "I've always wanted to talk to you," he continues sitting down on a tombstone, boyish handsome face still hidden behind his new vampire look.

"Really?" Natsuki asks, not really sure where this is going. She came to fight; she needs a fight.

"Yea," the vampire says running a hand through his long-shaggy golden hair. "But not like this," he says, face falling down a bit and morphing back to its human appearance. "Why do I want to kill you?"

* * *

"So you're in love with this freelancer girl but you can't do anything about it because you're the slayer and everyone close to you is in danger," Kai says sighing and then chuckling lightly.

"What! I don't love her!" Natsuki exclaims, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest.

"You totally do!" Kai says, laughing at the slayer's childish behavior. "Just look at you!"

"Kai..."

"Alright, alright," the boy says raising his arms in surrender and getting up from his seat and pacing the crypt that they entered when they wondered around the cemetery, talking. "I wouldn't want to upset the slayer; she already wants to kill me enough as it is," he adds chuckling.

"I will have to kill you..." Natsuki says looking hardly into his normal grey eyes. "It's my job."

"Let's not run before we walk," Kai challenges, smirking. "I might be the one to kill you."

"As if," Natsuki says, scoffing at the blonde boy standing before her. "Kai?" Natsuki asks, sighing.

"Yup?"

"Can we talk a little longer, you know, before we fight to the death?"

"Of course! It's not every day that a guy gets to talk to the girl that he's been crushing on for the past months who wants to kill him!" Kai exclaims, sitting down on top of one of the crypt's caskets.

"I trust you because I know that you'll literally take my secrets to the grave."

"Touché. It feels good to let things out. Feel free to do it. Although I believe myself to be victorious, I will keep your secrets. That is, unless I break that promise for the sake of fun," he adds smiling his dazzling white pearls. "But enough about death! We're such martyrs! Tell me more about this werewolf fellow. Do you like him, because it sounds like you do?"

"KAI!" Natsuki exclaims, scoffing, and resisting the urge to blush and to punch the vampire.

"Hey, I'm just the sensitive vampire listening to a pretty girl's problems. I don't mean no harm," he says smiling at the slayer. "Not yet, anyway. But please continue," he says gesturing his hand for the slayer to speak.

"Takeda is a friend; that is all," Natsuki says, looking hardly at the chatty vampire.

"I see..." Kai says, furrowing his golden brows.

"What Kai!?" Natsuki asks, rolling her eyes, annoyed.

"Nothing it's just," he begins jumping off his seat. "I feel sorry for the guy; I mean, I think I do. Pity, that human feeling, I used to know how it felt but now I only know what the word means. Weird, isn't? Anyways, I used to be that guy. Before you, I crushed on the same girl for years; she didn't feel the same way; it didn't work out," the vampire says, eyes lost elsewhere in his memories. "Hey, I should kill her for that!" Kai finishes, regaining his evil vampire composure and smiling evilly.

"Not gonna happen," Natsuki says rising from her seat.

"Now?"

"Now."

Lunging at her, Natsuki tosses the boy aside. Getting up, his face morphs from boy to vampire, growling and hissing at Natsuki. Grabbing one of the vases in the crypt, the vampire tosses it at Natsuki, smashing on impact despite her blocking the throw. Bleeding from her right hand and forearm, Natsuki fuels the vampire's hunger who licks his lips.

"I finally get to taste you," Kai says devouring Natsuki with his golden vampire eyes.

Ignoring the vampire's comment, Natsuki charges at the vampire who leaps off the ground, causing her to crash into one of the crypts grey-masonry walls. But before she could get up, her hair is pulled by the vampire. Yanking her to stand up and attempting to bite her neck, Natsuki elbows the vampire in his ribs, thereby stopping him, and turns to face him in a fighting stance. Laughing hysterically and licking his fingers all the way to his wrist due to the slayer blood on them, the vampire throws a punch at her; she dodges it. Trying again, the vampire's arm is, instead, caught by the slayer who seizes the opportunity and punches the vampire in the face, causing him to stumble back. Natsuki then follows with a kick, sending the vampire flying and crashing into the wall. The slayer, walking towards the vampire struggling to get up, yanks his hair, much like he did earlier to her, and knees him on the face. And the only thing keeping the vampire from falling after that hit is the slayer's hand still grasping his golden hair. Pulling him up, Natsuki looks at the vampire who is close to losing consciousness, yet chuckling while blood spews out of his mouth.

"You weren't kiddin'," he says, coughing. "Just finish it you bitch..."

Pulling out her stake from her back, Natsuki stakes the vampire, dust falling to the ground.

Walking out, Natsuki continues to patrol the cemetery; according to the papers, she is still expecting another vampire- a woman, Noriko Okinawa.

Instead, Natsuki finds the freelancer wearing a pair of black leather pants, a dark-red sweater, and a pair of black boots.

"Fujino!" Natsuki says running towards the other girl with a crossbow at hand and hair pulled up, smiling.

"Natsuki!" the other girl says, also smiling.

"Have you by any chance dusted a female vampire, about 27 years old?"

"Yea. Why?" the taller girl asks, scrunching up her cute face.

"Then we can talk," Natsuki says motioning for the other girl to follow. "It's about Takeda," she says, gulping, and reaching for the other girl's hand.

"What about him?" the taller girl asks, carefully, as they walk around the cemetery.

"Takeda is... a werewolf."

"What?" the freelancer asks, stopping, retreating her hand back.

"I'll explain," Natsuki says continuing to walk forward.

Explaining the situation to the freelancer, however, proves to be a much harder task than Natsuki imagined it would be. The other girl, obviously raised to be against such creatures, has trouble accepting Natsuki's request to give him immunity. But after a much debated argument, the other girl complies; however, if she finds Takeda guilty of any wrongdoings, she will kill him.

"Please do," Natsuki says, when the taller girl speaks up her demand for such request. "I don't think I'll be able to kill him."

"You like him don't you, Natsuki?" the freelancer asks, hurt laced with tone along with her expression.

"Not in the way everyone seems to think!" Natsuki bursts out, frustration clear in her face.

"Ara, then why is Natsuki blushing?" the taller girl says, back to being her teasing, playful self.

"Because you irritate me," Natsuki counters, scoffing at the smirk forming on the taller girl's face.

"I can make you feel a lot more than just irritation, you know," the taller girl purrs, voice dropping, mouth smirking and eye winking at the over-the-top blushing slayer.

"What-what is wrong with you?" Natsuki asks, taking several, nervous, steps back.

"I like Natsuki too much," the taller girl says, pouting afterwards.

"Stop being a weirdo, Fujino!"

"Natsuki is no fun..."

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" the slayer says, marveling at the taller girl and her cuteness. "I have other things to do," she finishes, smiling at the freelancer who widens her red eyes.

"Wait! I know who bit him," the taller girl says reaching out for Natsuki's hand.

"What? Who?"

"If he _was_ bit at the party, it was Rad, one of the Kanzakis, " the taller girl says releasing Natsuki's hand. "I have been tracking a werewolf since I arrived here. I went to the party because most of the bodies on the news claiming an animal attack as the cause of death but with no neck bites were found by the woods near that mansion. When I arrived at the party, I saw two vampires: females. I staked one, but the other one was clever enough to stay within human sight. She hung around the pool outside, and, although I did lure her away from the crowd, I missed staking her and she ran off. Chasing her, I found, instead, the werewolf. I saw Rad transform; he was pissed off, cursing some girl that rejected his advances and, instead, went for his little brother, embarrassing him in front of his friends. I confronted him, pulling out one of my silver coated throwing knives from a sheath on my thigh," the taller girl says, blushing, making Natsuki smile at the sight. "Anyways, I hit him, but I missed his heart. He ran away, and when I caught up to him he was hovering on top of a figure; I didn't see clearly, but he heard me or smelled me and ran away. I tried chasing him again, but he got too far. So, I went back to party, and waited for him," the taller finishes, reaching for and caressing the slayer's hand.

"Did you kill him?" Natsuki asks, looking at their intertwined hands.

"No," the taller girl says, shaking her head. "And he hasn't returned since."

"I see..."

"Natsuki," the freelances says, tightening her grip on Natsuki's hand. "Don't go looking for him. Werewolves are dangerous; they're nothing like vampires."

"I won't look for him, but when he returns, I'll kill the big bad wolf," Natsuki says, bringing up the taller girl's hand, kissing it. "By the way, _who was_ that girl you were flirting with at the party? Did you kiss her? Did you leave with her?"

"Ara, sounds like my puppy is jealous. Again."

"I bet you'd _really_ like that, barbie," Natsuki retorts, releasing her hand from the other girl's grasp.

"I already do."

"Good. Wait! What! No! Dammit!" Natsuki exclaims, blushing. "What I mean is: in your dreams, princess," Natsuki finishes whilst crossing her arms against her chest and turning her head away.

"Odd choice of words, Na-tsu-ki."

"I'm just gonna go," the slayer says, giving up. _There is no winning with that flirt... _

* * *

Driving back to her mentor's house, Natsuki tries to think of comforting words to say to the spiky-haired boy.

Arriving, she enters the plump man's house and finds the boy that she has been thinking about, pacing the floor.

"Natsuki," he says, sighing in relief, halting his pacing and staring at the slayer.

"Feeling better?" the slayer asks, not being able to avoid the gaze coming from the boy's dark green forest eyes.

"We need to talk," he says motioning to the screen door that leads to Sakomizu's backyard.

Following the boy and opening the screen door for him, Natsuki and the boy seat themselves on the white-chipped patio chairs.

"So what's up?" the slayer asks, trying to be casual.

"I'm a werewolf, Natsuki."

"I know."

"I want you to promise-no. I need you to promise that you'll kill me if I hurt people," the boy says looking seriously at her, forest eyes penetrating the other set of green eyes.

"I-I don't know if-"

"-Promise me!" the boy yells, slamming his fist to his thighs, making him wince in pain.

"Takeda!" Natsuki shouts, getting up.

Looking up, the tanned boy signals the slayer to sit back down. "Promise," he persists, looking hardly at the raven-haired slayer.

"I promise," Natsuki says, internally wincing.

"Good...But another thing is...I like you Natsuki. I really do and I want to be the one who protects your heart-"

"-Look, I like you too, just not-" Natsuki begins, growing nervous before she is cut off.

"-Natsuki! Let me finish," the boy says, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "Ever since that night, I've been more aware of my surroundings and of people. And when I said that I wanted to protect your heart, I meant Saeko, Mai, Tate, Sakomizu, and Shizuru; I know she's important to you and that you like her in the same way that I like you..."

"How did you-"

"-Know? Like I said, I am more aware now. And I promise you Natsuki that I'll protect them. I'm stronger now and Sakomizu and Mai are gonna help me control this werewolf thing. So please, please, try to relax a little. You have enough stress as it is. Focus on the mission: the Master. I'll do the protecting. I'm loyal to you. But, we already knew that before I turned into this..."

"I'm sorry about that," Natsuki says, almost in a whisper, sighing and looking down at the ground.

"It's not your fault; you told me to go inside. I'm the one that didn't listen," the boy answers, surprising Natsuki yet again. Takeda has, in a lot of ways as Natsuki has come to notice, matured, even if it is caused by such supernatural force.

"I really am glad we met," Natsuki says, recalling one of their earlier conversations.

Not replying, Takeda, instead, smiles warmly at her.

* * *

Back inside with the others, however, Natsuki sits down and grabs her seventh slice of pizza and layers it with mayonnaise, earning skeptical and disgruntling looks from the others.

Sakomizu, eating his fourth slice of pizza slice, all of a sudden, pauses. "Natsuki, I just remembered something," he says, standing up and setting his slice of pizza on a paper plate on the coffee table. "Your birthday present," he says going to one of his weapon trunks next to one of his bookcases. Carrying out a long golden box with red ribbons, the watcher approaches the mayonnaise and pizza stained slayer.

Grabbing the box after cleaning her hands and mouth with a napkin, Natsuki opens it to find several leather bounded books, some thin, others thick.

"These are the journals of previous slayers, Natsuki," Sakomizu explains, patting the slayer on the back. "I handpicked these myself from the Watcher's Council's library when I vacationed there several weeks ago. Both the council and I agree that you're ready to read these entries. They should aid you, especially now that you're growing to be such a fine slayer."

"Thanks, Sakomizu," Natsuki says examining one of the journals and flipping through its pages, only to frown.

"Some of these slayers didn't live as long which is why their journal entries are scarce," Sakomizu explains. "But there's still a lot of relevance in them, that one in particular, which is why I handpicked it."

"I know that. Thanks."

"Ah Natsuki," the watcher says, chuckling. "There's another gift there that I know you'll like a whole lot better."

Removing some of the china paper, Natsuki finds an odd shaped weapon.

"It's called a Reaper," Sakomizu explains, lifting the weapon from the box. "It has four blades total: the curved scythe and the little blade on the inner curve of it for a higher fatality rate. Then there's the blade above the handle but below the scythe's curve on the left side and its equal though somewhat bigger and higher blade on the right side that connects to the scythe. But the best part about the Reaper, however, is that it is designed to fly like a boomerang. You see, the scythe allows you to decapitate but it also gives the weapon precedence to fly quite effectively, if aimed and thrown right, of course. The other blades are for fighting accommodation and to give the Reaper dexterity to soar."

"Wow!" Natsuki exclaims, examining her new toy. "thank you Sakomizu," she continues, rising from her seat and hugging her watcher.

"I believe in you Natsuki," the plump man says, hugging her back.

"Thanks. I'm going to need all the support and faith of all you to get through this," Natsuki says, addressing the wiccan, the werewolf, the watcher, and the bronze-haired boy. "I will kill this Master and I will save the world. Again."


	10. Chapter 10

"I, uh, need to use the restroom," Natsuki says, getting up from the basement couch at her house.

"Mmmhmm," Mai chides, mocking the slayer who shows no mercy or any sign of fright towards real monsters, but cannot seem to handle movie monsters.

"Cut it out Mai!" Natsuki snaps, huffing. "I'm not scared of that stupid clown!" Natsuki yells whilst walking into the basement bathroom, closing the door and gulping loudly. Recalling the bathroom scene in which the clown talks to the boy and then pops out of the drainage hole, Natsuki sprints back out and joins Tate, Mai and Takeda, cuddling and snuggling into a pillow.

Smiling at her, Takeda hands Natsuki her stake. Taking her stake, Natsuki relaxes a little and looks appreciatively at Takeda who smiles again before turning away to watch Stephen King's _It_.

Their movie-night, however, is disrupted when Saeko, stealthily, descends the stairs and scares the teenagers, mainly Natsuki, lunging at them, screaming. Laughing and snorting, Saeko informs her frightened and pissed off daughter that a girl named Shizuru and another girl named Tomoe are asking for her.

Springing out of her seat, Natsuki runs past her mother and up the staircase, leaving mocking laughter behind.

Finding the taller girl seated on the living room couch, sipping some tea and the other girl crossing her arms and legs, Natsuki knocks on the wall to acknowledge her presence.

"Natsuki isn't the quiet type," the tawny-haired girl says, turning to look at the slayer, smirking.

"What do you want, Fujino?" Natsuki asks, leaning on the wall, smirking back.

"Are you alone?" the taller girl asks, playfully, insinuating some sort of sexual innuendo, seeing as to how the taller girl smiles slyly at her while Natsuki rolls her eyes, and Tomoe shifts in her seat.

"No," Natsuki says, scrutinizing her gaze on the smirking tawny-haired. "My mom's here and so is Tate, Mai and Takeda."

Making a sour face at the sound of Takeda's name, the taller girl turns to look at the teal-haired girl.

Smiling warmly at the freelancer, the wiccan, now looking sternly at Natsuki, clears her throat resembling a screeching, hoarse sound, much to Natsuki's ears. "I've been sensing some paranormal phenomena," the teal haired girl states, indifferent to Natsuki, ignoring her and looking at the tawny-haired girl instead. "More like auras, anyhow, coming from one of the empty warehouses by the dock."

"Okay?" the slayers asks, confused and furrowing her dark brows.

"Normally, me and Zuru would take care of it, but she insists that we inform _the slayer_," the wiccan explains, rolling her eyes when saying 'slayer.' Natsuki, on the hand, rolls her eyes in annoyance when the green-haired girl referred to the other girl as 'Zuru'.

"Why?" Natsuki asks, darting her attention to the crimson-eyed beauty.

"Tomoe..." the taller says, giving the attention back to the wiccan.

"This aura is big. Bigger than any other one I've faced or seen. I told Zuru that we could manage, but she insists on playing it safe and getting back-up."

"The Master?" Natsuki says looking at the tawny-haired girl who nods. "I'll get the others," Natsuki says, leaving the two girls in the living room and going back to the basement to fetch the others.

* * *

Splitting up into two teams, Natsuki, Takeda, Tate, and Mai leave in Natsuki's jeep while the freelancer and the teal-haired wiccan leave in the freelancer's Porsche.

Despite driving quite quickly, Natsuki loses to the other girl's Porsche. Resenting the oblivious taller girl for beating her, Natsuki rolls her eyes when the ruby-eyed girl smiles at her. Sighing and admitting defeat, especially when the other girl looks so cute in her confusion as to why the slayer is angry with her, Natsuki smiles one of her toothy-goofy smiles at the taller girl. Seeing the taller girl's confusion diminish, only to have it replaced with a coy smile, Natsuki, playfully, circles behind the taller girl,as the group of teenagers huddle by the slayer's jeep, awaiting to hear the gameplan. Continuing to play with the freelancer, Natsuki presses against her, sandwiching the taller girl between her and her body. Pretending to be oblivious and playing off her denseness reputation, the ice-princess ignores the baffling looks she receives from the others in response to her sudden closeness to the freelancer, and pulls out, instead, a bag from under her seat in the jeep. Leaving the other girl's warmth, Natsuki walks over to the front of the jeep and rests the bag of weapons on its hood.

"Tate," Natsuki begins, handing the bronze haired boy a crossbow, holy water, and a cross. "Stay outside, and keep guard. If you sense something going wrong, call Sakomizu immediately," she says as the bronze haired boy nods and walks over by the warehouse door to do his job. "Takeda, you will stay close to me, okay? I might need you," Natsuki says, giving Takeda a knowing look and handing him a stake, and a cross. Nodding, the boy turns to look at the freelancer and the orange-haired wiccan before nodding back again at Natsuki. "Mai, you will stay with...what's your name again?" Natsuki asks, turning to look at the teal-haired wiccan.

"Tomoe," the girl answers through clenched teeth, voice laced with annoyance.

"Right. Mai you stay close to Tomoe. You might need each other's magic to cast some of the stronger spells". Nodding, Mai looks at Tomoe who rolls her eyes. "If I tell you to run, you run. Is that clear?" Natsuki adds, handing her childhood friend, a crossbow and holy water. "You two will stand the by the door," Natsuki finishes, looking between both wiccans while Mai nods and the other wiccan smiles coldly at her. "And you," Natsuki says to the freelancer, fighting a forming smile upon seeing the taller girl. "You will stay close to me too. Behind me," Natsuki finishes, voice firm and domineering.

The taller nods, but with betraying eyes as Natsuki comes to note. And gripping her naginata, the tawny-haired starts walking forward to the warehouse's entrance. Natsuki, not feeling well about the situation anymore, decides to change her strategy. Whilst walking, Natsuki pulls Tate aside and tells him to call Sakomizu. Nodding, the bronze haired boy, fishes for his phone.

* * *

Entering the vast warehouse, layered with spider-webs, cob-webs, crates, newspapers, and other forms of trash, the group of friends and the other two girls carefully inspect their surroundings.

Obeying, Mai and the other wiccan stand by the door while the slayer, the freelancer, and the werewolf venture forward. Their walk is then halted by a sudden breeze. Out of nowhere, they hear a ghostly voice whispering into each of their ears. Inaudible, the voice continues to sway into the air, and into the teenagers' ears.

Stopping, the slayer turns back to look at Mai, who looks questioningly at her. Natsuki raises her hand, to scratch the side of her head, trying to signal the orange-head as green eyes look pleadingly at blue eyes.

_Mai, can you hear me. Mai can you hear me. Mai can you hear me. Mai can you-_

Receiving a nod from the other girl who looks sternly at the slayer, Natsuki turns back around.

_Mai, if things get bad, put the Fujino girl to sleep and run out with the other girl. Don't worry about Takeda; I'll protect him and he knows what he must do; he will carry her and leave. Sakomizu and Tate will be waiting outside for you guys._

Slayer hands tightening on her Reaper, Natsuki decides to call out the Master: "You've had you fun 'Master!' Come out and face me and I'll kill you just like I've killed your henchmen!" Natsuki threatens, hoping to infuriate this Master fellow, and putting an end to his so called apocalypse.

"Ah but this master you speak of is not me. It's just silly old me. Always alone..." whines a voice whose owner has yet to reveal itself.

"Show yourself," Natsuki says, not quite sure where this is heading. _If this is not the Master, then who is it? I hope it's not another Gnarl demon..._

"As you wish!"

And just like that Natsuki hits the floor, falling roughly, Reaper tossed aside.

"Natsuki!" Takeda and Mai exclaim at the same time.

Bending down to help the slayer, the freelancer's face is masked with worry but with irritated crimson-eyes. "You have to be more careful, Natsuki."

"It's not my fault I didn't see it!" Natsuki exclaims, picking up her Reaper. "Did you see it Takeda?"

The boy shakes his head, while the taller girl gasps.

"You didn't see her?" the freelancer asks, looking between the werewolf and the slayer.

"Her?" Natsuki asks, looking skeptically at the taller girl. "What did you see?" Natsuki asks as the taller girl furrows her sandy brows.

"Shizuru, I didn't see anything other than Natsuki falling," the spiky-haired boy says, ending the silence as he, too, furrows his brows. "Did you?" he presses, pressuring the taller girl.

"I-I don't know," the taller girl says, softly, confusion clear on her face.

"So, what is it?" Takeda asks looking at the slayer. "A ghost? What?"

"Can't be," Natsuki says, voice once again firm. "Ghosts can't touch. Something's not right," Natsuki says, signaling Mai and Tomoe to come.

Sprinting, the two wiccans join the others.

"We need a spell, anything that will summon whatever thing is lurking here," Natsuki says to the two wiccans.

"Ready?" Mai says reaching out for the other girl's hand. Chanting, both wiccans cause the lights to flicker on and off. The atmosphere, now heavier, chills as well. Finishing, the lights stay on and the wiccans look at one another, confusion clear in their face.

"It was supposed to draw it to us," the teal-haired wiccan explains. "It should be here."

Suddenly, the two wiccans are shoved to the ground by the freelancer who leaps off the ground and slashes at the air with her naginata. Landing, the freelancer once again strokes the air, causing everyone present in the room to look at the freelancer questioningly.

"Zuru can see it?" the teal-haired wiccan says as they continue to watch the freelancer fight and chase with what appears to be nothing.

"Apparently," Natsuki answers, looking at Takeda who looks at the freelancer determinedly. "Takeda?"

"I'm trying to tap into my other sight," the boy answers, fists trembling before crumbling down.

"Don't," Natsuki says reaching for his rugged hand.

Looking sternly at the slayer, Takeda nods. "I don't think I'd be able to control myself anyway," he says looking sheepishly at the ground.

Releasing the boy's hand, Natsuki turns back to look at the freelancer who is busy swishing and dodging at what appears to be nothing. _I feel as useless as the people from __Poltergeist, not being able to do anything_. _Wait!_ _Ghosts can't touch, but poltergeists can!_

"What if we're dealing with a haunting, a poltergeist and not a demon?" Natsuki says to the two wiccans, feeling useful again.

"Poltergeist?" the green-haired wiccan asks as her face widens. "It did, touch you, right?" she asks the slayer, face and voice, clearly on the verge of something.

Nodding, Natsuki looks at the blue-eyed wiccan who's proving to be more useful than she thought. "What can we do?" Natsuki asks the wiccan who winces when she sees the freelancer fall to the floor. Grinding her teeth, the wiccan sets her attention back to the slayer. "Nothing," she says, sighing.

"What do you mean _nothing_?" Natsuki asks of the green-haired wiccan, angry that she can't do much to help the freelancer.

"We can perform an exorcism but that'll require a textbook and magic ingredients that we don't have," the girl retorts, angrily as well, and glaring at Natsuki. "Zuru will pull through; she always does," the girl continues in a soft voice, turning to look at the freelancer.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki," Mai says resting her hand on the slayer's shoulder.

The freelancer, however, landing on the floor again, bleeding from her face, and sweating, all of a sudden, yelps, breaking the slayer's heart as she and the green-haired girl both wince.

Takeda, on the other hand, sprints towards the freelancer, helping her up before being pushed to the ground. The freelancer, now up, strikes at an area near Takeda. Sliding and pushing himself back, still sitting up on the floor in response to the freelancer's attacks, Takeda freezes before looking skeptically at the freelancer. The entity, apparently, is now interested in the tanned boy, seeing as to the freelancer runs toward him again, slashing her weapon near him. After a leap off the ground, the freelancer comes shooting back down, next to Takeda.

"Okay, now I'm pissed," Natsuki says, running towards the evident fight. Immediately, something strikes her stomach. Ignoring the pain, the slayer focuses, mediates, anticipating the next move. When she feels the wind rise and fall from her left side, she strikes her fist, landing on something. The freelancer now standing up next to her looks at the slayer, blood running from her pink lips. Springing back, all of a sudden, the freelancer grabs the slayer's hand pushing Natsuki back as well. And after watching the freelancer swing her naginata at something in front of her, Natsuki pulls out her Reaper and swishes at the same spot, hearing a disgruntled woman's scream.

"That's the first hit that has landed," the freelancer says, admiringly to Natsuki before being hit to the ground.

Natsuki, not wasting any time, rams the figure that she expects to be hovering close to the freelancer; she is right; she hits something again. A second later, the freelancer, still on the floor, twirls her naginata, striking it at the ground. This time a loud, much boisterous scream is heard. Letting out an exasperated sigh, the freelancer gets up and runs her sleeve by her lips, staining her cream colored sweater with blood. "We did it, Natsuki."

Natsuki, letting out an exasperated sigh, signals the others to come.

"Is it dead?" the green-haired girl asks, looking at the freelancer.

The taller head nods before looking worriedly at Takeda.

"That's great and all, but are you guys alright?" the orange-haired asks the slayer and the freelancer, giving Natsuki her famous motherly worried gaze.

"Sore, but fine," Natsuki answers, smiling at her friend and then looking at the crimson-eyed girl, worriedly. "Are you okay?" Natsuki asks the taller girl in a voice much softer than she expected to sound like.

The taller, in response, nods, not taking her eyes off the werewolf who looks suspiciously at her.

Noting the exchange between the two, Natsuki rests her hand on Takeda's shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

Nodding, the boy, however, still continues to look sternly at the freelancer, making Natsuki grow uneasy.

"Good. Good. Can we leave now? This place gives me the creeps," the orange-haired wiccan cuts in, snapping Natsuki out of her thoughts, as the orange-head shivers a bit from the cold atmosphere. "It's freezing," the orange-haired girl whines, hugging herself and looking skeptically at the others.

"And that's the best idea I've heard from you bunch," the other wiccan adds, rolling her eyes and grasping the freelancer's shoulder. "Let's go home."

Following the other girl's suit, the freelancer and the wiccan say their goodbyes to everyone. Well, the freelancer, anyway- the other just waves her hand and spits out a simple 'bye'.

Before leaving the warehouse, however, the spiky-haired boy pulls Natsuki aside while Mai sprints off to see Tate and Sakomizu outside at the parking lot.

"Takeda?" Natsuki questions after the boy lures her away, raising a brow.

"Natsuki...the ghost said something about Shizuru," the boy answers, worry tinging tanned face.

"What?" Natsuki asks, furrowing her brows. "What did it say?" Natsuki asks, anger rising from anything the ghost may have said to upset the taller girl.

"She said," Takeda begins, stopping to lick his lips. "She said that Shizuru could see her because she's different."

"Different? Different how?" Natsuki says, leaning in closer to Takeda, intrigued.

"I don't know. The thing cut itself off when it went to chase you," the boy says, and then letting out a sigh. "She looked scared, Natsuki. And again after you guys defeated it."

"Is that why...I saw her-the way she looked at you...worried," Natsuki says in an admonished manner.

"I thought it was best to tell you alone and not in front of everyone," the boy says, looking softly at emerald eyes.

"Thank you, Takeda. You did the right thing," Natsuki says motioning him to walk forward.

"What are you going to do?" the boys asks they walk.

"Ask her, of course. But until then, no one hears of this, not even Sakomizu."

Nodding and smiling warmly at her, the spiky-haired boy and the slayer meet up with their friends and librarian at the parking lot.

"Natsuki!" the plump librarian exclaims, eyeballing the slayer quite harshly.

"Yes?" Natsuki asks, pouting.

"How dare you do something as reckless as that! For god's sake Natsuki I thought you were finally maturing! I thought you were a fine slayer! One that I was proud of! And you _this_!" the librarian exclaims, raising his hands and slapping them on his sides, getting everyone's attention. "If this was the Master Natsuki, you'd _all_ be dead."

"Then tell more about this goddam Master! I'm sick and tired of being left out of the loop with you and that stupid council! Maybe, just maybe I acted like a child because _you're_ still treating me like a child!" Natsuki retorts going as far as pushing and pressing the plump man against his crappy car.

"Natsuki!" Tate exclaims, getting between her and her watcher.

"Natsuki, look at me," Mai says cupping the slayer's angered face. "You're upset at the situation, not at Sakomizu. So please, calm down."

Sighing, Natsuki turns to look at her watcher who is rubbing his back. "Sorry," she utters, walking closer to her watcher.

"No. It's alright. Understandable. _I'm_ sorry," her watcher says lightly patting Tate's shoulder. Relaxing, the bronze haired boy returns to Mai, giving the slayer and the watcher some privacy."Natsuki, you're right," the plump man says, taking off his lenses and cleaning them with his coat. "It's time I tell you who this 'goddam Master' is," he says chuckling and pulling his slayer in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry," Natsuki whispers into his ear, tightening her hold on the afro-haired man, earning a yelp. "I-I'm sorry!" Natsuki stammers, backing away from her watcher.

"That's my girl," Sakomizu chides, rubbing sides where his slayer coiled him like a python, taking the air out of him."Let's go back to my place; it's time I tell you kids what you're getting yourselves into."

* * *

Seated in Sakomizu's living room, the four teenagers await the plump to return from the kitchen. Like all their meetings, Sakomizu cannot seem to function without his tea.

And now walking back with a tray of teacups and a teapot, the librarian serves himself and his guests some Chamomile tea with a tinge of honey. Accepting their drinks, the teenagers await for the plump man to begin.

Sighing and taking a sip of tea, the librarian begins: "The Master's origins are uncertain; he is one of the oldest, if not the oldest, vampire alive today. He is a member and leader of the Order of Aurelius. This order, like any religion, worship higher beings. In this case, the Order of Aurelius worships 'The Old Ones.' These 'old ones' are the purest demons; they are the gods, the creators of all evil," Sakomizu says before taking off his lenses and placing them on the coffee table and taking another sip of his tea. "Some tribes," he continues. "These people...they refer to the 'Old Ones' as the seven sins in their purest form. And evidence of such phenomena has been found in tablets, hieroglyphics, cave dawdlings, and, more recently, in temples. These worshipers also have a symbol, a sun with three stars surrounding it: one north, one south, and one east. The Master, being a follower of such religion, attempted to open a portal. He went to the hellmouth, the magnetic pull of supernatural activity, in the year 1931, the exact year that his minions found such place, to open it..."

"Hellmouth?" Natsuki cuts in, scrunching up her face in confusion. "What is it? Why does it attract the supernatural?"

"Following the notion that there are multiple worlds, dimensions, somewhere in the universe, the hellmouth would be the rocket ship that takes you to such places," the watcher answers, noting the teenager's still confused expressions.

"It's like this: let's say that you have figured how to travel through space and time by creating or opening portals. Although, you've got your way of getting there, you're not sure where this portal takes you; it's a guess, kind of like going inside a dark tunnel, not knowing what awaits you at the other side...It means that you won't get it right the first, the hundredth, the thousandth or even the millionths of times if you travel through space. With the hellmouth, however, it'd be easier. Using the same analogy, the tunnel you entered now has light to aid you...you see through the end of the tunnel. Sure it may take you some time to find the perfect tunnel, but at least you'll know what you're getting yourself into. The hellmouth, you see, is a place where Earth's barrier, separating it from other dimensions, is at its weakest," the librarian says, looking sternly at each teenager and then sipping his tea before continuing. "The Master knew that such place had to exist, so he set out to find it. He wanted to cross over the 'Old One's and other demons to Earth to expand their empire. So, he built a temple on top of the hellmouth to aid him in is his ritual. When he conducted the ritual, however, something went wrong. An earthquake, out of the blue, struck, devouring the temple and The Master. And because of such interruption, instead of opening up a portal, the Master created a vacuum-a prison of some sort that bounded him never to leave the space that was once the temple. Magic, as taught by nature in countless tales, cannot work without taking something in return. And the bigger the risk, the bigger the consequence," the watcher says, looking specifically at the blue-eyed wiccan. "And the Master, for one, learned of this the hard way. He was going to starve with no blood around, so using the little strength he had after performing such strength-draining ritual, he cast a spell on himself. Rumors from the other side, demons that have cooperated or been interrogated over the past decades by the Watcher's Council, claim that The Master did not die, but is, in fact, in a slumber. A slumber that he just awoke from a couple of months. And this is not a coincidence, for you see, the stars will align within the next months, allowing the Master to perform another ritual-the Harvest. By doing so, the Master will regain full-strength. And, as a result, be able to open the hellmouth."

"Then we better do something about this hellmouth..." the slayer asks, rising from her seat. "Can we destroy it?"

"No. Not technically," the watcher answers, putting his lenses on again.

"Then where is it? Because it'd be a good place to start in defeating this guy," Natsuki says yet again, slayer frustration set on defeating such creature.

"The hellmouth, Natsuki," the watcher begins, and then sighs heavily. "Why do you think I put your 'toys' at school?" the librarian says, looking specifically at the slayer. "Because the hellmouth is here. In Fukka. Under our school."

* * *

After hearing such news, the group of friends go their separate ways. Tate and Sakomizu go on full research mode, with Tate borrowing books from the librarian to learn as much as he could about the Master while Mai, on the other hand, borrows some spell books and sets out to buy some other books and some other supplies at the magic shop. Takeda and Natsuki, however, decide to take a night patrol stroll at the cemetery.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" the boys asks as he bends down to examine the earth. Sniffing it, his nose cringes.

"I can't help it," the slayer says, watching the boy perform such odd task.

"Mmm," the boy answers, still sniffing the soil. "She's either here or she just left," he continues, getting up and continuing their walk while Natsuki remains rooted to the ground, raising a brow at the boy. "Natsuki, I can smell her," he explains, turning back to look at the slayer whilst rubbing the back of his head.

"That's weird...in a good-wolfie way, of course," Natsuki stammers catching up with the boy.

Chuckling, the boy turns to look at the slayer. "How did you think I found you? In the cave?"

"You smelled me!?" Natsuki asks, face scrunching up.

"I thought it was weird too..." the boy jokes, leading them further west.

"How did- Is it- What did you think happened to you?" Natsuki finally asks, avoiding the gaze of the taller boy.

"Honestly, I thought I was so deeply in love with you that I smelled you, miles away," the boy says in an unusual gleeful voice before chuckling. "Seriously though, I didn't give it much thought. I couldn't. I knew something was wrong. But it was just easier to ignore it than face the music, you know."

"No, I know. I avoided being the slayer too. I didn't want to believe it, but deep down I knew I was different."

"You must have. There's nothing unusual about a teenage girl having the strength of a dozen grown men," the boy says in a sarcastic, teasing voice before halting. "She's here and so is that Tomoe girl."

"You have her scent too?"

"Yea...I don't trust her," the boy says, backing away a little. "Do you want to go alone?"

"Yes. I mean...no. I'll let you know," the slayer says, motioning the boy to continue forward.

When they do come across the freelancer, both the werewolf and the slayer catch the freelancer and the green-haired wiccan in a compromising position: kissing, hiding under a creepy tree.

Despite wanting to run up to them and confront them, Natsuki inhales deeply, grinding her teeth. Takeda, noting the slayer's distress, reaches out to hold her hand, squeezing it for comfort. Feeling the anger diminishing away, only to be replaced by hurt, Natsuki, letting go of her friend's hand, starts walking towards the two figures. Turning back to motion Takeda to follow, the slayer's heart breaks more, the clearer the image of the two girls gets.

When she is no more than ten feet away, the freelancer opens one of her ruby-eyes and sees the slayer. Gently pushing the other girl away, the freelancer, now looking at the slayer with full attention, asks the green-haired girl to give her some privacy.

Natsuki does the same with Takeda who follows the green-haired girl, despite earning some grunts from the wiccan. Natsuki nods, appreciatively, at him when he turns to look at her, smiling before walking away with the other girl.

"Natsuki, the thing with Tomoe is..." the taller girl begins once they are alone. "it's complicated."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me; you're not my girlfriend," Natsuki says in a much calmer voice than she expected as the other girl, however, scowls, rolling her ruby eyes at the slayer. "And it's not about her; it's just about you."

"Me?"

"Yes," Natsuki answers, eyeing the girl and analyzing her behavior.

"Do tell," the freelancer says in a cold tone and in a much too calm demeanor.

"Takeda said-"

"-Of course! The _dog_ had to tell its master!" the taller girl retorts, scoffing when she finishes.

"Takeda said," Natsuki says yet again, waiting for the other girl to interrupt; she doesn't; the taller girl just rolls her eyes. "The entity, poltergeist, whatever it was. It said that you could see it because you were different," Natsuki says, watching the taller girl run a hand through her tawny-tresses.

"And you're going to take its word for it?" the freelancer spits back, voice laced with both anger and annoyance. "I knew you weren't the brightest star in the sky! But seriously, Natsuki, you're going to believe in something you yourself didn't hear? How stupid is that!" the taller girl bursts out as her eyes darken into a darker shade of red.

"What did she mean?" Natsuki presses, ignoring the other girl's rant, and observing the taller girl's odd behavior.

"I don't know, Natsuki," the girl says in a softer and defeated voice, tugging Natsuki's heart.

"I want to," Natsuki begins before sighing. "Truth is, I don't know if I believe you..."

"I'm good, Natsuki! I am! And you know it! At least you used to, until that lapdog of yours put ideas in your head!"

"Takeda is just trying to help!"

"Help?!" the girl says laughing hysterically. "Perhaps himself! Can't you see that he's trying to warm you up to bed?!"

"Don't start Fujino! You're the one bedding that wiccan!" the slayer shouts, anger rising again.

"SO!" the taller girl says walking closer to Natsuki, faces inches apart. "It's not like you're doing it. You said it yourself Natsuki; we won't work out and Tomoe really knows her way around my needs," the freelancer adds in a cold voice, mocking the hurt the slayer as her red eyes widen for bit before she a couple of steps back.

"I knew you were a bitch when I first laid eyes on you," Natsuki adds, smiling back, coldly, challenging the freelancer who backs more away. Natsuki, however, to piss off the taller girl more, takes several steps forward.

"Bitch?" the taller girl repeats, voice shaky.

"Bitch," Natsuki says, coldly before she is punched in the jaw on the same spot that the taller girl had punched weeks ago, thereby, knocking the slayer down to the ground.

"And, now, you just confirmed it, Natsuki," the taller girl says, spitting out the slayer's name, and hovering over Natsuki as the red pools in her eyes darken even more.

Rubbing her jaw, Natsuki, sitting up on the ground, sighs, feeling her heart speed up. And glaring at the taller still standing over her, Natsuki contemplates what to say next. "Next time you do that, I won't hold back," Natsuki says through gritted teeth. "I mean it, Fujino."

Laughing, the other girl grabs her naginata and twirls it front of Natsuki, pointing the tip of the blade on the slayer's stomach and, slowly, running it to her neck. "And when you do; I'll be ready my Na-tsu-ki," the girl adds, removing the blade from the slayer's neck.

"What _are_ you!?" Natsuki asks still seated on the ground, confused by the sudden turn of events, particularly those involving the tawny-haired girl.

"You'll see," the girl says, swishing her naginata across the air and then stopping, looking up at the night sky, sighing. "I would've told you, Natsuki," the taller girl says, looking softly at the green-eyed girl."Had you been nicer and more respectful towards me, I would have. But now," the taller girl says, face morphing back to that of an angered girl. "Now I'd much rather see your confused and frustrated face, trying to solve the riddle of your poor battered slayer heart," the tawny-haired girl says before sprinting off.

Rooted to ground and tears running down her face, Natsuki is surprised when she feels a hand pat her shoulder.

Joining the slayer, the tanned boy, seats next to her and wraps an arm around the slayer who curls up next to him.

"I don't-I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt her," Natsuki says, voice cracking as she digs her face further into the boy's blue dress shirt.

"You won't have to," the boy says, lightly pushing the slayer away. "We'll find a way," he says reaching and tucking a strand of navy-blue hair behind the slayer's ear. "I promised you that I'd protect your heart; and, she's still in there."

"But-"

"-No," the boy says, dark forest green eyes looking hardly at emerald orbs. "There is something different about her, dark even. But I can sense, something else. Something good. We'll find a way Natsuki; I promise."

Getting up and offering the slayer his hand, Takeda is knocked to the ground by a huge blurry and fuzzy creature.

"Takeda!" Natsuki screams, rising from the ground, looking around, pulling her beretta from her back.

"Natsuki!" the boy exclaims, rising from the ground. "You have to go!"

"No!"

"Yes you do! Natsuki...it was another werewolf," the boy says, hands trembling as he falls to the ground again, body jerking and cracking as howls of pain escape the sweat drenched boy.

Watching her friend scream in such pain, Natsuki approaches him, only to have the boy growl at her. Clothes ripping, body contorting into abnormal shapes, and bones cracking, the boy continues to cry and grind his teeth as he transcends further into his transformation. All of a sudden dark grey hairs start growing out of the boy. His teeth, clenched in frustration, morph into white-tipped-pointed fangs. His dark forest eyes, almost double in size, as they bulge out of the head that grows, depth wise, before the set of eyes return to their place. Now covered in complete fur, the boy, also with a snout, and boyish face slowly fading, turns to look at the slayer, trying to talk, but growling and howling instead. Closing his eyes, the boy's face disappears when he opens them. Now getting up from the floor, the boy looks like a normal grayish-wolf; he stalks over, closer to Natsuki, whining, ears falling back, before falling to the ground again as his limbs begin to grow. Howling in pain, and panting, the boy who shifted into a wolf, once again, jerks on the ground before stopping.

Now rising on its hind legs, the werewolf, after completing its transformation, analyzes the slayer with the same dark forest eyes. Standing over six-feet high and packing at least 250 lbs, the werewolf with a six pack, bulging arms, and bulging legs that are longer than the torso,sets his furry, and claw-tipped hands to his sides as he lunges his torso forward, back curving, and tilting his head back, howling.

Setting his head back down, the huge werewolf with saliva spewing out its mouth, sets his dark green eyes on Natsuki. Releasing a mixture of a growl and bark, the werewolf lunges at her before he is taking down by another werewolf, a taller and lighter colored creature, barring its fangs at the darker werewolf on the floor. Whimpering at the scratches received on his pelvic region and the bite by his neck, the darker and heavier werewolf growls at the taller but smaller werewolf, weight-wise, before lunging at it.


	11. Chapter 11

The werewolves now fighting, growling and barking at each other, destructing various tombstones within sight, ignore the slayer. Panicking and not knowing what to do, Natsuki backs away, clear from the werewolves' fighting arena, but still maintaining visibility on them. That is, until the werewolves sprint off, arms and legs springing off the ground as they run, taller and lighter werewolf chasing the shorter and darker werewolf.

Sprinting off as well, Natsuki's is halted by an arrow landing and piercing the mossy ground in front of her.

"You shouldn't do that," the taller girl says, springing down the top of a branch.

"What are you still doing here?" Natsuki asks, anger rising within her again.

"Same thing as you. Only, I will succeed while you stay and wait here like a good dog," the taller girl answers, fetching a silver-tipped arrow from a pouch on her back.

"You can't hurt him! Takeda!" Natsuki exclaims, watching a smirk form on the taller girl.

"But I can. You said that I could, if he hurt a human," the taller girl chides, seemingly enjoying the frustration and worried look on the slayer's face.

"He hasn't hurt anybody," Natsuki says through clenched teeth.

"He almost hurt you," the girl says, voice softening.

"But he didn't. So. Back. Off," the slayer says pushing the girl's bow-and-arrow away.

"It's Rad," the taller girl says, sighing. "He must have smelled me on you. And you must have passed my scent to-to Takeda!" the girl says, spitting out Takeda's name. "I knew you two were-"

"-Stop it," Natsuki says, gripping the girl's bow-and-arrow. "I'll kill Rad. But nothing happens to Takeda, are we clear?" the slayer says, snatching the bow-and-arrow off the other girl's grasp.

"Or what?" the other girl challenges, red-eyes never leaving her weapon which is now in the slayer's hands.

"Don't..."

"Or what?" the taller girl repeats, only now she looks Natsuki in the eyes.

"I'll kill you..." Natsuki says, feeling her eyes sting a little.

"Hmm, and _why_ would you do that?" the taller girl asks, and then laughs, despite the hurt expression in her ruby eyes. "I mean, _could you? _Do that?" she continues whilst circling the slayer.

"If you don't tell me what you are. Yes," the slayer says, emerald eyes, following the other girl. "I have," Natsuki begins before clearing her throat. "I have no time for games, Fujino. So if you get in my way I _will_ be forced to kill you."

"Forced? I doubt that," the tawny-haired girl says, red eyes darkening. "You're selfish and selfish people are never forced; they do what they want," the taller girl says, halting her circling and lifting the slayer's chin with her hand, looking softly at Natsuki for a split second. "I really did like you Natsuki," she continues, sighing and pulling her hand back. "But, the same goes for you; you get in my way and I'll kill you."

Laughing, green eyes stinging again, Natsuki, shakes it off, and looks coldly at the girl in front of her. "You lied to me this entire time. Didn't you?" Natsuki asks, voice laced with hurt. "You said you were a freelancer and made me think you were on my side-"

"-Ara, but I never said I was a freelancer," the taller girl cuts in, and then scoffs. "If you recall, Natsuki. You and that watcher of yours carried that entire conversation. I stayed silent, watching you two guess. And quite incorrectly, I might add."

Remembering the conversation, Natsuki does recall the girl being silent-never speaking up, just looking curiously at her and at Sakomizu. She even laughed when Takeda said that he wanted to be a freelancer like her...

"So the mutt remembers," the taller girl continues, smiling broadly at the slayer.

"You've been playing me?" Natsuki whispers, realization being much too hard to bear.

"In some ways, yes," the girl replies before softening her gaze. "But we still share a common enemy Natsuki; we don't have to kill each other."

Looking at the taller girl's calmer demeanor, Natsuki tightens her grip on the weapon on her hands, causing red-eyes to dart back to the bow-and-arrow. "You're going to shoot me," the ruby-eyed girl states rather than asks, standing-still.

"No," Natsuki says, looking hardly at the taller girl. "I can't," she finishes, green eyes analyzing shocked red ones before taking off.

Running past the other girl, Natsuki follows the clashing sounds of destruction and barking.

Finally, she reaches the area where the two werewolves continue to fight. Lifting the bow-and-arrow, and placing the silver-pointed arrow in place, Natsuki closes her left eye and attempts to take aim at the taller and lighter werewolf's heart. Minutes pass and the slayer is unable to get in a good enough position to strike. Her continued aiming is interrupted when another werewolf, a black and shorter one, like Takeda, joins in, attacking the taller and lighter one.

Sighing in relief, Natsuki takes aim again before someone stands next to her.

"For hating me, you sure do follow me a lot," Natsuki says, not bothering to turn around, still aiming.

"I don't, particularly, hate you, Natsuki."

"Then why don't you trust me?" Natsuki says, putting aside the bow-and-arrow away, turning to look into crimson orbs.

"Because _you_ don't trust me," the tawny-haired girl replies, red eyes softening.

Setting the weapon down on the ground, Natsuki reaches out for the other girl's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "I trusted you once. And I can again, if you let me."

"That's not the way it works; you either trust me now or you don't."

"I want to, but-"

"-Then you don't," the red-eyed girl says, looking down at the ground and pulling her hand back.

But before Natsuki could answer, a loud screeching yelp and whine, is heard.

Turning back to the werewolves, Natsuki's heart, hammering quite loudly, searches for the dark-gray werewolf. Finding him on the ground, bleeding she sighs in relief; he is still alive. The other werewolf, however, the taller and lighter one, is being hugged, quite strangely by the other darker werewolf. Then, the darkest of the werewolves releases the lighter one, revealing a heart in its dark, furry hand. Falling roughly on the ground, the lighter one's eyes, Rad, remain open as blood pulsates out of its mouth.

The black werewolf, then, all of a sudden, drops to the ground, screaming in pain.

Watching the same process that she witnessed Takeda going through, only in reverse, the werewolf transcends from huge werewolf to wolf and then to human, naked and sweating on the ground.

Takeda, shortly follows suit.

Approaching them, Natsuki keeps the bow-and-arrow at hand. Walking to Takeda, Natsuki finds the tan boy bleeding and panting, curled up on the ground, looking at her, pleadingly before looking away.

The other boy, however, a dark-haired boy with creamy skin, grunts as he sits up, hand still stained with blood. Looking at the corpse of the huge werewolf, the boy springs up and runs next to it, digging his face in its bloodied fur, crying.

"I'm sorry," Takeda says, bringing the slayer's attention back to him.

"It's not your fault," Natsuki says, taking off her yellow jacket and handing it to Takeda. Covering his parts with the jacket, Takeda sits up. "I'm gonna call Tate to bring you some clothes," Natsuki says, pulling out her phone from her black jeans.

After calling Tate, Natsuki approaches the taller girl who is talking to the other werewolf.

"He's Reito; Rad's younger brother," the taller girl explains as the boy with teary brown eyes, looks up at the slayer.

"My brother-" he begins, before clenching his teeth. "He turned me into this," he continues, and then breaks out crying.

"Reito saw his brother slaughter several college sorority girls and eat them," the tawny-haired girl cuts in.

"He enjoyed it," the dark-haired boy says, making a disgruntled face. "He wanted me to enjoy it too. But I couldn't. He angered me and we had this fight and we turned and...and now he's dead; I killed him."

Looking at the other girl for support, Natsuki meets, instead, a girl with no readable expression.

"He's going to need to help," the taller girl says, standing up. "I'll see you around, Natsuki."

Leaving the slayer with two werewolves, the other girl, like other times, disappears into the darkness.

Calling Tate again, telling him to bring another set of clothes, Natsuki sighs; things have gotten way more complicated than she ever thought they could be.

* * *

After the werewolf incident, Natsuki leaves her friends, her mentor, and the recent addition to their group-Reito-at Sakomizu's house. As discussed Reito, too, would like some help and support to help him with his werewolf transformations. For now, he, like Takeda, will have to come to Sakomizu's basement during those three nights where he will be chained up and locked inside inside a cage to prevent him from hurting others.

Back home, however, Natsuki has dinner with her mom who is chirpy because one of her art deals fell through.

"I'm glad things worked out for you mom," Natsuki says, shoving a monstrous ball of spaghetti into her mouth, staining her cheeks and chin with spaghetti sauce.

Chuckling merrily, Saeko rests her hand on her chin. "You know what this means?" she asks, smiling warmly at her daughter. "It means that we can go on a shopping spree before school starts!"

"I'd love that!" Natsuki says, swallowing a mother-load of spaghetti.

"I'm glad honey. And would it kill you to take better care of your clothes from now on. Seriously Natsuki, your clothes either disappears, tears, or is marked with difficult stains!" her mother says, stabbing her fork into a meatball. "And I scrub and I scrub, and, still, those stupid stains always win..."

"I promise to take care of my new clothes mom," Natsuki says laughing and smiling at her mom's cute banter.

* * *

As promised, Natsuki and her mom go on a shopping spree at the local mall, the weekend before school starts. And now, since her mother knows of her unusual lingerie habit, her mother spoils Natsuki with new bras and panties. Despite blushing immensely when her mother asks the young sales girl's opinion on certain pieces, Natsuki has a good time with her mother.

Their happy joyous time, however, is disrupted when, at the food court, her mother waves at a certain tawny-haired girl and a teal-haired girl who are each carrying shopping bags.

Approaching them, the taller girl greets Saeko with a bow while the other girl simply smiles.

"Sit girls, sit," Saeko says motioning for the other girls to join them. Hesitantly, the other girls comply and sit at their table.

"Natsuki," her mother begins and reaching for her purse. "Be a puddin' and get us some ice-cream," her mother says, handing Natsuki a gold-plated card.

"I'll help you," the crimson-eyed girl says, rising from her seat, earning a glare from the wiccan.

Walking alongside each other, quite awkwardly, the taller girl is the first one to speak. "How you've been?"

"Fine."

"That's good."

"Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, or yogurt ice-cream?" the slayer asks, looking directly at the taller girl for first the time since the werewolf incident.

"Green tea," the taller girl answers, whilst the slayer raises a brow.

"Whatever floats your boat," Natsuki says, looking away and shrugging. "And Tomoe?" she asks, cringing at saying the hobbit's name.

"Pistachio."

Reaching the pink-pastel colored counter of the ice-cream place, Natsuki rests her arms on the sticky counter, crossing them, and bending down as she plops her head down on top of her crossed arms.

"What can I get for you, Natsuki?" a girl with blonde hair says to the slayer who still has her head down.

"3 medium ice-cream cups: green tea, pistachio and vanilla," Natsuki says, looking up at the ice-cream vendor.

"And for you, Natsuki?" the blonde girl asks, chuckling. "Those aren't your usuals," the girl explains when Natsuki looks skeptically at her before smiling.

Raising her head back up, Natsuki scratches the back of her head and, involuntarily, grunts. "One of those frozen brownie things...one of those waffle and pecan coated ice cream cones: buttered pecan..."

"And?" the girl presses, laughing lightly.

"That thing you gave me last time."

"Yogurt Parfait?"

"Yea. That," Natsuki says, handing her mom's credit card to the blonde girl.

Running the credit card by the machine, the blonde vendor girl smiles at Natsuki and hands her mom's credit card back before leaving to prepare their order.

"She's friendly," the taller girl remarks once they are left standing, waiting for their order.

"Well she should be. It is, after all, the most essential prerequisite in the sales' business," Natsuki says, turning, facing the food court and leaning on the counter, arms crossed.

"I'm pretty sure that knowing a customer's name or 'usuals' isn't one of those prerequisites," the taller girl retorts.

"Probably not. But it _is_ for family. Erin's my cousin."

Returning back, and handing Natsuki her orders on a tray, Erin slips in an extra brownie. "For Auntie Saeko," the blonde girl explains, winking at Natsuki.

"Thanks, Erin. And I'm sure mom will come here and splatter you with kisses, especially now that we'll be going to the same school," Natsuki adds, smiling at the blonde girl. "She'll probably try and bribe you into spying on me."

"Just promise me, you'll talk to me and not ignore me," the vendor presses as she hands Natsuki some napkins.

"I don't know..." Natsuki says whistling and looking at the ceiling.

"Fine. I won't spy on you. I promise."

"Good girl," Natsuki says before leaning in and kissing her cousin's cheek and vice versa. "See ya, cuz!"

"Can I help you?" Erin asks the red-eyed girl standing by the counter.

"No. Thanks," Natsuki hears the taller girl say, and then the slayer bursts out in laughter.

"I'm glad I amuse you, pudin'," the crimson-eyed girl retorts, catching up with Natsuki, while the slayer scoffs.

Walking the rest of the way in silence, the slayer and the tawny-haired girl join Saeko and Tomoe and enjoy a Saeko-centered conversation for the rest of their short time together. Tomoe, obviously annoyed, comes up with a 'I'm not feeling well' excuse for the taller girl and her to use as a scapegoat. Bowing goodbye to Saeko and saying a simple 'I'll see at school' to Natsuki, the crimson beauty and the green-haired wiccan leave, leaving Natsuki and her mother to each other's company. And after their ice-cream bloating passes, Saeko surely goes to Erin and kisses her, and invites her to join her and Natsuki for a movie after she gets out of work. Agreeing, the small family goes to the movies and, afterwards, drops off Erin at home. Driving back, Natsuki and her mom enjoy make small talk about about school and work as they drive home.

Before going to bed, however, Natsuki knocks on her mother's room, and, after receiving the okay, she opens the door and cuddles next to her mother who is siting up watching the news on her bed.

"What's wrong honey?" her mother asks, rubbing her daughter's back.

"Thank you for today," Natsuki says, digging her face into her mothers silky robe.

"Nervous?" her mother asks, moving her hand to run along midnight tresses.

"Nervous?" Natsuki counters, afraid that her mother might know more than she leads on.

"About school, sweetie," her mother explains, still running her fingers along her daughter's hair.

"Right. School."

Getting up, Natsuki goes back to her room after bidding her mom goodnight and, despite not being a slayer night, she falls asleep as soon as she hits the mattress.

* * *

Waking up the following day, taking a shower, applying some face-wash, brushing her teeth and her hair, Natsuki, wrapped in a towel, opens her closet and pulls out her much too familiar school uniform. Putting it on and grabbing her backpack, Natsuki heads downstairs where she sees her mother in her usual spot, filing papers on the kitchen table. Walking past her and drinking milk from the carton, Natsuki kisses her mom on her way out of the kitchen before calling Duran.

Taking Duran out to the front yard, Natsuki sees the taller and the green-haired, in matching school uniforms, exit the taller girl's house and get in the cobalt blue Porsche before speeding off.

Taking Duran back inside, grabbing her lunchbag, and hopping onto her new jeep, Natsuki drives off to school as well._ Off to the hellmouth._...

* * *

Spotting her friends at their usual table, Natsuki sits down, only to be joined by the newly-transferred student, Reito, who has grown close with the group of friends, especially Mai, whom he has asked for forgiveness over his asshole behavior to her at the party. Deep down, as Natsuki has come to learn, Reito isn't much of a jerk; he was just the younger brother of a popular guy whom he was pressured into being exactly alike. His parents, of course, were heartbroken thinking that their sweet Rad had run off on them, while Reito, as he confessed to Mai, couldn't help but feel more at ease now that his brother and his wrongdoings are out of the picture.

"How was shopping with your mom?" Mai asks, picking at her food.

"Great. Which reminds me," Natsuki begins, looking at her cousin, walking towards their table. "Mai, Tate, you know Erin. You know, from those times I used to babysit her," the slayer continues whilst her friends smile at a blushing Erin. "To you guys: Takeda, Reito, this is Erin."

Waving hello and making room for her to sit, Erin looks appreciatively at her older cousin. Natsuki, however, darts her attention to a tawny-haired girl that is conversing with the green-haired wiccan.

After some frequent spying on the other girl, Natsuki and her friends are forced to say goodbye when the bell rings.

Walking with Tate who has first period, Comp III, with her, Natsuki nearly chokes when she sees principal Snyder walking towards them. Grabbing her hand, Tate and the slayer maneuver their way through the crowd, avoiding the mean marshmallow. Laughing, and reaching their classroom, Tate and the slayer sit next to each other.

By the time lunch arrives, Natsuki is in a chirpy mood because she has not had a class with a certain red-eyed girl or the red-eyed girl's girlfriend. Sitting in the same positions as they did during breakfast, the friends talk about their classes and their teachers. Laughing when Reito says that his new school is odd in comparison to the private school he used to attend, the group of friends update him, filling him in about the going-ones in their school. For example, they explain that the band geeks are probably the most sexually active clique in school. The jocks, despite being jerks, are actually mama's boys while nerds are the most rebellious, hacking into the school system and pulling pranks. The punks and goths, however, are sweeter than they appear to be. And that the area behind the bleachers is make-out spot number two, second to the janitorial closets scattered all around school. And, most importantly, they warn Reito to stay away from Snyder.

After lunch, Mai and Natsuki head to drama class, Mai's idea, where Natsuki signs up as a stage hand while Mai auditions for all the roles in one of the productions that the drama team is working on. Afterwards, Natsuki heads to Astronomy, an elective class, where she finds the teal-haired girl and the tawny-haired girl sitting next to each other on one of the group tables at the front of the class. Feeling relief wash over when Reito and Takeda walk in and sit next to her in one of the back circular tables, Natsuki and the two boys chatter before class begins. Laughing when Reito says that Snyder walked into him, and fell to the ground, thusly giving him detention, the entire classroom turns to look at the slayer and the two werewolves. Meeting the girl's ruby-eyes for a brief moment, Natsuki goes back to laughing and chatting with the boys until class begins.

Unfortunately for the slayer, she has yet another class with the tawny-haired girl-gym. And seeing the girl in a pair of short white shorts and a snug purple tee isn't easy for the slayer. The tables, thankfully, turn when they are placed on opposing teams during volleyball and the slayer, much too her content, is allowed to strike the ball, roughly, on the other girl-stirring up drama between the two teams. Of course, Natsuki's team says its sportsmanship while the tawny-haired girl's team says that it's the ice-princess being a bitch. The coach, an old 80 year guy, Mr. Ichi, however, quite excited that the semester began with so much energy allows the teams to settle their disputes over a sudden death match between the slayer and the ruby-eyed girl. Natsuki, always priding herself on her natural sports abilities, is happy with Mr. Ichi's decision.

The game, however, ends as quickly as it begun. The taller-girl, purposely missing her serve, smirks and walks away from a pumped Natsuki, making the slayer feel guilty.

When it comes to free period, however, the group of friends meet up at the library, each cooperating in their own way towards their mission: the Master. Natsuki cooperates with the werewolves as she excitedly spars with Takeda and Reito while Mai practices her magic with Tate. The watcher, however, spends his time reading or researching.

By the time free period ends, the friends go to their last class. Thankfully, Natsuki has her last class with Mai and Tate. Once after school come by, the friends meet up at the library to do their homework and research.

Natsuki, however, after having a long day, decides to patrol the cemetery. Despite Takeda's and Reito's pleas to accompany her, the slayer decides that she need some alone time.

* * *

Arriving at the cemetery, and immediately heading towards the crypt section, Natsuki is pleased to hear loud music coming from one of the crypts. Kicking open the masonry crypt door, Natsuki, using her Reaper, beheads one of the two vampires that lunge at her. The other vampire that lunged at her but missed the slayer, thereby saving his life from the Reaper, grasps Natsuki from behind, motivating the other vampires to join in. Ramming the vampire that is hanging on her back against the wall, only to throw her Reaper at the other two of vampires, but only managing to behead one, Natsuki dodges her returning Reaper. The vampire behind her, however, isn't as quick. Slashed, but not killed, the vampire yelps in pain at the Reaper pierces into his skin. Turning and pulling her Reaper from its chest, Natsuki, elbows the vampire before decapitating it. Only left with one vampire, Natsuki, approaches the frightened vampire, curled up against the wall.

"Slayer..." the vampire says before its head rolls off, body and head turning to dust.

"No fair. You stole all the fun," a melodic voice says.

Turning, Natsuki sees the taller girl leaning on the crypt door. Scoffing, Natsuki, dusts herself off.

Closing the door, the taller girl approaches the slayer. "Still mad at me?"

Sighing, and readjusting her leather jacket, Natsuki attempts to walk past the girl but the taller girl stands in her way. "What do you want?" the slayer finally asks, turning her gaze from the crimson orbs and looking, instead, at ceiling.

"I need to borrow a few books."

Scoffing, the slayer walks past the other girl, bumping her shoulder into the taller girl's shoulder rather roughly. But, as she does this, the taller grasps her hand from behind, preventing the slayer from leaving. "Natsuki."

"I'm not gonna help you, okay," the slayer says, refusing to turn around, retreating her hand back.

"Then I'll have to do it the hard way. I will get my books."

Having just about enough, Natsuki turns around Natsuki punches the taller girl, knocking her to the ground. Shortly afterwards, Natsuki, sighing, feeling guilty, she extends her hand for the other girl to take, only instead of taking it, the taller girl pulls Natsuki to the ground with her.

Rolling, now on top of Natsuki, the taller smashes her lips against the resilient slayer. And it doesn't take long for Natsuki to give into the other girl's kiss. The only difference now, as opposed to the last time that they kissed is that their lips weren't as rough on each other as they are now. Before, it was more exciting and enthralling and, now, it's more desperate. Natsuki, now slowly sitting up and not breaking the kiss, adjusts the other girl into their new position. Seated on the crypt's floor, legs extended, and the tawny-haired girl's weight resting on the slayer's thigh, the taller girl wraps her arms around Natsuki's neck. The slayer on the other hand, removes her leather jacket and grasps the girl's hips, sliding the red-eyed girl closer to her. Moaning, the taller girl bites Natsuki's lip, breathing roughly on the slayer's face. This time, as the taller girl fishes for the slayer's lips again, Natsuki, instead, kisses, bites, and nibbles on the taller girl's neck as her hands run lower along the taller's sides and over to her hips and thighs. Clasping the slayer's necklace, the crimson beauty brings the slayer's lips back to her own lips and awaiting tongue. Kissing again, the taller girl removes her shirt and, after taking it off, she scrunches the slayer's black top, and pulls it off as well. Natsuki now deeper into the kiss, slowly, lures them back to the floor, hovering the taller girl who wraps her legs around the slayer's hips as her hands roam the slayer's toned stomach. Natsuki, digging her right hand into the other girl's tawny hair, brings the tawny-haired girl closer to her, needing her. Satisfied that the tawny-haired girl got the message, as she is leaning her face closer to the slayer, Natsuki uses, her now free hand, and slides it under the the taller girl's back, lifting her and signaling the taller girl to rise and curve her back. Doing so, the slayer then proceeds to unclasping the girl's red bra and caressing her bare back. The taller girl, in response, now going further south, undoes the slayer's white jeans. But before they could go further, a gasp, an 'oh my god', a 'Natsuki?' , a 'Zuru?' and two sighs interrupt the slayer that is only wearing a black silky laced bra and an undone pair of white jeans, revealing a matching pair of black laced panties on top of the crimson eyed girl with an unclasped red bra and black leather pants.

"Wh-what are you guys doing here?" Natsuki asks, grabbing her jacket to cover herself.

"Tomoe and I both felt something," Mai explains, hand still covering her mouth. "We thought-we thought something happened to you..."

"Tomoe," the crimson beauty says, now wearing her grey, sleeveless, top.

"Don't!" the teal-haired girl exclaims, yelling through tears. "Don't."

"I'm sorry," the tawny-haired girl says in a tender and pleading voice, getting and slowly approaching the green-haired wiccan.

Backing away and bringing up Natsuki's Reaper with her magic, the wiccan aims the Reaper first at the taller girl and then floats it over to Natsuki.

The slayer, too scared to move, stares at her own weapon, glinting, awaiting the command to strike its master.

"Tomoe!" the red-eyed girl yells, getting the smiling wiccan's attention. "It's not her fault! I kissed her!"

"Did you now?" the green-haired girl asks in a venom-laced voice. The taller girl nods. Tomoe, not dropping the weapon facing Natsuki, walks closer to the slayer before turning to look at the crimson eyed girl. "And after everything I've done for you, you do this to me?"

"I didn't ask you for it," the crimson-eyed girl says through gritted teeth, anger clear in her voice. "None of it."

Laughing quite loudly, the wiccan, pulls her own hair, dragging it down, and looking down at the ground. Takeda, seizing the opportunity rams the green-haired to the floor, causing the Reaper to fall back to the ground.

Shoving the boy to the ceiling with her magic, the teal-haired girl gets back up. "Poor boy, he doesn't understand slayers, but I do," the wiccan continues looking at Natsuki. "Tell me Natsuki, did Shizuru ever tell you what she is?"

"No," Natsuki says, softly whilst shaking her head lightly.

"Then let me be the one to tell you what this girl _really_ is," the teal-haired says, acknowledging everyone present: Mai, Tate, Reito, Natsuki, Shizuru and Takeda who is bleeding from his right eyebrow.

"Tomoe, _please_ don't," the taller says as her ruby eyes water. "Please."

"After what you did to me? I don't think so Zuru!" the green-haired spits back before composing herself again, smiling. "Shizuru here didn't always go by Shizuru. She was Viola Amethyst-slayer-awakened at the age of fourteen."

"Slayer?" Natsuki asks, shaking her head in confusion. "That's impossible; there can only be one..."

"True: in order for a slayer to awake, a slayer has to die," the girl answers, looking at the taller girl and then setting her blue eyes back on Natsuki.

"Then how?" Tate asks, speaking up for the first time since he got here.

"Zuru died, more than a year ago, and awoke Natsuki here," Tomoe says, nonchalantly. "If you want to blame someone for such a burden, blame her," Tomoe continues, looking between the taller girl and Natsuki, smirking.

Scrunching up her eyebrows and opening her mouth, saying inaudible words, Natsuki turns to look at the taller girl. "What are you? Really?" she asks as the ruby-eyed girl turns her gaze away.

"Oh! But_ this_ is the interesting part," Tomoe chides in. "You see, I've loved Zuru for a long time. I was six when my family introduced me to the famous Shizuru Viola Fujino- a potential slayer like all the Fujino girls," the green-haired says, lost in her memories. "I was told to protect this beautiful seven year old girl; I was to be her priestess, like most of the women in my family who serve the Fujino girls in hopes of creating a slayer. I, Tomoe Marguerite, was therefore relocated and forced to train and help Zuru become the slayer her family wanted her to be. And together, we did just that. By the time I was eleven and Zuru was twelve, we had already slayed our fair share of demons and vampires. We grew up together...me and her, and I fell more and more in love with her as the time lapsed. Then, one day, we felt it; we got our wish; Shizuru became Viola Amethyst. For you see, Zuru needed a secret identity to protect the Fujino bloodline from the demons', vampires' and other evils' who might target and threaten the precious Fujino blood. And s_he_ was new the slayer. And we were a good team, until the incident..."

"What incident?" Natsuki asks, searching crimson-eyes who refuse to meet her gaze.

"Tomoe..." the taller girl pleads to the green-haired girl.

"But this is the best part Zuru!" the girl exclaims, walking over to the taller girl, and kissing the motionless tawny-haired girl's cheek. "The incident was a massacre- a big one. You see, cocky little Zuru here, bit off more than she could chew. She raided a temple, the Order of Aurelius' temple, and massacred its worshipers. That is, of course, until a certain powerful vampire, Boone, the Master's right hand, got even. He tracked our Zuru and just like she massacred his people; he killed her watcher, her brother, Ryu, a freelancer who aided Zuru at times, and his son, Zael, Zuru's nephew who was five. When Zuru and I came back home, we were greeted by her family's and watcher's dismantled corpses and blood stained walls in our home. Then we met Boone who approached Zuru grasping her by the neck, suffocating her. And I, loving her with all my heart, tried to get the vampire to release Zuru. I succeeded, briefly, before being thrown out the screen door. When I awoke, I set out to find her; and I did. Thrown on the floor with the rest of the corpses, my Zuru lay, paled and with her precious Fujino blood drained out; she was dead."

"And you brought her back..." Mai says, making a disgruntled face. "A resurrection spell! You played with dark magic! You disobeyed the order of things; you defied nature!"

"I did. For the one I loved," Tomoe says, eyeing the taller girl who has a few tears running down her face. "But I did not play with dark magic; I gave myself, my soul, my afterlife, to it so we could be together forever, even if it'd eventually be in hell."

_Hell_. "The hellmouth," Natsuki cuts in, looking between the tawny-haired girl and the green-haired girl.

"Yes. Zuru left me to go search for the hellmouth, only I knew that she was secretly angry, ungrateful really, for what I did," Tomoe continues, looking back at the expressionless girl, smiling. "Eventually, she came back for me, as she promised when she found out that hellmouth was somewhere in this craptown. She made me promise not to say anything about her past. She said she used the money that her watcher left her in a safe at his house, in case anything happened, and drove off in her a little expensive convertible, the last gift she received from her rich parents. Unfortunately for poor Zuru here, however, is that her family wants nothing to do with poor Shizuru... Hell, she's even lucky she kept her name...But still, I've kept my mouth shut since then, out of love for her; but now, I pity her," the green-haired says, mocking the other girl. "I mean...to know that you're responsible for the death of loved ones, a child even, must be a pretty awful thing to live with, even if you are a walking corpse that's-"

"-Enough!" Natsuki exclaims, challenging the other girl.

"Of course!" the green-haired girl chides. "Stop me after you hear what you wanted to hear! What. A. Hero."

Ignoring her, Natsuki turns to look to her friend. "Mai," Natsuki says, giving her orange-haired wiccan friend a knowing look.

Mai, as requested, casts a boundary spell, sealing the unknowingly green-haired girl in. Receiving a nod from her orange-haired friend, Natsuki, now dressed, walks over to the taller girl.

"Leave town and never come back," Natsuki says as she walks past the green-haired wiccan who rolls her eyes.

"Let's go," Natsuki says, reaching for the tawny-haired girl's hand. Grasping it, Natsuki moves forward, but is halted by the other girl's refusal to move. "Hey..." Natsuki tries again with no success. "I'm sorry, but we have to go," Natsuki says to the red-eyed girl before bending a bit to lift the girl and walk out, carrying her. "Leave Tomoe," the green-eyed slayer finishes as she exits the crypt with the others following her suit.

"Neat," the green-haired girl spits back, realizing that she's sealed in. "But, not necessary. You see, I'm going to take my time planning these slayers' deaths: a perfect kill can only come from perfect timing," the girl continues raising her left hand, touching Mai's seal, looking intensely at it, and then walking out of the crypt, smiling before vanishing.

Showing Natsuki her Reaper, Takeda nods at the midnight-haired slayer and leans in closer to her ear. "We can take her," he says trying to cheer Natsuki up, who has the taller girl enveloped in her arms.

"You bet your ass we can," Natsuki says, smiling weakly and curling the taller girl closer to her.


	12. Chapter 12

"About what happened..." Natsuki begins, fidgeting with her hands.

"We don't have to talk about it," the red-eyed girl says, noting Natsuki's nervousness.

"No we do. It's just that...somehow I still like you, " Natsuki says to the tall red-eyed girl as they sit on her bedroom floor.

"You do?" the tawny-haired girl asks, raising a brow.

"I'm obviously mentally ill," Natsuki utters, more to herself than anyone. "The point is: I still see the annoying flirty girl I was starting to fall for, and not the psychopathic bitch that's been threatening to hurt me recently," Natsuki begins, earning a glare from the other girl. "And like I told you before; I don't have time for games. So I need to know if you like me or not. And, more importantly, if you're with me or against me."

"Can you give me some time?"

"Time!?" Natsuki spits out, losing her patience.

"Time. Natsuki," the girl says through gritted teeth.

"Seriously!?" Natsuki says, getting up and pointing at the door. "Just-just leave!"

"Fine," the girl begins, walking out but stopping at the door. "I will talk to you...eventually," she says softly before closing the green-eyed slayer's door.

* * *

Deciding to cool off, Natsuki roams the streets of Fukka and stops by one of the little cafes that is playing live music.

"Hey cuz," Erin says, sitting next to her cousin and motioning her friends over. "Guys, this is Natsuki, my cousin," Erin says motioning the slayer to her group of friends.

"Hi," Natsuki says, taking a sip of her latte and resting her head on one of plopped up arms on the table.

"Are you okay?" Erin asks, touching her cousin's arms and squeezing it.

"No," Natsuki utters before correcting herself. "I mean: What? Yea. Yes, I'm fine," Natsuki says, leaning further into her chair and pulling some tip money from her pocket. "I have to go," Natsuki continues, staring absentmindedly at her cell-phone. "ERIN! It's one in the morning!"

"So?" the blonde haired girl asks, smiling in confusion.

"SO..IT'S LATE!" Natsuki says, scolding her cousin with her eyes and expression. "Erin, it's dangerous! Come on, I'll drive you all back home," Natsuki says extending her hand out for Erin to take.

"Fine..." Erin sighs, and motions her friends to follow. "But since you just embarrassed me, can I drive?"

"Yea, I suppose...But if I so much as see you drive worse than my mother, I'm taking over," Natsuki says, handing Erin her jeep keys.

* * *

After driving the girls back home, seeing as to how Erin doesn't know that stop means stop, yield means yield and that running yellow lights are dangerous, Natsuki sighs as she swerves to her block.

Arriving, Natsuki sees the taller girl moving some boxes from her house into her car.

Getting out, Natsuki sprints over to her neighbor's driveway.

"You're leaving?" she asks, glaring at the boxes sticking out of the trunk of her small sports car.

"I can't stay here anymore," the taller girl responds, reorganizing some of the boxes to free up some space. "It's for the best. Besides, Tomoe knows where I live, and knowing her, she's probably planning something."

"I'll help," Natsuki says, causing the taller girl to raise a brow.

"Sure," the tawny-haired girl says, still looking questionably at Natsuki.

"So do you know where you are going?" Natsuki asks as they walk back to the other girl's house to grab more boxes.

"Apartment downtown. It's not much, but it's somewhere..."

Sighing, Natsuki bends over and lifts one of the boxes. "So you're not leaving Fukka?" she says, feeling heart speed up.

"No. Sorry to disappoint," the taller girl says, grabbing a box, and causing Natsuki's speeding heart to race for a different reason.

"Don't start," Natsuki says, glaring at the tawny-haired girl. "I've had enough of your childish games, Fujino, " Natsuki says, resisting the urge to throw the box across the room. "And if I'm being honest, I'm glad you're not leaving for good."

Halting, the taller girl stops to look at the other slayer. "Why are you open all of a sudden?" the red-eyed girl asks, box at hand, crimson eyes searching emerald eyes.

"Because I like you," Natsuki answers, being blunt with the girl for the first time. "At least, I like the old you...And I'm trying. Really trying. To bring her back," Natsuki says, walking forward, leaving the other girl behind.

"The old me wasn't the real me," the taller girl counters, once she catches up with the green-eyed slayer.

"You're lying," Natsuki says, shaking her head in disappointment.

"And how do you know that?" the tawny-haired girl spits out, glaring at the raven-haired girl who scoffs.

"Because I refuse to believe that you're a bitch!" Natsuki says as the taller girl grits her teeth before softening her expression.

"I need time, Natsuki. Time."

"FOR WHAT!"

"To explain myself!"

"In that case, I'll bring my jeep over and help you move to your new apartment," Natsuki says, continuing her walk while the tawny-haired girl scoffs. "I'm not leaving until you _explain_ yourself," Natsuki finishes, walking away to fetch her jeep.

"Fine," Natsuki hears the taller girl say as she walks past her.

* * *

And, after stuffing her jeep with the taller girl's belongings and arriving at the other girl's new apartment, Natsuki gets off her jeep and helps the girl carry boxes over to her new place.

Whilst carrying one of the boxes, Natsuki sees, through a crack from one of the boxes, a family picture: a blonde man with the same red-eyes as the Fujino girl, a little boy with tawny-hair and hazel eyes, and a young woman with brunette hair and hazel eyes.

Carefully setting one of the last boxes down, Natsuki looks over at the picture once more.

"That's my brother and his family," the taller girl explains as she sits down on the floor, leaning against the wall as Natsuki smiles weakly at her. "Natsuki," the taller girl begins, hugging her knees, resting her head on her knees and looking at the emerald-eyed slayer. "What Tomoe said..."

"I don't care about Tomoe," Natsuki says, sitting down next to her, smiling warmly.

Sighing, the other slayer lifts her head, and leans further back, head lightly slamming the wall. "Look, everything she said is true. I was a slayer, awakened at fourteen, and the pride and joy of the Fujino name..."

"Well go on," Natsuki says, looking hardly at the other girl as the other girl sighs, complying.

"My parents...they loved me, but for the wrong reasons; I was the sixth slayer, third slayer hidden under our bloodline. And to protect their precious bloodline, of course, my parents and grandparents changed my name in my slayer documentation. And the council...the council, like always, complied to my family's' demands. For not only are Fujinos known to birth warriors, but we're also blessed with a lot of old money," the tawny-haired girl says, shaking her head lightly. "So, I, 'Viola Amethyst', a slayer, was sent to live with my watcher, Anton, and Tomoe. To live up to the Fujino name. To make them proud. To make them feel important...My family...they felt like contributors-higher beings-because their beloved daughter was the chosen one. The one girl in the entire granted with superpowers. Responsibilities. Saving the world. And at the same time, they hated the fact that they couldn't gloat over their slayer daughter. So they were cold. But my watcher. Anton. He-he loved me, more so than my parents. I wasn't a slayer, a weapon, to him; I was a child, a daughter. But there were times when we fought. These arrogant Fujino genes inside me sometimes caused me to act irrational at times. And one of those times was when I disobeyed his order to hold off an attack on a temple until he could gather more data, and, if needed, back-up. I didn't like that. Back-up. Slayers aren't meant to rely on others; it's our instinct. Anton knew this, of course, but his love for me blinded him from his watcher duties," the taller girl says, sighing again. "What Sakomizu told you the other day was right," the girl says, resting her head on her knees once more. "Although we're leaders we aren't meant to lead. And we, especially, cannot rely on others to do our job."

"It's not your fault," Natsuki says, softening her gaze, wanting to reach for the other girl's hand.

"But it is. I called that attack and got my brother involved to help me...and Zael. Zael stayed behind at my house with Anton; I lied and told my watcher that I was going to train with Ryu and Tomoe. Instead, we attacked the temple. After handling the monks quite easily, I sent my brother away to gloat to Anton and to return to his wife with little Zael while Tomoe and I stayed behind to inspect and clean up. And, when we returned, I found their mutilated bodies. And then...and then I died," the taller girl says, voice breaking. "Tomoe told me that I stayed dead for a little more than three months; she needed some supplies and some time to strengthen her powers for such a spell," the tawny-haired girl continues, sighing. "She said that I was buried in the family crypt with the other slayers. Well their tombs anyway, filled with their personal belongings, not remains because slayers, as you know, aren't always intact when they're killed..."

"Yea...i know," Natsuki says, turning away, looking at the stack of boxes.

"Later, Tomoe told me that Ryu's wife, my sister-in-law, died of depression...well more like malnutrition, following Ryu's and Zael's death...And, when Tomoe brought me back to life, I wasn't allowed to go near my brother's, nephew's or sister-in-law's graves at our family graveyard. You see, my family shunned me. Viola Amethyst, their true daughter, died and now they were left with poor little Shizuru, a dead girl with a lot of baggage. They had this big funeral for me and now that I was back-they'd be judged; they'd be looked as liars seeking attention or voodoo creeps that brought back their daugher...Natsuki, I was a monster to them, an embarrassment to the Fujino name."

"But you're not dead," Natsuki says, smiling warmly at the other girl. "And even if you are, you're one well-preserved zombie," Natsuki jokes, causing the other girl to smile, warming her heart.

"Thanks..." Shizuru says, looking sternly at the other slayer before her face breaks , chuckling lightly. "Natsuki?"

"Yea?"

"Natsuki," the taller girl begins again, before her softened face contorts back to anger. "I'm pissed off because I was in heaven..."

"What?" Natsuki asks, face falling.

"I was happy. Finally, after so long, I was happy. I was with them...my brother, Leia, and Zael. And then, Tomoe happened. She brought me back... back to this hell. Because this is hell," the taller girl says, surveying the room. "Earth: it's hell...And then everything came back; I remembered. I remembered everything."

"I'm sorry," Natsuki says, feeling her heart break. "I don't-I don't know what to-what to say."

"That's because there's nothing you _can_ say. You can only feel sorry for me."

Standing up, Natsuki walks over to teary-eyed girl, extending her hand for the other girl to take. Accepting it, the other slayer is pulled up and is met with a sharp gaze from the green-eyed slayer who clutches her face. "The things is, I really care about you, Shizuru. I miss you a lot," Natsuki says, looking intensely into crimson eyes.

Backing away a little, Natsuki's hold on her head, falling, and squinting her eyes at the raven-haired girl, the ruby-eyed girl smiles. "That's-that's the first time you've said my name..."

"Oh sure! I tell you how much I care about you, and all you hear is your name! Self-centered much?" the slayer says, crossing her arms and turning her head away like she used to do when she met the other girl, smiling.

"I didn't take you for the sensitive type," the other slayer says, furrowing her brows, smiling but confused by the sudden shift in the mood.

Smiling, too, and relieved that her plan worked, especially since the other girl genuinely smiled, Natsuki continues to play with the other girl. "I'm not sensitive!" Natsuki counters, turning back to give the red-eyed girl her death-glare which results in making the red-eyed girl laugh. "Now you're just being cruel..." Natsuki says in response to the other girl's laughter whilst resisting the urge to smile.

"Really?" Shizuru challenges, stalking over to her with her hands behind her back. Stopping, inches away from Natsuki, Shizuru furrows her brows before looking down at the ground. "I care about you too, Natsuki. You're really the closest I've gotten to being happy since I came back."

"Really?" Natsuki questions, raising a brow at the other girl, and feeling those annoying butterflies fluttering by her heart.

"Unfortunately, yes," Shizuru answers, avoiding green-eyes.

"Unfortunately?" Natsuki asks, feeling said butterflies drop dead.

"Natsuki, right now _really _isn't the time to like someone..." Shizuru says, yet smirks.

"So you do like me? I mean like-like me, right?" Natsuki says as those dead butterflies resurrect themselves from their short death, much thanks to the spell that the taller girl casts on her.

"Yes. I really do like-like you," Shizuru begins, smiling before biting her lip. "And I'm really sorry about the way I've treated you lately."

"Nah, you'll make it up to me," Natsuki answers, smirking.

"I will?" Shizuru challenges, smiling coyly. "I don't know Natsuki; you've been quite bitchy to me too, even before I started attacking you..."

"What! That's not true!" Natsuki bursts out, scrunching up her face.

"Natsuki," Shizuru begins in a scolding manner, shaking her head. "God knows how many times you teased me with your hot-and-cold attitude..."

"Hot and cold!?" Natsuki exclaims, raising a brow. "Well-what-what about Tomoe! Huh Shizuru?! Don't forget how you hurt me with her!"

"Not as much as you and that dog!"

"Don't turn this around!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

"Then stop being a brat!"

"Only if you stop being so infuriating!"

"Infuriating?" Natsuki questions before scoffing. "You're the annoying one, Fujino! You're always infuriating me!"

Chuckling, Shizuru reaches out for Natsuki's hand. "I prefer Shizuru," she says, once she grasps Natsuki's hand. "And about Tomoe, I'm not gonna lie; I tried to like her again, but couldn't; she has changed so much since she brought me back."

"So you don't like her anymore, right?" Natsuki asks, calming down from their little banter.

Sighing, Shizuru lets go off the Natsuki's hand. "No. I don't. I like you. Just you, Natsuki."

Trying to fight a blush, Natsuki tries to compose herself.

"Not sensitive, huh Natsuki?" Shizuru chides, biting her lower lip.

"St-Sto-Stop being weird!" Natsuki exclaims. "And...I, uh, need to use the restroom," she adds, walking away, stumbling.

Shutting the door, Natsuki frantically paces the bathroom floor before sitting at the edge of the bathtub. _So we like each other, which sucks because right now really isn't the time to crush on someone...Oh crap! Yup! We're doomed!_

"I hope Natsuki isn't doing anything too embarrassing in there."

"Shu-Shut up, Shizuru!" Natsuki says, fumbling to compose herself.

Exiting the bathroom with her head held high, Natsuki goes back to find the other girl seated again on the floor again, against the wall, hugging her knees. Looking up at Natsuki through her bangs, Shizuru smiles warmly before turning away.

"Do you want to talk about it some more?" Natsuki asks as she sits down next to the other slayer.

"If you don't mind," the tawny-haired girl answers, still looking onward.

"No. I don't mind," Natsuki says, reaching for Shizuru's hand, playing with it.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asks, halting Natsuki's playing.

"Yea?" Natsuki asks as the taller girl turns around to face her.

"Did your watcher ever tell you what a slayer's gift is?"

"Um, no? I don't think so. I just know I'm the chosen one. You know, superpowers, saving the world, kind of things..."

"It's death," Shizuru says, looking softly into emerald eyes.

"Death?"

"Peace, Natsuki."

"Peace?" Natsuki repeats, sharpening her gaze, dropping Shizuru's hand. "This goes back to Tomoe, doesn't it?" Natsuki asks, furrowing her dark brows, and searching crimson orbs.

Nodding, Shizuru turns away from Natsuki.

"You're mad?" Natsuki begins, wanting to reach for Shizuru's hand again, and receiving another nod from the other girl. "You're mad that someone you loved stole that from you. Took away your peace."

"Not mad; I hate her. I know Tomoe thought she was helping, but I can't help the way I feel," Shizuru says, flexing her jaw. "She brought me back...here. All for her selfishness!"

"Is that why-is that why I happened?" Natsuki asks, rubbing the back of her head, looking at the floor. "I know you like me now, but did you only use to get back at her? Back at Tomoe?

"No," the girl answers, reclining further against the wall. "You just happened. I swear."

"Good," Natsuki says letting out an exasperated sigh. "But-can I- can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"You said that you were a hidden slayer..."

"Yea?"

"How did that work? I mean, how come my watcher didn't know who you were? Or _did_ he?" Natsuki says, jolting all of a sudden. _Is is possible that the plump kung-fu-fighting afro-haired-librarian knew all along?!_

"I doubt it," Shizuru says, snapping Natsuki out of her thoughts. "Only the head administration in the Watcher's Council knew who I was. And the funny thing about that administration is that they pride themselves in being the protectors of the world; yet, like any political faction, they accept bribes, 'for the greater good', " Shizuru says, air-quoting the last statement. "I'm glad they don't know I'm back," she finishes, chuckling lightly.

"But that's because of that vampire, right?" Natsuki asks, hesitating, wondering if she went too far. Earning a stern look from the other girl, Natsuki, runs a strand of hair behind her ear, looking away. "I'm sorry if I crossed the line..."

"No. It's fine," the taller girl says, relaxing a bit. "But yes. Boone, the vampire...I came to Fukka for him. To kill him and his Master. And I needed as much of an advantage as I could get. So I kept quiet...But then I saw you," Shizuru says, smiling at Natsuki.

"Saw me?"

"My midnight stroll?" Shizuru answers, smiling widely, giving Natsuki a knowing look. "There was something different about you; you reminded me a lot of the old me. The cocky, witty, girl who roamed the streets without a worry in the world."

"So you knew who I was?"

"No," Shizuru says, sighing. "But that night, I couldn't sleep. Everything inside me wanted to go off into the darkness and fight evil, but I couldn't. I had to keep a low profile. Instead, I went for a walk around the neighborhood and ran into you...Afterwards, I gave in, and I started to patrol Fukka. I mean, if girls like you roamed the street at that hour, there was no telling how many fell victim to demons and vampires..."

"About that night...did your gut turn?" Natsuki asks, looking intently at the red-eyed girl.

"Yes..." Shizuru says, looking curiously at Natsuki. "Did yours?"

"Yea. That's why I thought you were evil...which eventually led me to think you were a demon..."

"Natsuki, that's called being attracted to someone."

"Well-well I didn't know that, Fujino!"

"Come on, Natsuki. It's slayer 101. Your senses are heightened," Shizuru explains, looking skeptically at the other slayer. "Didn't your watcher explain that?"

"Yea! But he failed to mention that I'd lose it when I developed a crush!"

"Ara Natsuki has a crush one me?" Shizuru asks, amused red-eyes glinting under the light's influence.

"Oh whatever, princess," Natsuki begins, smiling, crossing her arms. "You made it your sole purpose to get me to like you with all that flirting and that annoying snobby attitude."

"Actually...I wasn't trying to get you to like me; I was trying to irritate you for not falling for me like everyone else," Shizuru says, smiling coyly before blushing lightly. "I think you've said it before...I'm a brat."

"I knew it!"

"Natsuki, you are a brat too..."

"What no! Well...you see-..that's not...crap, you're right..."

"Friends?" Shizuru asks, smiling warmly at Natsuki.

"That's...going to be complicated," Natsuki says, turning away, feeling a blush forming.

Chuckling lightly, Shizuru nods her head and lightly slams her head against the wall. "Just when I thought things couldn't get worse..."

"I know," Natsuki says, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "Funny, we're like Romeo and Juliet," Natsuki says, recalling Mai's new obsession and recent rehearsing of the famous Shakespearean play.

"Forbidden lovers?" Shizuru asks, raising a sandy brow, smiling in amusement.

"Not that. I mean the tragedy of it all."

"The feuding?"

"No. I mean the structure of the play...everything starts off cute, whiny, and cheesily romantic and then it tuns to shit. It gets complicated. Good people die. Romeo dies. Juliet dies. But the world is a better a place for it. They died making a difference, bringing two families who really hated each other, together."

"Tragedy births hope."

"Yea, at least, that's what I gathered from my lines when I helped Mai rehearse..."

"Romeo?"

"No. Tate _just had_ to be Romeo. I was Paris, Tybalt, Nurse, Friar and the Prince of Verona. "

"Hmm...To be honest, I didn't care for that play before; I thought it was overrated and much too stupid for two teenagers to fall in love and die for each other in the span of three measly days...but I like your outlook of it. Hope."

"Well hope is powerful..." Natsuki says, standing up and stretching.

* * *

**I know that some of you haven't watched Buffy. But, like I mentioned before, I used the Buffyverse as a backdrop: Buffy is a tawny-haired slayer that dies twice in the series. One of those times, she is resurrected by a resurrection spell by her best friend- a wiccan that eventually gives into the dark side and becomes the main supervillain by the end of season 6. Buffy, as a result, after coming back, loses it; she becomes sadistic and bitchy because she is pulled from heaven. Faith is a slayer that is awakened because Buffy, technically, died; so there are two slayers in the buffyvers who clash...a lot. **

**Anyways, I hope that helps. I know some of you were confused by it or thrown off guard..**


	13. Chapter 13

Returning back to Sunnydale Lane in Natsuki's jeep for a sleepover since Shizuru's new apartment is, as of yet, unfurnished and since her old house is not safe, Natsuki shyly leads Shizuru back to her room.

Sleeping on the floor and allowing Shizuru to sleep on her bed, Natsuki contemplates how to explain the situation to her friends.

And when they wake up, changing, and greeting Saeko and Duran, Natsuki and Shizuru grab their lunches, courtesy of Saeko, before heading to school.

"Welcome to the hellmouth," Natsuki says, taking off her helmet at the school parking lot.

"Hellmouth?" Shizuru asks, struggling to undo the strap on her helmet.

Helping the other slayer, Natsuki nods her head. "Yup. The center of all evil, otherwise known as the demon express, is under our school."

Fixing her helmet hair, Shizuru smiles weakly at Natsuki. "I guess I don't need to borrow those books anymore..."

"What are we going to do? I mean, what's gonna happen to us?" Natsuki asks, worry masking her face.

"I don't know. I like you Natsuki, but I can't say that I'm going to be here for you all the way," Shizuru answers, avoiding emerald orbs. "I'm sorry."

"Same here," Natsuki replies, looking around the parking lot, avoiding red-orbs as well. "But I like you too much," Natsuki says, scoffing.

"I do too, Natsuki...And I promise I'll be good," Shizuru asks, looking down at the ground as well. "Besides, I don't have a reason to go psycho on you anymore; you know everything," the taller girl says, smiling warmly at the younger and shorter girl.

"That's good, but feel free to be the annoying girl I fell for," Natsuki jokes, trying to cheer up the depressed mood.

"That won't be hard. Being a brat is in my blood," Shizuru says, and then bites her lower lip, turning away. "And now," she begins. "Now, comes the part where we go our separate ways."

"I know. We have a tendency to crash and burn when we're together," Natsuki says, chuckling lightly. "We have issues."

"Serious issues."

"Remember your promise: no psycho Shizuru."

"I promise," Shizuru says, rolling her eyes. "But no more hitting me in gym, Natsuki," Shizuru remarks, walking away from the other slayer, flaunting, causing Natsuki to roll her eyes.

* * *

The rest of the following weeks are torturous for Natsuki. Seeing Shizuru around and not being able to really talk to her only depresses and angers her, especially when she gets worried looks from her friends.

"Have you talked to her?" Mai asks, carefully, solemn blue eyes searching green eyes.

"No, Mai. I haven't," Natsuki says, glaring at the table.

"Maybe you two should talk and work something out. After all, we share a common enemy," Reito explains, resting his arms on the table.

"Natsuki?" Sakomizu questions, looking up from the thick leather-bound book in his hands. "What is it?"

"You-you wouldn't understand," Natsuki says, sighing, and looking at her watcher.

Taking off his lenses and placing the book on one of the library's table, Sakomizu looks sternly at his slayer. "I know you've explained yourself. And I understand yours and Shizuru's reasons, but can't you look past it? We're going to need all the help we need..."

"I can't. I really really like her. But whenever we're together, we open _our_ version of a hellmouth..."

"Natsuki maybe-" Takeda begins, fidgeting with his tan hands. "Maybe you two could-"

"-No! You're asking too much!" Natsuki exclaims, balling up her fists. "You want us to defy our nature...I mean, we all know that I don't listen well. And neither does she. And right now. At this moment. We can't afford being on each other's throats when there is a hellraising Master around!"

"All we're saying is to try, Natsuki!"Tate exclaims, getting everyone's attention. "You and Shizuru _have_ had your teamwork moments...Think about it. You're endangering each other the more you leave each other out of the loop."

"But-"

"-No buts, Natsuki! This isn't some vampire, some demon, some troll, or even some ghost, you're facing; this is something beyond your grasp. And you know it which is why you're pushing Shizuru away because you can't bear to see her die under your watch."

"Tate-" Mai cuts in, reaching for his hand and squeezing it.

"-No Mai! And Shizuru knows this too! And this little slayer game that they've been playing has been going on far too long! This is bigger than you two! The world could end seriously end this time!" the bronze-haired boy exclaims, rising from his seat. "I believe in you Natsuki; I do. But we're going to need more than faith...We have two slayers, not one. Two. Two powerful weapons against one Master. And it's time you see it this way and take advantage of our odd situation."

"He's right, Natsuki," Takeda says, rising from his seat as well.

"And we're gonna help too. But we do need her," Reito says, joining Tate and Takeda.

"You're going to need an army," Mai says, walking over to the boys. "And we could be one. We just need good leaders."

"Sakomizu..." Natsuki says, looking pleadingly at her watcher.

The afro-haired plump man puts his lenses back on and rises as well. "They're right, Natsuki. This is bigger than you. Bigger than your feelings. And although it goes against my watcher duties, I advice you to raise an army. You're gonna need one if the hellmouth opens."

* * *

Yet, confronting the other girl turns out to be more uncomfortable than Natsuki thought.

Awaiting Shizuru at the cemetery, Natsuki, nervously chews on her black leather jacket's collar whilst sitting on a grave.

"Natsuki?"

Looking up, Natsuki sees the taller girl wearing green cargo pants, short black tank top, revealing her toned stomach, black ankle boots, and hair pinned up. Smiling nervously while admiring the other girl's beauty, Natsuki swallows loudly.

"Natsuki," the taller girl repeats, face scrunching up, annoyance clear in her ruby eyes. "Natsuki, it's my night to patrol."

"I know-but-look...we have to talk," Natsuki says reaching for the other girl's hand.

Noticing a smile form on Shizuru's lips as she takes her hand, Natsuki's heart melts as she, too, smiles warmly at the object of her affection.

"About?" Shizuru asks, playing with Natsuki's hand, fidgeting with it.

"The Master."

Halting her playing, Shizuru looks sternly at Natsuki, releasing her hold on the green-eyed slayer's hand. "What about him?"

"I know we agreed to stay out of each other's way, but I think that was a mistake..."

"Perhaps. But I can't concentrate if you're around."

"I know. Me too. But we need to work together. We're slayers, after all. And we both want to kill the Master."

"It's more than want for me, Natsuki," Shizuru says, sighing. "I need to kill him _and_ Boone, no matter the cost."

Heart breaking, Natsuki rises from her seat and approaches the other slayer who turned her back on her. "That's the thing no one understands. I feel the same way too...no matter the cost."

"I do care about you Natsuki, but you're distracting. A huge distraction to me," Shizuru says, looking sternly at Natsuki despite her playful words. "And we don't work well together, especially when we boss each other around."

"I know. But we need to move past it. This is bigger than our little crush and slayer rivalry..."

"I know..." Shizuru says, sighing. "Maybe this is nature punishing me by making me fall for a slayer."

Sighing, Natsuki sits back down on the tombstone she was sitting on earlier. "You know, technically, we're not meant to co-exist...which probably explains our little habit of getting on each other's nerves," Natsuki says, motioning Shizuru to down with her as well.

"What difference does it make anyway," Shizuru says, as she sits down, intertwining their feet." I mean, our life span is, after all, up to 25 years of age," Shizuru continues, laughing weakly.

"I know. I have the 18 year old landmark to look forward to," Natsuki jokes.

"A good slayer makes it to 18. A great slayer makes it to 21. And an extraordinary slayer makes it to 25," Shizuru adds, recalling the slayer fun facts that are told to all slayers.

"I remember cringing when Sakomizu told me that," Natsuki says, chuckling. "I think I cried. Yea I did. I remember thinking that I wasn't gonna have the chance to marry, to have children, to have grandchildren, to see my mom grow old, or to even grow old myself...with someone..."

"I didn't cry," Shizuru says calmly. "I remember training extra hard to defy those odds, yet," she continues, chuckling. "I only made it to 17. Not even a good slayer..."

"17? How old are you?" Natsuki says, depressing playful mood being replaced by curiosity.

"I'm 18. I turn 19 this December," Shizuru explains, smiling skeptically, amused by Natsuki's dumbfounded expression.

"But you're smart! How are you still in high school?"

"I wasn't joking about my slayer training. I was absent a lot in school," Shizuru explains, grabbing Natsuki's hand again.

"Lucky! I'm absent for one period and that marshmallow Snyder is on my case. And my mom! Oh God can that woman nag!"

Laughing, Shizuru squeezes Natsuki's hand. "Your mom loves you very much, Natsuki; I can tell," Shizuru is a somber tone. "My mother would rather buy me things than talk to me or show me off, claiming I inherited her good looks..."

"I know my mom loves me...And I care about both of you and my friends a lot...which is why we have to- no we _will_ get through this. I promise," Natsuki says, holding up Shizuru's and her's intertwined hands and kissing it before releasing it. "By the way, I heard you had a date to the Sadie Hawkins dance? Is it true?"

"No," Shizuru asks, smiling coyly at a blushing Natsuki. "But I have mentioned it before that I like it when you're jealous though, right?"

"Cute, Fujino," Natsuki says, crossing her arms.

"Why were you going to ask me?" Shizuru begins, looking skeptically at Natsuki.

"Not really," Natsuki begins scratching the back of her head. "But I do want to ask you to go with someone else."

"Who?"

"A dog," Natsuki says, laughing when Shizuru looks coldly at her. "Relax. I mean Reito."

* * *

With the Sadie Hawking's dance and the harvest only a day, nervous teenagers prance around the school, awaiting an invitation or battling nerves to give an invitation. Tate, after nervously hinting to Mai to ask him to the dance went as far as actually auditioning for the role of Romeo for the school's _Romeo and Juliet_ play just so he could be with his Juliet-Mai-onstage. He failed, miserably, but, Mai thought it was cute. And, after confiding with Natsuki, Mai, dressed in her Juliet costume, handed Tate Romeo's costume and asked him to be her Romeo at the Sadie Hawkins dance. It was cute, much too cute for Natsuki who rolls her eyes when the new-found lovers tell and retell their romantic tale of how they came to be.

When the dance comes around, however, Natsuki agrees to go with Takeda. And Shizuru agrees to go with Reito. Now, as the group of friends sit at the library after school hours, researching, the plump librarian, suddenly, shoots up from his seat.

"The Harvest," he exclaims waving his book around, getting all teenage eyes to turn on him. "The Harvest," he continues, looking at each teenage face with wide eyes. "It's going to take place here in school!"

"What?!" they all exclaim, rising from their seat: Natsuki, Shizuru, Takeda, Reito, Mai and Tate.

"You mean we actually have to go to the stupid dance and not make a stupid 10 minute appearance; that is, of course, considering the chances that we're lucky enough and actually survive the Harvest which would then give us the time to drop by the sweat-smelling gym for the stupid dance all for the sake of stupid dumb overrated teenage memories?" Natsuki asks, eyeing her watcher.

"Natsuki!" Mai exclaims, scolding her with her blue eyes. "Dances aren't stupid."

Ignoring the two teenagers, the librarian continues: "Children, the Master will need a lot of blood; it will require a massacre and, thusly, bring about a lot of commotion. Think about it: the Harvest...the killing could be unconventional if an opportunity doesn't present itself."

"Tomorrow. The opportunity. Tomorrow there will be a bunch of young healthy teenagers all gathered on one spot. A spot which is conveniently on top of the hellmouth," Tate answers, surprising everyone.

"Exactly," Sakomizu says, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Well then, good thing my toys are here..."

* * *

Arriving at the dance, Takeda, wearing a tailored navy-blue suit, white button-up shirt, black tie, brown belt and brown boots, opens his black Mazda's car door and tries to help a blushing Natsuki out of her seat.

"Come on, Natsuki. It's just a dance," Takeda says extending his hand for the stubborn slayer to take.

"It's not the dance..." Natsuki explains, crossing her arms across her chest, blushing even more. "It's the dress; I don't like it anymore."

Furrowing his brows and then laughing, Takeda squats down to look the slayer in the eyes. "You look beautiful, Natsuki," he says, smiling warmly.

"You're just saying that," Natsuki retorts, scoffing. "I look stupid."

Noticing a black Range Rover pull up, Takeda sighs in relief. "I'll be right back," he says to Natsuki and then sprints off towards the Range Rover.

Still seated in Takeda's car, Natsuki analyzes her fitted purple sleeveless pleated dress. "Ah, it's too short!" Natsuki says noting that her dress extended mid-way to her knees. "Not to mention, I look stupid."

"Ara, I wonder why Natsuki chose purple," Shizuru says, red-eyes glinting with mischief.

"Don't start with your 'ara's'. Besides, why did _you_ choose blue," Natsuki retorts, eyeing Shizuru's longer, elegant, flowing, strapless navy-blue dress.

"You look beautiful, Natsuki," Shizuru says when Takeda comes into view.

Nodding and smiling at the green-eyed slayer, Takeda once again extends his hand for her to take. "See? You are beautiful."

* * *

Arriving at the door, the group friends enter the neon lighting infused, fake fog covered, pop-music playing school gym which is now converted to fit the standards for the school dance.

Reito, wearing a tailored black suit, black shirt, black tie, and black loafers is the first to speak up: "Let's get a table," he says, offering his arm for Shizuru to take. Taking it, Shizuru and Reito lead the others towards the back.

Seated, the group of friends go over their plan once more.

"Mai," Natsuki begins, looking at the orange-haired wiccan. "You will go to one of the janitor's closets and perform a barrier spell. Tate will guard the door," she continues, now looking at the bronze-haired boy who nods. "Good. Do you guys have everything you need?"

"Yes," Mai answers raising up a black gym bag that Tate brought in.

"Fantastic. Reito, Takeda," Natsuki says, looking between the two werewolves. "Are you guys wearing your talismans?" Natsuki asks, acknowledging the talismans that Sakomizu and Mai blessed and created to form little fragments, reminders of each werewolf's humanity. Nodding, both boys, grasp the talismans hanging loosely on their necks which prevents them from breaking when they transform. "Don't turn unless you have to," Natsuki adds, knowing that the talismans haven't had a 100% success rate. It takes awhile for them to find their humanity which is why they are still locked and caged during their transformation in Sakomizu's basement. After they find their humanity, they lie down and go to sleep, waiting out their curse.

"And Shizuru," Natsuki says already eyeing the beautiful girl with worry. "Did you bring your weapons over?" she asks, avoiding the other girl's gaze.

"Yes," Shizuru answers, grabbing Natsuki's hand and squeezing it.

"Good," Natsuki says, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "Reito, Takeda, cover each gym exit. Mai go cast the spell. And Tate, keep an eye out and don't let down your guard. Keep hold of your weapons. No matter what," Natsuki says, eyeing each of her mentioned friends. "Shizuru and I will split up and patrol the exits outside."

"Save me a dance, will you?" Reito jokes, tossing Shizuru his keys so she could grab her weapons while Natsuki grits her teeth. Catching the keys and winking at Reito, now forcing Natsuki to grit her teeth more ferociously, Shizuru starts making her way out of the gym. Everyone, afterwards, follows suit.

Natsuki, now entering the library where her watcher and weapons await her, tries to push aside her worries for her friends and Shizuru.

"You'll do fine," Sakomizu says, patting his slayer's shoulder. "You are as ready as you could be."

"I hope so," Natsuki says, taking off her heels and putting on her more comfortable pair of boots and black leather jacket, and then hiding her Reaper on her gym bag.

* * *

Patrolling the parking lot, Natsuki hears a scream. Pulling out her Reaper and hiding her gym bag, Natsuki runs towards the sound. She, stops when she sees a trail of blood. Imagining the worst, Natsuki, ventures forward, Reaper at hand, following the bloody trail.

When the trail stops, a pile of bones, a pool of blood, and a layout of various torn ligaments and meat are scattered. Noting a corsage and a small pocket square, Natsuki knows that the Harvest has begun and that it, indeed, is in school, during the Sadie Hawkins dance.

"I was hoping you'd be here," a man's voice says from above.

Looking up, Natsuki sees a young man with blue slacks, white button-up shirt, and peculiar light blue hair, sitting on the edge of one of the school's storage sheds.

"You!" Natsuki exclaims, looking hardly at the young man with light blue hair.

Smirking, the boy with blood eyes jumps down and opens the shed's door.

Skeletal dog-like hounds with various hot-spots and glowing red eyes, howl and charge at the green-eyed slayer. With foam erupting from the hound's mouth, the four helldogs, wildly barking and biting, try to pierce their fangs into the slayer.

Natsuki, ignoring Nagi's hysterical laughter, quickly decapitates the hounds with her Reaper.

"I warned you," Natsuki says to the now frightened young man.

"I-I-," not finishing and making a run for it, Nagi is stopped by a much taller and a much muscular man. Gripping Nagi by the neck, the man bites, ferociously chewing at his neck, draining him, before tossing him back to the ground, splattering Nagi's face on the asphalt as ripples of blood erupt.

_"_I may not have liked him, but I still have to kill you," Natsuki says to the vampire, tightening her grip on her Reaper.

"Big words for a little a girl," the man's thunderous and deep voice says, smirking, flashing his sharp-tipped teeth.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, the man catches an arrow aiming for his heart. Crushing the arrow, the man laughs before lunging himself up to the school roof.

_Shizuru._ Not being able to pull off such a smooth maneuver, Natsuki runs and jumps on the roof of a black SUV, then leaps to grasp one of the pipes trimming the roof and finally brings herself up.

The sight she sees is heart-wrenching. The vampire, holding Shizuru by the neck, smiling at the other slayer's bluish and dying face. "I thought I killed you little slayer," the vampire says through gritted teeth as he tightens his hold on her.

_Boone._

Natsuki, preparing to throw her Reaper is halted by the man's voice. "I wouldn't do that, child. I'll just use this little girl to block the throw," he says and then tosses Shizuru to the ground. Turning and barring his teeth at Natsuki, the man challenges her, standing still and looking intently at her. "I'll finish the slayer for good once I'm done with you."

Clenching her teeth, Natsuki stalks over to him, and they meet each other with blows and kicks. "I'm impressed," the vampire says catching one of Natsuki's punches and then twists her arm, breaking it.

Wincing in pain, Natsuki kicks the vampire, pushing him no more than two inches. Laughing, the vampire, grabs Natsuki by the neck, lifting her off the ground. Natsuki, grinding her teeth, charges her legs and swings both them, landing them hardly on the vampire's chest, causing him to release his grip on her. Catching his breath, the vampire laughs lightly. "You are one of the worthier opponents. But not strong enough to defeat me," the vampire says and then charges at Natsuki. Still in agony, left arm hanging uselessly and stinging with pain, Natsuki halts the vampire with her foot, earning another injury; her right foot, too, now stings with pain. Not helping falling to the ground, Natsuki watches the vampire, now bleeding from his mouth, walk over to her, only to turn back and block Shizuru's naginata attack. Grasping the naginata out of her grip, the vampire straightens it, and breaks it in half with his knee. Keeping the half with the blade on it, the vampire aims it and releases it at Natsuki before turning his attention to the ruby-eyed slayer. Natsuki, dodging the attack, rises back up.

Shizuru, now suffering a similar fate as Natsuki, seeing as to how the vampire toys with her, easily dodging her feeble attempts of attacking. Now catching one of her punches, the vampire turns Shizuru around and pulls her to him, her back pressed against his chest. Tauntingly brushing the slayer's tawny-hair aside, the vampire pierces his fangs on her neck. Distracted by his feeding frenzy, Natsuki manages to stake him with the naginata blade on his heart. Stopping and pushing Shizuru aside, the vampire pulls out the naginata blade and tries to strike it at the fallen Shizuru, only to have Natsuki ram him to the ground, thereby, making him miss. Now on top of the chuckling vampire, Natsuki rapidly punches him in the face until she wears out.

"Done?" the vampire teases yanking Natsuki by her long raven hair and pulling her by it as he stands both of them up. And letting out a heavy breath and getting ready to bite the other slayer, the vampire is halted by a sudden invisible force. Releasing Natsuki, and looking around, the vampire backs away as he searches for his new enemy.

Then, hovering in the air, illuminated by bright orange-golden hues of light, Mai, chanting, smiles at Natsuki and looks at her with her now-black wiccan eyes. The vampire, chuckling, walks as close as he could to the orange-haired wiccan. "This isn't over. The mission is complete and my Master will rise as planned."

"What do you mean complete," Natsuki asks, through gritted teeth.

"I don't do the dirty work. I'm the vessel; they catch; I feed; and, as a result, my feeding feeds the Master who just tasted slayer blood," the vampire says smiling, before running off and jumping down the roof.

Mai, now hovering over to the roof and landing gently on it, walks over to Natsuki, blue-eyes replacing black steely eyes. "That's why I came for you; it was a trap," she says with a sorrowful voice.

"Takeda? Reito?" Natsuki asks as anger and frustration plaster her face. Walking past Mai, Natsuki makes her way to other slayer.

"They transformed; they killed several vampires, but not enough to stop them altogether; there were at least twenty of them," Mai says keeping up with Natsuki and resting her hand on the slayer's shoulder that is now kneeling and checking the other girl. Sighing in relief, Natsuki lifts the girl up, painstakingly, and slings her on her good shoulder.

"How many did they get?" Natsuki asks, turning to face the blue-eyed wiccan.

"A lot. I sealed the gym, but the vampires got the ones partying and drinking in the school basement. Both Reito and Takeda sensed it so Reito went to check it out," Mai explains as they descend the roof via the fire escape stairs. "He came running back, scared, and got Takeda to go with him and told Tate who told me," Mai continues, glancing worriedly every now and then at Natsuki. "I couldn't cast another boundary spell of that magnitude. If I did, i would've had to eradicate the one on the gym. I couldn't risk it...so I came here to look for you and managed to cast a little one here witho-"

"-It's okay Mai...We're not ready; we never were," Natsuki says, voice breaking as she recalls the fight she just had with that vampire who isn't even the Master.

"You will be," Mai says, trying to comfort her childhood friend.

"In what? Three-two days? Or even one?" Natsuki spits out, scoffing and chuckling. "We don't even know when the hellmouth opens?! And now that The Harvest is complete, I have a feeling it'll be soon! Face it Mai, we're screwed!"

"Natsuki, we have at least three days. This sort of spell requires a lot of strength and a lot of meditation," Mai says, smiling weakly at her emerald-eyed friend.

"Three days, great!" Natsuki says, rolling her eyes and making her way back to the others, careful not to accidentally hurt the tawny-haired girl slung in her right shoulder. Now, back at the parking lot, Tate awaits them, still wearing his tan suit, while Reito and Takeda wear their gym clothes. Smiling weakly at each other, the friends decide to meet the plump man at the library to come up with a new plan.

Natsuki, refusing to hand Shizuru over to anyone, breathes the girl's scent as they enter the library's door. _Tea_. Smirking to herself after figuring out the other girl's mysterious scent, Natsuki now wonders why it took her so long to figure it out since Sakomizu, too, cannot live without that stuff. _Must have not been paying too much attention to her then..._

While the others discuss the dance's events, Natsuki lays the other girl on the table in the backroom, cleaning and dressing the girl's neck wounds. Finishing, Natsuki runs her fingers along tawny-tresses.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru says, weakly.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki exclaims, grabbing the other girl's hand and kissing it.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Shizuru says, sitting up, wincing, pulling her hand back.

"Shizuru..."

"No! Natsuki! You could have died!" Shizuru says, looking hardly at the other slayer.

"You could have too!" Natsuki exclaims, returning the glare. "You intervened too, Shizuru!"

"I know...we need to get our shit together, and fast," the taller girl says through clenched teeth. Looking at Natsuki's open-mouthed and wide-eyed expression, Shizuru's face softens. "Don't worry; I heal easily too."

"It's not that...you said shit."


	14. Chapter 14

The following day, Natsuki wearing an arm sling for her mending left arm walks around the magic shop with Takeda and Shizuru.

"Everyone's looking at me; I look stupid," Natsuki hisses to the werewolf and the other slayer.

"I think you look cute," Shizuru chimes in, red-eyes glinting with amusement.

"No I don't!"

"Yes. You do."

"NO I DON'T!"

"Natsuki looks cute."

"DAMN IT SHIZURU!" Natsuki exclaims, blushing when an old couple turns to look at her. "Look what you've done! I already had enough attention as it is with this thing on!"

"Natsuki, that was all your doing..."

"What a load of crap!" Natsuki says, glaring at the taller girl. "This is _your_ doing; you're annoying me!"

"You're grumpy..."

"No; I'm not."

"Yes. You are!"

"FUJINO!"

"Your squeaky voice is cute too."

"Jesus frickin' Christ woman! Quit it!"

Laughing, Takeda walks away from the two slayers, avoiding Natsuki's open-mouthed and wide-eyed look.

"Natsuki?"

"What, Shizuru?"

"Its just that Natsuki looks so cute and fragile."

"Fragile? I'm stronger than you, sweetheart," Natsuki retorts, and instinctively, tries to cross her arms, before the pain kicks in and she remembers that her arm is injured. Blushing and ignoring Shizuru's giggles, Natsuki rolls her eyes and grunts inaudible curses at the taller girl.

Shrugging it off, Shizuru smiles coyly at Natsuki. "Ara, but Natsuki is the one with the sling..."

"YEA. Because of YOU!"

"Because you like me."

"Stop it, Shizuru."

"So, grumpy..."

"BECAUSE I'M IN PAIN!"

"And I know just the thing that'll cheer you up. Do you want to play doctor later?" Shizuru taunts, already expecting the other girl's outburst.

"SHIZURU!"

Snickering, rather loudly a couple of feet from the slayers, a blushing Takeda walks back to the two girls. Flashing the needed ingredients from Mai's list, he motions the girls forward to the cash register.

"Thank goodness! This one was getting on my nerves..." Natsuki says as they pay. "I swear I don't understand my attraction to you," the green-eyed slayer says, glaring at Shizuru. "You irritate me."

"Ara, but I strictly remember that you said you like it when I irritate you," Shizuru explains, smiling coyly at Natsuki.

"I refrain that statement," Natsuki says, turning, head held high.

"Yet your blush tells me otherwise," Shizuru counters, swooping her arm against Natsuki's good arm as they exit the store.

"Well aren't you clingy today," Natsuki says, turning her head and raising a brow at Shizuru.

"Oh shut up Natsuki," Shizuru says, rolling her eyes and snuggling in closer to Natsuki as they walk along the parking lot. "You know you like it. Plus there's the whole 'we could have died yesterday' thing."

"Riigght..." Natsuki says, wincing, recalling her ass-wooping.

"Guys..." Takeda interrupts, raising his hand in a cautious manner. "Wait."

"What is it?" Natsuki asks, shrugging Shizuru off her shoulder.

Ignoring the green-eyed slayer's question, Takeda searches the various building establishments, stopping his gaze at an empty building. "Something's not right," he says, and then sprints off.

Following Takeda, both slayers run to a beaten, red-bricked and chipped building, adorned with wood panels shutting intruders out. Kicking and breaking one of the wood panels, Takeda steps in, followed by Shizuru and Natsuki. Inside, they see a redhead, chanting as she sits on top of a wooden crate.

Sniffing and twitching her nose, the redhead wearing a pair of khaki cargo pants, a white and pink striped shirt with blue suspenders, a khaki beret, a pair of orange aviator sunglasses, and a yellow scarf, sets her gaze on the three intruders.

"Whose the pup?" the redhead asks, looking between the three friends. "One of you is the big bad wolfie."

"And who the hell wants to know?" Natsuki counters, stepping forward.

Laughing and clutching her stomach, the redhead almost falls back from the crate before she inhales deeply, only to laugh again. "Whose the cripple?" she manages to say in between laughs. "Don't tell me _you're_ the big bad wolf!"

"Cripple!?" Natsuki exclaims, looking angrily at the redhead.

"Yes, chicken wing. Now be a good little birdy and shut your mouth. I'm the one in charge here."

"CHICKEN WING!? DAMN IT SHIZURU! I TOLD YOU I LOOKED STUPID!"

"You sure do," the redhead continues, laughing.

"SHUT IT OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"With what? Your walking stick? Or are you going slap me silly?"

"YOU LITTLE-"

"-I'M THE WOLF!" Takeda exclaims, holding back a pissed off green-eyed slayer that looks ready to lunge at the redhead sitting on top of the crate.

"WOAH! Let's go back a sec'. Why is the werewolf holding back the little engine that could?" the redhead bursts out, laughing again. "Does chicken-little actually think she can hurt me?!"

"LET ME GO!" Natsuki exclaims, blushing from frustration while Shizuru snickers.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru scolds, trying to calm the raven-haired slayer.

Grunting, Natsuki continues to shake out of Takeda's hold.

"Natsuki!" Takeda finally exclaims, trying the shake the angered slayer back to her senses. "You're better than this."

"Careful dog, if you shake too hard, the little tyke might have a seizure," the redhead adds, laughing more loudly.

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki says, looking pleadingly at the taller girl. "TELL HIM TO LET ME GO!"

"Oh. god no. Help me. Don't let the cripple get to me," the redhead says, in a deadpanned voice.

"THAT'S IT! I SWEAR-"

"Natsuki," Shizuru cuts in, looking hardly at the green-eyed girl. "Calm down..."

Looking wide-eyed in a disbelieving look at Shizuru, Natsuki scoffs.

"Natsuki!" Takeda tries again, trying again to calm the green-eyed slayer. "Don't let her get to you...Shizuru! Help!"

Wrapping her arms around Natsuki, Shizuru rests her head on the green-eyed slayer's good shoulder. "Natsuki, be a good puppy and let it go."

Shaking the other girl off, despite her pain, Natsuki glares both at the taller girl and the redhead. "Don't 'puppy' me Shizuru," Natsuki says through gritted teeth.

"PUPPY!? THIS IS RICH!" the redhead cuts in, laughing more loudly.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA STRANGLE THAT BRAT!" Natsuki says, pain kicking in again, yet sprinting, attempting to lunge at the other girl, only to crash with the crate.

This time the redhead does fall down, only, it is from her laughter.

Standing up, the redhead, composes herself, leaning to her right side, crossing her arms, examining her nails. "What are you kids doing here anyway? You shouldn't you know better than entering old abandoned warehouses?"

"We're here to ask you the same thing," Takeda says as he walks past a fuming slayer and a tawny-haired slayer helping the fuming one stand up.

"You're about to find out," the redhead says, opening the crate, revealing a pair of glowing ice-blue eyes.

"What is _that_?" Takeda says, cringing his nose and face. "It smells dead."

"That's because it is. This right here is an Incan princess: Yma."

"Yma? What did you do you freak?" Natsuki asks, trying to maneuver her way out of Shizuru's grasp.

"I awoke a mummy, duh," the green-eyed girl answers, still examining her nails. "Yma."

Emerging from the crate, a wrapped slim figure emerges, wrapping itself out of its bandages. Pulling out his stake, Takeda lunges at it, and pierces its heart only to the have the mummy easily push him back and remove the stake, tossing it to the ground.

"That's not the way you kill a mummy, dog," the redhead answers, eyebrow raised in amusement.

"She's right; you have to destroy the talisman that awakened her," Shizuru answers, still holding Natsuki back.

"You're pretty smart...for a blonde," the redhead says, turning her gaze and smirk at Shizuru. "Too bad you'll never get it."

Takeda, this time, lunges at the red-haired girl, landing on top of her. "Where is it?" he asks gripping the girl by the collar of her shirt.

"Easy boy," the girl answers, smiling evilly at him. "Bad dogs get crate time," she says headbutting Takeda and then kicking him inside the crate, and, quickly, springing back up and shutting the crate door at him.

The mummy now with its head unwrapped reveals a decaying petite face with little stands of black hair.

"Isn't she a looker?" Natsuki says, causing Shizuru to giggle before Natsuki scrunching up her face when she hears Takeda's screams and grunts coming from inside the crate.

"Yma," the redhead says, kicking the mummy-girl a tied up man that the redhead must have had hidden on the other side of the crate. "Eat."

Before Natsuki and Shizuru could stop the mummy, the mummy grasps the man, pulls off the duck-tape on the man's mouth and kisses him. Her decaying features liven, as rotten brown skin morphs into shinier, smoother tan skin, and ragged black hair grows, and fills up her petite head. The man, now a skeletal corpse is tossed aside as the mummy licks her lips. The red-haired girl then pulls another man from the shadows, but, before Natsuki or Shizuru could stop her, the mummy repeats the process and kisses the man. This time, her cheeks fill up, and her thinned lips fill up as well, adding more curves to her body. The beautiful dead girl with a perfect sculptured nose, full-plump red lips, high-cheekbones, dazzling blue eyes, long luscious black hair, perfectly shaped eyebrows, and long batty eyelashes stares intently at the red-eyed girl awaiting the order to suck the life out of her.

"Not her, Yma," the red-haired girl says, smirking at Natsuki. "The cripple first; she annoys me."

Takeda, now transformed, bursts the crate open and lunges at the red-haired girl, hovering, once again over her, foamy saliva spewing out and dripping on top the green-eyed girl. Growling, Takeda barks into her face.

"Takeda!" Natsuki exclaims, getting the werewolf's attention. "Don't kill her!...Yet!"

Turning his gaze on Natsuki, Takeda whines, and grips the red-haired girl by the collar of her shirt, raising her up. The mummy attempts to lunge at Takeda, but Takeda pushes it aside with his free hand, causing the mummy-girl to fall back to the ground. Turning his attention back to the red-haired girl, Takeda growls at her, bringing her face closer to his darker and much more terrifying werewolf face.

"Fi-Fine!" the beret wearing girl stammers handing Takeda the talisman which he easily crushes. The mummy, immediately, screams as she reverts back to her mummified decaying self, and then lays motionless and stiff on the floor.

Shoving the redhead down on the ground, Takeda runs back to the crate, whining, and shuts himself in.

"What, oh, what are we going to do with you," Natsuki says, walking over to the petrified redhead.

"How embarrassing is _this_? The cripple is gonna kill me..." the beret-wearing girl says, composing herself. "Thank goodness none of my friends are here to witness such tragedy..."

"Like I said: you won't die...yet," Natsuki says through clenched teeth.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru says reaching for Natsuki's hand and smiling warmly at her, softening Natsuki's expression. "She's just a kid. Calm down."

"I'm calm..." Natsuki answers, rolling her eyes in frustration, but tightening her hold on Shizuru's hand.

Eyeing their intertwined hands, the khaki wearing red-haired girl laughs. "Les-be-honest. You boarding school lovers with obvious daddy issues are not gonna hurt me, so I'm just gonna go..."

"You're not going anywhere," Natsuki says, letting go of Shizuru's hand, blocking the redhead's path.

"This is gonna be a long night...isn't it..." the green-eyed girl sighs. "And just so you lesbos know, I have been to prison but that _doesn't_ mean I swing that way."

"Hard pass, Pippi-Longstocking, hard pass," Natsuki says, smirking at the offended redhead.

"Oh yeah! As if I could ever be into-into a self-mutilating emo girl with blue hair like you!"

"Ha! Is that the best you can do, Wendy's girl!"

"Shut up mutt or I'll cripple your other hand, and you could kiss bye bye to sex for a while!"

"So? I heal easily. And besides we haven't-"

"-Natsuki!" Shizuru cuts in. "There's no use in fighting."

"She's right," Takeda says, emerging from the crate with his old clothes on. "I took them off before I transformed," he explains. "Look...mummy-summoning-trouble-making girl...we don't have time for this...not with the Master coming, so our patience is low," he begins, eyeing the redhead.

"Master?!" the redhead says, scrunching up her face. "That creep! I can never go anywhere without hearing 'Master this' 'Master that...' Jesus! Talk about annoying..."

"How do you know about the Master?" Takeda questions, looking curiously the green-eyed mummy-summoner, raising a brow.

"It's complicated..." the redhead says, softening her snobby expression.

"Try us," Takeda says, smiling reassuringly to the redhead.

"I...I," the redhead stammers before scratching the back of her ear. "I was a demon, a great one too before that jerkoff-"

"-Were?" the three friends ask in unison.

"I got laid-off. Sentenced to live a mortal life with those I punished- _you_ puny humans or...not. Actually, I'm getting weird vibes from you lesbos too..." the green-eyed girl answers nonchalantly, looking at both slayers. "Especially you, _Children of the Corn,_" the redhead finishes eyeing Shizuru.

"Demons get fired?" Takeda asks, furrowing her brows.

"Ven-" the redhead begins before being interrupted by Natsuki.

"!WOAH! Hold up!" Natsuki says, getting everyone's attention. "Mock me all you want ginger-girl but you leave Shizuru out of this. Only _I_ can mock her."

At this, werewolf, demon and red-eyed slayer all raise their brows, looking at Natsuki.

"Geez!" the redhead says looking at the tawny-haired girl. "Girl, she's got you on a short leash..."

"Natsuki?" Shizuru questions, ignoring but blushing at the redhead's remark.

"What! I don't like her mocking you," Natsuki answers in a 'duh' fashion, shrugging.

"Anyways, before I was interrupted by the finger sisters," the redhead continues, earning a growl from Natsuki. "Vengeance demons _do_ get fired. We're complicated...we're like demi-demons as in we were once humans, only we were granted demon powers because of our...of our inclination towards the dark side and hatred for all human beings," the redhead says, shrugging and smiling. Now furrowing her brows and looking at the ground before laughing lightly, the redhead brushes the right side of her hair behind her ear. "You know, for other demonic freaks, being a demon is a lifestyle but for us vengeance demons, it's a job...a _real_ drag."

"So you were once human?" Takeda asks, analyzing the redhead.

"Thousands of years ago; I am responsible for many of the wars, " the girl says and then smiles triumphantly. "Women can be quite imaginative with their vengeance you know...which is one of the many reasons that I don't hook-up with them. Plus there's the whole gay sex thing, not my thing," the khaki dressed girl says before hopping back on top of the crate. "Anyways, like a junkie, I now have to fill in this empty evil whole within my cold-cold heart. I can't let go of the supernatural; I can't help it; I miss it," she finishes, pouting.

"So why were you fired?" Takeda presses. "It seems like you were evil enough to keep your job..."

"Because I didn't want to comply to the new rules. The whole Master thing got on my nerves: Nao you can no longer do this; Nao you know that the Master doesn't want us to do that; Nao! What the hell were you doing ripping on the Master by the water cooler, blah, blah, blah..."

"Nao?" Takeda questions, walking closer to the redhead. "Is that your name?"

"Yea. It's Nao now anyway. My birth name is Naovius. Stupid right?" the girl adds, chuckling.

"Well, _Naovius_, you're gonna have to come with us," Natsuki says, nodding at Takeda who nods back.

Motioning for the girl to follow, Takeda turns to look at Natuski and nods.

Nodding back, Natsuki, starts leading the group of teenagers and ex-demon out of the building.

"Those lesbos aren't gonna rape me right? Or turn me into some sort of sex slave?" the girl asks Takeda as they exit, who snickers, covering it up with coughs, thusly earning glares from both slayers.

"N-No! Of course not!" he says, face stern, trying to earn the slayers' forgiveness.

"Good. You won't believe the number of butches I've had to push off at prison...always staring at me like a fresh piece of meat, which is flattering, of course, but like I said, _not my thing_."

"I get it. I've been eyeballed at the boys' locker room myself," Takeda jokes, making the redhead laugh.

"Sausage fest," the redhead remarks, making Takeda laugh, and Natsuki fight down a laugh, biting her lower lip.

"I'm gonna need that," Shizuru says eyeing Natsuki and her bruising lip.

"St-Stop being weird!" Natsuki exclaims, turning her head away, hiding her blush.

* * *

"How do we know if we can trust her?" Reito says, looking the redhead up and down.

"Easy dog," the red-haired girl answers, snarling at the black-haired young man.

"She's harmless," Natsuki answers, leaning further into her seat at Sakomizu's house where the group of friends gathered.

"Watch it mutt!" the redhead retorts, rising from her seat before being pulled back down by Takeda.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru scolds, making Natsuki roll her eyes but shut her mouth.

"Sorry," Natsuki mumbles, turning her head away.

"I HAD IT WRONG! THE CRIPPLE IS THE WHIPPED ONE!" Nao exclaims, looking in an admonished manner at both slayers and then the rest of the group.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA KILL HER!" Natsuki exclaims, rising from her seat, flexing her jaw.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru says pulling the slayer back down into her seat and lightly kissing her scarlet pulsating neck. "She is harmless...well now anyways. She's a kid."

"An evil kid," Natsuki retorts.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru scolds, causing Natsuki to shut up, flexing her jaw.

"Whipped," Nao sing-songs, whistling absentmindedly.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki whispers at the other girl. "Your annoying ways are embarrassing me."

"No they aren't," Shizuru counters and quickly pecks Natsuki's lips, making the green-eyed slayer blush.

Gut turning and eyes nearly bulging out, Natsuki leans her head closer and quickly captures Shizuru's surprised lips in a more affectionate kiss, making everyone exchange whispers.

"So," the watcher begins, clearing his throat, and hoping to end the little feud going on between his slayer and an ex-demon, and the romanticism going on between the two slayers. "Nao, what do you know of the Master?"

"Well...he's no regular vampire," the redhead begins, still eyeing both slayers, eyebrow raised. "He's centuries old," she continues, only now she turns her attention to the plump man. "He's even older than me. And his looks, they're...different from a vampire. Less human-like. Actually," she says, shifting in her seat. "His appearance is closer to a demon. And word around the water cooler is that he'll open some sort of portal to bring over other demons and Gods-"

"-We know that wingnuts," Natsuki cuts in, scoffing.

"Look _I am Sam_, I have no problem kicking a cripple's ass!" Nao exclaims, fuming, and tightening her fists.

"Natsuki..."

"Oh whatever! Sorry! Please continue...wingnuts."

"Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted by the vage-muncher," Nao continues, smirking at a blushing Natsuki, blush made worse by the snickers of her supposed friends. "Not all demons, vampires and other evil creatures are game."

"What do you mean?" Sakomizu questions, taking off his lenses and cleaning them with his pea-colored coat.

"I mean, not all demons want an apocalypse. We may like to hurt, kill and eat humans but we like it here. We're our own bosses, at least not when my boss is looking. _And_ this 'Master' wankjob is gonna ruin it for us. So there are some underground forces planning to launch a surprise attack...you know, with the whole hellmouth opening soon."

"And do you know when the hellmouth opens?" Sakomizu asks, putting his lenses back on, stern-faced.

"Halloween. Apparently the Master wants to give you humans quite a scare. An 'unforgettable holiday'."

"Poetic much?" Natsuki remarks crossing her arms.

"Well yea; he's a wanker," Nao says, rolling her eyes.

"So we have a little over a week to prepare," Mai says, reaching out for Tate's hand.

"That's good. Really good," Reito says, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Are you sure about this, Nao?" Shizuru asks, looking sternly at the ex-demon.

"Absolutely certain?" Sakomizu presses, furrowing his brows. "Halloween isn't an attractive...holiday for your kind."

"I know. It's like our labor day. But yes. I'm positive," Nao says, looking sternly at the watcher. "And let's just say that I'm the Sam Houston in this surprise attack," Nao says in a gloating fashion, wriggling her eyebrows. "I have a lot of boys on the inside. And my info is solid."

"Then why are you telling us this?" Natsuki asks, looking questioningly at their newest house-guest.

"Because, like any general, I am aware of my chances. They aren't looking so good," Nao answers, worry covering her face for the first time. "The Master is powerful and I need all the help I can get. Like I said, I'm like Sam Houston, leading and recruiting troops and allies," she says, eyeing Takeda and Reito.

"Natsuki?" Takeda says, looking at the green-eyed slayer.

Ignoring Takeda and shifting closer to Shizuru, Natsuki looks over from her watcher to the ex-demon. "So there are demonic forces planning to revolt against the Master?" she asks, looking hardly and seriously at the redhead for the first time.

"Yes cripple, weren't you listening?"

"Natsuki," Tate begins looking at his friend. "We can try-"

"-I don't know." Natsuki cuts in. "I don't know if I can trust her. Shizuru?"

All eyes on her, Shizuru looks at Natsuki, shrugging. "I don't know."

"Wait! Is _Rain Man_ here your leader!" Nao exclaims, looking anxiously at everyone in the room, smiling widely.

"Nao, she's the slayer," Takeda answers.

"WHAT! She's _the_ slayer!" Nao says, making an exciting and teasing face at Natsuki. "Like _the_ slayer!"

"And so is she," Takeda continues, motioning to Shizuru.

"What!? I'm not stupid wolf-boy! There can only be one slayer..."

After explaining the situation to the redhead, everyone goes to the basement to lock and cage Reito and Takeda; it's the night before the full moon.

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" Nao asks, watching the spiky-haired boy willingly surrender his chaining and entrapment.

"We'll be fine," Takeda answers, smiling at her. "Right buddy?" he asks looking at Reito.

"We'll manage," Reito says, smiling at Takeda and then Nao. "Just, don't get all scared when we go all werewolf on you," he adds, winking at the redhead.

"In your dreams, Ken," Nao retorts, walking and seating herself between the two slayers. "So lady-lovers," Nao begins, earning a grunt from Natsuki. "What's the gameplan because I'm in. I lost my powers because of that dipshit."

"Where are your forces?" Natsuki asks, scooting away from the ex-demon.

"Easy cripple," Nao begins, smirking at Natsuki. "First things first: are you slayers really lovers?"

"NO!" Natsuki exclaims, blushing.

"Not technically," Shizuru answers, rolling her eyes. "Why?" she continues, looking at the redhead, eyebrow raised.

"No bi-curious reason. I just wanted to be sure on how you two work."

"Work?" Shizuru asks, looking at the ex-demon's luminous green eyes.

"As in reading. I've been observing you two. And now I know how you work...so I'll be able to tell if you're lying to me."

"Whatever, demon," Natsuki says, rolling her eyes. "Now that you can 'read' us. Tell us what we need to know."

* * *

"There," Nao says, pointing to an old rundown building downtown. Following the redhead Natsuki, Shizuru, and Tate look questioningly at each other.

"Trap," Natsuki says in a much to know-it-all fashion.

"It's not a trap," Nao explains, turning around and motioning them to move forward.

Entering the broken down building, they step into an empty area loitered with trash.

"It's a trap..." Natsuki says, sighing, reaching for her beretta.

"No. It isn't mutt. No wonder you're a crippled slayer," Nao answers, walking over to the center of the room and lifting a cut-out portion of a dirty and muddy carpet, revealing a trap door. "Here," she says lifting the top, unleashing jazz music and then proceeds to walking down the steps.

"Wait here," Natsuki says to the others slayer, but, of course, Shizuru ignores her and walks past her. Rolling her eyes, Natsuki follows her as does Tate.

Mid-way through the steps, all forms of demons are seen playing cards, drinking, and chatting in an underground-run bar.

"Hey boys," Nao says getting between two horned red demons, and enveloping their necks with her arms, squeezing them.

"Sup' Nao," one of them says.

"Dang girl, you look fine," one of them gushes wriggling his eyebrows at her. Laughing Nao, lets the demons go and motions the slayers and the bronze-haired boy forward.

"Nao?" they ask in unison, looking at the red-haired girl.

"It's cool; they're with me," Nao says, grabbing one of the empty stools, and noticing that they're short on seats. Rising and spotting a group of short furry demons, Nao glares at them, making them leave their stools. Smirking, Nao hands the slayers and the boy their seats.

"So, Nao...What are you doing with humans?" one of them asks, black eyes never leaving the humans. "You gonna play poker later tonight? Use your humans as currency?"

"What?!" Natsuki exclaims, tightening her good fist. "You little-

"-They're...they're on our side," Nao says leaning further into the table. "For the revolution," she finishes saying in a quieter tone.

"Of course they are! They don't want to die!" the other demon retorts, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at Nao.

"No! You moron! They're both slayers!"

"SLAYERS!" the whole room shouts back, music stopping, demons rising from their seats and fishing out weapons, and demonic glowing eyes set hard at their table.

Rolling her eyes, Nao jumps on top of the table. "IT'S COOL GUYS! THEY'RE ON OUR SIDE...SLAYERS. YES. TWO SLAYERS ARE ON OUR SIDE! WITH THEM WE JUST MIGHT BE ABLE TO DEFEAT THIS SON OF A BITCH MASTER!" Nao says giving into the moment, bending down and lifting one of the demon's beers and chugging it. Unfortunately, like a bad comedy show, the room is silent. "Ah, I tried," Nao says jumping back down and shrugging at the slayers and the bronze-haired boy.

Rising from his seat, Tate too jumps on the table, earning demonic grunts and boos. "Look, I know we've had our differences seeing as to how your kind kills and eats my kind," he begins, earning claps and whistles, for the wrong reasons, of course, and rubbing the back of his neck. "But, you could be the next humans when the other demons cross over. Think about guys' do you want to be the next..._me_?" he says acknowledging the room, earning loud no's. "Then let's do this! Let's kill this asshole, celebrate with some alcohol and then go back to hating each other! The good ol' times!"

Earning loud applauds, getting picked up demons, passed around the room and getting free drinks, Tate, saves the day.

As a result, the demons and the slayers put aside their differences and strategize. Agreeing that time is running short, the demons and the slayers compromise and come to a quick agreement as to not waste any further time. The demons will provide a frontal post, outside the school while the slayers stay inside the school and face the Master. If things get out of hand, and the portal does open, the demons and the freelancers that Sakomizu and Shizuru gathered will be ready outside with the demons. Drinking and shaking to it, the demons and the humans part ways, agreeing to send over their elected leaders for following future meetings.

* * *

The following morning, Natsuki awakes next to the tawny-haired girl who she had snuggled during the night. After their little rendezvous at the demon bar last night, Natsuki, after drinking a little too much because a certain ex-demon dared her and challenged her relentlessly, wound up spending the night at Shizuru's because the tawny-haired girl lived nearby.

_Damn it! _she says to herself as she carefully unwraps herself from the sleeping girl.

Sitting up, slowly making her way out of bed, Natsuki yanks on her jeans. "I should have accepted the damn pajamas she offered me," she mumbles, jumping and pulling on the sides of her much too snug jeans, despite the soreness coming from her left shoulder.

"I didn't take you for a morning person," Shizuru says, yawning.

"I'm- I'm not.," Natsuki stammers, now yanking on her shirt, sighing in relief as air penetrates into her skin.

"I beg to differ," the ruby-eyed girl says as she stretches her limbs.

"I'm sorry; it's these damn jeans," Natsuki explains, now pulling at the ends of her jeans and attempting to get the same result as she did with her shirt as flicks the ends of her jeans, begging for a breeze.

"You should have borrowed my clothes..." Shizuru says, sitting up on the bed.

"Don't you think I know that!?" Natsuki says, rolling her eyes, returning to yanking on her jeans.

"You're right; you're not a morning person," Shizuru retorts, rolling her eyes as well.

"Sorry," Natsuki says, halting her movements. "Can I use your restroom? And can I borrow shorts?" Natsuki asks, rubbing the back of her head. "I can't really stand jeans right now..."

"First drawer on the left," Shizuru says, yawning and rising from the bed. "Tea?"

"Umm, no...thanks," Natsuki says, picking out a pair of denim shorts from Shizuru's drawer and locking herself in the bathroom.

"I've asked Reito to train with us this morning," Shizuru says, through the other side of the door.

"So? We train with him every day," Natsuki says, furrowing her brows, undoing her jeans and taking them off.

"Today is different."

"How?" Natsuki asks, picking up, extending and examining the pair of denim shorts.

"He'll be werewolf Reito."

"Oh...That's not a bad idea. I mean, we need to train harder than ever, especially now," Natsuki says, putting on the pair of short cuttoff shorts and fixing her black t-shirt.

"Natsuki, I'm really going to fight him; no routinely exercises, just fighting while Mai seals you in so you won't jump in and save me."

"What!?" Natsuki says, reaching for the door knob, attempting to turn it, only to have it remain still. "Shizuru?"

"I'm changing," Shizuru explains from the other side of the door.

"Oh," Natsuki says, letting go of the door knob and pressing herself against the door. "Shizuru...why are you doing this? And why did you plan this without me?"

"Remember what happened last time?"

"Yea. I remember how useless I felt trying to protect you!" Natsuki shouts, walking away from the door and reaching for the faucet handle, turning it and washing her face.

"Natsuki..."

"Don't Natsuki me, Shizuru," Natsuki says, turning the faucet off and walking back towards the door, pausing. "Can I come out now?"

"Yes."

Opening the door, Natsuki searches for the other girl. "I thought you were changing?" Natsuki asks, looking curiously at a nightgown wearing Shizuru.

"I lied."

"That wasn't necessary!" she says, motioning to the door. "I wouldn't hurt you!" Natsuki says, rolling her eyes.

"I know. But you get all judgmental..." Shizuru says, walking over to the small kitchen in the small loft-like apartment with no bedrooms, just one room and a bathroom.

"Judgmental?! Really? Coming from the heiress who always has to have her way!" Natsuki says, crossing her arms and scoffing at the other slayer. "Please Shizuru! How many times did _you_ judge _me_? Threaten me? All because you weren't sure if you could trust me!...No matter how many times I tried to prove myself to you!" Natsuki says, watching Shizuru's eyes darken as she grinds her teeth. "

Scoffing and looking coldly at Natsuki, Shizuru runs a hand through her hair. "You're doing it. Right. Now, Natsuki," the tawny-haired girl says, voice lowering. "You're being _judgmental _over something that I've apologized for and that I'm sensitive about."

"Because you're being unfair, Shizuru."

"Unfair? If _I_ was unfair, you wouldn't be breathing right now."

"And if _I_ was judgmental I wouldn't have given you a second chance!"

"And you just love bringing that up! Don't you Natsuki!?"

"NO! I just want you. And I want you to trust me," Natsuki says, eyes stinging a bit.

"I've told you everything. Maybe, it's _you_ who doesn't trust _me_."

"I trust my life to you..."

"Maybe you shouldn't."

"Stop it, Shizuru. Don't do this now. Don't shut me out."

"Then don't push me!"

"I'm not doing anything! You're overreacting! You're acting like a psycho-"

"-path? Think what you want, Natsuki," Shizuru says, turning and walking away.

"Don't walk away from me," Natsuki says, sighing and sprinting to grab the other girl's hand. "It's a just a fight. Not the end of the world."

"A pretty big fight, Natsuki..." Shizuru says, eyeing their hands. "I want to be alone, Natsuki."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Natsuki begins, squeezing Shizuru's hand. "Don't push me away; I care about you."

Sighing, Shizuru, turns her gaze to the floor. "I'm tense," she says, shaking her head lightly. "And I'm nervous...especially now that we have a definite date as to when the hellmouth opens," she continues as she turns her red gaze on Natsuki. "I'm scared."

"I know. Me too. But don't do that; _that_ scares me."

"Natsuki, I'd never hurt you," Shizuru says, softly.

"It's not that. I'm scared I'll lose you. Again."

"I'm working on it..."

"And I'm here for you if you need me. Even if it's just to talk."

"It's not just about me Natsuki...Boone almost killed us because we distract each other," Shizuru begins, back to analyzing their intertwined hands.

"Don't worry about him; I'll kill him," Natsuki says, but then stops to look at Shizuru who lets go of her hand. "You're too emotionally attached to him; he's my kill. I'm more level-headed when it comes to him," Natsuki explains, avoiding Shizuru's glare. "Shizuru, I'm sorry! But I'm right and you know it."

"He's _mine_."

"No."

"Natsuki! I asked you not to get in my way," Shizuru says through gritted teeth. "I knew this would happen," she says, turning away, rolling her eyes.

"Shizuru, don't start. Not again," Natsuki says approaching the pissed off tawny-haired slayer.

"You're pushing me again!"

"Fine. We'll leave it to faith. Whoever gets to him first, okay?" Natsuki says, reasoning with the other slayer, regretting the words as soon as they leave her mouth.

"Fine," Shizuru says, clicking her tongue, obviously pissed.

"So I'll see you later?" Natsuki asks the other girl who crosses her arms and shrugs. "Why can't you just tease to let me know your okay? That we're okay?" Natsuki asks, smiling, trying to cheer up the other slayer. "Come Shizuru...where's my brat?" she jokes, smiling.

Not replying, Shizuru continues gazing elsewhere.

"Natsuki is a temperamental puppy," Natsuki begins, smiling at Shizuru whose face cracks a little, fighting a smile. "And thinks she's badass with that big jeep and motorcycle of hers...And by god can Natsuki truly be an ice-princess! Cold isn't she?"

Turning to look at Natsuki, making a sour face, Shizuru rolls her eyes. "Yes. And really stupid sometimes."

"Go on."

"And annoying."

"Go on."

"And bratty."

"Go on."

"And reckless."

"I suppose."

"And..." Shizuru says, furrowing her brows, searching for a word.

"-And cute," Natsuki cuts in, making Shizuru fight down another forming smile.

"And cute..." Shizuru says, in a defeated tone, rolling her eyes, but smiling. "Natsuki is cute."

"And don't I know it!" Natsuki exclaims, smiling broadly at Shizuru.

"And conceded. Natsuki is very conceded..."

"Oh shut up Shizuru! You're so falling in love with me," Natsuki says, kissing the other girl's cheek quickly, and running off before Shizuru could say anything back-not that she'd say anything back since Shizuru froze and furrowed her brows upon hearing Natsuki's last remark.

* * *

Natsuki after leaving the other slayer's apartment, now parks at her driveway and makes her way inside her home.

Awaiting her, seated by the couch with Duran by her side, Saeko glares at her daughter and gestures her to sit next to her, patting the empty cushion space.

Complying and sheepishly looking down at the ground, Natsuki seats herself next to her mother.

"Out were you?" her mother asks in a calm, much too calm tone. "All night."

"No?" Natsuki says, fidgeting her fingers and pouting.

"Natsuki."

"Yea, mommy?" she asks, hopeful voice, smiling awkwardly at her mother.

"Who is it?" Saeko says, raising her voice.

"Who's who?" Natsuki asks, dumbfounded.

"THE BOY!" Saeko says, rising from her seat. "Don't think I haven't noticed your hormonal teen behavior, Natsuki! One day you're all smiles! Another day you're depressed! And another one you're all angry! So I ask again! WHO'S THE BOY!?"

"Mom," Natsuki begins, fidgeting with her fingers. "There is no boy..."

"DON'T LIE TO ME NATSUKI KUGA!"

"I swear there's no boy," Natsuki says, wincing, raising her arms in a defensive position expecting her mom's verbal rage or a smack in the head.

"DON'T PROTECT HIM, NATSUKI!" Saeko says, tapping her foot. "AM I GOING TO BE A GRAN-MAMA!?"

"WHAT!? OF COURSE NOT!" Natsuki exclaims, rising from her seat. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Good," Saeko says, breathing in a calmer fashion. "Then what is it? Because I know something's going on with you."

"Mom...it's not a boy; I swear," Natsuki begins, backing away a little. "But there kind of _is_ someone..." she mumbles before widening her eyes.

"WHO?"

"No one mommy," Natsuki says, gulping. "No boy."

"A MAN!" Saeko exclaims, clasping her hands on her cheeks. "NATSUKI! A MAN!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"EWWW MOM! IT'S NOT A MAN!"

"YOU'RE LYING NATSUKI! I KNOW YOU ARE!" her mother continues, stomping her foot hard against the floor. "IT'S THAT LIBRARIAN ISN'T?"

"OH _GOD_ NO! IT'S SHIZURU MOM! SHIZURU!" Natsuki exclaims, and then covers her mouth, hiding half her face.

"Shizuru?" Saeko asks, scrunching her face. "What about her? What does she have to do with this?"

"No-no-nothing, Mom. I'm tired. So, I,uh, I'll shower and stuff," Natsuki says, wide-eyed, and getting ready to dart upstairs but is halted by her mother.

"Wait just a minute young lady!"

"Yea?" Natsuki says, turning and smiling awkwardly at her mother, blushing.

"Natsuki, who is this _someone_?" Saeko asks, looking sternly at her daughter.

"It's-it's...wh-why-why mom...do _you_ have a someone?" Natsuki counters, internally praying that it works.

"Don't turn this around young lady! This is about you and your mystery person!"

"There-there's no mystery, mom. I'm-I'm-ga-you know what? There is a man. Jesus." Natsuki says, blessing herself and smiling quite awkwardly at her mother again.

Shaking her head, and tapping her foot, Saeko pushes the bridge of her glasses. "Jesus? Really Natsuki? How _dumb_ do you think I am?" Saeko says, still shaking her head, scrutinizing Natsuki. "I'll just ask one of your friends about this. Shizuru. You _have_ been hanging out with her recently. OR I could just text Mai..."

"NO! NO TEXTING! AND, PLEASE, NO SHIZURU! GOD NO SHIZURU! I'LL NEVER HEAR THE END OF THIS FROM THAT GIRL WHO JUST _LOVES_ TEASING ME!"

"Oh my god! Natsuki! You're a vegetarian?!" Saeko says, taking off her rimmed glasses and resting her hand on her hips.

"Vegetarian?" Natsuki asks, confused.

"A lesbian, dear. An animal-lovin' vegetarian," Saeko explains, scoffing, still astonished. "Wow..."

"Wait? You're not mad?" Natsuki asks, curious emerald eyes gazing on other emerald eyes.

"I'm an art dealer, honey..."Saeko explains, rolling her eyes. "I love the gays!"

"Mom..."

"I'm just saying! I mean, how exciting to have a lesbian teenage daughter. The guys and gals at work will _so_ envy me. Hey! I could sell more art now that I have this new-found connection with the gays!"

"Mom..."

"And my hat goes off to you sweetie. Shizuru is a looker! She's gorgeous!"

"MOM!"

"I'm just happy, Natsuki. At least now I don't have to worry that you'll get pregnant..."

"MOM!"

"Oh don't be so sensitive, honey. You need to be a tougher cookie if you want to hold on to Shizuru. Seriously, puddin', you're going to have a lot of competition to keep that girl."

"I can handle it," Natsuki says, scoffing and crossing her arms.

"That's my girl! And that's my girl keeping her girl!" Saeko says, playfully hitting Natsuki's shoulder.

"I'm gonna go shower now."

"You do that honey and invite Shizuru over more often. I want to get to know her and you and your relationship."

"Yea...I'll do that..." Natsuki says, nodding her head and smiling nervously. _NO WAY IN HELL I'M DOING THAT! THEY'RE BOTH CRAZY..._

"Oh! This is so exciting," Saeko says, making Natsuki smile as she makes her way upstairs. "I need to get me some pamphlets from the clinic to understand this lesbian ordeal better..."

Stopping, horror-stricken, cringing, Natsuki foreshadows a very uncomfortable 'birds and the bees' talk with her mother. Again. And with Shizuru who smiles and teases her along with Saeko. _God kill me now!_


	15. Chapter 15

Arriving shortly after Mai's text, Natsuki dismounts her motorcycle and approaches the orange-head waiting for her by the ice-cream stand.

"What's the big emergency Mai?" Natsuki asks, sitting on one of the patio tables outside, facing her orange-haired friend.

"What do boys like?" Mai asks, resting her head on one of her plopped up arms on the table while the other hand picks at her ice-cream parfait with a spoon.

" How would I know?" Natsuki responds, rolling her eyes. "Wait. This is about Tate, isn't it?"

"You know him better than I do."

"Uh, no I don't. You know him longer."

"I know but you two have a lot in common."

"Mai, common isn't always good," Natsuki says, softening her gaze. "If it was, Tate would be out there dating some other girl, but he chose you because you're different. So be different Mai. Listen to your heart; you'll find whatever it is you need there."

"Wow. Thanks Natsuki...so insightful," Mai says, looking splendidly at the raven-haired slayer. " But you're right. I guess, I'm nervous. I'm still new to the dating thing..."

"You're welcome, Mai. But," Natsuki begins, smirking. "Since I graciously and wholeheartedly helped you in your time of need...buy me ice-cream."

"What and how many?" Mai asks, rolling her eyes.

"Chocolate: waffle cone and see if you could get some of those little pecans on it."

"Sure," Mai says, getting up. "Anything else?"

"Nah, I'm not really hungry," Natsuki says to a smiling Mai who takes off to get her order.

Watching her friend conversing with the ice-cream vendor, Natsuki's gut turns. Standing up, and scrutinizing the area, she feels a little eeriness coming from one the of the dark alleys.

Walking towards it, crossing the street, Natsuki reaches for her back and feels that her beretta is still in place. Arriving at her destination, an alley that smells of garbage and booze, Natsuki, once again, feels her gut turn. Moving forward, and, now entering the alley layered with old and chipped burgundy bricks, Natsuki walks past a homeless person, snuggled in blankets and laying on a large piece of cardboard.

Venturing deeper, she comes across an all-too-familiar stench-blood. This time, when Natsuki reaches for her back, she pulls out her beretta and takes the safety off.

Extending her gun, finger on the trigger, Natsuki walks past a city garbage bin. Immediately, she smells death.

Halting her steps, Natsuki puts the safety back on, and puts her beretta back between her denim jeans and her back.

Lifting the bin's lid, Natsuki sees a large trash bag hiding a large mass. Inhaling and exhaling deeply whilst covering her nose with hem of her blue t-shirt, Natsuki then grips the bag and pulls at it, extending it until it rips, revealing a man's face. Grinding her teeth, Natsuki checks the man's neck and wrists-no punctures. She flinches a bit when she gets the feeling that she is longer alone. Sighing, recognizing the movements of the stranger, Natsuki acknowledges the intruder.

"Mai," Natsuki begins as she continues examining the body, extending the bag further and ripping it open some more. By the looks of things, the wound penetrated deep into the stomach, around the liver.

"Yes, Natsuki?"

"Mai," Natsuki says once again, only now she turns to look at her friend. "Mai, he's dead."

"What?" Mai asks, furrowing her orange brows, and peeking into the trash bin.

"He's dead."

"So-so what do we do?" Mai asks, voice shaky and stepping away from the bin.

"We leave."

"What!?" Mai says, voice rising and gaining control. "Natsuki, how could you say that!?"

"Mai," Natsuki begins, and then lets out a deep sigh. "This corpse has been here for a couple of hours. It was killed sometime this morning, a little after midnight. For now, there are no signs that it was supernatural-related so we leave it to the authorities," Natsuki says to a worried Mai who softens her expression before widening her blue eyes.

"So the killer...it was human?"

"Possibly. But I can't rule out that it wasn't some sort of demon either."

"So what then? We leave?"

"Yes. We leave. But before we do, we have a new friend to make," Natsuki says, closing the trash bin and walking back the way she came. With Mai trailing behind her, Natsuki stops in front of the homeless man. After giving the homeless man fifty dollars, Natsuki calls the police.

When they arrive, she informs them that the homeless man approached her when she and her friend, Mai, walked by the alley. He told her he found a body so she went to look. As soon as she saw that it was, indeed, a body, she called the cops. And after answering a few questions, and confirming their story from the ice-cream vendor saying that they were just passing customers who bought ice-cream before taking off, Natsuki and Mai were thanked for their cooperation and let go.

"What now?" Mai asks as they sit back at the patio table they were at before.

"Now you and Tate research," Natsuki says, getting into slayer mode. "I need you to hack into the police department, can you do that?"

"Yes. I can, but why?" Mai asks, blue eyes analyzing serious green eyes.

"Missing people files. I need you to browse through them and see if you can match one of them to the man that we found today...You remember how he looks like, right?" Receiving a nod from Mai, Natsuki continues. "Good. But also keep an eye out on the missing people. We need patterns. You know, if some of the people that disappeared are within the same radius. If they were all males. Or if there were females too. Also, if they were they within the same age range, ethnicity, class... Also, check recent deaths; we need to know if we have a repeat...things like that."

"Sure, Natsuki. I'll look into it with Tate. But, do you think it'll help? I mean, if this is a human killing other humans, can we help?"

"I don't know. Humans aren't the bad guys I'm used to dealing with...But if it is a demon, I'll take care of it."

"Then, I'll get started right away, but it has to be after the meeting..."

"Right. The meeting..."

"Natsuki, it's for our cause."

"Of course it is..." Natsuki says, rolling her eyes. "Do you need a ride?"

"Yea."

"Then let's go; I _wouldn't_ want to keep them waiting."

"Natsuki, you know I can tell when you're being sarcastic, right?"

"What about annoyance? Can you tell too?"

"Natsuki..."

* * *

By the time they arrive, almost five in the afternoon, Natsuki and Mai find Reito's Range Rover, Shizuru's Porsche, Sakomizu's piece of crap Honda, and Takeda's Mazda, all parked outside the school's football stadium.

Letting Mai get off first, Natsuki removes her helmet and thinks about what's to come. First , there's the fight between Shizuru and Reito. Second, there's the meeting with the other demons. Third, there's the possibility of a serial killer in Fukka. And fourth and foremost, there's an apocalypse on the rise.

Shaking her thoughts away, Natsuki dismounts her Ducati, and walks alongside Mai to the stadium.

Entering it, she finds the others, minus Mai, huddled in a circle, discussing something.

"Hey Natz!" Tate says waving to the green-eyed slayer, but running over to Mai's side. "What took you guys so long?"

"Not now. Later," Natsuki says, giving Mai a hard look, and walking past them.

"Natsuki!" a sing-song voice asks from her left. "Always fashionably late," the taller girl teases.

"I was busy."

"With what?"

"Slayer stuff."

"Natsuki, if that's the case, I _am_ a slayer too you know."

"Later, Shizuru," Natsuki says, rolling her eyes.

"Ara, is Natsuki mad? Did Shizuru do something?" the taller girl teases, pouting.

"Not now, Shizuru."

"Seriously though," Shizuru says, running a hand through her hair. "About earlier...I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I get it. Everyone wants a piece of the big vampire."

"No Natsuki; I was rude and immature."

"It's okay, really," Natsuki says, smiling reassuringly at the wine-eyed girl. "I know how you get whenever that subject comes up, Shizuru," Natsuki says as Shizuru now fidgets with her hands and smiles weakly at Natsuki. "And besides," Natsuki continues before smirking. "I'm getting used to your mood swings."

"Mood swings?" Shizuru repeats, rolling her eyes. "Aren't you a charmer."

"Now, now Shizuru; we all have our flaws," Natsuki jokes as Shizuru scrutinizes her gaze, licking her lips before shaking her head. "Nobody is perfect."

"Yea. You aren't," Shizuru counters, licking her lips again, biting her tongue, smiling. "So don't beat yourself up for it, honey."

"Come on, my little brat," Natsuki say before scoffing, and grabbing Shizuru's hand. " You have a big bad wolf's ass to kick."

"Such confidence in me," the taller girl adds, smiling at their intertwined hands. "I like it," she finishes, smirking.

"Among other things, I'm sure," Natsuki says, smiling toothily at the tawny-haired slayer who rolls her eyes.

"My Natsuki and her conceitedness..."

"My Natsuki, huh?" Natsuki repeats, smiling whilst biting her lower lip. Possessive much?"

"Oh shut up, Natsuki," the taller girl counter, red eyes glinting with mischievousness. "You're so falling in love with me," Shizuru teases, recalling Natsuki's parting words from this morning.

Shaking her head at the other girl but smiling, Natsuki lets go of Shizuru and watches the other slayer approach Reito.

"Women..." a certain ex-demon says as she approaches Natsuki. "I have to warn you: girls are very drama-prone."

"And it took you thousands of years to solve that riddle," Natsuki retorts, facing the redhead.

"No. It took me 19 years to solve that riddle."

"19? Is that when you turned?"

"Yea. I was 19 and married," Nao says making a sour face. "Things were different back then..."

"Right..."

"Vengeance demons. We were once human for a reason."

"You mentioned that with the whole 'inclination towards the dark side' thing."

"Humans are emotional creatures. I'm sure you know that. I mean, you live with them," Nao explains, crossing her arms, but giving Natsuki a knowing look. "So when humans are hurt, they're really hurt. It's thousands of years of evolution going down the drain as pain and revenge take over...you can kiss logic goodbye. Why do you think humans kill each other? They're hurt."

"So _you_ were hurt? Before. When you were human."

"Look, I didn't particularly love my husband or like him for that matter. Arranged marriages you know. But I _was_ hurt that he cheated on me with several of the women in my village. So I swore revenge on them. And just like that a vengeance demon appears before me and asks me to make a wish..."

"And what'd you wish for?"

"Their deaths. Slow and painful. I wished my husband to catch some sort of disease that'll make him and those women he slept with suffer. Soon enough, my whole village was infected and they died. Horny bastards. And afterwards, the demon's boss, D'hoffryn, offers me a job. He liked the way my revenge not only affected those I wanted to hurt, but also swept away an entire promiscuous tribe."

"And you took the job..."

"Yup. I became Nao-vengeance demon of scorned women..."

"Women? I didn't take you for helping scorned women, seeing as to how you hate women."

"That's because women have a tendency to victimize themselves. It gets annoying after a while. And trust me, it's been a while for me. Thousands of years..."

"So is that why you were fired? Because you're clients suck?" Natsuki says, and then scoffs.

"No. But I was forced to improvise a lot. You know, with sucky clients. I played a lot with their words. But, as time passed, I got tired of improvising. More work. So I slacked off. I didn't answer all my vengeance calls and then the Master happened, which made things worse, so I was laid-off."

"Well thank you for sharing that demon," Natsuki says, raising a brow at the redhead. "It was...insightful yet displeasing to the ears."

"Just trying to be educational, slayer."

"Yea apparently everyone is in teacher more," Natsuki says signaling over to the others. "I wonder what's taking them so long?"

"Maybe, the big bad wolf got neutered ."

"Doubt it," Natsuki says sharpening her gaze on Reito. "Just look at him practically wagging his tail for Mai and Shizuru. Talk about obvious..."

"Jealous?" the redhead chimes in, smirking at Natsuki.

"No. Not really," Natsuki says, shrugging yet internally wanting to neuter Reito. "Well come on, evil demon girl, let's go see what's going on."

"What's the hold-up?" Nao asks the librarian once they approach them.

"My anger," Reito jokes, before tightening his fists. "It's hard to turn on command," he explains.

"I don't mean to pry, but we have to meet with the demons soon," Natsuki says, earning silent nods.

"Okay, just-just le-let me," Reito says, backing away a little. "Damn it! Someone hit me!" he exclaims when his muscles give out from flexing.

"No problem," Nao says, stepping forward and sucker punching Reito in the ribs. "Did it work?"

"Obviously not..." Natsuki says, shaking her head. "Mai, can't you help him with a spell?"

"No materials and no spellbook. And besides I don't even know if such a spell even exists..."

"Let me try," Takeda says, backing away from the group.

Yet, like Reito, he too cannot transform.

"Oh for god's sake," Nao says grabbing Shizuru's naginata and sprinting towards Takeda. Using the end without the blade, Nao repeatedly smacks Takeda in the head, earning whimpers and slight yelps of pain. Unfortunately, that tactic doesn't work as well. That is, until Nao bends down and whispers something into Takeda's ear. And the longer she stays whispering to him, the louder his growls grow.

"Mai, you-you can begin," Takeda says as sweat begins to layer his face and Nao backs away from him and goes back to the group.

Nodding, Mai begins to chant as Takeda begins to jerk before falling to the ground, squirming. Screaming in pain, Takeda and the sound of his bone's cracking are heard. Weakly sitting up, Takeda begins to crawl further from the others before stopping and falling back to ground. Clothes ripping and fur sprouting, Takeda pulls the ends of his hair. His dark forest eyes, bulge out as his skull morphs and sculpts itself to the shape of a wolf. Snout growing and fangs replacing human teeth, Takeda screams once more in his audible human voice before he falls as bones cracking and screams of pain are heard yet again. Jerking abnormally, and snarling, clasping the earth, Takeda's hands begin to merge into paws, with razor-sharp claws. Shaking his head, and growling, Takeda stretches his body before falling back, constricting himself in a fetal position.

Now, standing back up as a dark grayish wolf, Takeda whines, looking at the group of people before falling yet again to the ground. Howling, limbs begin extending, and bulging out of the wolf body. Curled into a huge black fur-ball, Takeda, no longer howling and snarling, but barking, rabidly, jolts from the ground, standing a little more than six feet, saliva foaming out of his mouth.

Mai, however, continuing her chanting, springs her head back, looking at the ceiling. When she brings her head back down, black eyes take over blue eyes. Continuing to chant, despite Takeda's barks and leers at everyone nearby, Mai brings her hands together into a loud clap. The stadium lights flicker on and off before shutting down completely. Chanting a last phrase, the lights flicker back on. "Now!" Mai says, in a deeper tone. "Now Shizuru!"

Following Mai's command, Shizuru ventures forwards and meets a growling and a barking Takeda.

"Done," Mai finishes as blue eyes return and as sweat trickles down her face.

"What'd you say to him?" Natsuki asks, but then winces when she sees Takeda block Shizuru's attack and toss her to the ground, scratching her, claws penetrating through Shizuru's pink tank top, ripping it and wounding fair skin.

"I told him that when the Master rose, the little ones would be the first to die. Those demons, the ones that follow the Master...they like innocence and there's nothing more purer than newborns-those free from sin. They'd eat them; then proceed with children whom they'd torture before eating them. Teenagers, however, will be raped before eaten. And women and men, they'd be slaves used to procreate future human slaves and used as supplements of food until they die or are killed by their demon master. Like teens, women would also be raped and used to make half-demons who would too serve the purer and darker ones. It'd be a real hell. "

"Well I can see why that worked," Natsuki says, avoiding the ex-demons gaze.

"Yea.." Nao says, smiling weakly at Natsuki. "It worked on me and those who follow me. We don't want _that_-an apocalypse. We're fine in this hell; it's our home..."

Nodding at Nao, Natsuki focuses in on the ongoing slayer-werewolf fight. Takeda, now bleeding from his chest snarls at Shizuru before scratching her. Using one hand to clutch her left ribcage, Shizuru uses the other hand to swish her naginata, challenging Takeda. In response, Takeda, howling and charging at the red-eyed girl, Takeda rams her, biting and snapping the naginata with his teeth. But then, as he hovers on top of her, saliva dripping on Shizuru's shirt, Takeda's humanity kicks in and he whines, backing away from Shizuru-scared.

"Takeda!" Shizuru challenges, pulling out a knife from the sheath strapped to her thigh.

Whining Takeda looks from Shizuru to Natsuki.

"Takeda!" Shizuru repeats, earning the werewolf's attention.

Barking, Takeda lunges at Shizuru, landing on top of her again, knife piercing a bit of his thick fur. Howling, Takeda pulls the knife off and tosses it aside, rebounding from the seal cast by Mai. Bleeding, and looking intently at Shizuru, Takeda grabs her by the neck and stands up, standing her up with him.

Balling up her fists as Takeda continues to hold Shizuru up in the air, choking her, Natsuki watches the tawny-haired slayer falling limp, fluttering her crimson eyes before she is put back down on the ground by Takeda who whines, looking particularly at Natsuki.

"Mai..." Natsuki says, looking at her wiccan friend. "Put it down."

"Natsuki," Tate interrupts, looking softly at the green-eyed slayer. "We just need you to be prepared."

"Because if you lose focus for a fraction of a second," Reito cuts in. "The Master will get you and kill you too."

"And if either of you dies, the other needs to be ready. Ready to face the consequence and transmit that anger towards the mission," Sakomizu says, and then takes off his lenses, flicking them in the air before putting them back on. "The entire world depends on you two."

"Natsuki," Mai cuts in. "It's down."

Sprinting towards Shizuru, Natsuki lifts her off the ground and carries her over to one of the stadium's benches, despite her sore arm, and sets her down. Resting Shizuru's head on her lap, Natsuki watches the tawny-haired girl's slow breathing and her friends chatting once more while Takeda runs on all fours to the one of the stadium's locker rooms.

"Are you mad, slayer?" Nao asks sitting next to her. "Did your little friends go too far?"

"I'm a bit mad, but I understand," Natsuki says, looking at the redhead's green eyes. "And I'm tense."

"Well you're under a lot of pressure. Must suck to be the chosen one..."

"Yea...Before, I could handle it. But, now, it's unbearable. And this girl makes it worse," Natsuki says motioning to the unconscious slayer.

"You really like her, huh?" Nao says, smirking. "You lady lovers do defy the odds that women _can_ get along, despite their rivalry."

"Rivalry huh? That obvious."

"Not to mention the sexual tension," Nao says making a sour face. "Just do it already and get it over and done with."

"Go. Away. Demon," Natsuki says, giving Nao a stern look and then turning to look at Takeda who emerges with gym clothes, limping and clutching his chest.

"Look, if you wanted a little private time with the unconscious slayer, all you had to do was ask," Nao says, getting up, smirking.

"Leave."

"As if I want to stick around for _that_."

Cursing at the ex-demon, Natsuki sighs and turns to look at the tawny-haired girl whose breathing rapidly increased.

"Nat-Natsuki?" Shizuru says, sitting up, grunting, and rubbing her neck.

"How bad is it?" Natsuki asks looking at the scratched and bleeding slayer.

Chuckling and clearing her throat, Shizuru adjusts herself next to Natsuki. "Pretty bad. I thought I died..."

"And you just keep coming back, don't you," Natsuki jokes, making the other girl smile. "It was bad for me," Natsuki says, lowering her gaze. "Good thing you'll feel as crappy as me tomorrow, when it's your turn to watch."

"Really? It was bad for you?" Shizuru asks, raising a brow. "Yet, I recall Natsuki not once bothering to break through Mai's seal..."

"Well it wasn't _that_ bad," Natsuki retorts crossing her arms. "I knew he wouldn't kill you, princess."

"Shizuru," the red-eyed girl corrects, massaging her neck. "I like it when you say my name."

Smiling, Natsuki shifts her position to sit and face Shizuru. "We need to talk, _princess _Shizuru," Natsuki says, smiling broadly.

Rolling her eyes, but smiling, Shizuru shifts as well-both slayers facing each other. "About?"

"Slayer stuff."

"Oh right, slayer stuff..." Shizuru says, face falling.

"What?" Natsuki asks smiling. "What else did you think it was?"

"Nothing..." Shizuru responds, looking down as light hue of pink colors her cheeks.

"Shizuru, if I _do_ ask you out, it'll only be after and if we survive this Master thing," Natsuki explains, deepening Shizuru's blush.

"So slayer stuff," Shizuru says, composing herself, shifting in her seat, and adjusting her torn shirt.

"Yes," Natsuki answers, raising a brow. "This afternoon. I found something."

"Something?"

"Yea, by district-"

"-Guys," Tate cuts in. "Nao says they're on their way. The demons," Tate finishes, looking sternly at both slayers.

"Okay, buddy. Thanks," Natsuki says, getting up and extending a hand out for Shizuru to take. Accepting it, Shizuru rises from her seat as well.

"Later?" Shizuru asks as she and Natsuki walk back to the others.

"Yea," Natsuki answers.

Now hanging around the stadium's entrance where tickets and snacks are sold, Natsuki leans against the wall with Shizuru standing next to her.

"Nervous?" Nao asks the groups of friends and watcher who shrug. "Tsk. You weirdos are no fun."

Then, a noise is heard. Hearing something heavy and metal-like drop and scrape against the floor, the watcher, the slayers, the human, the wiccan, the werewolves, and the ex-demon turn to look at the hallway on the left side of the stadium.

"Demons and their sewers..." Natsuki says, rolling her eyes.

"Shush cripple. They're here," Nao says, smiling and looking towards ascending figures, hidden by the shadows.

"Five, six, seven," Tate says, counting out-loud, squinting and peering closer to their expected guests.

Flexing her jaw, Natsuki looks at Shizuru who, too, looks ready to attack, if case be.

"Greetings," a deep voice says, still hidden in the shadows.

"Vikky, they're here," a female says, emerging from the darkness, little streaks of light, hitting her face.

Now, aided by the stadium's lights, turned on by Mai. The group of different species face each other.

"So..." Sakomizu begins, placing his hands in his coat pocket. "I understand we share a common enemy."

"Correct, human," a red-horned demon with red glowing eyes answers. Sharpening his gaze on the two slayers, the red-horned demon with bulging muscles and ripped black pants, his only clothing article, continues. "I'm Shawzahkstan, Tien Shenid Demon from clan Kazakhstan."

"And you can call me Ripper," a green reptilian demon with blue spikes resembling a mohawk says, smirking through green scaly skin and blue lips. "I rip my victims apart, but only if it's part of my instructions. I'm a mercenary."

"I'm Violet. Vampire," a female with short pixy-cut hair with purple and blue streaks says in a bored tone.

"And I'm Violet's other half-Viktor. Vampire," a beautiful young man with curly brown hair and green eyes says, bowing with his renaissance-like clothes.

"Viktor may look angelic, but he's more frightening than meets the eye," an older man, around his mid-forties, says. Smiling, the rugged yet handsome man with jet-black clean-cut hair and dark brown eyes, twirls a ring on his ring finger. "Patricus," the man continues, halting his twirling and looking hardly at Mai. "Warlock," he explains, smiling.

"Patricus is one of our kind's most devoted warlocks," Nao says, looking from Mai to Patricus. "He's very powerful with dark magic."

"Dark magic?," Mai says, scowling at Patricus. "That isn't the way."

"So young," Patricus says, flashing Mai a dazzling smile. "One day, you'll wake up and see that the world isn't all that you wanted it to be. It'll do cruel things to you, miss. I can feel it."

"You don't know me," Mai says through clenched teeth.

Not responding, Patricus continues to look at Mai before another demon speaks up.

"Patricus is wise, and he makes a damn good ally," a blue demon with two long horns explains. "I'm Aetharus-Fyarl demon."

"And I'm a half-breed, " a pale bald man with trivial tattoos on his left side of the face and scaly ridges running along his cheeks says. "Wyatt," the man continues, as his eyes go all white. "I'm a seer. If I concentrate enough, I can leave my body in corporal form." Falling silent, the half-breed remains frozen.

Gasping everyone watches the half-breed duplicate himself as one remains frozen while the other floats around the area. Stopping in front of Nao, smiling, Wyatt puts his hand through Nao, admonishing Natsuki's group as they watch him float through everyone.

"As you can tell, he's quite the asset," Patricus says, patting the motionless Wyatt's shoulder.

"Now," Wyatt begins, once his corporal form clashes into the original, physical Wyatt. Closing his eyes, and opening them, revealing icy blue eyes, Wyatt crosses his arms. "It's your turn to introduce yourselves," he says, looking at Sakomizu.

"I am a watcher," the plump man says, taking his lenses off, and wiping them with the hem of his coat. "I watch over and guide my slayer," he says putting his lenses back on. "Natsuki," he finishes waving an arm, gesturing to the green-eyed slayer.

Waiting for Natsuki to speak, but hearing no words of introduction from the slayer, Tate cuts in. "I'm Yuuichi Tate or just Tate," he explains, rubbing the back of his head. "Human and helper. I, uh, help with the research and the fighting...if it's necessary."

"Interesting," Ripper says, rubbing his green-scaly hands on his pointed chin.

"Indeed," Violet replies, looking curiously at Tate.

"And I'm Reito Kanzaka. Werewolf," Reito says, stern-faced, glaring at Violet.

"Masashi Takeda. I'm also a werewolf," the spiky-haired boy says in a serious tone, eyeing Ripper.

"Mai Tokiha. Wi-"

"-Wiccan," Patricus cuts in, causing all eyes to turn on him. "I could sense her a mile away; she's strong and has the potential to do great things."

"I'm not like you," Mai says, furrowing her brows. "I only do magic when necessary."

"That's the thing. Soon, it'll always be necessary, Ms. Tokiha. You'll learn that soon enough..."

"As will you," Natsuki cuts in, glaring at Patricus. "Mai is stronger than you think; and she's nothing like you."

"Slayer, right?" Patricus asks, looking curiously at Natsuki.

"Yes," Natsuki says, flexing her jaw. "Natsuki. Slayer," she finishes crossing her arms.

"Cute," Viktor chimes in, running a hand through his curly hair. "I like her. She looks fun, doesn't she poppet?" Viktor says, smirking at Violet. "I think I just found our newest pet."

"But I like _her_," Violet whines smiling and smoldering her eyes at Shizuru. "Look at her, love," she explains, scrutinizing her gaze. "She looks ready to stake you for looking and for speaking so ill of her little slayer toy."

"Natsuki is not my toy," Shizuru spits out, while Natsuki rolls her eyes at the vampires, fighting the her slayer urge to stake them along with decapitating the demons and kicking the dark warlock's ass.

"Well, aren't they just the cutest things," Viktor mocks. "I bet they tas-" Viktor says, but stops, falling to the ground, screaming.

"Watch it boy," Patricus says, looking at a fallen Viktor. "And I wouldn't do that Violet," Patricus continues, now looking at a trembling Violet who looks ready to lunge at Patricus. "Behave. Both of you. We need them, especially those two."

"The other slayer," Viktor says, getting up with the help of Violet.

"Shizuru. Slayer," Shizuru says, smirking at Viktor.

"You're right," Viktor adds, wrapping an arm around Violet. "I like her better. Love's the darnest thing: it makes us do crazy things, don't it poppet?"

"Like joining an underdog army with a close to a zero chance of winning in mere hope that the world doesn't end. All so that we could spend eternity together...serving no one, but each other," Violet says, smiling warmly at Viktor.

"If my heart could beat..." Viktor says, grabbing Violet's hand and placing it on his chest.

"Gross," Natsuki mocks, not helping rolling her eyes again. "And now that vampire Romeo and vampire Juliet have had their moment, can we move on? We don't have all day," she says looking at Reito and Takeda who will inevitably transform once the full moon arises.

"She's right," Nao adds, exhaling deeply. "It's almost happy hour at Garr's Bar," Nao explains, mentioning the demon bar that she took the slayers and Tate the day before. "And I have feeling that we're gonna need the alcohol," Nao finishes, looking between the two groups. "A lot of it."

"Let us begin," Wyatt says, smiling at Nao.

"Lets," Shawzahkstan says, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"Agreed," Viktor says, looking bitterly at Patricus before looking dotingly at Violet. "We need to make damn sure that we give his _highness_ all we've got."

* * *

After strategizing and going over strengths and weaknesses, the demons, the vampires, the slayers, the werewolves, the wiccan, the warlock, the watcher, the ex-demon, and the human all decide on one plan: the demons and the warlock will be the outside force, demon army ready to attack while the powerful warlock casts a seal to prevent anyone from entering or exiting the high school. The slayers, the seer demon, Takeda and the wiccan, however, will be inside the school where Mai will help cast spells to aid Natsuki while Wyatt uses his powers to aid them with visibility. And Takeda, however, will guard both the orange-haired wiccan and the seer, protecting them from any incoming threats. As for Reito, Ripper, and the vampires, they will patrol the parking lot because of their speed and be ready to give commands for the other demons to close in and attack should the slayers and the seer be caught and the Master sends out external forces. And Sakomizu, Nao, and Tate will be with the freelancers, ready to attack from the underground, via the sewers to aid the slayers and surprise the Master. The center of all this, as Sakomizu's tedious research validated, is in Fukka High's very own library- the heart and center of the hellmouth. So, should the portal open, it will most definitely open on the library.

"Natsuki?" Mai says, stealing Natsuki's attention as the green-eyed slayer watches the demons and vampires leaving the same way they entered.

"Yea?" Natsuki says, now looking at the orange-haired wiccan.

"The body," Mai explains, serious tone.

"Body?" Tate asks, looking curiously at Mai.

"Not now," Natsuki says, peering over stadium's view of the outside world. "It's gonna be dark soon."

* * *

Speeding off to Sakomizu's house to tie and chain the werewolves, Natsuki stops at a red light and sees a man crossing the street, hand-in-hand with his daughter. Smiling at the little girl who flashes her a dimpled smile, Natsuki speeds the rest of the way to Sakomizu's house, once again worried for the possible apocalypse.

Being the first to arrive, Natsuki sits down, leaning on Sakomizu's garage before a Range Rover and Porsche pull up at the same time. Shizuru gets off the Porsche, wearing a purple hoodie, and helps Natsuki back up, extending a hand, while Mai, Tate, Takeda, and Reito exit the Range Rover and huddle, discussing something.

"What is it?" Shizuru asks as they stand around waiting for Sakomizu.

"I found a body this afternoon," Natsuki explains, overhearing Mai and the others discussing the same subject.

"Where?"

"By district nine-next to the ice-cream place. In one of the nearby alley's dumpsters."

"How was it? I mean, the corpse."

"Well preserved...it was a clean kill. Something went through the stomach and the back. No signs of a struggle or bites; I checked...but nothing. And it had the elements of a premeditated murderer...no improvisation, just a well planned and thought of kill..."

"So you think the killer is human..." Shizuru states, lowering her voice.

"I'm not sure. I'm gonna have Mai and Tate look into it," Natsuki says, and then cringes when she hears Sakomizu pull up. "I swear that man needs a new car!"

"So delicate," Shizuru teases, causing Natsuki to roll her eyes.

"Whatever, Fujino," Natsuki says crossing her arms. "At least, I'm not the one addicted to that tea stuff you love so much."

"How do you know how much I like tea?" Shizuru asks, raising a brow and looking incredulously at Natsuki.

"Only because you smell so strongly of it."

"Ara, I didn't know Natsuki liked to sniff me like a puppy..."

"And there she is," Natsuki says gesturing to Shizuru, rolling her eyes. "The woman that drives me ever-so crazy..."

"Crazy in a good way. Otherwise, Natsuki wouldn't follow me around...like a puppy."

"You-you're impossible! You know that!?"

"I don't have to be. I can be...easy if Natsuki wants me to be," Shizuru says, smiling coyly at Natsuki, crimson-eyes glinting in amusement.

"Easy? Good to know," Natsuki purrs, causing Shizuru to widen her eyes in shock, blushing as Natsuki smirks at the sight. "What. A. Marshmallow," Natsuki chides, laughing, and walking past a frozen a Shizuru, joining the others as they wait for Sakomizu to unlock his front door.

Now inside, Tate and Natsuki tie and chain the werewolves while Mai goes into research mode, using Sakomizu's laptop.

"Natsuki?" Sakomizu asks, pulling the slayer aside as Tate closes the cage and locks it.

"Yea?" Natsuki says, looking at her watcher.

"You did good today. I know it must not have been easy," Sakomizu says, placing a hand on his slayer's shoulder. "I'm still proud of you and if the council...if the council-"

"-You'll always be my watcher," Natsuki cuts in, reaching up, grabbing and squeezing Sakomizu's hand that is resting on her shoulder. "No matter what happens. If you get trouble. If I get in trouble. You're my watcher and I'm your slayer."

"You're important to me Natsuki and I promise to be by your side right until the very end."

"I know. Same here," Natsuki says smiling warmly at the afro-haired man. "You're more than just a watcher to me, Sakomizu."

Smiling rather broadly at Natsuki, eyes looking affectionately at his slayer, Sakomizu clears his throat. "Now, go on. Go kick evil's behind while Mai, Tate and I babysit the werewolves and research this...this human tragedy," Sakomizu says, referring to the body Natsuki found this morning, taking off his spectacles.

"I'm gonna take Shizuru and patrol," Natsuki says as her watcher nods and pulls back his hand.

"Careful. Natsuki."

"Of course. I always am," Natsuki says, smiling to a scowling watcher who laughs lightly before turning back to his research area.

Walking away, Natsuki sits down next to Shizuru who is deep in thought, sitting on the basement couch.

"Ara, Shizuru. I hope you're not thinking dirty thoughts," Natsuki jokes, earning a glare from the tawny-haired slayer.

"You're in a teasing mood," Shizuru retorts, turning her head away, avoiding Natsuki and her smirk.

"I'm just giving the princess a taste of her own, cruel, teasing medicine."

"I only do it because you're cute when I tease you."

"And you're cute when _I_ tease _you_."

"No I'm not! I'm-I'm-"

"-Annoyed. Bitter. Angry. Irritated. _Embarrassed_," Natsuki answers, raising a brow and causing Shizuru to roll her eyes.

"Oh shut up Natsuki!"

"Make me my dearest Shizuru," Natsuki purrs, challenging and causing Shizuru to stammer out inaudible words and turn a shade pink. "I don't bite...hard," Natsuki adds, pouting, trying to keep a straight face before falling apart, laughing. "I'm sorry; I'm sorry," she manages to say, still giddy.

"Are you now?" Shizuru says, smirking.

"What? No fair! You're supposed to-"

But before Natsuki could finish, Shizuru lunges at her, hovering over her.

"Shi-Shizuru?"

"Ara, I wonder what's going through Natsuki's mind. '_Dirty_' thoughts, I presume," Shizuru says, still hovering over her.

"Not as dirty as yours!" Natsuki retorts, controlling her forming blush, huffing.

"So Natsuki _is_ thinking dirty thoughts..." Shizuru teases, smirking at Natsuki. "Bad puppy."

"And I guess you _could _be easy for me," Natsuki snaps back, smiling triumphantly, causing Shizuru to blush again. "You _are_ on top of me, princess."

Scoffing, and looking intently at Natsuki, Shizuru sighs. "You win this round, Kuga," she says getting off Natsuki.

"Kuga?" Natsuki says, sitting back up. "I really got to you, didn't I?"

"Only because they were starting to stare," Shizuru explains motioning over to an uncomfortable Mai, Sakomizu, and Tate sitting at the table and the two werewolves avoiding eye-contact, looking shamefully at the ground.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki scolds, gloating and making Shizuru roll her eyes. "Don't be a sore loser."

"You know what?" Shizuru says, looking up, and then scoffs, shaking her head lightly. "I hate to say it, but I get why you sort of like it when I irritate you," Shizuru says, avoiding Natsuki's gaze. "I also like it in a weird twisted sort of way."

"Well that's good. Because if we survive this, I'll sure as hell keep teasing you; it's quite fun watching Shizuru Fujino stammer and blush..."

"I didn't stammer!"

"Aww...you're being cute again."

"Natsuki..."

"Shizuru..."

"Don't Shizuru me!"

"So cute. And so bratty," Natsuki says, earning a glare from Shizuru. "Ahhh-dorable."

"You're pushing it."

"Ara, and here I thought Shizuru was a big girl who could handle a puppy..."

"Well, you're a bad puppy," Shizuru spits out, annoyance clear in her ruby eyes.

"And you're a bad Shizuru."

"And you're irritating me."

"Ara, but Shizuru said she liked it, remember?"

"Natsuki, you're seriously pushing it..."

"Pushing what?"

"Natsuki..."

"Yea. Yea. Yea. I'll quit beating you at your own game, Fujino," Natsuki says, smirking. "I already know how to beat you next time you wanna play."

"I-I want to patrol. I can't stand you right now," Shizuru turning her head, childishly, away.

"Fine, Shizuru. I'll stop. Seriously," Natsuki says getting up and extending a hand for Shizuru to take. Ignoring Natsuki, Shizuru gets up on her own, causing Natsuki to chuckle lightly. Walking past her friends and her watcher, Natsuki and Shizuru ascend the basement stairs, side-by-side. "You know, no one makes my gut turn or my heart run a marathon backwards and forwards like you," Natsuki explains, causing Shizuru to soften her face and smile broadly as they ascend Sakomizu's basement's stairs. Stopping by the door, Shizuru turns to look at a confused Natsuki. "Shizuru?"

"Does Natsuki want to play seven minutes in heaven?" Shizuru says, causing Natsuki to recall a certain memory of when Shizuru last said that which was after she shot Shizuru at school, thinking she was a demon and then, deciding to come clean, led her to her basement door where Shizuru, being the brat that she is, teased her about playing that game.

"Shizuru," Natsuki hisses, coming back to her thoughts. "We're not in a closet; we're in my watcher's basement. With an audience. Who'll hear," she finishes, seeing a smirking Shizuru and scoffing at the taller girl's behavior.

"So?"

Scoffing again, marveling at a carefree Shizuru, Natsuki sighs. "Fine, but no actual fooling around; we have some patrolling to do and a murder case to solve."

"Oh stop being in slayer mode and kiss me!" Shizuru snaps, loud enough to hear the others clear their throats.

"One condition," Natsuki says, playing with the suspense, analyzing amused yet irritated crimson eyes. "Stay away from my left arm; it's still sore," Natsuki explains, watching Shizuru roll her eyes, smiling. "I'm dead serious," Natsuki adds, smiling more broadly before being pulled into a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Arriving at the cemetery after driving, more like playing with Shizuru's Porsche, Natsuki and the taller slayer roam the foggy, mossy, eerie grave-sites.

"Well you're quiet," Shizuru says, twirling an arrow from her crossbow. "No longer in a teasing mood?"

"Well you pretty much shut me up," Natsuki counters, kicking a stone across the graves. "You know, with the whole your tongue being in my mouth."

"Natsuki!" Shizuru scolds, stopping and blushing.

"Sorry," Natsuki says, putting her hands in her pockets. "I feel guilty."

"I didn't-" Shizuru begins, grabbing Natsuki's hand. "I didn't mean it like _that_. I like kissing you."

"Not that," Natsuki says, chuckling. "I mean...I feel guilty for being happy."

"Ara, I make Natsuki happy?" Shizuru chides, smiling coyly.

"Like I don't make you happy, Fujino," Natsuki retorts, crossing her arms. "You almost had a heart-attack thinking you'd never kiss me again."

"And we're back to conceded Natsuki."

"And annoying Shizuru," Natsuki says, turning her head away for a moment. "My mom knows," Natsuki continues, turning back to face Shizuru. "She found out this morning," Natsuki finishes, causing Shizuru to raise a brow and surface a panicked expression on the usually cool-calm demeanor that the taller girl carries.

'Wh-what did-what did she say?"

"She's happy for me," Natsuki shrugs. "Which is why I've been giddy today."

"So I'm not the reason that Natsuki is happy? Why she isn't Ms. Brooding?" Shizuru says, pouting. "I thought _I_ made Natsuki happy..."

"That doesn't work on me, barbie," Natsuki says, rolling her eyes. "Good effort though. And it's cute," she adds, squeezing Shizuru's hand. "Come on, we have forces of evil to slay..."

"I think I prefer conceded Natsuki over slayer Natsuki," Shizuru states, following Natsuki's lead as they continue to search the cemetery.

After stealing glances at each other and smirks as they patrol the cemetery, both slayers stop when they hear some rustling.

"Stay here; I'll signal you if I need you," Natsuki whispers, moving forward before being halted by Shizuru's hand that pulls on the back of her shirt. "What?" Natsuki hisses, turning around.

"Who died and made you slayer queen?" Shizuru retorts, glaring at Natsuki.

"Technically, you did," Natsuki challenges, turning back and attempting to move forward.

"Oh shut up Natsuki!" Shizuru says, pulling Natsuki hard enough on Natsuki's shirt, causing the green-eyed slayer to fall to the ground. "I'm the better slayer," Shizuru adds, standing tall and smirking at a fallen Natsuki.

"_As if_," Natsuki spits out, grabbing Shizuru's leg and causing the other girl to fall down too. "Now, if you excuse me," Natsuki says, standing up and dusting herself off. "I have some ass-kicking to do," Natsuki finishes, smirking to a fallen Shizuru and running off before the other girl could get to her.

Sprinting and jumping over some shrubs, Natsuki hears some several distinct voices, arguing. Reaching for her stake, Natsuki gasps when she doesn't find it.

"Looking for this?" Shizuru says from behind, twirling Natsuki's stake.

"You think you're real clever don't you, Fujino," Natsuki says, crossing her arms and glaring at the other girl.

"Clearly, I'm cleverer than you."

"Really?" Natsuki challenges, raising a brow and walking over to Shizuru. "I doubt that."

"You didn't take anything from me. If you did, _I_ would have noticed."

Circling Shizuru with her hands behind her back and analyzing the red-eyed girl wearing black skinny jeans and a purple hoodie, Natsuki clears her throat before speaking. "Natsuki's stake. Check. Crossbow. Check. Arrows. Check. Knife strapped on your thigh sheath," Natsuki says, smirking. "Not check." Confused, Shizuru, instinctively searches for her knife, strapped to her jeans, and gasps when Natsuki's hand, brushes her thigh, grabbing her knife. "Like I said: not check," Natsuki adds before grabbing back her stake from a frozen Shizuru. "Who's cleverer the slayer now?" Prancing past Shizuru and following the voices, Natsuki stops when she sees two demons holding a dog-faced demon, while a fatter suit-wearing demon punches the held back dog-faced one.

"You could ya jus paid Clemie," the stubbier one says before punching the dog-faced one in the stomach. Bending down, the maroon suit wearing demon punches rather roughly the dog-faced one's face. "Ya think I like this? Beatin' my friens cus they ain't payin'?"

"I think you do, big guy," Natsuki says emerging from the shadows.

"This ain't concern ya girlie," the stubbier demon in a maroon suit says, flicking Natsuki away like some fly.

"But it does," Natsuki says, hissing as she intakes air, playing with the atmosphere. "You see...this is my turf."

"Backtalkeh' eh," the fat demon says, rubbing his hands together. "Impwesive fo' a lil' girlie such as yeeself."

"Look Jersey Shore," Natsuki begins, caressing Shizuru's knife. "If you don't listen to this 'girlie', she'll kick your ass."

Laughing and looking over at his minions who laugh too, the maroon suited demon flashes his sharp-tipped teeth at Natsuki. "Tell me girlie, ya eveh kil' a demon? Ya eveh taken a life? I didn' think so..." he finishes turning back to the dog-faced demon before a scream is heard.

"BOSS!" Screaming in pain, arrow shot through his heart and falling to the ground, one of the two demons holding the other one back, howls in pain.

"Ahty!" the other scrawnier one in a flannel shirt shouts, tossing the beaten dog-faced demon aside and running to the falling one's aide.

"What thee hel' is goin' on 'eere?" the suit wearing demons says before an arrow lands close to his chest, barely missing the heart. Groaning, pulling the arrow out, and clutching his chest, the fatter and suit wearing demon nervously looks around the area.

"DAMN IT SHIZURU!" Natsuki yells, tossing aside the knife and running up to the maroon suit wearing demon, clutching his round head, kneeing him, and then tossing him to the ground. "I was getting to it!"

"I jus' wan' mee kittens..." the fallen demon says, trying to get back up.

"Shut up," Natsuki says, kicking him in the rib-cage, making him fall down again.

"Th-th-thank you!" the dog-faced one says, getting up, looking at Natsuki through two swollen puppy-dog eyes.

"This is all ya faul' Clem!" the flannel wearing one exclaims, getting up and charging the dog-like one down to the ground. "Ya kill'd Ahty."

Sprinting, Natuski runs up to the flannel wearing demon and knees him in the face,too, before an arrow pierces his neck, making him fall to the ground-dead.

"Not so fast," Natsuki says now turning to look at the dog-faced demon who is smiling nervously at her. "You leave and I'll kill you; you have some questions to answer". Nodding, the dog-faced demon remains on the ground, seated, hugging his knees.

"You can come out now Shizuru," Natsuki says, walking over to the 'boss'.

Jumping down from a branch, landing gracefully on the ground, Shizuru runs a hand through her hair, pushing her hair back. "You can't tell me what to do, Natsuki," Shizuru says, pulling another arrow from her pouch.

Rolling her eyes at the taller girl, Natsuki yanks the demon back up by his golden-colored tie. "Who are you?"

"I, uh. I'm a business man of some sworts," the demon says, in a suspicious tone, gangster-like.

"Business of kittens?" Natsuki questions, recalling his kitten comment.

"A lil bit o' kittens in 'eere; some money there; lil side businesses...tha swort o' thing."

"So you beat him," Natsuki says looking over at the dog-faced demon. "Because he owed you kittens?"

"Nah, nah, nah, nah," the demon says, chuckling. "He owes mee clien's thee kittens; he's hurtin' ma buisness. Ya understand? I don' go aroun' messin' with others fo' no reason...just a simple demon tryin' to carry out a bettah life, for thee lil ones back home."

"What business do you run?" Natsuki questions, sighing. "I mean, it involves kittens..."

"Casinos. Lil poker. Some uh weapon traffickin' which I get from yous humans. And I, uh, am partneh in some o' thee, uh, undeeground demon bahs. "

"So you really _are_ a businessman of some sorts..." Natsuki says, bewildered, and then scoffs.

"Ah, so ya interested ain't ya. Le' mee giv' ya ma cahd."

"I need weapons."

"Got anythin' ya need toots."

"Natsuki," Shizuru says, scolding Natsuki with her glare. "He's a demon."

"So? We're running out of time. And killing demons isn't exactly at the top of our to-do-list, remember?"

"Wise girlie," the demons continues, looking between both girls. "Tell ya what? We could fohget 'bout Clemie's lil debt. And I'll give ya girls a good deal on mee wares. Soun' good?"

"Deal," Natsuki says, accepting the demon's business card. "But if you double-cross me, I'll kill you. And your little ones."

"Th-that won' necessary, girlie," the suit wearing demon says before running out. "Ma wo'd s' good!" he finishes before he disappears.

"Th-thank you," the dog-like demon says, grabbing both slayers' attention. "Leopold is...brutal."

"Leopold?" Natsuki asks, looking up at the night sky. "Of course. A big bad gangster demon such as himself has to have a good boy name..."

Chuckling a bit, Shizuru equips her crossbow back on her back and picks her knife up from where Natsuki tossed it. "You seem harmless though," she says, looking at the dog-faced demon as she places her knife back in its sheath.

"I am, miss."

"Except for the part about the kittens," Natsuki cuts in, green-eyes tinged with annoyance and discomfort.

"I'm trying to lay off them. Fattening and bad for the heart."

"Well that just clears everything up, demon," Natsuki chirps, sarcasm clear in her tone, causing Shizuru to roll her eyes and the dog-faced demon to whimper, ears falling back a bit. "Sorry..." Natsuki says, sighing.

"It's okay. I've been living among you humans for a long time," the dog-faced demon says, getting up. "I know kittens aren't exactly your idea of a happy meal."

"They aren't," Natsuki says, making a disgruntled face while the demon looks shamefully at the ground. "Just avoid the mafia looking demons, alright?" Natsuki says, smiling weakly at the dog-faced demon. "Next time you might not be so lucky."

"I will. I promise. And I'll give you my card," he says pulling out a yellow card. "I'm Clem. And if you need anything, let me know. I have good connections," he says smiling broadly. "Believe it or not, I'm peaceful and I have a lot friends in high places. "

"Thank you, Clem," Shizuru says, walking over to Natsuki. "And be careful."

"Will do, miss," Clem says before walking away from both slayers. "Pleasure meeting both of you."

Sighing once the demon leaves, Natsuki turns to look at a smirking Shizuru.

"Still think you're the better slayer?"

"Yes," Natsuki says, furrowing her brows but smiling. "And the funner slayer too."

"Natsuki, you shouldn't think about having fun while slaying. Toying with your kill is a serious mistake most slayers commit and wind up dying for."

"Excuse me for tryin' to have fun," Natsuki says, crossing her arms. "Slaying is a job. Work. I just wanna make the most of it. And besides, it's not like I don't know what I'm doing...well, most of the time...Point is: I'm good at it _while_ I have fun."

"So cocky..."

"And _so_ sensitive," Natsuki chides, grabbing Shizuru's hand and kissing it, recalling her victory over Shizuru via teasing.

"You just me caught off guard. That's all."

"And you're just in love with me. That's all."

"Like I said: so cocky," Shizuru says, rolling her eyes.

Smiling at the taller girl, Natsuki leads them to a big tombstone where she sits down, Shizuru sitting next to her.

"We still need to work on that," Natsuki begins, playing with their hands. "We're not doing so hot in the teamwork department..."

"I know," Shizuru says, watching Natsuki fidget and toy with her hand.

"You're just..._so stubborn_," Natsuki says, looking up at wine-eyes.

"And you're just _so bossy_," Shizuru retorts before smiling. "My Natsuki and her dictatorship..."

"My Shizuru and her..." Natsuki begins to say, searching for a perfect word, but then softens her face at the sight of the taller girl. "You're really beautiful, Shizuru," Natsuki says, looking lovingly at the tawny-haired slayer whose delicate features are being lighted by the moonlit sky.

Blushing and running a hand to pull back a strand of hair behind her ear, Shizuru brings up her other hand, clutched with Natsuki's, and kisses the other slayer's hand. "If you don't ask me out once we kill this Master, I'll be beyond upset. Like...scarier than psycho Shizuru. Understand?" Shizuru says, looking hardly at Natsuki before smiling.

"Always the romantic..." Natsuki says, smirking. "My Shizuru. Always knowing what to say to make my heart melt."

"I can tell, honey. You're drooling..."

"WHAT!"Fumbling in her seat, falling down, and then running a hand through her lips, Natsuki stops when she hears Shizuru burst out giggling. "You-you sly little infuriating brat!" Natsuki exclaims getting back up, and dusting off grass, twigs and dirt off her.

"What was that darling?" Shizuru asks, red-eyes glinting with amusement.

"Real cute, Fujino."

"Natsuki, babe, don't be a sore loser."

"BABE?! I am not your 'babe' or your toy, Fujino!"

"Ara, is my Natsuki unconsciously implying that she sees herself as my toy?" Shizuru says, smiling coyly at Natsuki. "Naughty girl."

"What!? No. You. But. I. Damn it! I WILL get even for this, Fujino!"

"Aww...Natsuki is using her squeaky voice."

Grinding her teeth, Natsuki's eyebrow raises, before her lips and cheek team up to form a sly smile. "Squeaky voice? Ah, but Shizuru...that's your fault for SHOVING YOUR TONGUE WAY DOWN MY THROAT!"

"I DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"I _SO_ DID NOT!"

"YOU _SO_ DID TOO!"

"Fine. I'm never kissing you again," Shizuru says through clenched teeth, rising from her seat.

"But, Shizuru, _babe_," Natsuki begins, emphasizing 'babe' which causes Shizuru to roll her eyes. "That wasn't kissing. That was you TRYING TO EAT MY MOUTH!"

"I-I'm _NOT_ A BAD KISSER!" Shizuru exclaims, fuming a deep scarlet color, hands balled into fists.

"Oh but swe-" Natsuki begins, before anger and annoyance fall apart and affection and butterflies surface once she sees that the other girl looks horribly upset. "You're not a bad kisser," Natsuki explains, sighing then smiling at the other girl, trying to soften the royally pissed off slayer. "You're really good. I mean, _really good_," Natsuki says, furrowing her brows as she remembers their little 7 minutes in heaven game. "I guess you, sort of," she continues, snapping back to the present."You intimidate me...I couldn't keep up with you..."

"I could tell," Shizuru says, turning her head away, smile betraying angry eyes.

"I'm _sure_ you could, Shizuru," Natsuki says, in a teasing but reassuring way, trying to cheer up the angered girl. "Natsuki is sorry."

"Is she now?"

"No...not really," Natsuki says, rubbing the back of her head while Shizuru scoffs. "Fighting helps us. I think. Anything that helps us blow us steam is good. Good for our...thing."

"Thing?" Shizuru asks, glaring at Natsuki.

"You know what I mean, Shizuru," Natsuki says, not helping rolling her eyes. "So sensitive."

Exhaling a deep breath, and fighting a smile, Shizuru softens her gaze a little. "Well, our fights are less personal and more incredibly stupid and pointless now."

"Yea. Progress, right?"

"I'd say so," Shizuru says, shrugging. "More patrolling?"

"Yea. And you _are_ a great kisser, by the way," Natsuki says as they once again roam the cemetery.

"I know," Shizuru says nonchalantly, smirking.

"See, that right there is a problem," Natsuki says, stopping, causing Shizuru to raise a brow. "How many people have you kissed, exactly?"

"Ara, is Natsuki jealous."

"Answer the question, Shizuru."

But before Shizuru could respond, Natsuki's phone goes off. Glaring at Shizuru for refusing to answer, Natsuki answers her phone.

"_Natsuki. There's a pattern."_

"We're on our way," Natsuki says ending the call and putting her phone back in her pocket. "We have to go back."

"Breakthrough on that body you found?"

"Yea, whatever," Natsuki says shrugging the question off. "The more important question is: how many people have you kissed?"

"Natsuki..."

"Shizuru..."

"I don't know, exactly."

"I figured..." Natsuki says in a defeated tone before Shizuru swoops her arm on hers. Huffing and rolling her eyes, Natsuki glares at the tawny-haired slayer. "Guilty, are we?"

"Natsuki..."

"Please, just say you are."

"I'm guilty Natsuki."

"LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" Natsuki whines, feeling childish but not helping it.

Stopping and causing Natsuki to stop as well, Shizuru bites her lower lip.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asks, worry masking her face. "Ignore me and my...jealousy," Natsuki says, wincing when saying the last word. "We're okay."

"Natsuki?"

"Mhmm."

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Oh-what?"

* * *

After some nervous and awkward smiles and refusal to speak up, Natsuki is abandoned in Sakomizu's driveway before the taller girl speeds off in her Porsche, angry.

"Well I'm an idiot," Natsuki says, standing, alone, guilty, stupidly, and cold at the librarian's house.

Sighing, Natsuki knocks on the door, and is allowed in by the plump man who raises a brow at her. "And Shizuru?"

Eyes widening, and sweat tricking down her face, Natsuki clears her throat and walks past the librarian, inside his house. "She's, uh. The thing is. There was. You see. Look, we had a misunderstanding..."

"Oh," Sakomizu says, closing the front door. "I thought you two were getting better in working together."

"It's just a misunderstanding," Natsuki explains, hiding her hands in her pockets. "I'm sure she'll get over it, right? She'll forgive me?" she says, green-emerald eyes pleading her watcher's eyes."

"Uh...MAI!" Sakomize exclaims, taking his lenses off and backing away from a puppy-eyed slayer and heading off towards the kitchen.

"Natsuki!" Mai says, emerging from the hallway, gripping stacks of papers. "We found our guy. James Pierce. College transfer-student from New Zealand. 24 years old."

"Oh, okay," Natsuki says, regaining her composure, sitting down at the living room couch, but still nervous.

"Anyways," Mai says, sitting down as well. "We found a pattern."

"Right. Pattern."

"James was last seen leaving a nightclub," Mai says, raising a brow at a nervous Natsuki.

"Nightclub?"

"Yes. With a woman. Noriko Sanders."

"Good. Then let's start with her," Natsuki says, rising from her seat. "What?"

"Natsuki," Mai says, scrunching up her face before shaking it away. "I said there was a pattern. Weren't you listening?"

"Right. The pattern," Natsuki says, sitting back down, smiling nervously. "I knew that."

"Before," Mai begins, raising a questioning brow again. "Before James there was Rin Yoko, Chan Park, Naomi Cho, Sebastian Larson, all around the same area and the same age group."

"So the killer is targeting young and healthy adults at nightclubs?"

"Yes. But only James' and Naomi's body's have been found. The others are still missing."

"And this hasn't been on the news?"

"Not their deaths. Just the routinely 'have you seen this person' media attraction."

"The police doesn't want the community to panic..."

"So it is human, right? The killer?"

"Was Naomi's body killed the same way?"

"Yes."

"Where was she found?"

"The sewers. A city plumber found her body."

"Was he questioned?"

"Yes. And was let go. He had an alibi."

"And the body? How bad was it?"

"Surprisingly intact. Just the same wound we found on James."

"Wait a minute," Natsuki says, getting up. "I know this."

"Know what?" Sakomizu says, coming back from the kitchen, bringing forth tea and setting it on the coffee table.

"The killer, from what we know, doesn't struggle. It's a clean kill. And this woman, the one James was last seen with? Have the police questioned her?"

"Yes. This morning. It was inconclusive. They got nothing from her so they let her go."

"But she's still a suspect, right?"

"According to the police files. No. She's just a witness."

"Then why was it inconclusive?"

"She was drunk. They're trying to piece the murder together but her garbled brain isn't helping much."

"And how do they know she was drunk?"

"For starters, she failed the sobriety test. Then there were witnesses. And the bartender who was on shift that night. And her tab. Basically, she drank a lot, and that doesn't include the drinks James and others bought for her."

"And a drunk can't exactly operate heavy machinery, much less kill someone without making a mess and then carrying and tossing that body in the dumpster..."

"Exactly."

"But the police are wrong. There's more to this woman than just being a witness."

"What do you mean?" Mai asks, looking from Natsuki to Sakomizu.

"Like I said before: I know this," Natsuki says, scratching the side of her head. "This killer is targeting young adults, both genders at nightclubs, right?"

"Yes," Mai answers, looking questionably at Natsuki. "We've tried connecting this to demons, but couldn't find a match, not by what we know."

"That's because it's not exactly a demon; it's a Burrower."

"Burrower?" Sakomizu repeats, taking off his lenses. "It's...possible."

"Very. Burrowers are parasites that transferred over to Earth from another demon dimension thousands of years ago. They are worm-like, and would most likely be classified under the genus of Glycera-blood worms. This blood-worm, this Burrower, it feeds on its prey from the inside..."

"Is that why the bodies were intact?" Mai asks.

"Yes. In a way. You see, Burrowers, like any parasite, run the risk of killing their host, and without a host, they die. So what this Burrower did is that it entered a human body when it was an egg, probably through ingestion. Afterwards, after it grew up and used up its host, it sought another host. And now, because it's bigger, it needs more; therefore, it kills its host quicker."

"So, the missing people. They're dead?" Mai asks, looking worriedly at Natsuki.

"That's how I figured it out. It's smart; it's been doing this for awhile. It tosses the bodies in the sewers where other demons clean up its mess."

"What about James?"

"Jame was a mistake. The alley wasn't too far from the nightclub. I'm guessing that the Burrower, inside James' body, was running out of time, so it lured its next target, Noriko, to the alley where it jumped bodies. And, because she didn't have time or proper strength to get rid of the body, she probably emptied a trashbag and put James in it and then tossed him in the dumpster."

"I see...but why Noriko? Couldn't the Burrower just picked off another stronger, healthier host? I mean, Noriko was a drunk mess..."

"It's because she _was_ drunk; it's a sexual act. Once a Burrower hatches from its egg, it has to enter its host's body through the exchange of fluids...which explains the male/female victims."

"So its 'thing-a-ma-jiggy' is big enough to pierce its host's back and stomach?" Mai asks, making a disgruntled face.

"No. Once it enters a host, bodily fluids mix. And the fluids, once released on a victim, let the Burrower know where its next target is-like a scent. Then, the Burrower shoots out of the host's stomach, where it resides, and enters its next host through the target's back where it works its way up to the host's brain, to regain neurological control while it feeds on its host and selects and charms its next victim."

"And you know how to kill it, right Natsuki?" Sakomizu says, smiling proudly at his slayer.

"Well yea. There are several ways to kill it. One could be to entrap the Burrower and its host until they die. Another could be to set it on fire. Another, more difficult way could be to cut the victim open and pull out the Burrower and then kill it and burn it."

"And you know this how?" Mai asks raising a brow.

"Slayer journals," Natsuki answers, looking at Sakomizu and smiling shyly. "They've been insightful."

"So which one are you going for?" Mai asks, reaching out for a cup of tea. "How are we going to kill this thing?"

"Fire."

* * *

Arriving at the nightclub, Mai, Tate, and Natsuki park Takeda's Mazda and inhale deeply before entering the club. Flashing flirty smiles at the bouncer, Natsuki and Mai are allowed in while Tate bribes the bouncer with twenty dollars.

"So we're looking for Noriko Sanders," Natsuki says, handing Mai back the picture of Noriko. "Be wary of her; she'll be very seductive to find its new host."

Splitting up, Natsuki searches the club and then sits down at the bar.

"Can I see some ID?" a dark colored bartender with a charming smile asks Natsuki as he pours a drink for another customer.

"I don't buy drinks; I, usually, get them," Natsuki responds, causing the young bartender to laugh.

"I like you," he says, approaching her and smiling. "What can I get you?"

"Noriko Sanders."

"What?" he asks, backing away, and pulling up an empty glass. "How do you know Noriko?"

"College."

"You go to college?" the bartender asks, wiping the glass with a towel. "You don't look like the college-type."

"I don't!?" Natsuki exclaims, crossing her arms, glaring at the bartender.

"What I meant was," he says opening a bottle of champagne and filling the glass with it. "That you look like a model."

"Well thank you for nothing," Natsuki says, getting up, rolling her eyes. "Pervert..."

Looking for either Mai or Tate, Natsuki ignores the cheesy pick-up lines and offers of drinks from the club-goers. After maneuvering out of a dancing sandwich in which two sleazeball middle aged men wearing open silky shirts, revealing chest hairs, entangled her in, Natsuki bumps into a girl who immediately begins dancing and rubbing up on her. Hearing the familiar hyena laughter, Natsuki bolts out of the girl's ridiculously sex-infused dance moves and finds Mai, clutching her stomach, laughing.

"Did you find her!?" Natsuki yells through the loud music.

"Ho-oh-c-can't," Mai stammers out in between laughs.

"Done!?" Natsuki asks when Mai bends down, panting.

"That was too good! First the Borats over there and then little Ms. Hips Don't Lie over there!" Mai says, blushing from her laughter. "Whew. Okay. I'm done."

"So did you find her!?"

"No. But have you seen Tate!?" Mai shouts, enunciating Tate's name so Natsuki could understand her.

"No!"

"Oh wait! IS THAT HIM!?"

Pointing to the dance floor, Mai and Natsuki see Tate with the two Borats dancing around a young and embarrassed girl who is desperately trying to dance away from them.

Pulling Natsuki closer, and talking into her ear, earning a grunt from Natsuki, Mai cups her hand over Natsuki's ear to talk. "This is exactly why I don't bring you two to clubs anymore."

"WHY ME! I DON'T DANCE LIKE THAT!" Natsuki shouts, once Mai leaves her ear.

Peering in again, Mai, talks into the raven-haired slayer's ear. "You dance worse than Tate. And you either beat up or interrogate every cute guy that wants to buy us drinks..."

"It's called common sense!" Natsuki says into Mai's ear. "Don't you read the papers!? That's how they get you! They drug young women, and then traffic them!"

"You and your pessimism!" Mai says walking away and entering the dance floor, dragging Tate back to Natsuki.

Shaking her head, Natsuki leads the others further from the dance-floor and from the music to an exit where smokers hang around. Leading them further into the alley, away from the smokers, Natsuki looks over at Tate. "We came to find a Burrower, not to dance..."

"I was pumping them for info," Tate explains, blushing. "They said they had seen Noriko earlier tonight."

"At the club?" Natsuki presses, getting into slayer mode.

"Yes."

"Then we have to go back," Natsuki whines, and leads them back to the side door where the bartender taking out some trash blocks Natsuki's path.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was a jerk," he explains, smiling weakly.

"Whatever. Have you seen Noriko?" Natsuki asks the bartender who shrugs.

"I'm not sure. I'm used to seeing her so much, I might confuse her being here with another night."

"Okay, thanks," Natsuki says, walking around, and attempting to leave the conversation and the scene.

"Wait!" the bartender presses, reaching out with his free hand and grabbing Natsuki who instinctively flips him over.

"Natsuki!" Mai scolds, shaking her head at the slayer.

"I gotcha man," Tate says extending a hand and helping the bartender up.

Rubbing his back, groaning, the bartender turns back his attention on Natsuki.

"Sorry," Natsuki says, crossing her arms, not sorry at all.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have done that."

"No; you shouldn't have. Come on, let's go," Natsuki says to her childhood friends, ignoring the penetrating look coming from the bartender.

"Yea. I'm just gonna toss this," he says, motioning to the trashbag as Natsuki opens the door for her friends. "Wait! I did see Noriko!" the bartender exclaims, grabbing Natsuki's attention. "She was here earlier with some girl friends. Yea. She was wearing a black dress."

"When?" Natsuki asks as Mai and Tate hover by the door, listening as well.

"I'll explain over some drinks. On the house. On me," he says, smiling charmingly at Natsuki who rolls her eyes which further broadens the bartender's smile.

"Fine."

Heading inside and seating themselves at the bar, the group of friends are served a round of beers by the charming bartender who pours himself a drink as well.

"What's your interest in Noriko anyway?" he asks, taking a gulp of his beer.

"Her mother has been asking about her," Mai answers, looking sternly at Natsuki and then the bartender. "I go to the same church as her."

"I see. But what about you? Why are you so interested in her?" he asks smiling coyly at Natsuki, and giving her a smoldering look.

"You're not my type, dude," Natsuki answers rolling her eyes. "And my business with Noriko is none of your concern," she adds, shoving her drink back to the bartender. "So are you gonna talk or not? Because I don't have time for your sorry attempts of flirting with me in hopes that I bed you."

Backing away and raising his brows, the bartender lets out a deep breath. "Noriko is a special customer," he says, looking hardly at Natsuki. "Come to the back, I'll explain," he says motioning Natsuki to follow him. "Not you guys," he says to Mai and Tate. "It'll look too suspicious and I could get in trouble. Sorry."

"It's okay," Natsuki says, nodding at Mai and Tate. But before walking away to follow the bartender, Natsuki pulls Tate over and talks into his ear. "If I'm not back in ten minutes. Call Shizuru." Receiving a nod from Tate and a worried motherly look from Mai, Natsuki circles the bar and follows the awaiting bartender.

Following him to a green door and seeing him stop, Natsuki gives the bartender a questioning look. Opening the door and holding it open for the slayer, the bartender nods at Natsuki and gestures her to go inside. Doing so, Natsuki finds herself in a storage room, but before she could speak up, the bartender shuts the door on them.

"I think we have a connection, don't you?" he asks, leaning on the closed door.

"Touch me and I'll kill you," Natsuki says through clenched teeth.

"But I don't want to hurt you...I want to love you."

"You're not my type, loverboy," Natsuki says, analyzing the environment which consists of boxes, cleaning supplies and cans of peanuts.

"No one's gonna hear you here. And no one's gonna save you."

Grunting and charging at the bartender, Natsuki face meets the fist of a surprisingly worthy opponent. Stumbling back and flexing her jaw, feeling an incoming bruise and bloodied lip, Natsuki scrutinizes her opponent. "Demon or vampire?"

Smiling broadly, the bartender pops his neck in anticipation for a fight. "I'll never tell."

Smiling at the bartender, Natsuki reaches for her back, pulling out her stake.

"That's not gonna do you any good," the bartender says, shaking his head at Natsuki. "It doesn't have to be this way you know. I just want you to feel the connection I have with you."

Twirling her stake and throwing it straightforwardly at the bartender who blocks it, only to have it pierce through his arm causing the cocky bartender to groan in pain, clenching his teeth. "What are you?" he asks, fear finally surfacing his passive demeanor.

"Slayer," Natsuki says, kicking her stake, deepening it further into his arm and piercing to his chest, nailing his arm with his ribcage. Kicking him again, slamming him against the door, Natsuki punches the bartender's jaw, chipping away a chunk of skin. Green eyes widening and backing away from the dark young man, Natsuki furrows her brows. "What are _you_?"

"I just want to love you," the bartender persists, touching the part of his face where skin was punched out of. "We have a connection."

"Connection?" Natsuki asks, analyzing the man in front of her. "You're the Burrower, aren't you?"

Chuckling and pulling his arm out of the stake's puncture, springing out blood and ligaments, the bartender approaches Natsuki.

Kicking him, but having her attack blocked and her leg caught, the bartender rips part of Natsuki's jeans off.

"I will love you. And I will have your body," he says, tossing Natsuki's leg aside, causing her to stumble and fall into the ground.

Hovering over her, the bartender tries to caress her skin until Natsuki knees him in the groin, causing the bartender to groan and snarl at Natsuki, slapping her across the face, but not leaving his position.

This time, Natsuki punches her stake and deepens its stab, causing the bartender to slap her again and having his already badly cut hand tear off, sprouting blood as the hand falls next to Natsuki's head.

"I'm running out of time," the bartender continues, and undoes his jeans with his remaining hand.

Seizing the opportunity, Natsuki head-butts him in the face, chipping out his nose and part of his left cheek. She then proceeds to punching him in the jaw, tearing off the remaining skin and causing the bartender to fall back.

Springing up quickly, Natsuki steps hardly on her stake, hurting the bartender even more. "I told you I'd kill you," she says stepping into his face, smashing his weak and crumbling skull, brain tissues and blood scattering everywhere. Then, a loud screech is heard as the worm, about the size of an obese Jack-Russel Terrier, sprouts out of the bartender's body. Immediately, Natsuki steps on it too as thick pulpy green blood splatters out.

Wiping her face with her shirt, smearing off blood from her face, Natsuki searches the storage room and finds some garbage disposal bags. Using two bags as gloves, Natsuki puts the remains of both the bartender and the Burrower into one black garbage bag. Finishing, Natsuki decides to triple layer the bag and adds two more bags to give it more durability.

Opening the door and finding an empty hallway, Natsuki slings the heavy bag over her shoulders and exits through one of the side doors, leading to an alley. Hiding the bag, Natsuki walks back to the bar and to her friends.

Explaining the situation to them and borrowing a lighter from the smokers, the friends go back and light the trash bag on fire.

"Natsuki, you shouldn't have gone alone," Mai says as the fire begins to die down and give off a horrifying sulfurous stench.

"I know; but I did," Natsuki says, looking apologetically at Mai. "Sometimes the slayer in me refuses to accept help."

"About that..." Tate interrupts. "I called Shizuru; she's on her way."

"WHAT?"

"Natsuki," Mai explains. "You were there for more than ten minutes."

"Try eleven or twelve!" Natsuki exclaims, and then sighs and curses the night-sky. "Shizuru is already mad at me...this will make it worse."

"Oh right. You're little lover's quarrel," Mai says, nodding in understanding. "I overheard you telling Sakomizu about it," the wiccan explains after she gets a confused and angered look from Natsuki.

"I could've been raped and eaten from the inside by a big fat worm," Natsuki whines. "How am I going to tell Shizuru _that_!?"

"Alright. Teamwork mode," Tate says wrapping an arm around both girl's neck, causing both girls to grunt and roll their eyes.

"Psss," a voice hisses from the shadows. "Over here."

Finding figure hurdled in the dark, Natsuki looks over at her friends and signals them to stay behind her.

"Can I help you?" Natsuki asks, the figure whose face is still hidden by the shadows.

"Yea, girlie girl, can you, uh. Say, can you tight-arses call me a cab? I'm pretty wasted," a young girl says, almost falling over on Natsuki.

"Noriko?" Natsuki says, helping the girl back up.

"The one and only," the girl says, raising her fist in the air before burping out loud. "Whoo-hoo!"

"I don't get it," Mai says, raising a brow and shaking her head at a drunken and dancing Noriko. "If she didn't catch the Burrower from James but the bartender did? What does that mean?"

"It means I slayed a bi-sexual demonic parasite in both parasite and human form..." Natsuki says, earning shocked and blushing expressions from her friends.

"Well he was...progressive," Tate says, still shocked. "Different times you know. Everyone's more open-minded."

"Yea," Mai adds, raising a brow at Tate. "And the bartender was cute...too cute and charming. I can see why James, Burrower James, went for him."

"And, it all makes sense, now. I was starting to wonder why the demon was coming apart as fast as it did if it had just transferred to the bartender from Noriko. And the fact that James was in a trashbag..."

"The bartender had a trashbag!" Tate exclaims. "Burrower bartender must've gone back and fetched a trashbag from the bar after he, you know, exchanged, the ,uh, fluids with James..."

"I knew it couldn't have been Noriko," Mai says, smiling awkwardly at the drunken girl who is sniffing her.

"That's me wankers!" Noriko says, laughing. "Noriko!" she exclaims before running to the wall to puke.

"Tate, call her a cab..." Mai says, giving Tate a hard look.

"Yea, of course," Tate says walking a few feet away to converse with the cab-service.

"We'll wait for the cab to take her," Mai says looking at Natsuki. "I suggest you go and find Shizuru before you worry her even more."

"Right..." Natsuki says, looking bitterly between her two friends. "Thank you for that..."

"It was fun though,," Mai says, smiling at Natsuki who looks at Mai like she just said the stupidest thing in the world. "I mean the part with just the three of us. Minus, of course, the whole you almost being raped part."

"Yea like old times," Tate cheers in. "Except the rape part."

"Can we stop saying rape," Natsuki says, rubbing her temples. "It's not a word you constantly say to someone who almost went through that..."

"Sorry," both her friends say, smiling weakly at Natsuki.

"It's fine; I would have never let it come to that," Natsuki says, sighing. "I would have died first."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mai asks, getting into worried friend/mom mode.

"No; I'm a big girl. Plus I killed him. Overkill style, " Natsuki says, shrugging. "But can you loan me your jacket?" Natsuki asks, examining her bloodied shirt.

"Keep it," Mai says taking off her red jacket and giving it to Natsuki.

Accepting and putting the jacket on, zipping it to cover her bloodied and gooey shirt, Natsuki walks away from her friends. Exiting the alley, Natsuki gets judgy looks from passing people who look at her torn jeans. Scaring them off with her death glare, Natsuki breath catches in her throat when she sees Shizuru's Porsche pull up.

Sprinting to catch up with it before Shizuru gets off, Natsuki curses her friends once more.

Following the Porsche into a parking space, Natsuki taps the side of the sports car before Shizuru could get out.

Earning a questioning look from the girl through the car window, Shizuru unlocks the passenger door, allowing Natsuki to get in.

Getting inside the car and avoiding crimson eyes, Natsuki begins to absentmindedly tap rhythmically her fingers on the glove compartment.

"Natsuki..."

Halting her tapping, Natsuki turns to look at bitter and hurt wine eyes.

"It was a Burrower," Natsuki begins to explain, watching Shizuru's eyes widen.

"Burrower...you burned it right?"

"Yea. But," Natsuki says, but then stops, opening her mouth but not saying anything.

"But..."

"The thing is..."

"Natsuki?"

"He. It was the bartender. The host I mean. Well he-he tried to, uh. You see..he-"

"He what!"

"He tried to exchange fluids with me, " Natsuki says, wincing and expecting the girl's scolding and rage for facing a dangerous threat without her. "He targeted me."

Instead, Shizuru stays silent and calm.

"Shizuru?"

Keeping her silence and calmness, Shizuru, glares at Natsuki, eyes a deeper shade of red.

"Shizuru, are you okay?"

"Are you?" the silent girl asks, voice even, demeanor calm.

"Yes, but," Natsuki says, furrowing her brows at the taller girl. "Shizuru, are _you_ okay?"

"Did he-did he touch you?" the tawny-haired slayer continues with the same even and hollow voice.

"He tried...but he didn't touch me...Well, he punched me and slapped me but he didn't touch me like _that_."

"But he tried."

"Well yea..."

"Your jeans. He did that to you?"

"Yea, whatever. He's dead," Natsuki answers, shrugging the question away. "But are _you_ okay?"

"No."

"Right," Natsuki begins, rubbing the back of her head, wincing.. "About earlier..."

"Natsuki! I don't care about earlier!" Shizuru snaps back, eerie calm demeanor disappearing. "He could have hurt you!...Touched you!"

"Wait. You don't-you don't care? About earlier? At the cemetery?"

"Why the fuck would I care about something as silly that when you were almost raped!"

"So you're not mad?"

"Mad?" Shizuru says, and then laughs hysterically. "Oh I'm not mad! I'M PISSED THE FUCK OFF!"

"But not about earlier, right?"

"Natsuki! What the hell are you babbling about!?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, really. Don't worry."

"Natsuki, you can't just tell me you were almost raped and expect me not to worry."

"But it wasn't like he had a chance! I'm a slayer! I _slayed_ him!"

"And what if you didn't? What about then? _I_ would have had to slay you and lose you."

"I'm fine, Shizuru."

"And I'm not."

"I'm sorry..."

"You could have called me to help you. But you didn't. You shut me out and you nearly got raped for it, Natsuki."

"So now it's _my_ fault!"

"No...it's not entirely _your_ fault. Just, don't ever do that again. I care deeply about you. But your-your reckless, Natsuki! And I-I worry for you. Always. I can't lose you..."

"Ca-c-can you take me home, please?" Natsuki asks, softly, and avoiding a certain pair of ruby eyes.

"What!?" Shizuru asks, startled, but then shaking it off. "Yes. Of course," Shizuru says, shaking lightly her head and then exhaling deeply. "Put your seat-belt on."

Obeying and putting on her seat-belt, Natsuki stays silent for the slow and much too cautious careful driving that Shizuru does in order to keep her safe.

Arriving at her driveway, Natsuki, hand on the door handle, sighs before speaking. That is, until Shizuru beats her to it and speaks first.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Natsuki," Shizuru says, looking calmly at Natsuki, but with the same darkened red eyes. "Call me if you need anything. Okay? Anything," she adds, softening her look.

"Shizuru?"

"What is it, Natsuki?" Shizuru asks, raising a brow before anger surfaces her face again. "Did you leave something out!? He did touch you, didn't he!?"

"No. He didn't. And don't give him that much credit; he didn't go too far at all. But what I'm trying to say is...more importantly is..."

"Is what Natsuki?" Shizuru says, in a bitter and angry tone.

"I, uh. You see. I-"

"Natsuki..."

"I love you," Natsuki says, before her eyes widen, and runs out the car.

Fumbling a bit when she reaches her front door, Natsuki turns the knob, only find that it won't budge. Locked. "Of course, just my damn rotten luck!" Natsuki exclaims, searching for her keys in her pockets.

"You love me?" Shizuru asks from behind her.

"I should have burst through the door. I have the strength..." Natsuki says, mentally face-palming herself.

"Natsuki?"

Clenching her jaw and closing her eyes, Natsuki nods her head, repeatedly.

"You _love_ me," Shizuru repeats but with more enthusiasm.

Scoffing and crossing her arms, Natsuki turns around. "What!? You said it first, Fujino."

"I said I _think_ I'm falling in love with you."

"Oh please, Shizuru! If you 'thought' you loved me, you wouldn't have been as pissed off as you were!" Natsuki exclaims, rolling her eyes. "I mean, you dumped me at my librarian's driveway just because I didn't say anything back! And then you yell at me for nearly being raped! Face it, Fujino! You love me and you were playing it safe by saying 'think'!"

Smiling broadly like a child, Shizuru bites her lower lip, still smiling. "Natsuki's cleverer than I thought."

"And braver!" Natsuki retorts, smiling. "I mean, _I_ was brave enough to say it out loud, with no 'I think I'm falling in love with you' business."

"Natsuki. If you are _so_ brave, you would have said it before."

"I didn't know it at the time," Natsuki counters, huffing, trying to play it cool.

"Really?" Shizuru asks, raising a brow. "I'm pretty sure my puppy did know it. She was just too scared to say it..."

"I said it before you. That's saying something."

Flinching at the sound of the door turning, Natsuki turns to see happy and wagging Duran and her mother in a robe.

"Natsuki!" her mother scolds, stepping outside. "What's all the commotion, missy!" her mother asks, placing both hands on her hips. "And your jeans!? Natsuki! You promised you'd take care of your clothes!"

"Mom," Natsuki begins, cringing. "I fell?"

"Well..." her mother starts, sighing. "That's fine; it was an accident," her mother says, stepping out to lead Natsuki in, but then gasps when she sees the tawny-haired girl. "Shizuru! Darling!" Saeko says, smiling at the tawny-haired slayer. "Come in; come in," Saeko continues, gesturing Shizuru to come inside.

"Please, don't," Natsuki says, emerald eyes pleading ruby eyes.

Smirking, Shizuru strides one step forward. "I'd love to, Miss Kuga."

Shrieking, open-mouthed, Natsuki glares at Shizuru.

"Stop being such a drama-queen, buttercup," Saeko says, resting a hand on Natsuki's shoulder. "I just want to chat with you girls."

"Fine, mother. But don't-don't be _you_," she says walking past her mother and Shizuru. "You'll scare her away..."

Sitting on the living room couch with Duran by her feet, Natsuki watches her mother and Shizuru enter the living room. Saeko sits on one of the lounge chairs, while Shizuru sits next to her.

"So...girls..." Saeko begins, wriggling her eyebrows at Natsuki who grunts while Shizuru giggles. "I understand your...special friends."

"The specialist of specials!" Natsuki exclaims in a chirpy tone, causing Saeko to roll her eyes behind her purple frames. "Sorry, mom."

"Shizuru?" Saeko questions, raising a brow and ignoring her daughter's grunts. "What's your interest with my daughter," Saeko says, crossing her legs, bringing her hands together, playing the dutiful mother.

"I care about Natsuki, Miss Kuga. But we are not, well not technically, romantically involved. Not yet, anyways," Shizuru says in calm and even tone.

"Why not?" Saeko whines, losing character, furrowing her brows. "Has Natsuki not asked you out?" she continues, shaking her head slowly and glaring at her daughter. "Natsuki is very stubborn sometimes; she gets that from her father."

"Mother! I get it from you!" Natsuki retorts, rolling her eyes. "You're stubbornest woman I know!" she continues, before falling back further into her seat. "Well second to her," Natsuki says gesturing to Shizuru. "_She's_ the stubbornest woman I know."

"Yet, Natsuki loves me," Shizuru teases, earning a growl from Natsuki and a chuckle from Saeko.

"Young love," her mother admonishes, smiling warmly at both teenage girls. "My little Natsuki is growing up..."

"Please don't go all ABC family on me," Natsuki says, scrunching up her face, looking at her mother. "I'm happy you're happy but there's no need to go all kumbaya on each other."

Ignoring her daughter's comment, sniffing, Saeko removes her glasses and puts them inside her robe pocket. "Take care of her, won't you Shizuru?" Saeko says, eyes tearing. "Natsuki is high-maintenance, but I'm sure you know that by now."

"Boy, don't I," Shizuru answers, smiling at Saeko and then reaching out for Natsuki's hand. "I'll always take care of her...I love you, Natsuki," Shizuru adds, smiling at Natsuki while Natsuki's face and heart melts.

"Well say something, puddin-pop!" Saeko says, scolding her daughter's silence.

"I do- I do too," Natsuki says, rolling her eyes at her audience. "And Shizuru knows it; she's just being annoying."

"That's because you ran away last time you said it, Natsuki..."

"I love you, Shizuru," Natsuki says and then turns away, embarrassed.

"I know; I just wanted to bring out of you."

"You're such a brat!" Natsuki exclaims, turning back to face the smirking girl.

"You know you love it."

"And you're shallow," Natsuki says, admonished by the girl's persisting teasing demeanor in front of her.

"Ara, is Natsuki implying that she's beautiful? That I only love her for her good looks?" Shizuru teases, while Natsuki turns to look at her happy and over-dramatic teary-eyed mother.

"Funny," Natsuki chides, regaining her cool demeanor. "Cus' all I'm hearing from you is that I'm good looking _and_ beautiful."

"My Natsuki and her conceitedness..."

"And my Shizuru and her stubbornness...Admit it, princess, you think I'm beautiful."

"You _are_ beautiful, Natsuki. But my attraction to you _did_ begin with your good looks," Shizuru says, smirking. "But I love you because you're warm, loving, protective, cute, comforting, and much too interesting."

"So you best take care of Shizuru, honey," her mother says, interrupting the slayers. "Remember what I told you," Saeko says, glaring at Natsuki. "Shizuru is a looker. Don't let her get away."

"As if someone is gonna take her from me. She's mine," Natsuki nonchalantly says, making Shizuru blush deeply. "Only mine."

"Atta girl," Saeko says, and then yawns. "Say your goodnight to Shizuru, hun... It's late. And where's your bike-motor thing?" her mother adds, rising and stretching.

"I loan it to Tate," Natsuki says, remembering that she left it at Sakomizu's house. "I'll get it tomorrow," Natsuki says, smiling at her mother who nods yawns once more. "Night mom."

"Night pumpkin'. And goodnight to you Shizuru," Saeko says, walking over to Shizuru and kissing her cheek. "Come on, Duran, sleepy time," she continues, gesturing Duran to follow.

Watching her mother and Duran disappear and ascend the staircase, Natsuki turns back to look at Shizuru. "I'll walk you out," she says, standing up and extending a hand for Shizuru to take.

Accepting the hand, Shizuru, instead, pulls Natsuki down. Stumbling and kneeling awkwardly in front of Shizuru's sitting position, Natsuki, pressing both her hands against the couch to prevent her from falling on the red-eyed slayer, raises a brow at the other girl. "Shizuru?"

Smirking, Shizuru, still seated, clasps the collar of Mai's old jacket, pulling Natsuki closer and crushes her lips on Natsuki.

And after, playing 7 minutes in heaven, again, Natsuki, lightly pushes away a certain tawny-haired resting on top of her who was kissing her neck.

"What?" Shizuru asks, raising her head, quickly licking her lips.

"It's late," Natsuki explains, using her elbows to bring herself and Shizuru up from their position on the living room couch. "There's school tomorrow and the whole my mother is upstairs thing."

"Oh right. Your mom..." Shizuru says, taking her weight off Natsuki and using her arms to hover on top of the raven-haired slayer. "I should go."

"Yup," Natsuki says, blushing, due to the close proximity of the other's chest and her face.

Getting off Natsuki and the couch, Shizuru stretches her limbs and sighs deeply. "I can't wait to save the world from the incoming apocalypse, so Natsuki could officially ask me out."

"Right. Of course. Looking forward to it," Natsuki says whilst smiling awkwardly, trying to fight her blush.

"Natsuki, why are you blushing?"

"What!? I'm not-I'm not blushing! It's my arm," Natsuki explains and then massages her arm. "Yes my arm; it's hurting."

"_And_ I was on top of you. Sorry," Shizuru says, smiling apologetically at her. "Did I hurt my puppy?"

"It's-it's fine," Natsuki says, walking over to Shizuru. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately," Shizuru says, reaching out and toying with the strings of Mai's old hoodie-jacket. "On the bright side, though, I can't wait to see Natsuki in her cute schoolgirl uniform."

"Pervert," Natsuki says, smiling as she opens the door for Shizuru.

"And you aren't?"

"I'm a pervert too..." Natsuki admits to a smirking Shizuru. "You and your flaunting..."

"In my little short skirt."

"In your little short skirt."

"Natsuki flaunts in her own way too," Shizuru says, quickly, and then pecks Natsuki's lips and then Natsuki's sore shoulder before walking out.

"Sweet mother of god I'm in love with an annoying brat..." Natsuki says, once she shuts the door on the girl who drives crazy in a good and in a bad way. "I guess the heart really does want what it wants..." she continues as she makes her way back upstairs to get some rest.


	17. Chapter 17

"Miss Kuga," a mousy voice says, looming from the other side of her locker.

"Snyder..." Natsuki says, closing her locker and seeing that it is, indeed, the short man with a bad and balding haircut.

"My office. Now."

Following the little bad marshmallow, Natsuki waves apologetically at Shizuru who raises a brow at her when she doesn't approach her. Natsuki's apologetic mood, however, dissipates, replaced by a scowl as soon as a group of schoolboys and schoolgirls parade the taller girl. Glaring at a smirking Shizuru, Natsuki scoffs and follows the short man into his office.

Shutting the door, the mousy principal proceeds to sitting in his rolling chair and rolling closer to Natsuki.

Rolling her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest in her seat, Natsuki pops her lips, annoyingly, at the principle before speaking. "What'd I do this time?"

"What'd I do this time?" Snyder mimics in a squeally high-pitched voice, mousier than his normal one, causing Natsuki to raise a brow. "How about skipping detention Kuga?!" Snyder shouts, slamming his right palm on his desk, shrieking, and retreating it, flicking it in the air as he groans in pain.

"Look man, I helped Mr. Sakomizu in the library. You can ask him," Natsuki says in a deadpanned manner.

"Detention isn't supposed to be an option, _man_!" Snyder yells once again, accidentally rolling further away from Natsuki from his presumed stomp on the floor. "These soft-sunshine-let's be friends teachers ought to know that!"

"And has it ever crossed your mind that, per-say,_ no one cares_! _Especially_ the teachers..." Natsuki says, scrunching up her face, not understanding her principle's childish behavior.

"See, that's where you're wrong delinquent! They _do_ care!" Snyder continues, rolling back closer to Natsuki. "They think stacking up books and reading and writing about your feelings will help you rather than sitting with your own kind in a room! That's what's wrong with this country-foolish idiots who think that you miscreants are the bright future of tomorrow!" he exclaims, voice breaking into shrieks. "And to think that the morons I supervise went behind my back and gave you the pass to read about whiny feelings rather than serving your time, sitting in a room, doing nothing! No hormonal activities! Nothing!"

"Who, uh, CARES! I hate both sitting in a room thinking about my feelings with nothing to do _and_ stacking old books about other people's feelings!"

"Then-then we're done, Kuga!" Snyder says, standing up and adjusting his tie. "I hadn't thought of that...I'd hate to think about my feelings or reading about someone else's..." he says, glaring at his desk. "By the way, Kuga: DETENTION!"

"In the room or in the library?" Natsuki retorts, getting up as well. "Take. Your. Pick."

"_I_ don't care! "

"FINE!"

"FINE!" Snyder shouts, mousy voice breaking again. "Now OUT KUGA! OUT!" he says, bald spot reddening, and finger pointing to the door.

* * *

Walking away from her little tousle with Snyder, Natsuki walks to first period and gets detention-again, for being late.

By the time the bell rings for lunch, however, Natsuki finds the taller girl waiting for her outside her classroom.

"Couldn't stay away from me, huh princess?" Natsuki jokes as Shizuru rolls her eyes.

"Coming from the jealous puppy who doesn't like it when I play with others," Shizuru retorts, smirking, hands behind her back.

"Playing?" Natsuki asks, stepping back, bumping into one her classmates. Death-glaring herself out of an apology from the poor boy, Natsuki turns back to look at an amused Shizuru, eyebrow raised. "What do you mean by playing!?" she demands, looking hardly at the taller girl.

"Ara, is my Natsuki jealous?"

"What. Do you mean. By playing?" Natsuki repeats, scowling at the tawny-haired girl.

"Ara, Natsuki _is_ jealous. Again...tsk tsk tsk. Bad puppy."

"Shizuru..."

"I'm just teasing," Shizuru says clutching the green-eyed slayer's hand. "I would never play with anyone but Natsuki."

Not replying but smiling, Natsuki leads them to the lunchroom where they cut in line in front of Takeda and Reito.

"Hey ladies," Reito says, flashing a dashing smile at Shizuru, causing Natsuki to grunt.

"Hey, Natsuki!" Takeda says beaming at Natsuki before looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry about yesterday..." he says looking between both slayers.

"It's fine; I'm over it," Natsuki says, smiling warmly at the spiky haired boy who smiles back dotingly at the midnight-haired slayer.

"You_ are? _You're_ over _it?" Shizuru, interrupting the moment between the two friends, says in disbelief. "I guess you don't love as much as you claim you do," Shizuru snaps, pulling her hand back from Natsuki's grasp to cross her arms across her chest.

"I'm gonna go away now," Reito says, smiling nervously. "If you excuse me," he says moving past the two slayers and the other werewolf, and standing in front them in line, back turned to his friends.

"M-Me too," Takeda says following suit, standing side-by-side next to Reito.

"Shizuru? What was that about?"

"Of course. You weren't even listening with that _dog_ around," Shizuru says, red eyes piercing daggers on Takeda's back. Clearing their throats, however, the two werewolves continue ignoring the slayers, even after Shizuru's insulting comment.

"Shizuru, if you're teasing it isn't funny," Natsuki says, looking sternly at the taller girl who refuses to meet her gaze.

"I'm not teasing."

"Gee, well in that case," Natsuki says, chuckling. "Whats wrong with you!"

"You and that dog," Shizuru spits out, causing Takeda to clear his throat again and move in front Reito.

"Takeda?"

Not responding, Shizuru finally turns to glare at Natsuki.

"Shizuru? Are you jealous?"

"What? No!"

"Oh my god. You totally _are_!"

"_I_ don't get jealous."

"Shizuru, you're jealous..."

"Take it back Natsuki!"

"No."

"Take. It. Back."

"No."

"You're upsetting me."

"Good."

"Take it back, Natsuki!"

"No."

"You-you're the j-jealous one. Not me."

"Shizuru..."

"Natsuki..." Shizuru counters, rolling her eyes.

Cannot helping the smile forming on her lips, Natsuki moves closer to the taller girl. "I only love you, my little annoying bratty and jealous slayer," she says into the tawny-haired girl's ear, and turning back to see a still angered Shizuru with a tinge of pink coloring her cheeks. And like an angry child, Shizuru refuses to meet the raven-haired girl's gaze, and, instead, with arms crossed, focuses intently on Reito's back. Smiling even more broadly at Shizuru's cute tantrum, Natsuki kisses Shizuru's cheek, biting her a bit. Now, after pulling back, Natsuki sees that Shizuru's face, despite trying to maintain its angered expression, now carries a coy smile.

"So my puppy _does_ bite," Shizuru says, face softening a bit.

"Not hard, though. Remember?"

"Ara, but it's hard to keep up with Natsuki's many sexual pastimes," Shizuru says, red-eyes back to their amused state and a smirk grazing her pink lips.

Blushing, Natsuki glares at the taller girl. "Don't _ever_ say my name and the word sexual in the same sentence _ever_ again!"

"My sexual Natsuki."

"Shizuru! Quit it!

"No."

"Shizuru..."

"Natsuki..."

"Stop it!"

"No."

"You're acting like a child."

"I'm the child? You're the one who thinks the word sexual is icky."

"W-well, you kn-know what? I think you-_you're_ icky," Natsuki stammers, grabbing her lunch tray and ignoring the burning glare from the taller girl.

"I'm icky? Well...Natsuki...not only are you confirming that you're a child, you're also a victim of low-self-esteem. You kissed _icky_ me not too long ago. And bit me my _icky_ skin. And you claim you love _icky_ me," Shizuru says, grabbing her own lunch tray and setting it hardly on the rails of the buffet-like cafeteria table.

"Clearly, I'm delusional," Natsuki says, shoving a serving of tater-tots on her plate.

"Oh clearly!" Shizuru exclaims, retreating rather roughly a plate of chicken from a confused lunchlady, chicken dressing spilling on the counter and on Shizuru's tray. "Because I'm not icky; I'm pretty!"

"If. You. Say so," Natsuki says, smirking, mocking the taller girl.

"You're pushing me, Natsuki," Shizuru says though clenched teeth, crushing a carton of juice, and then reaching out to grab another.

"Oooh I'm so scared," Natsuki mocks, walking away from the lunchline and heading towards her usual table where Mai, Tate, Reito and Takeda sit. Feeling guilty though, Natsuki turns around to see Shizuru sit down in a table with a tall boy with dark blue eyes and medium-length hair parted on the left side receiving curious looks from bystanders and Shizuru's parade of followers. Smiling shyly at her, the boy nods his head and laughs, presumably, as Natsuki concludes, from Shizuru's flirting.

Retreating, Natsuki sets her gaze hard on the two chatty and flirty students. She feels her gut turn when Shizuru laughs at something the boy said. Marching up to them, Natsuki approaches their table and catches a bit of their conversation.

"-zuru, you're so-" the boy continues before being cut off by the slamming sound of Natsuki's tray.

"-annoying," Natsuki cuts, death-glaring Shizuru and then the boy, sitting in their table.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" the boy stammers.

"Please go away," Natsuki says, smiling much too sweetly at a nervous boy who nods his head. "I need to talk to Shizuru. Privately." And, after smiling at Shizuru, the boy walks away from the two girls, stumbling, accidentally bumping into one of the cafeteria chairs.

"Jealous of _icky_ me?" Shizuru says, anger still expressed in both her features and her red orbs.

"Stop it Shizuru," Natsuki says, pricking her food before scoffing. "I can't believe you. Flirting, to get back at me."

"Flirting? Natsuki, we were only talking," Shizuru says in annoyance.

"Oh I'm sure you were! And I'm sure you two were just discussing the wonders of a Fukka education because it's so exciting!"

"He is a decent guy," Shizuru says, rolling her eyes at Natsuki's glee but venom infused tone. "I've known him since I transferred here. And if he wanted to ask _icky_ me out, he would've done so a long time ago; we talk all the time."

"Don't you mean flirt all the time," Natsuki spits out, green eyes still glaring at red eyes.

"Natsuki, I am lesbian; I'm pretty sure _you_ know that."

"That doesn't stop you from flirting with guys," Natsuki says, shoving her straw into her juice carton. "I've seen the way you act around Reito."

"He's my friend and the only true mutual friend we have. Reito understands me in ways that you can't."

"Because you're rich snobs."

"Because _our parents_ are rich snobs who look at their children like some sort of trophy cases...expecting a lot from us."

Softening her look, Natsuki sighs. "So I messed up, didn't I?"

"You think?" Shizuru snaps, making Natsuki feel the burden of guilt.

"I'm sorry..." Natsuki says, but finds that the taller girl's demeanor is still hostile and irritated. "I'm a bad puppy," she adds, pouting and causing the other girl to smile. "And you're obviously not icky or pretty. You're beautiful."

"My Natsuki and her jealousy..." Shizuru says, turning her head away, clicking her tongue.

"Shizuru! This whole thing escalated because of _your_ jealousy," Natsuki retorts, rolling her eyes and causing the other girl to glare at her. "And you do realize that you also owe _me_ an apology _and_ Takeda. I've told you time and time again that he is nothing but a friend. Rather, he is someone who cares _a lot_ about you, despite _your_ behavior towards him."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Shizuru says, still irritated. "Happy?"

"And you say _I'm_ the cold one," Natsuki counters, scoffing. "At least when _I_ apologize, _I_ mean it."

Sighing, relaxing from her rigid stance, Shizuru softens her expression. "I'm sorry."

"You're a really proud girl, aren't you?" Natsuki says, analyzing the defeated stance of the red-eyed girl. "I think you're more sorry for having to apologize than actually being sorry for what you did."

Scoffing and expression reverting back to amusement and irritation, Shizuru raises a brow at Natsuki. "There's that thing about you again," Shizuru begins, now taking her turn at analyzing the raven-haired slayer. "I don't know how you do it, but you do it..._No one_ ever talks to me the way you do. And, normally, I don't even bother to apologize, much less mean it. But you. You test me."

"Wait. Is that a compliment?" Natsuki asks, face scrunched up. "Or are you-Hey! Are you saying that you're not sorry!" Natsuki says, face now angry. "For Christ's sake Shizuru! I knew you were a brat! But this...this is bratty on a whole new and extreme level!"

"Natsuki, _I am_ sorry," Shizuru says, calming down the other slayer and smiling warmly at her. "I think you make me a better person in your own little Natsuki way."

"Oh! Well, in that case, you're welcome," Natsuki says, smirking.

"I just _had_ to fall in love with a conceded ice-princess..."

"And I just _had_ to fall in love with an annoying brat."

"Natsuki?"

"Yea?"

"Don't you think we fight a lot?" Shizuru asks, looking intently at emerald orbs. "I mean, I love you and all, but you irritate me at the same time."

"We like to push each other," Natsuki answers, shrugging.

"But why?"

"My dearest princess, I don't know how things went back in whatever fairytale you came out of, but here in the real world, couples fight all the time; it's normal."

"Ara, so is Natsuki saying that we're a couple?" Shizuru says, a coy smile playing on her pink lips.

"All I'm saying, Shizuru, is this: you annoy me; I annoy you. So, what do we do? We wind up studying each other to, you know, irritate the other, only to fall for the other the more we look into the other's life," Natsuki says, opening her backpack and getting her lunch-bag out, setting it on the table after she stabbed her cafeteria meal in a jealous fit. "Personally speaking," Natsuki continues before taking a big bite out her sandwich and swallowing. "I remember how much I hated you when we met. So I always kept you on my radar. Then, the more I looked and uncovered layers about you, I realized that there was more to you. Some of the stuff, I'll admit, I didn't like. Like Tomoe, for example or the fact that you could be really cold if you wanted to be. And that you have a habit of pushing people away to isolate yourself because you think it's for the best," Natsuki says, and then takes another bite out her sandwich. "But then, there was also good stuff. So, I tried to help you. And, while I was helping you, I realized I liked you. And I don't mean in a silly crush kind of way; I mean the real thing. I got to know you, Shizuru, really know you. I've seen you at your darkest and I'm beginning to see you at your brightest...and now...well now I'm in love with you. And amusing you and surprising you is part of the deal when you're in love...along with the fighting."

"So you really love me..." Shizuru says, looking shyly at her tray. "I didn't know you payed that much attention to me back then."

"How could I not? You really got on my nerves. And you still do. Hell, it amazes me that you know which buttons to press to get to me."

"But in a good way," Shizuru says, smiling before biting her lower lip. "And you know my buttons too, Natsuki. And-well I kind of studied you too."

"You did?" Natsuki asks in between chews. "And just what did the great Shizuru Fujino conclude about subject: Natsuki Kuga."

"For starters, Natsuki is conceded," Shizuru says smirking, causing Natsuki to roll her eyes. "But I don't blame her; she's beautiful which is why I was attracted to her in the first place. So, as I always do when I'm intrigued, I observed her and asked about her around school. And I came to know that she had the reputation of being referred to as Fukka's very own 'ice-princess'-an arrogant, coldhearted beauty with a habit of riding around town in an expensive motorcycle. She only had two friends. And as far as everyone else went, they were nothing but ghosts with voices to her. So, I took the challenge; it seemed like fun. I followed you around, tested you, and annoyed you for my own pleasure. But, like you said, the more I got to know you, the more interested I grew. And, apparently, the feeling was mutual. You changed your attitude towards me and began to treat me like everyone else," Shizuru says, smirking. "You fawned over me, despite trying to discreet about it, and I liked it; I liked that I conquered yet another pretty girl but I didn't know that it wasn't for the sake of fun anymore, but for a different reason. But, before I could admit that reason, the incident at the factory happened. I was scared that you'd reject me if you knew the truth so I pushed you away, and drew myself closer to Tomoe-the only person who I thought could understand me. Remarkably though, you didn't give up on me which led me to solve the puzzle that was Natsuki Kuga-the reason I was so intrigued by you. I liked you more than I should; I was falling for you which led to guilt for being with Tomoe when I longer cared for her, thereby, hurting both of you. But I wanted you, Natsuki. And in desperation, I did what I did to you in the crypt," Shizuru continues, voice softening before sighing. "I'm sorry about that. Really. I knew you were only playing along for the sake of keeping me close; I felt your hesitation and your mistrust...And, to top it off. That day. At the crypt...the truth came out. But, once again, you surprised me. You didn't reject me; you comforted me when we both knew that I didn't deserve it, not after the way I treated you. Afterwards, however, I thought we could at least be friends, but that wasn't in the cards anymore-not for me; I was falling in love with you. But you weren't. So I decided to let you carry out our relationship; I let you define it. And I was lucky. You came to like me again; you opened up to me. And you even fell in love with me...but that's not the best part," Shizuru continues, looking lovingly at timid green eyes. "The best part is that you're honest with me; you don't ogle me like Tomoe and the others did; you don't put up with my attitude. You challenge me. You, Natsuki, only you love me enough to make me a better person. And I love you more for it. "

"I don't feel like eating anymore," Natsuki says, putting her sandwich down, looking timidly at Shizuru.

"Why?" Shizuru asks, eyebrow raised. "My puppy loves to eat."

"I think you finally crossed the line," Natsuki says, making a disgruntled face. "I finally get Mai's chick-flick's and sappy love songs," Natsuki says, huffing, leaning further into her chair, crossing her arms across her chest. "This is all your fault; you turned me into sap!"

"Natsuki," Shizuru scolds, and then giggles. "Stop being cute."

"NO! _You_ stop it!" Natsuki counters, whining and sounding like a child. "I honestly think I'm not cool enough to ride my motorcycle or wear my leather jackets anymore..."

"Because you're a lovesick puppy?"

Whining and resting her head on the table, Natsuki nods. "Why do I have to love you so much?" she asks, raising her gaze at Shizuru from her position. "I used to be cool. Now I'm a walking hallmark card. A lovesick puppy," Natsuki finishes, slamming her head on the table. "And it's your fault!"

Smiling at the other girl, Shizuru runs a hand through Natsuki's hair. "Natsuki...we really picked a bad time to fall in love, didn't we?"

"No. We didn't," Natsuki says, head still down, but now shifting to look at ruby eyes with furrowed brows. "I think it's perfect timing. As selfish as it sounds, you've given me a good, if not the strongest reason, to fight harder and win."

"Because you love me?"

"Because I love you more than I should. I'd rather save the world for you than for the actual world," Natsuki admits, sighing.

"If that's case, will Natsuki do something for me?" Shizuru asks and then takes a big slurp of her juice, cutely in Natsuki's eyes.

"What?" Natsuki asks, raising her head, analyzing the tawny-haired girl.

"Will Natsuki apologize to Takeda for me?" Shizuru asks, pouting. "Pretty please."

"No."

"But Natsuki-"

"No."

"Please."

"Absolutely not."

"Natsuki..."

"No!"

"Bad puppy."

"That's not gonna work."

"I wuv you, Natsuki."

"Fine...brat."

* * *

During free period, after Natsuki apologizes on Shizuru's behalf to Takeda who shrugs saying that he knew Shizuru didn't mean it, the slayers and werewolves spar with each other while Mai meditates, and Tate and Sakomizu research. And, after deciding to meet up at the hellmouth, the library, again after school, the friends part ways for their remaining classes.

This time, however, when the last bell rings, it is Natsuki who waits for Shizuru after class, leaning casually against a locker, wearing yellow jeans but still wearing her uniform hoodie without the vest.

"My Natsuki and her displays of 'coolness'," Shizuru teases, putting a book away on her leather messenger bag. "By the way, you can still pull off your leather jacket; you look hot in it."

Scoffing at the other girl's comment, reaching for the taller girl's messenger bag and taking it, Natsuki walks side-by-side with Shizuru to the library.

"Hey Natz!" Mai says, greeting her, biting her lower lip, excited.

"What's up with you?" Natsuki asks, raising a brow and smiling curiously at the orange-haired wiccan.

"I need to talk to you. To both of you," Mai says, reaching for Natsuki's empty hand and dragging her further into the library while Shizuru looks skeptically at Natsuki and her intertwined hand with Mai's hand. Shrugging, Natsuki and Shizuru are led to one of the tables adorned with many thick and leather books. Mai, letting go Natsuki's hand, leans on the library table, facing the slayers.

"I've been working on something," Mai says, smiling broadly, biting her lower lip again. "Well me and Sakomizu have," Mai continues, correcting herself.

"What is it? I mean, it has got you all excited," Natsuki asks, setting down Shizuru's messenger bag on top of one of the chairs and then doing the same with her backpack.

"A spell."

"A spell?" Natsuki asks, cocking her head to look at Mai.

"What kind of spell?" Shizuru asks, speaking up for the first time and looking intently at Mai.

"It's not much now," Mai explains, face falling. "But it will be. At least I hope it will."

"Mai," Natsuki says, smiling at her friend. "Don't be so pessimistic. Whatever it is, it'll be great. I know you."

"Okay," Mai begins, taking a deep breath. "You know how plants store sunlight and how there's solar powered things, right?" Mai asks, receiving nods from both slayers. "Well, what if I can harness that energy?"

"You could...be stronger?" Natsuki asks, confused. "I don't know...tap into more power?"

"No, not really," Mai says, smiling again. "I mean really harness it," she explains in a serious and excited tone. "Look."

Gesturing towards a solar-powered calculator, Mai closes her eyes, briefly and opens them, revealing two black eyes, masking the whites and blues that were previously there. Smiling, adding to the creepy factor, Mai brings up her hands and clasps them together. As she separates them, a small orange-red ball begins to form as it floats in mid-air, in between her two curled up hands.

"A ball of sun?" Shizuru asks, eyes widening and smiling broadly at the smiling wiccan. "You literally harnessed solar energy!"

"Well yea," Mai says, shrugging, miniature sun, about the size of a tennis-ball still floating in between her hands. "But it's small; it's still in progress."

"It's great!" Natsuki says, scoffing whilst chuckling. "It's amazing Mai!"

Bringing her hands together again, closing them and her eyes, Mai's eyes go back to blue once she opens them. "It's a start anyway. Not strong enough to kill a vampire, but it's getting there...eventually," she continues smiling weakly. "In time, I will have enough power and enough control to harness power from nature, and not a stupid silly calculator. Then...I will be able to help you slay vampires and fight evil. But like I said, it's a work in progress..."

"And it will get there," Tate says, now at the library, and approaching Mai. "I believe in you."

"And...that's my cue to go," Natsuki says, once her childhood friends share an affectionate kiss.

Walking up the staircase with Shizuru trailing behind her, Natsuki stops when she sees her watcher staring out the library window. Approaching him, Natsuki goes to stand next to him, looking out the window as well. "I saw what Mai and you did; it's-it's incredible."

"_She_ is incredible. Mai is stronger than she gives herself credit for," Sakomizu says, still staring out the window. "Natsuki...I know we're doing everything we can. But, I'm still worried. It's a feeling I can't shake off," he says, now turning to look at his slayer. "I can't help feeling that I'll fail you as a watcher and that you'll pay the ultimate price..."

"Don't think like that. When I go there and face this thing, I'll be as ready as I could ever be," Natsuki answers, looking warmly at her watcher. "And it's all because of you. _You_ took a careless teenage girl and guided her to do do good-be good. _That_ is priceless. It's something you can't teach, but something you pass on from one good heart to another."

Smiling affectionately at his slayer and taking off his lenses, Sakomizu lets out a heavy sigh. "You have come to be a remarkable slayer, but, more importantly, an extraordinary person. No watcher could ever be more prouder of his slayer," he finishes putting his lenses back on. "Come now, you have a werewolf to fight," he says looking at the sky through the window. "And I'm sure you'll 'kick his ass'," Sakomizu says, smiling at his last remark while Natsuki looks at him in shock.

"Ready Shizuru?" Natsuki asks, regaining composure and turning to see the taller girl seated and analyzing a book in one of the tables.

* * *

Splitting up and driving to the woods near Tate's house, the friends park their vehicles on the side of the road.

Getting off her jeep, Natsuki walks over to Shizuru. "I sang along to Faith Hill just now..." Natsuki whispers into Shizuru's ear, earning a giggle from the other girl. "It's not funny; it's embarrassing and it's all your fault., my little brat."

"I think it's romantic," Shizuru says, grabbing Natsuki's hand and bringing it up for a kiss. "And I'm happy it's my fault."

"You're annoyingly romantic, you know," Natsuki says leading Shizuru into the woods, following the others.

"I'm not the one who sings."

"I don't sing!"

"Ara, but Natsuki just admitted that she serenaded me..."

"You're _such_ an annoying brat! Yet I love you beyond reason...I _am_ delusional..." Natsuki says, and then tugs Shizuru's hand, quickening their pace.

"You just love me too much, Natsuki," Shizuru counters, smirking.

Keeping her mouth shut, Natsuki stops, causing Shizuru to stop as well when her friends halt in a spot deep in the woods, clear from the sight of any houses. Now huddled together, the friends and the watcher discuss which werewolf will turn. As decided, it is Takeda since he now found a trigger-courtesy of a certain ex-demon. And like yesterday, the werewolf struggles during his transformation, falling to the ground, squirming, whimpering, howling, snarling, sweating, and turning from wolf to werewolf.

Mai, on the other hand, after chanting her spell, tells Natsuki to step forward.

Sealed off with the snarling werewolf, Natsuki reaches for her small kukri knife. Tossing it from hand to hand, analyzing her target, Natsuki smirks when an irritated werewolf lunges at her. Jumping, avoiding his charge, Natsuki lands roughly on the ground, palms, knees, and tips of her feet touching the moist dirt. Immediately, though, after she lands, Natsuki extends a knee, kicking the werewolf, causing him to whimper. Standing up rather quickly, Natsuki runs and charges at the werewolf who still has his back turned to her. Jumping and stabbing the werewolf's thick fur with her knife, Natsuki then uses the werewolf's back to spring back, shooting off it, avoiding an instinctive claw swipe from the pissed off werewolf. Curling into a ball to roll back up, avoiding a flat face-down fall, Natsuki gets back up to, only to have the werewolf throw her knife back at her. Dodging it, and losing focus for mere seconds, Natsuki is rammed down by the werewolf's head, hurting her left rib-cage.

Now fallen on the ground, clutching her left side, Natsuki looks at the werewolf with dark forest eyes, hovering on top of her, saliva dripping on her white hoodie. Snarling at her, flashing his tip-pointed teeth, Takeda attempts to bite the green-eyed slayer, but is met with dirt being thrown into his eyes. Growling and pulling back, Natsuki maneuvers herself out from under werewolf's position and punches him hardly on the snout, causing it to whine in a high-pitched, screechy, tone. Running back, preparing for another attack, Natsuki, watches the werewolf huff and growl at her before howling.

Afterwards, bringing his head back down, the werewolf whimpers and then retreats further from Natsuki. Realizing that Takeda is now a humanized werewolf, Natsuki cautiously approaches him, stopping when Takeda bends down to sniff her. Whining, ears falling back, Takeda looks pleadingly into the other set of green eyes. Chuckling, Natsuki reaches out and ruffles his head before her friends urge them to get back to fighting.

Rolling her eyes and posing with a fighting stance, Natsuki nods at Takeda who nods back. Growling again, Takeda lunges at Natsku who, this time, anticipates and blocks his charge, clasping his head and kneeing it, causing Takeda to whimper, falling back. Whining, but getting back to the fight, Takeda circles Natsuki, keeping his distance, before charging towards her, only to jump over her, and grab her from behind, raising her up in a tight bear hug. Using her head, Natsuki headbutts Takeda, causing him to loosen his grip on her which allows her to elbow him in the ribs. Now, completely out of the werewolf's grasp, Natsuki kicks him again in the stomach, only to stop. Looking at the whimpering Takeda and refusing to fight any longer, Natsuki sighs. Regaining his composure and twitching his nose, Takeda, too, halts his attack, looking intently at the raven-haired slayer.

"It's okay," Natsuki says to Takeda. And, turning to face her spectating friends, Natsuki bends down and picks up her knife. "We're done," she says, placing her knife back on its sheath by her tennis shoe. "Mai."

Receiving a nod from Mai, Natsuki walks past the seal and to Shizuru while Takeda runs to Reito and retrieves a gymbag with clothes, grabbing it with his teeth, and then running off deeper into the woods.

"I'm sorry," Natsuki begins, rubbing the back of her head. "I think I screwed up. Sakomizu is probably pissed off right now."

"He means a lot to you," Shizuru says in a calm voice and with a calm expression. "Takeda."

"Not in the way you constantly seem to think."

Scrutinizing her gaze on Natsuki, Shizuru finally smiles. "You love me and only me, right?"

"I love a lot of people," Natsuki jokes, smiling at Shizuru. "My mom, Sakomizu, Mai, Tate, Takeda, the video game people, the food people, the car people, animals, the people who came up with wireless internet-"

"-And me?" Shizuru asks, clutching her chest where her heart is in mock hurt.

"I don't just love you, I'm _in_ love with you; that's different."

"But that's only because Natsuki wants to do dirty things to me..."

"Shizuru. Don't start."

"Start what?"

"Don't play blonde with me. You know what."

"Ara, but Natsuki hasn't kissed me all day. If only she were to kiss me, I might stop."

"Might?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"Natsuki."

"Later Shizuru..." Natsuki says, shaking her head at the taller girl and then smiling. "When we're alone."

"Ara, I wonder why Natsuki wants to be alone with me?"

"Ara, but Shizuru knows that I intend to do horrible naughty things to her," Natsuki teases, but stops with a deer in the headlights look, blushing, when Sakomizu who clearly heard the slayers' last exchange, clears his throat, removing his glasses.

"I just wanted to tell you that we're taking the werewolves back to my basement. And that you two should look into some odd activity by the abandoned warehouse in district 3," Sakomizu says, now cleaning his glasses with the hem of his shirt. "Signs point to a vampire nest," he finishes, walking away from the two blushing and embarrassed slayers.

"I'll take my Jeep."

"I'll take my Porsche."

* * *

Parking and getting off her Jeep, Natsuki reaches for her gym-bag and pulls out her Reaper and her stake. Hiding her stake behind her back and hiding her Reaper with her school vest, Natsuki proceeds to the warehouse. Stopping at the front door and hearing Shizuru's car alarm beep, Natsuki exhales deeply and circles, instead, the warehouse rather than bursting in like she normally does.

Finding a crack in between the beaten and chipped wooden wall, Natsuki bends down and peers in to see two vampires, female, playing pool.

"How many?" Shizuru whispers, leaning in closer to Natsuki who flinches, caught off guard by the taller girl and her stealthiness.

"Two. Female," Natsuki says, standing back up. "But I think there's more. They're probably out and left these two."

"So they're guarding something."

"Yea but what? Vampires aren't known for working in teams or taking it orders unless it benefits them."

"I know."

"So...how do we do this? I go first , you go first, we go together, what?"

"You go first. I'll back you up."

"Wait. Is this a trick? What are you playing at, Fujino?"

"I'm just trying this teamwork thing out. You're loud and good at distracting them. I'll attack while you toy with them."

"So I'm bait?" Natsuki asks, glaring at the other slayer.

"Natsuki..."

"Don't Natsuki me, Shizuru!"

"And don't give me your bossy attitude!" Shizuru exclaims, returning the glare. " As always, we're back to square one. Back to Natsuki and her refusal to listen to others," Shizuru says, scoffing. "I'll just do it myself."

"No. You won't; _I'll_ do it myself," Natsuki says, kicking the wall down and gripping her Reaper tightly.

_"_Natsuki!" Shizuru hisses, still crouching.

"Be a good girl Shizuru and back me up...not that I'll need it," Natsuki says, smirking at a pissed off tawny-haired girl before entering and smiling at the two bewildered vampires. "Beautiful day, isn't it? The sun is setting. The moon is rising. You're vampires. I'm a slayer; I'll slay you...lovely, right?"

"My, my, my a slay-" But before the vampire could finish, an arrow lands in her heart, turning her to dust.

Grunting, Natsuki runs after the other confused vampire, jumping, swishing her Reaper in mid-air, beheading her, turning her to dust. Landing, Natsuki turns her attention back to the taller girl.

"I told you, you were a good distraction, my love," Shizuru says, smirking, entering the warehouse.

"You shouldn't have done that, Shizuru."

"Neither should you, dearest one."

"Okay," Natsuki says, exhaling deeply. "We screwed up. Again. But when their forces come back, we do this right, okay?" she says, cupping Shizuru's cheek, watching a blush form. "I feel like I say this a lot, but I really do love you, Shizuru. And I'm sorry for being a jerk. Again."

"It's okay; I started it."

"Yes. You did," Natsuki says before walking away, examining the area.

Splitting up to search the warehouse for anything suspicious, Natsuki stops when she comes across an odd and out of place rug. "Shizuru!" Bending down and pulling the rug up, Natsuki sees a trapdoor, much like the one that Nao showed them when they went to the demon bar. "Thank you demon-girl," Natsuki says as she lifts the trapdoor, revealing a set of stairs.

"Ready?" Shizuru asks, loading her crossbow.

Nodding, Natsuki, with Reaper at hand, descends the staircase, finding a lighted cavern with skeletal remains and chains. Walking over to a table, Natsuki examines the bits of paper on top of it. Witchcraft.

"Find something?" Shizuru asks from behind her.

"I think these are spells," Natsuki says, extending out the pieces of parchment.

Taking them, Shizuru analyzes them. "These aren't exactly spells, Natsuki. They're ritual rites for those seeking prophecies."

"Prophecies?"

"See the symbols," Shizuru says pointing to an odd trivial 'g-shaped' squiggles with dots. "That's the sign of The Powers that Be."

"And that is..."

"Priestesses or more like oracles. They see into the future. They know each and every creature's, supernatural or not, destiny."

"So the vampires were curious about their purpose in life?" Natsuki asks, scoffing. "Ain't that peachy."

"Peachy or not, I think this goes back to the Master. Like you said vampires are selfish; they were probably seeking answers."

"Answers for what?"

"Which side will win. Ours or his."

"And these oracles could tell us that; they could tell us if we win or die."

"Not exactly. They see what is to happen, but they don't tell you; the future can always change. So, instead, they guide you, but, in the end, it's up to you. It is _your_ destiny after all."

"And I foresee your destiny my talking blood-banks," a man says from behind them. "Today you two die; I don't have to be an oracle to tell you that," the man continues once the slayers turn to face the vampire.

Facing the vampire and the four other vampires behind him, Natsuki steals a glance at Shizuru who is looking intently at the vampires while her left hand twitches. _She can't aim at the vampires without setting them off..._

Stepping forward, Natsuki, gripping her Reaper, focuses on the leader-the one who spoke. "Why oh why is a vampire like you seeking answers?" Natsuki asks, stepping closer. "Could it be that he is curious to know if the crusty pathetic Master succeeds in opening the hellmouth?"

"That's none of your business girl," the vampire says, snarling at her.

"I know the slayer; I work for for her. So it is my business, Twilight boy," Natsuki says, glaring at the vampire.

"Then you can tell her that this world will end. And that the Master will begin his reign, beginning with the slayer's public death; he'll make an example of her."

"And the oracles told you that?" Natsuki asks, swallowing deeply. "That slayer will die and the Master reigns?"

"No. Those stuck-up bastards told me that I wasn't deemed worthy. And they spoke in riddles. But what I know is, I want to and I will live...but you won't; we're hungry," the vampire finishes licking his sharp-tipped teeth and then motions the others to attack.

Dodging the vampire who lunges at her only to feel dust fall on top of her head, Natsuki, using her bent down position, uses her foot to trip one of the vampires, causing it to fall down. Once she brings the vampire down, Natsuki quickly crawls over to the fallen vampire and chops off part of the leg with her Reaper before she is kicked on the face. Falling back, Reaper out her grasp, Natsuki is kicked again, only this time it is in the ribs by a stubby, bald vampire.

"Gotcha, slayer messenger bitch," the vampire continues and then attempts to kick Natsuki, only to have his foot caught by the green-eyed slayer.

"You're right; I _do_ have a message," Natsuki says as she twists and breaks the vampire's foot, bone snapping out of place while blood gushes out. Groaning, the vampire falls to his knees, admonished by his crippled status. "I am _the_ slayer. And you're the bitch," Natsuki continues, reaching for her stake. Punching the vampire with the blunt of her stake, causing his head to fall back. Natsuki then proceeds to staking the vampire, turning him to dust.

Turning to check on Shizuru, Natsuki finds that she is fighting with the first vampire who spoke. As she gets ready to help Shizuru, Natsuki sees the vampire whose foot she cut out. Retreating her Reaper and placing her stake back behind her back, Natsuki rams him, tossing the ill-balanced vampire to the floor, finishing him off, beheading him, and turning him to dust. Now, standing over a pile of dust, Natsuki throws her Reaper, hardly and straightforwardly, aiming it at the first vampire who spoke.

Having her attack dodged, and seeing the vampire turn to gloat and smile at her, Natsuki smirks when Shizuru, seizing the opportunity stakes him in the heart with one of her arrows, dusting him.

"That was better," Shizuru says, smiling at Natsuki and going back to retreat her crossbow.

"Yea," Natsuki says, running a hand through her hair. "We did well; not a even a scratch on us," Natsuki says, walking back to the table with papers.

Stopping in front of the table while Natsuki picks up some of the papers, Shizuru lingers her stare on Natsuki.

"What?" Natsuki asks, raising a brow.

"Natsuki, you're hurt," Shizuru says, approaching her and then running a finger on Natsuki's right eyebrow.

Feeling the sudden sting of her apparent cut, Natsuki winces. "I-I didn't even notice," Natsuki says, blushing, pulling back a little, trying to avoid Shizuru's penetrating stare. "We-we should go. You know. Take these," she continues waving the papers. "Show them to the others back at Sakomizu's place."

"Yes. Of course," Shizuru says, retreating her hand and turning to look at the stack of papers.

* * *

Arriving at the familiar driveway, Natsuki parks her Jeep on the curb while Shizuru, who beat her there, parked on the last remaining spot on the driveway.

Waiting for Natsuki by the front door, Shizuru beams at Natsuki when she comes into view.

"You missed me," Natsuki teases, causing Shizuru to roll her eyes.

"I was worried about you. Huge difference."

"About a tiny cut. The size of a grain. Really, Fujino?"

"So I missed Natsuki," Shizuru admits, smiling and biting her lower lip. "We're alone, you know..."

"So?"

"You said you'd kiss me when we were alone."

"We were alone at the cavern. What's the difference now?" Natsuki asks, looking curiously at the taller girl.

"I was mad then. You're really annoying with that reckless and bossy attitude of yours," Shizuru retorts and then smirks. "And I didn't have the 'missing Natsuki' factor until now."

"I know what you mean," Natsuki teases in mock hurt. "Missing each other for the whole eight minute drive. Such torture," Natsuki mocks, causing the taller girl to roll her eyes.

"My conceded Natsuki..."

"And my bratty Shizuru, missing her conceded Natsuki," Natsuki chides, beaming at the taller. "It's good to know though...that my absence fuels you," Natsuki says, and then pecks Shizuru on the lips. "Now, we can move on," Natsuki says, reaching into her back pocket where she pulls out the folded stacks of paper. "I want to know everything about these oracles. And pay them a visit," Natsuki continues, ringing the doorbell.

Answering the door with some sort of red stain on his mouth, Tate smiles at the slayers who laugh at his silly and very much stained smile. "What?" he asks as they walks past him.

"Your mouth," Natsuki says as she makes her way into the living room. Finding no one, Natsuki assumes that they're down at the basement, watching over the werewolves. Turning over to find the taller girl and Tate wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, Natsuki walks over to Shizuru. "They're downstairs," she says, grabbing Shizuru's hand and leading her there.

Finding Sakomizu and Mai seated on the research table, reading, Natsuki walks over to them, hand still holding Shizuru's hand. "We found these," Natsuki says, placing the stacks of papers in front of Sakomizu.

Looking up from his glasses, Sakomizu closes his book and puts it aside. "Vampire nest?" he asks, reaching out for the papers, examining them.

"Yes. We took care of them. But I'm more concerned about these papers," Natsuki says, pulling up a chair and gesturing to Shizuru to sit down and then takes a seat next to Shizuru and Mai, in front of Sakomizu.

"And these were with the vampires? In their nest?" Sakomizu asks, raising a brow at both slayers.

"Yes," Natsuki answers and then looks over at Shizuru.

"I'm pretty sure the papers deal with a ritual. To summon The Powers that Be," Shizuru says, looking intently at the watcher.

"That's correct," he says, fumbling through the papers.

"The Powers that Be?" Mai speaks up, stealing the attention.

"Oracles," Sakomizu answers, and then hands the papers to Mai. "Latin."

"So it's a summoning spell," Mai says, analyzing the papers. "I can manage this," she says looking at Sakomizu. "I think I can."

"You can," Sakomizu answers, taking off his lenses. "And you'll do it, but you won't go with them...Seeking the oracles...it is not something you mess around with. It's serious business," Sakomizu says, and then sighs. "You're powerful Mai. And if the oracles say something you don't want to hear...your...your attachment to magic and the power you hold, it could be risky."

"I'm not gullible," Mai says, looking hardly at Sakomizu. "I can handle it."

"Which is why you're gonna help Natsuki and Shizuru," Sakomizu says, putting his glasses back on.

"Just with the summoning, right?" Natsuki asks, raising a brow.

"I can-"

"-No Mai," Sakomizu says, in definite tone. "And yes, Natsuki," Sakomizu answers, reaching out for the papers again. "Mai will _only_ help with the summoning."

"And are you sure about this? Seeking the oracles?" Shizuru asks, red-eyes analyzing the plump man.

"At this point, nothing is sure. But I do want you and Natsuki to get another perspective on this," Sakomizu says as he glances over the papers. "Sending Mai with you two is unnecessary for it is you two who are the major players in this situation," Sakomizu says now looking at Mai. "You don't need to waste your time listening to some oracles' reading on you. But, what you can do is help Natsuki and Shizuru. Help them with the summoning rites and help them by improving your spell."

"I will," Mai says, extending her hand out to Sakomizu, awaiting the papers. "But you can do it too," she continues once she has the papers back in her grasp. "If you want so desperately to protect me, I don't have to go. You can summon them yourself."

"Mai..." Natsuki begins, feeling the sudden animosity between her watcher and her friend.

"No Natsuki; she's right. I can do the spell. But you are stronger, Mai. This summoning spell, though doable and easy for you, is harder for me," Sakomizu says, smiling affectionately at the orange-headed wiccan. "You're surpassing me which is why I don't want you to listen to the oracles; they might see you as a weapon."

"Like us," Natsuki says, looking over at Shizuru. "We're weapons."

"Yes," Sakomizu says, sighing. "I can't protect you from evil forces Natsuki or your destiny, even if I wanted to do it. You're programmed to fight like Shizuru. But Mai has a chance. She can make her own decisions."

"I understand. And I'll start studying it right away," Mai says smiling apologetically at the plump librarian. "I'll let you guys know when we're ready," Mai says now looking between both slayers.

"Thanks," Natsuki says, rising from her seat and smiling at both her wiccan friend and at Sakomizu who nods back and goes back to studying his book. "Shizuru?" Natsuki says, gesturing for the taller girl to follow her.

Complying, Shizuru gets up as well and follows Natsuki up the basement stairs and into the front door where Natsuki kisses Shizuru before stepping outside.

"Ara, why is Natsuki being loving?"

"Because you're beautiful," Natsuki says, smiling broadly at a blushing Shizuru and opening the front door for them.

"Patrol?" Shizuru asks as she steps outside.

"Yea. I just hope we get a little action before the day ends," Natsuki says, yawning, closing the front door and seeing a smirking Shizuru. "What?"

"Ara, my Natsuki wants a little action, does she now?" Shizuru says, smiling coyly before biting her lower lip. "I can make that happen."

"Shi-Shi-Shizuru! St-stop being weird!"

"I doubt you'll say stop when I get my way."

"Q-quit it!" Natsuki stammers, fumbling her hands into her hoodie's pockets, blushing a deep scarlet color.

"Ara, do I make Natsuki nervous?" Shizuru says as she stalks over to a blushing Natsuki, nervously standing in the middle of the driveway.

"In an exciting way," Natsuki says, watching the taller girl's demeanor break, thereby, making the tawny-haired girl the nervous blushing one and her the calmer one in comparison. "You're gonna regret your teases, you know. When _I_ get my way with you," Natsuki adds, amused by Shizuru's habit of freezing physically while her demeanor intensifies as evident by her blush and pools of red in her eyes.

"Na-Natsuki. Stop it," Shizuru says, breathing deeply and avoiding green eyes.

"Wasn't it you who said it?" Natsuki asks, circling the taller girl, hands behind her back. "Yes. I believe it _was_ you," Natsuki continues, and then clears her throat. "You said: I doubt you'll say stop when I get my way," she finishes, smirking at the taller girl who smirks back, confusing Natsuki.

"I thought you'd say that," she says, jumping Natsuki and being, instinctively, caught by the confused raven haired slayer. "You're learning quickly my Natsuki," Shizuru says, wrapping her legs on the still confused green-eyed slayer. "Now you can..." Shizuru whispers into Natsuki's ear before biting it. "Taste me," she finishes running a finger on Natsuki's jaw, and aiming for Natsuki's lips with her own; however, instead of meeting with their lips, Shizuru is tossed to the ground by Natsuki who runs to her jeep, roaring the engine to life and speeding away, flustered, leaving a pissed off, confused and fallen Shizuru on her watcher's driveway.

* * *

"That tease!" Natsuki says, balling up her fists and patrolling downtown rather than the cemetery. "I swear, that woman will be the end of me! Can't she see I can barely hold it together with her normal teasing? But no! Little miss 'I'm so hot and I know it' has to go jumping me and provoking me that way!" Natsuki continues before entering an alley. "Worst of all, I can't believe my teenage hormones are getting out of hand!" Natsuki admits, wincing, before being halted by someone snickering. "Who's there?" Natsuki asks, reaching for her beretta, blushing.

"Just me," a familiar voice asks, coming from some elevated point.

Looking up, Natsuki sees Nao sitting on a low roof. Jumping down, Nao greets Natsuki with a nod. "Sup, slayer?" she asks, analyzing her nails. "What brings you to the fun side of town?"

"A brat," Natsuki spits out, absentmindedly, causing Nao to raise a brow.

"Did she tease you to a certain death or what?" Nao asks, halting her nail filing.

"YES!"

"What did she do?"

After explaining to the ex-demon what Shizuru did to her already much too angst and heightened teenage hormones, Natsuki rolls her eyes as the ex-demon snickers for a bit before laughing.

"I knew this was stupid," Natsuki says, punching the ex-demon's shoulder, causing the redhead to wince.

"I was trying to process the situation," Nao says, massaging her shoulder. "No need to go prison-rules on me. Please," Nao adds, smirking at her last remark.

"You're not my type," Natsuki says, crossing her arms across her chest. "Or specie for that matter."

"I'm human now!" Nao snaps back, rolling her eyes. "But, because you put me in a good mood, I'm taking you out," Nao says, walking forward.

"Where?"

"A bar."

"A bar?"

"Not just any bar. A special bar."

"I wonder how many idiotic humans have fallen for that line," Natsuki says, raising a brow at the redhead. "I mean, how sketchy does 'a special bar' really sound."

"It's a demon bar. With karaoke. And-"

"-Karaoke?" Natsuki asks before shaking her head repeatedly. "I don't sing."

"But that's the thing slayer," Nao scolds, shaking her head as well. "My friend, Lorne, he can read people. See their past, present, future."

"He can?" Natsuki asks, recalling the Powers that Be situation. "He could read me? My future?"

"Yes, but there's a catch," Nao adds, smirking. "You have to sing."

"I. Don't. Sing."

"You're gonna have to!"

"Did _you_ sing?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why do _I_ have to sing!?"

"Do you want to know your future?"

"Yea."

"Then SING!"

"Nice try demon; I've had enough teasing for one day."

"You're such a wimp for a slayer," Nao says, but then raises a brow at an unaffected Natsuki. "You're not mad!? Hmph...All it takes is one huh? One woman to drive you crazy enough to mistrust the entire world," Nao says, smiling at Natsuki. "I'm with ya slayer. Women are, like I told you before, drama-prone. And listen: I normally don't give advice, but I strongly advice you to bed the other slayer. I don't want your _urges _to get in the way of our big fight...so just do it with her already! It's not like you don't want to!"

"Goodnight Naovius,"Natsuki says, turning back, fighting her blush and walking away from the demon, heading back home to sleep her feelings, more like teenage angst, off.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mornin' honey-bear," Saeko says, pouring Natsuki a glass of a greenish thick shake. "Fruits, vegetables and honey for my honey," Saeko explains, smiling at Natsuki who looks peculiarly at the shake.

"Thanks mom," Natsuki says walking over to the kitchen counter and taking a sip from her drink. Making a sour face, and licking her lips before gulping down some more, Natsuki swallows hard and sets the glass down. "Why the weird greenish drink?" she asks, jumping on the counter.

"Gavin," her mother explains, taking a sip from her own poured glass, making a sour face as well.

"Gavin?"

"He's a client...Gavin is, uh, gay," Saeko explains, smiling at Natsuki. "He told me that it's _the_ thing with the gays now. Healthy stuff."

"MOM!"

"What!? It's healthy...Oh and pumpkin', I packed you a healthy sandwich too..." her mother says, pouting and playing with her hands. "But I used light miracle-whip..."

"MOM!"

"It tastes the same as mayonnaise!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Natsuki..You're being a diva!"

"Mom," Natsuki says, and then sighs. "It's not about the miracle-whip. It's about you following and believing these things," she says, motioning to her green shake.

"Honey-bear?"

"Mom. I'm confused too...in a lot of ways...but that doesn't mean I go around searching and acting a certain way because it's the fad," Natsuki continues, setting down her glass and then jumping off the kitchen counter to stand next to her mom. "But we'll figure it out together, okay?"

"I'm sorry, pudin-pop," Saeko says, setting her glass down and pulling Natsuki for a hug. "I just wanted you to feel comfortable with me," Saeko says as she tightens her hold on Natsuki.

"But I'm always uncomfortable around you," Natsuki says, pulling out of their hug. "In a good way," she adds smiling. "And when you went all hipster mom on me since you found out I liked Shizuru...it was weird."

"Silly me," Saeko says, grabbing Natsuki's shake from the counter. "Thinking I could be with the in-crowd. Well," Saeko says, making a face. "With the out-and-proud crowd..."

Laughing lightly at her mother's comment, Natsuki tries to reach back for her drink.

"Pumpkin', you don't have to pretend to like this healthy stuff," Saeko says, maneuvering the green shake out of Natsuki's grasp. "I'll just throw this down the drain."

"NO!" Natsuki bursts out, halting her mothers. "I like the shake...well sort of; it's...healthy, anyway."

"But honey-bear, it tastes like crap," Saeko says scrunching up her face. "Yucky, healthy crap."

"But it's-it's good for me," Natsuki says, getting back her drink. "You know. Strong bones. Teens need stuff like that."

"Oh I get it," her mother says, wriggling her brows. "Wanna be in shape for Shizuru, huh, sweetie?"

"Mother..."

"Oh stop bein' such a sour-puss, sweetie," Saeko says, scolding her daughter with her green eyes. "It's bad for the face. Oh! And have a lovely day at school, my darling child!" her mother adds, humming whilst walking to the faucet to toss her drink away. "Don't forget to take Duran out."

Leading the big dog outside, Natsuki peers into what was Shizuru's home which now has a "for rent" sign. Sighing and focusing her attention back on Duran, Natsuki leads the Irish Wolfhound back inside.

Grabbing her lunchbag, her backpack, and her keys, Natsuki exits the front door and jumps on her jeep, ready for a long day in the hellmouth.

* * *

Driving to school, Natsuki contemplates turning back, going home. Instead, Natsuki decides to avoid a certain tawny-haired girl as much as she could. But, by the time lunch rolls in, Natsuki winces knowing she'll have to face her fears. Exiting her classroom, Natsuki isn't surprised to find no one waiting for her.

Spotting her friends, Takeda, Tate and Mai, Natsuki cuts in line and is met with nervous smiles from both boys and a scolding look from Mai.

"So..." Tate begins, and then whistles absentmindedly before having his lips closed shut by Mai's hand.

"So Natsuki," Mai begins, smiling eerily at the raven-haired slayer. "I heard you tossed Shizuru to the ground and then drove away."

"WHAT!?" Natsuki asks, wide-eyed. "She-she told-she told you that?"

"No. Tate did," Mai says, and then gets elbowed by the bronze-haired boy. "What you saw her!" Mai explains, rubbing her sides, scolding him.

Recalling the fact that the bronze-haired boy didn't go with her or Shizuru to the basement, but rather stayed in the living room, munching out, Natsuki mentally face palms herself. _Of course he saw. My frikin' rotten-shit of a luck! And he told Mai! Of all people!_ "Can't keep your mouth shut?!" Natsuki snaps at a sweating Tate. "You know I can kick your ass!"

"Hold it right there, sister!" Mai says, resting her hands on her hips. "You don't threaten him. That's my job! And _you're_ mad?" Mai continues, giving her friend a scolding look. "Natsuki! You. Tossed Shizuru. To the ground. And drove away," Mai repeats, but with scorn this time. "For god's sake, Natsuki! What were you thinking!?"

"I panicked?" Natsuki explains, rubbing the back of her head.

"So you tossed her?" Mai scolds, shaking her head.

"M-m-maybe it was an accident. A misunderstanding," Takeda cuts in, smiling weakly at Natsuki. "I'm sure Natsuki has a logical explanation, right buddy?"

"Takeda, Takeda. Sweet sweet Takeda...I think it's very clear what Natsuki did...she dumped Shizuru! Figuratively and literally!" Mai says, scowling at Natsuki whilst shaking her head.

"I didn't dump her!" Natsuki yelps, looking nervously between her friends. "Right?" she continues, emerald eyes pleading to dark green eyes, blue eyes, and hazel eyes. "She's still mine?"

"If it was me, I wouldn't keep you," Mai continues, now looking hardly at Tate who gulps loudly. "No boyfriend of mine would dare to throw _me_ to the ground like garbage and actually think that I'll forgive him, much less stay with him. Noooo! I'll go Blair-Witch on that idiot!"

"Natsuki?!" Takeda cuts in again, looking shyly at the raven-haired slayer. "Whatever your reason...Shizuru is here," he says gesturing a little further back in the lunchline.

Following Takeda's eyes, Natsuki spots Shizuru standing in line with Reito and the boy she was with yesterday, talking amongst each other.

After grabbing her lunch tray and sitting down in her usual table, Natsuki lingers her stare on the tawny-haired girl who is sitting at a different table with the two boys.

"Just go talk to her already," Mai says, shaking her head at Natsuki again. "And apologize."

"I-I don't know," Natsuki says, sinking deeper into her seat. "Later?" she says, fidgeting with her fingers, pouting.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'm sure Shizuru will forgive you," Takeda reassures her, smiling. "She loves you as much as you love her...just apologize and talk it out."

"Right...because of your werewolf senses. You can sense Shizuru forgives me, right?" Natsuki asks, hopefully.

Chuckling at the nervous slayer, Takeda nods his head. "Yes. I can sense things, remember. So go get her, Natsuki."

"Yea...you're right; I'm being a baby about this. I mean, Shizuru is mature and I'm mature..we'll sort this out," Natsuki says, rising from her seat, body betraying confidence as it trembles.

Getting a thumbs-up, toothy smile, and a wink from Tate, Natsuki second-guesses her latest stint, ready to sit back down, and punch her bronze-haired friend before a pair of hands push her to walk-not surprisingly, they're Mai's hands. "Ignore my idiotic boyfriend; he doesn't know how to get things done, but I do," she continues, pushing Natsuki. "Go, Natsuki," Mai finishes, waving her off. "Apologize."

Breathing deeply and walking over to Shizuru's table where the taller girl scowls at her, crimson eyes once again mirroring a fire-breathing dragon ready to take Natsuki down.

Sitting down, and smiling nervously at the annoyed girl, Natsuki clears her throat.

"Shi-"

"-Go. Away," Shizuru says, rolling her eyes.

"But-"

"-Go. Away," she repeats while Reito and the other boy, look nervously and shyly at each other.

"I'mSorry!" Natsuki quickly says, wincing, expecting a smack or slap of any kind.

"I don't care," Shizuru says, crossing her arms across her chest, thereby, causing the boys to excuse themselves from the table, leaving Shizuru and Natsuki alone.

"Shizuru, I love you?" Natsuki says, fidgeting her hands, and pouting after speaking.

"You have a lot of nerve, Natsuki!" Shizuru says, cool demeanor breaking. "You _threw_ me! Tossed me to the cold, hard, concrete. And then you ran away," she says with a venom laced tone. "Oh sorry," she spits out, chuckling in a mocking way. "You ran _and_ then you drove away!"

"Because I love you?" Natsuki says, sounding weaker than she anticipated.

"You're kidding," Shizuru says, raising a brow. "You're telling me, you threw me because you love me?" Shizuru says, shaking her head, and scoffing.

"Well..."

"LEAVE!"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki begins, trying to regain control of the situation and the pissed off red-eyed girl. "You-you. You see. You sort of do things to me that..well...lead me to act...strangely," Natsuki says, now avoiding the taller girl's glare and focusing, instead, on the table, tracing shapes on it.

"Like tossing people," Shizuru spits out, in a cold tone. "Hmph. I should have seen this coming. You've shot me. You've punched me. And now you've thrown me."

"Oh please Shizuru!" Natsuki says, getting angry and glaring at the taller girl. "You really want to go down that road with me? Compare whose been worst to the other?"

"As always," Shizuru says, leaning closer to Natsuki. "You just love bringing that up," she finishes, clenching her jaw.

"No..." Natsuki says, sinking back into her seat. "No. I don't. It's just-you bring...you provoke certain ur-urge-urges," Natsuki says and then clears her throat before scrunching up her face.

"Wait," Shizuru says, eyebrow raised. "You threw me to the floor...because I turned you on?"

"Psh! What! No!" Natsuki says, blushing, avoiding red discs and scoffing. "You-you wish, princess."

"I think you wish it more than me, darling, " Shizuru says, smirking at a blushing Natsuki. "You actually thought about taking me on right then and there didn't you, Natsuki?" Shizuru asks, amused and chuckling as Natsuki's blush reddens and green eyes widen.

"N-n-no," Natsuki stammers, feeling sweat conjuring in her head and then sighs, defeated and caught. "Shizuru..." she begins, closing her eyes before opening them. "You remember that time at the crypt?" Natsuki asks, smiling nervously and causing Shizuru to raise a brow, awaiting Natsuki to continue. "You gave me too much credit for the whole hesitation part. I _was_ nervous but I wanted you, even if it didn't feel...right. And now...now I don't exactly lust you for the sake of lust; I lust you because I love you and that terrifies me."

"You're not as innocent as I thought..." Shizuru says now back to her usual calm and passive expression.

"Shizuru. I've been killing demons for over a year now. I've seen horrible dark things; I don't know what part of me made you think I was innocent," Natsuki says, raising a dark brow at the tawny-haired girl. "And besides, you're one to talk, Fujino!" Natsuki retorts, now scowling. "You awoke at fourteen! I awoke two weeks before I turned sixteen! I don't have much experience controlling these damn slayer hormones because I've never had a reason to! You're first person I've felt this for! And I highly doubt that I'm your first! So just shut up! And behave yourself around me!" Natsuki says, rising as Shizuru scrutinizes her, red eyes stating curiously at green eyes. "I, uh...look I'll see you in -in class," Natsuki says, mentally face-palming herself, and rushing out of the cafeteria and into the library.

Entering it, she walks past her watcher and enters the backroom, setting her backpack down and lying on the table.

"Natsuki?" her watcher asks, peering in. "Something wrong?"

"I'm gonna cut the rest of my classes," Natsuki nonchalantly says, not moving from her position. "I need...I need to think."

Sighing and removing his glasses, Sakomizu smiles at this slayer. "It _has_ been stressful lately...try to put in some time to train or something," her watcher says, shutting the door.

"Sure."

* * *

And, after doing some intense workout exercises and playing with her weapons in the backroom, the final bell finally rings.

Quickly, Natsuki gathers her backpack and attempts to leave the building before her friends storm in.

"Natsuki," the librarian says, halting Natsuki from her escape.

"What?" Natsuki asks, shutting her eyes, wincing.

"Mai is ready."

"For?"

"The ritual rite," her watcher says, now placing a hand on Natsuki's shoulder.

"The what now?"

"The spell," her watcher explains, looking curiously at his slayer. "The oracles..."

"Oh. Right," Natsuki says before biting her lower lip, contemplating her escape. "Are you sure?" she begins, nervous now. "I mean, one can never be sure. Mai should-should practice. Yes. Practice. Study some more or something because...because one can never be sure."

"She's ready," Sakomizu says, furrowing his brows as lines of worry form on his forehead. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yea," Natsuki says, looking down on the floor. "I'm being stupid..." she says, walking over to a table and sitting. "I'm fine. Really."

As her friends come, Natsuki pulls off the cool-regular-Natsuki demeanor that she always has; however, when Shizuru walks in, that demeanor deteriorates-replaced by mixture of nervousness, embarrassment, butterflies and guilt.

"Le-Let's go," Natsuki says, shooting up from her seat, grabbing her backpack. "Mai?" she questions, looking at her orange-haired friend. "Come on, I have things to do," she says, starting to maker her way out of the library.

"Not so fast, Na-tsu-ki," a singsong voice says, halting Natsuki from opening the library door.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Natsuki turns to face a smirking Shizuru. "What?" Natsuki asks, crossing her arms across her chest, trying to play it cool.

"We need to talk."

"I have things to do, Fujino."

Scoffing and turning her head, shaking it, Shizuru turns back to look at Natsuki. "Fine, Natsuki. Later. And you mean: _we_ have things to do."

* * *

"This is it?" Mai asks, entering the cavern where Natsuki and Shizuru first found the papers.

"Yup," Natsuki says, jumping on the table and examining the room. "Creepy right?"

"Yea," Mai says, looking around. "It's the very definition of an evil lair..."

Chuckling, Natsuki looks over at the pile of human remains. "Yea. We've got the skeletal bones over there. The lit torches here. Courtesy of you Mai. Then there is the old wooden table with odd scribbles. The chains over there. The random puddle of murky water over there. Oh! And let's not forget the scratch marks running along the walls from the victims. And there's also the whole notion that this _is _a hidden cavern..."

"And it's secluded, don't you think?" Shizuru says, stealing Natsuki's attention as Shizuru examines the chains by the wall. "Much less creepy than a crypt," she says, turning to face a flustered Natsuki.

"MAI!" Natsuki yells, causing the wiccan to flinch.

"What!?" Mai, says, clutching her chest.

"The rites. Do-do-do it already," Natsuki says, jumping off the table and approaching her orange-haired friend who is examining an area on the ground with markings.

"I agree with Na-tsu-ki," Shizuru says, pressing herself on Natsuki's back, wrapping her arms around the green-eyed slayer's hips, and resting her head on Natsuki's shoulder.

Flinching, holding a breath, Natsuki flexes her jaw and looks hardly at the cavern wall, causing Mai to turn and look at her much too-still friend.

"So you guys made up," Mai says, watching and smiling at the two slayers before returning to examining the area. "That's good."

"It's very good," Shizuru whispers into Natsuki's ear before nibbling it.

Holding in a sound that wants to escape her mouth, gritting her teeth, Natsuki, untangles Shizuru's hold on her. And, turning to look at a smirking taller girl, Natsuki sighs. "You're doing it again," she says, looking hardly at Shizuru who broadens her smirk.

"Doing what?" Mai asks turning her attention back on the slayers who appear to be having some sort of face-off. "Did-did Natsuki not apologize!?" Mai asks, scowling at Natsuki.

"She did," Shizuru says, not taking her eyes off of emerald orbs.

"Then why are you mad?" Mai asks, looking at Natsuki. "I thought you'd be happy that she was still yours..I mean.. you made a big deal about it at school. And I could have sworn you teared up when you thought you lost her!"

"Ara, Natsuki cried for me?"

" No I didn't! That's an outright lie!" Natsuki exclaims, scowling at Mai.

"You're amongst friends here, Natsuki; it's okay," Mai jokes before snickering.

"Keep your zoo of a trap shut Mai!" Natsuki exclaims, halting Mai's laughing and diminishing the orange-haired girl's giddy mood.

"Whatever, Natsuki..." Mai says, frowning, turning her back on her friend.

"It doesn't concern you, Mai," Natsuki replies, feeling guilty.

"It concerns Natsuki and her girlfriend," Shizuru says, smiling coyly.

"Exactly," Natsuki says, crossing her arms across her chest, huffing. "Wait? What? No!" Natsuki says, blushing. "Don't-don't turn this around, Fujino!" she continues, clearing her throat. "As always, I specifically asked Shizuru not to do something , but, of course, she's doing the exact opposite," Natsuki explains, looking between the smirking slayer and the wiccan who turned back to get a glimpse of a flustered Natsuki and smirking Shizuru.

"And I've told Natsuki endless times: she can't tell me what to do, especially with something I so very dearly want to do."

"Shizuru, I'm not telling you...I know better than bossing _you_ around; I'm simply asking you. And if you love me, you'll do just that."

"It's because I love you that I can't do that, Natsuki," Shizuru says, crossing her arms across her chest yet looking softly at Natsuki. "I thought it was just me, but now that I know it's you too..well that's your own fault Natsuki.," she finishes, back to her snobby demeanor.

"For being honest!? What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"The truth hurts darling. Though," Shizuru purrs. "I'll try not to hurt you too much."

"YOU! MAI! SHE! FUJINO! ST-"

"-NATSUKI!" Mai cuts in, looking worriedly between the two slayers whilst blushing. "I don't know what went on with you two but we have a mission to do," Mai says, watching Natsuki grow more uneasy and Shizuru remain the same. "Now. I'm gonna do this. I'll perform the rite. You two will go on. I'll wait here. And then we each carry on with our lives...well except... Natsuki, I'll need a ride," Mai says, smiling quickly and winking at the raven-haired slayer. "Shizuru you are free to go once we do this, okay?"

Nodding, both slayers step back as Mai sits down on the ground, pulling out papers and a blue powder from her purse. Exhaling deeply, Mai begins; she reads from the papers, causing the lights to flicker on and off and gusts of winds peer in from nowhere. Grabbing a fistful of the blue powder, Mai tosses it forward, revealing a blueish-purplish plasma like portal to appear. Rising, Mai turns to look at both slayers and nods them forward.

Watching Shizuru take the first steps, Natsuki catches up to her, rolls her eyes once they make eye-contact, and enters the portal with Shizuru following suit.

Immediately, both slayers feel nauseous. Sweating and looking around their surroundings, Natsuki and Shizuru see a white room, adorned with golden pillars and an orb-crystal pedestal, standing at the center of the room.

Hearing footsteps, Natsuki turns to look at Shizuru, who looks contently forward.

"How dare you lower beings disturb us?" a male says, voice thin and melodic.

"Are-are you one of the oracles?" Natsuki asks, analyzing the golden plated male with glowing blue eyes, golden colored hair, and glowing blue markings painting his bronze skin.

"We are," a female with the same golden coated skin, the same blue markings, the same glowing blue eyes, but with long flowing black and curly hair, says.

"I'm-" Natsuki begins.

"-A slayer," the female says in the same melodic tone. "We know who you are, lower beings. Both of you."

"Then you know why we're here."

"You've yet to make an offering, slayer," the female continues, analyzing both girls.

"Offering?" Natsuki asks, furrowing her brows and then turning to look at Shizuru who shrugs.

"You brings us an offering. We provide you with a service," the male says, looking hardly at Shizuru, scowling. "Very civilized, really, despite your status."

"I like time," the female says, eyeing Natsuki's watch.

Nodding for Natsuki to take off her watch, the male snarls when Shizuru walks closer to the midnight-haired girl.

Taking the watch off, sighing, Natsuki tosses her watch over to the female and glares at the male for scowling at Shizuru.

"It's pretty," the female oracle says, showing her watch to the male who now turns to look at the golden watch, indifferent to the item.

"It's Michael Kors..." Natsuki explains, wincing, sad to see her favorite and her most expensive watch go.

"Who?" the oracles asks, raising their brows and cocking their heads.

"Never mind..."

"We came to-" Shizuru begins.

"-You!" the male exclaims, raising a hand to shut Shizuru up. "How dare _you_ acknowledge us!? Much less, exist in our presence!"

"Keep your unworthy, tainted little lower being in line, slayer," the female oracles says, scowling at Shizuru and then at Natsuki. "She's filthy!"

Turning to look at Shizuru who still carries the same passive-calm expression, Natsuki turns to glare at the oracles. "She's a slayer too!"

"_It_ was, but then it died," the male says in a venom laced voice. "And now that thing reeks of hell and offends us-us higher beings."

Balling up her fists, gritting her teeth, Natsuki contemplates massacring the two flamboyant, arrogant, and cruel oracles before a hand runs down her arm and into her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Tell me what happens on Halloween?" Natsuki demands, trying to calm herself down, flexing her jaw and glaring hardly at both oracles.

"You fulfill your destiny," the female says nonchalantly, admiring her new watch.

"So what...I die? I live? I win?"

"The future can always change, lower being," the male says, sighing, both hands behind his back, sounding bored.

"So you can't tell me anything?" Natsuki spits out. "For higher beings, you both suck. Even a fortune cookie can tell me more than you supposed oracles who can supposedly see into the future," Natsuki says, smiling coldly at the male oracle, who lifts a brow in intrigue. "Bunch of dimwits if you ask me..."

"What is it you wish to know?" the male asks, looking sternly at Natsuki.

"If we win..." Natsuki says, still glaring at the male oracle.

"We see the future; it is our gift," the female says, now looking at Natsuki, sporting her new Michael Kors watch. "But we can't answer your question...for you see, every decision, every change, even the smallest of things can affect the future greatly. For now, all we can say is: Natsuki Kuga, slayer, you will fight; you will face him, the very face of evil; and you will meet your fate."

"So I die..." Natsuki says, voice softening.

"That is up to you, lower being," the male says, looking more softly than he had before. "We're on the same side. You're one of our warriors as were the slayers before you."

"So we have a chance? I can win?"

"Of course you can!" the female snaps, glaring at Natsuki. "It is your birthright as a slayer! And if you continue thinking like that, you will lose; you will die."

"That's enough for now," the male says, resting a hand on the female's shoulder. "They've wasted more than a fair share of our time."

"Eh. They were boring me as well," the female says, turning back and exiting the room with the male oracle, and then snaps her fingers, revealing a portal. "We'll be meeting again in the future, slayer," the female oracle finishes before disappearing from view.

"Next time," the male says turning back, smiling at both girls. "Don't bring the corpse," he finishes, glaring at Shizuru before disappearing as well.

With Shizuru's hand still clutched in hers, Natsuki, brings it up and kisses it. "Don't listen to them; they're idiots...gold painted morons with sketchy tramp-stamp tattoos," Natsuki says, causing the taller girl to smile as they enter the portal, and then meeting an anxious Mai.

"What happened?" the orange-head asks, blue widened and curious.

* * *

After explaining the situation first to Mai and then to the others, Natsuki and Shizuru are sent downtown by Sakomizu who suspects demonic activity acting out where people have reported sightings of an odd creature at night while Sakomizu and the others pick-up a group of freelancers from the airport.

Pulling up downtown with Shizuru snuggling behind her, Natsuki parks her bike as she and the tawny-haired slayer roam the downtown area. And, upon hearing a scream, both slayers run towards it.

"That's not a troll..." Natsuki says, analyzing the obese green demon with fizzy graying hair and glowing yellow eyes.

"No; it's not; it's a goddess," Shizuru says, causing Natsuki to do a double-take on the huge demon. "I remember her from my teachings..."

"A GODDESS!?" Natsuki exclaims, jaw dropping to the floor and confusion taking over. "How the hell is _she_ a goddess?!" Natsuki asks, causing the demon to scowl and growl. "I mean...she's-she's not you!" Natsuki says, still admonished by the demon goddess. "You're more a goddess than she is!"

Smirking and biting her lower lip at Natsuki, Shizuru fires her crossbow only to deflect off the demon goddess' skin. "Yeska, correct?" Shizuru says, not surprised that her arrow was deflected.

"Correct, pretty girl," the demon says with manish voice, despite clearly being a female.

"Yeska is a demon goddess who grants power to her summoner in exchange for a virgin human sacrifice," Shizuru says, calmly, seemingly unafraid of the demon goddess.

"Why is it always virgins?" Natsuki asks, rolling her eyes.

"Virgins are pure...and tasty," the demon answers, looking Natsuki head to toe.

"Talk to her like that again, and I'll end pluck your eyes out. Cut your tongue off. Send you right back to hell, where you'll be the main course, demon-bitch," Shizuru says, glaring at the demon goddess.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asks, taken aback completely by Shizuru's over the top defensive and defiant words towards the obese goddess.

"A simple beheading will suffice, Natsuki; she may be a goddess but she's not that strong," Shizuru says, calming down. "One of the perks of handing out power in exchange for food; you weaken," the taller girl finishes, smirking at the demon goddess.

"But that's where you're wrong little harlot," Yeska says, ogling Shizuru, licking her pink sausage lips. "I'm not here to eat. Yet. I'm here scoping out my lunch menu when the Master, of course, takes over. And, although I don't usually go for whores, I'll make an exception just for you," Yeska finishes, laughing as her belly and her multiple chins jiggle.

"Watch it Jabba-the-hutt!" Natsuki says, furrowing her brows. "She's mine. And if anyone is a whore, it's you. You're the one whoring yourself and your powers off at a downtown area, I might add! Of all places! Moron..."

"You're one to talk, _virgin_," the demon retorts, face purpling.

"So? At least I'm not stupid!" Natsuki says, before laughing. "Think about it Shrek: do you think the Master is going to let you have a pass? Let you live?...I bet you'll be one of the first ones to be stripped off her power because, granting power is your thing. And someone like the Master and his followers are after that very thing. They're starting an apocalypse because of that! For power!"

"I think the virgin is right," Yeska says, scrunching up her face, causing both slayers to raise a brow before the demon raspberries them like a child. "Nah! I'd rather eat the filthy little girl there," she says motioning to Shizuru. "And then you."

"Not gonna happen! She's mine!" Natsuki says, losing her patience. "And now, I'm gonna kill you. Oh and by the way, for future reference, you're not fun to toy with. Messing with my Shizuru just lost you minutes of life."

"Possessive much, darling?" Shizuru teases, circling the fat demon, and releasing arrows in the demon's jelly-like, flabby stomach to slow the goddess down.

"You know you're mine," Natsuki says, loading her beretta before, shooting the demon's face, puncturing holes, but not causing much damage.

Grunting, the demon walking like an infant, rumbling the ground, slowly approaches Shizuru and Natsuki with a now glowing staff, taking aim but not quick enough to strike the two rapid slayers, but enough to damage the ally as glowing purple beams penetrate the dark asphalt.

"Shizuru!," Natsuki says, running to and pulling a stop sign. " Move! I wouldn't want _my_ goddess to get all icky," Natsuki says, smirking at Shizuru, and playing with the road sign, swishing it, testing it out. Now twirling it, Natsuki charges at the demon, and, with a swift strike, beheads her, yellow blood squirting out of the headless body, and staff breaking and falling on the ground, releasing a strange purple aura.

Tossing the stop sign aside, and reaching for her lighter, Natsuki, breathing through the helm of shirt, sets the demon on fire. Sitting on the ground, legs extended, Natsuki smiles and inhales Shizuru who sat down on her lap as they waited for the fire to consume the demon goddess' body and loose head.

Running finger on Natsuki's jaw, Shizuru smirks when Natsuki grunts. "You know you like it."

"You're really annoying, you know that," Natsuki teases before attacking the taller girl with a kiss that leads into a short make-out session as Shizuru clutches her head, tugging on raven strands whilst kissing her.

Pulling out and breathing heavily on the green-eyed slayer, Shizuru bites her lower lip before speaking. "My apartment isn't far from here."

Blushing but contemplating the situation, Natsuki pushes Shizuru off.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki; I was out of line," Shizuru says, getting up and dusting herself off, avoiding emerald orbs.

"Yes you were," Natsuki says, standing up and smirking at Shizuru before lifting the taller girl and slinging her on her right shoulder and walking.

Kicking and punching whilst giggling, Shizuru bites Natsuki's lower back.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki says, wincing. "You're gonna have to be a good girl."

"Why Na-tsu-ki?" Shizuru asks, pinching Natsuki's lower leg, causing Natsuki to stumble a bit on her walk.

"Because I'm being romantic," Natsuki says, jerking her right shoulder, causing Shizuru to fly a little before landing back on her shoulder.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru begins, tugging Natsuki's long-sleeve shirt. "If you wanted to be romantic, you're carrying me in the wrong fashion."

"I'm not a cliche; I'm cute," Natsuki answers, gasping when Shizuru lifts her shirt and plants loving kisses on her lower back. "Not now, Shizuru..." Natsuki continues, passing a group of club-goers and death-glaring them away.

Stopping in front of her motorcycle, Natsuki brings Shizuru down, only to have the taller girl jump her again, wrapping her legs on Natsuki's hips.

"You're not gonna throw me away this time, are you Natsuki?" Shizuru jokes before biting her lower lip focusing on Natsuki's pink lips.

"But I am, my Shizuru," Natsuki says, smirking. "I'm gonna throw you to the deep end-the Natsuki love deep end where you'll fall ever more deeply in love with me and probably scribble my name on your notebook, or tattoo it even..."

"You're so conceded," Shizuru says before smiling and kissing the green-eyed slayer once more.

Resting Shizuru on her bike, not breaking their kiss, Natsuki reaches for her helmet and pulls away from the tawny-haired girl. Smiling at Shizuru, Natsuki puts the helmet on the taller girl's head, strapping it and playfully pinching the taller girl's nose. "You're driving," Natsuki answers, lightly tapping Shizuru's helmet, causing the taller girl to wince. "You look cute," Natsuki continues, smiling at a helmet wearing Shizuru.

"Where to madam?" Shizuru jokes, turning and positioning herself on the bike, ready to speed off.

"You have to actually turn the bike on and push the foot stand off the ground before riding off into the sunset with me, princess," Natsuki says raising a brow at the embarrassed taller slayer and putting the key into ignition, turning it on. "Now put your feet down and steady them on the ground, firmly."

Obeying, Shizuru brings her feet down and nods at Natsuki. "Lean to your right. Center the bike," Natsuki says as Shizuru does as she is told. Kicking the foot stand back in place, Natsuki helps Shizuru steady the bike. "Are you comfortable? Can you hold it?"

"Yes, Natsuki, so just jump me already," Shizuru teases, causing Natsuki to roll her eyes.

Climbing and sitting behind Shizuru, Natsuki rests her hands on top of Shizuru's hands. "First, the bike has to be on neutral," Natsuki explains, pressing the left hand lever-the clutch-and feeling the bike shift, responding to its command. "See the green light here?" Natsuki says, now pointing to small green light near the speedometer. "That means it's in neutral. When you press this-the clutch" Natsuki says, pressing the left hand lever again. "You're giving the bike commands to follow. Very important. And the other lever on your right side...that's your front brake. Remember that," Natsuki says, clicking both clutches. "Now," she continues, moving her hand back to rest on top of Shizuru's hand. "Put it in neutral."

Doing so, Shizuru stops when she sees the green light. "What next, my hot professor?"

"Next my little perverse student," Natsuki begins, guiding both her thumb and Shizuru's thumb to a little red button on the lower side of the right handle on the bike. "Press this little red button."

Pressing it, roaring the bike to life, Shizuru turns her head in an attempt to see Natsuki.

"Pay attention to the bike, Shizuru. Not me," Natsuki says, chuckling. "And now for the hard part...accelerating and getting the clutches right..."

"I doubt that's the hard part, Na-tsu-ki, " Shizuru says, causing Natsuki to grunt. "I'm pretty sure it'd be harder not to rip your clothes off once I get you alone."

Clearing her throat and ignoring the taller girl's comment, Natsuki proceeds with her teachings. "The bike can't obviously accelerate on neutral so you have to click the left lever again, moving it to the first gear. You see, the clutch controls the bike; it tells the engine what to do. But having it on first gear can only go so far, because the engine can only go so far; it's manual labor. You have to aid the bike by giving it commands...Normally there are five gears. Most people change gears for every 10 kilometers or so. But I play it by ear and feeling; you'll understand what I mean when you-"

Placing the bike into first gear, and accelerating, adding another gear at the exact time Natsuki would have done so, Shizuru speeds off rather expertly for a supposed first-timer.

Parking outside her apartment, Shizuru takes off her helmet before her neck is bitten by Natsuki.

"You could have told me you knew how to ride a motorcycle," Natsuki says once she releases Shizuru's neck.

"Natsuki never asked," Shizuru says, turning the bike off.

"I'm _sure_ that's it," Natsuki says, getting off. "Because it had nothing to do with me pressing up against you, resting my hands on top yours, whispering and breathing into your ear, and then wrapping myself around you."

"I think Natsuki was the one to enjoy those things. After all, Natsuki did start it. And I did notice when Natsuki sniffed me and felt me up...Natsuki took advantage of me, pretending to give me _riding_ lessons," Shizuru says, taking off her helmet.

And although, Natsuki couldn't see it, she is quite sure that the taller smirked when she emphasized the word' riding.' "That's it, Shizuru," Natsuki says, getting off her bike, walking over and standing in front of Shizuru and her Ducati. "I've had it with you and your little way with words."

"Building up steam, huh, Na-tsu-ki?" Shizuru teases, kicking the foot stand into place and dismounting the bike. "Good puppy."

Scoffing, Natsuki once again carries Shizuru in the same manner as earlier, slinging the taller girl on her shoulder.

Running up the stairs, ignoring Shizuru's complaints and squirming, Natsuki puts an annoyed and irritated Shizuru down by her front door.

"If you thought that little stunt would work, you obviously don't know me at all," Shizuru snaps, grabbing her apartment key from the top of her door frame and unlocking her front door.

"Once again, you're wrong, princess," Natsuki says, slinging the taller girl on her shoulder again and waltzing inside the tawny-haired slayer's apartment.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Shizuru yells, trying to maneuver out of Natsuki's hold.

"Not here, barbie," Natsuki says, walking to the taller girl's bedroom and tossing the tawny-haired slayer onto her bed.

Scowling at Natsuki, sitting up, Shizuru runs a hand through her hair, fixing it whilst glaring at the raven-haired slayer.

Smirking, Natsuki jumps Shizuru, hovering the now blushing taller girl. "You told me to jump you, remember?" Natsuki explains, smoldering her emerald orbs at the taller girl.

"I did," Shizuru counters, wrapping her legs around Natsuki again, and pressing the midnight-haired slayer down, closer to the lust-gazed tawny-haired girl. Using a foot to run up and down Natsuki's leg, Shizuru penetrates her red eyes on nervous green eyes before sighing. "I can wait, Natsuki," she says, stopping her foot play and unwrapping her other leg off Natsuki.

"Thanks..." Natsuki says, sighing but then straddling the taller girl who looks skeptically at her, blushing. "But I don't think I can wait anymore," Natsuki says, recalling her almost uncontrollable angsty feelings and advice from a certain ex-demon. "I'm sorry for not being more romantic," Natsuki says, smiling awkwardly and rubbing the back of her head.

"Natsuki?"

"Yea?"

"We can...I mean...it's not too late," Shizuru says, voice softening and resting a hand on Natsuki's thigh, patting it lightly. "I know that my apartment isn't much, but we can fix it up. Wait and do it right," Shizuru continues, smiling warmly and looking lovingly at the slayer who is still straddling her. "Unless my Natsuki would rather do me now," Shizuru says, smirking. "Pick, love."

"Shizuru, I don't want to wait," Natsuki says, bending down and kissing the other slayer's forehead. "Which is why we should wait."

Grunting, Shizuru scowls. "Bad puppy," she teases, pouting.

"You're so cute," Natsuki says, smiling warmly before kissing the taller girl softly and lovingly on the lips. "But I have to do right by you. As much as I want to do horrible naughty things to you right now," she says smirking at a blushing tawny-haired girl. "I can't."

"Ugh...why does Natsuki have to love me so much..." Shizuru says, pretending to frown and to sound angry, betraying the forming smile on her lips. "My Natsuki and her teases..."

Getting off the taller girl and lying next to her grabbing Shizuru's hand and kissing it, Natsuki stares up at the ceiling, smiling.

"Why is Natsuki happy? These are dreadful times," Shizuru jokes, cuddling next to Natsuki, wrapping an arm across Natsuki's stomach and leg across Natsuki's legs.

"You make me happy," Natsuki says, turning to look at the taller girl and kissing the top of tawny hair, inhaling the other girl's scent.

"Can you stay?" Shizuru asks, drawing shapes on Natsuki's stomach after the taller girl sneaked her hand inside Natsuki's shirt. "Just to sleep."

Eyes closed and lying contently on the bed, Natsuki sighs before opening her eyes. "I'm sorry; I can't. It's a school night and I don't want to insult and worry my mother by not going back home."

"Of course. Your mother...I understand," Shizuru says, sitting up on the bed.

Getting up too, raising a brow, Natsuki analyzes the somber girl. "I'm sure your mother cares for you in her own way, Shizuru."

Clearing her throat, and fidgeting with her hands, Shizuru looks at her alarm clock. "It's getting late, Natsuki," Shizuru says, running a strand of tawny hair behind her ear. "You shouldn't worry your mom."

"Yea because she'll ground me. Forbid me to see you..."

"And a grounded Natsuki forbidden to see me is no good to me."

"Really?" Natsuki says, smirking. "The idea of me being locked in a dark room with strict orders not to see you, doesn't give my Shizuru any ideas?"

"Well now that you mention it," Shizuru counters jumping Natsuki, straddling her. "I like the idea of playing with Natsuki in a dark room and having my way with her."

"You're smiling again," Natsuki says, doting on the taller girl, and cupping the taller girl's cheek.

"Natsuki always make me smile."

"Either that or scowl with that scary dragon pissed off look..."

"As always, dear, you're quite the charmer," Shizuru retorts, rolling her eyes.

"Dear huh? You always say things like that when you're irritated. But you say puppy when you pretend to be irritated with me. And 'ara' always lets me know that you're about to tease me, giving me time to prepare a comeback. "

"Always the curious puppy..."

"You're calm when you're angry. You're rude when you're guilty. You're flirty when you're intrigued. You're playful when you're amused. You're teasing when you're cocky. You're stubborn when you're ignored. You're immature when you lose. And you're loving when you're loved...Shizuru, you're the most beautiful, warm, person I have or will ever encounter.. I will always love you...You may not be perfect, but I like that about you; I like that you're one of a kind and that everyone around you sees that, despite my jealousy. I just wish you could see the way you shine-the way you stand out. You're much more than give yourself credit for. And you _are_ impossible because it's impossible to find someone that doesn't want to be found. But somehow I found you-the real you- and now that you're all mine, now that I've got you, Shizuru, I'm never letting you go. I'll stop the world and melt with you."

"Like the song?"

"Like the cheesy Modern English 80s song that my cheesy heart plays every time I'm around you; it's an annoying theme song that only you bring out..."

"You annoy my thoughts too, Natsuki; I love you," Shizuru says, grazing her fingers on Natsuki's lips.

"And I love you, my Shizuru," Natsuki says, kissing Shizuru's fingers.

Looking lovingly at each other, the slayers' moment is disrupted when Natsuki's cellphone goes off to Pat Benatar's "Hit Me With Your Best Shot."

"Mai..." Natsuki explains, rolling her eyes and reaching into her pocket, answering her phone as Shizuru openly lifts her shirt and kisses her stomach."What?" Natsuki snaps at the phone's speaks whilst glaring at the indifferent taller girl who continues to kiss her stomach.

"Yea. Okay. We're on our way," Natsuki says, ending the call. "We have to go to some demon bar. Caritas. The freelancers, demons, and everyone else is there waiting for us."

"Are you sure? It's almost ten and your mom..." Shizuru says, raising her head back up.

"Yea. Just a quick appearance. Shake hands. Nod. Like a politician," Natsuki says, snapping her fingers.

"Well I do need to pick up my car; I loan it to Reito; I was too upset to drive after what you did to me yesterday. He even picked me up today for school."

"He did?" Natsuki asks, sounding more rude than she intended to sound.

"Natsuki..."

* * *

"No."

Making chicken sounds, and laughing at Natsuki, Nao continues to challenge the green-eyed slayer. "What a wimp!"

"YOU SING!"

"I already did."

"She did?" Natsuki asks, looking around and receiving nods.

"She sang some weird fruity number from like another century or something..." Tate answers, shrugging.

"IT wasn't fruity, backstreet boy," Nao says through gritted teeth. "But back to main point: our little slayer here," she says, smirking at Natsuki. "She has to sing."

"Oh come on Natsuki! It's fun!" Mai says, clasping her hands together.

"Please go before spice girl here goes Spice Girls again," Nao says, shaking her head. "Friends forever my ass..."

"Come on, Natsuki. It's not that bad," Sakomizu says and then clears his throat.

"You sang?" Natsuki says, jaw almost dropping. "To what? 'Play that Funky Music'?" she finishes, eyeing her watcher's afro.

"Funny. But my friend here, Lorne," Nao says, gesturing to a green demon wearing a snazzy white suit, black button shirt and red tie. "He's a psychic; he can read people and their soul when they sing."

"Why singing?" Natsuki asks, making a disgruntled face.

"Because," the demon, Lorne, says, taking a seat at their table. "Nothing expresses the vulnerability of the soul more than a song. Haven't you heard the expression: you sing your heart out," the demons jokes, laughing loudly and slapping the table. "Come on, sweetie," he says looking curiously at Natsuki. "Take the stage and I'll show you what I mean."

"No. Thanks," Natsuki says, looking at the demon with widened eyes. "I don't sing."

"Nonsense, little Ms. Boo-hoo! Everybody sings!" the demon chirps in, smiling toothily at Natsuki.

"I don't," Natsuki says through clenched teeth.

"Look dollface. If you want me to read you, you need to sing; it's the only way," Lorne says, smiling at the frustrated slayer. "And it works best if you sing a ballad."

"Shizuru?" Natsuki pleads, looking at wine eyes.

"Don't look at me," Shizuru retorts, crossing her arms as well. "I don't sing."

"Natsuki..." Mai scolds.

"Fine. Fine. Whatever," Natsuki says, getting up. "I'll sing this one time."

Getting up on stage, smiling nervously, and scowling at Mai's child-like expression that is beaming at Natsuki, the raven-haired slayer clears her throat as the music starts playing to Cyndi Lauper's "Time After Time."

And, after belching out the lyrics in the wrong pitch, flat, sharp and growling at times and gripping the microphone, cracking the steel coated mic and throwing it hardly at the floor after receiving awkward applauds and silent-judgmental looks from the bar's patrons, Natsuki, with her head held high, walks out of the stage. And, not surprisingly, the first sound Natsuki hears is Nao's demonic laughter, and Mai's hyena laughter.

"Well that was," Lorne begins, smiling awkwardly at Natsuki. "Different."

"I sang a ballad like you said to," Natsuki says, sitting down in her seat. "Now it's your turn demon boy."

"I can't tell you much...the consequences are dire, but I can tell you that everyone here plays an important part in your future. Even Nao,who will become one of your closest allies in battle."

"WHAT?!" the ex-demon exclaims, rising from her seat. "Rubbish!"

"For once, I agree with the demon," Natsuki says, raising a brow at both the redhead and the psychic demon.

"More importantly, you will be a great slayer, Natsuki," Lorne says, smiling, sadly, at the green-eyed girl.

"So I die..." Natsuki says, watching Shizuru flinch from the corner of her eye.

"We all die," Lorne continues, speaking softly. "It's how life works."

"But some die sooner than others," Natsuki counters, recalling her slayer curse, dying young.

"I can't go over the specifics, angel, but I can tell you that you're future can always change."

"I've heard that before," Natsuki says, getting up and extending a hand out for Shizuru to take. "We're leaving. It was nice meeting you, and if either of you ever bring up this night again, I'll kill you," Natsuki finishes, scowling at the group of freelancers, her friends, and the new demon allies. "Come on, Shizuru."

"Natsuki," the demon says, rising. "Don't beat yourself up; you _can_ take the Master," Lorne continues, winking, causing both slayers to sigh in relief and the table of acquaintances to chuckle in relief. "Don't forget who you are and what matters; that's key," the psychic demon finishes, looking softly at both slayers. "Believe in each other."

"Thanks..." Natsuki says, raising a brow.

"And it was a total pleasure" Shizuru says, smiling politely and bowing at the newcomers. "Reito, could you keep my car for another night? Natsuki is taking me home," Shizuru says, receiving a nod from the handsome young man.

* * *

"Why 'Time After Time'?" Shizuru asks once Natsuki walks her to her apartment's front door.

"He said to pick a ballad; that's the only ballad-like song I tolerated from the given song choices."

"But Cyndi Lauper?"

"-May not be the greatest singer, but still, that song is amazing. And don't pretend like you don't like it because everybody likes that song. Plus, I sang it to you," Natsuki finishes, pouting.

"Really?" Shizuru asks, beaming. "My Natsuki serenaded me?"

"No," Natsuki says, chuckling. "I will never admit that. Ever."

"You say that now, but," Shizuru says, wrapping her arms around Natsuki's neck. "I always get my way."

"So bratty..."

"Mhhmm," Shizuru says before crashing her lips onto Natsuki.

Pulling out, Natsuki smiles apologetically at Shizuru. "You should rest; we shouldn't take what Lorne said to heart; the future _can_ always change."

"You're not going to die, Natsuki; I'd never let that happen," Shizuru says, cupping Natsuki's chin, and smiling lovingly at the shorter, green-eyed girl. "No one will ever take my Natsuki away from me."

"Good because I'm never leaving your side."

"My loyal puppy."

"My funny valentine," Natsuki adds, smiling toothily at the taller girl.

"You _are_ romantic, you butthead," Shizuru says, smiling back and rolling her eyes.

"Butthead? Ara, is Shizuru being a naughty girl," Natsuki says, chuckling. "Bad girls need to be punished."

"Ara, does Natsuki want to punish me?"

"Yes."

"Too bad," Shizuru says, opening her door and closing it on Natsuki's face.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki exclaims, knocking on the door. "You're such a tease!"

"You're one to talk," Shizuru says, opening the door, smirking at Natsuki. "You've been leading me on for months now."

"Ara, is Shizuru growing impatient? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Such a naughty girl," Natsuki jokes before being jumped by Shizuru again. "Is this going to become a habit? Jumping me?" Natsuki asks, gripping the taller girl's thighs to help carry her while the taller girl wraps her arms around Natsuki's neck.

"Carry me to bed," Shizuru whines, burying her face on Natsuki's neck, kissing it.

Walking to the taller girl's bedroom and stopping in front of the bed, Natsuki moans when Shizuru runs her tongue from her neck to her lower jaw, ending it with a kiss. "Shizuru..."

"Mhmm."

"We're here."

"So?"

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Pretty much."

"Goodnight, Shizuru," Natsuki says, trying to set the girl down, only to have the tawny-haired girl cling closer to her. "Shizuru..."

"Natsuki..." Shizuru mimics, and then bites the green-eyed slayer's lower lip.

"You and your biting," Natsuki says, now sitting at the edge of the bed with Shizuru wrapped around her. "Anytime now, princess..." Natsuki finishes, rolling her eyes.

"I love you very much Natsuki," Shizuru says, softly, analyzing emerald orbs. "Forever."

Now smirking at Natsuki's confused but curious expression, Shizuru begins to kiss the shorter girl, until the other slayer gives in as they fall onto bed with Shizuru on top of Natsuki.

Eventually, the clothes come off and Natsuki finds herself craving the taller girl more strongly than before.

* * *

"Oh crap! It's past two," Natsuki complaints, sitting up on the bed, covering herself with the blanket.

"So stay," Shizuru purrs, kissing Natsuki's bare shoulder, and proceeding to kissing her way to the raven-haired slayer's neck and jaw.

"My mother..."

Sighing deeply, Shizuru rolls her eyes. "You're gonna have a lot of groveling and making up to do for bedding me. Twice. And then leaving me right after, Natsuki."

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki exclaims, blushing. "I wasn't gonna leave! What kind of a douche do you think I am?!"

"You weren't?" Shizuru asks, raising a brow and then beaming at Natsuki, snuggling into the raven-haired girl, kissing her stomach and nibbling it.

"I was talking to myself and the trouble I'll be in when I come back home...My mom will embarrass me in front of the neighbors. Again. OR send me to Pastor Dave for some counseling sessions with the other troubled youths ..." Natsuki says, wincing, but then lying back down in bed with Shizuru nestled on top of her. "Are you tired?"

"Not really; I mean I was, but I've recovered. You?"

"Same...the wonders of a slayer's stamina..."

"Ara, is Natsuki insinuating she wants to go again?"

"I'm not insinuating anything, Shizuru..."

"Do you want to love me again?"

"I always want to love you."

Crawling on top of Natsuki crossing her arms on her raven-haired lover's chest and resting her head there, Shizuru smiles coyly at her new lover.

"What?" Natsuki asks, raising a brow, and raising her head to look into crimson eyes.

"Natsuki, I want to love you again."

"Really?" Natsuki chides, using her elbows and forearms to pull herself up. "I think I've created a monster."

"Well you are my sexual Natsuki," Shizuru counters, watching Natsuki's smirk morph into anger.

"Shizuru..."

"Natsuki..."

"Stop it, Shizuru..."

"Ara, if my memory serves me right, Natsuki doesn't like it when I stop."

"Don-Don't start with your little word games!"

"Games? I like games," Shizuru adds, red eyes glinting mischievousness.

"No! Shizuru. NO! Bad Shizuru!" Natsuki scolds, frightened by the taller girl's coy smile as she moves to hover on top of Natsuki.

"Na-tsu-ki?"

"What is it Shizuru?" Natsuki asks, mentally punching her face over and over again for walking into the taller girl's trap.

"I like games."

"You mentioned that."

"Does Natsuki want to play a game with me?"

"Do I have a choice..."

"No."

"_Of course._.."

"Natsuki has to play."

"Does she now..."

"Yes; Natsuki plays a very important _role_ in this game," Shizuru says, smirking.

"Role?" Natsuki asks, watching the taller girl's smirk broaden.

"The password is...Shizuru'sTheGreatestLover!"

"What?"

"Sorry, babe," Shizuru says, pulling a gag from under her bed and flashing it to Natsuki, smirking.

"Where'd-where'd that come from?"

"I've been fantasizing Natsuki," Shizuru says, resting her knees on top of Natsuki's arms, while her weight rests on Natsuki's abdomen. "Hold still, lover," Shizuru says as she straps Natsuki's mouth shut while the raven-haired slayer moves her head, avoiding being caught, but failing to do so. "I love you, Natsuki," she continues, licking her lips and smirking at a confused and gagged Natsuki. "Don't worry, my love. You know the password. And I promise not to hurt you too much," Shizuru finishes, winking at a nervous Natsuki, green eyes wide, shaking her head repeatedly at the sight of a pair of handcuffs hovering on top of Natsuki's head, circled around the bed's headrest, ready to take in Natsuki as a prisoner and turning her into a toy for the taller girl.

Muffling and trying to pull off the gag on her mouth, Natsuki stops when Shizuru begins to kiss her face softly, working her way to Natsuki's mouth as her hands wander around, caressing Natsuki's body before stopping abruptly, causing Natsuki to grunt and Shizuru to giggle.

"I'm just kidding, Natsuki," Shizuru says, chuckling, caressing Natsuki's face, stopping to undo Natsuki's gag. "Although, Natsuki did seem to like the idea..." Shizuru teases, shaking her head slowly at the raven-haired girl as she sets her free.

"Yea. Idea. _Your_ idea," Natsuki counters, rolling her eyes at the taller girl. "And _your_ toys..." Natsuki says, looking at the gag that was on her mouth moments before.

"But those aren't mine. They were Tomoe's; I found them the other day when I was unpacking some boxes," Shizuru explains, watching Natsuki grind her teeth. "Not-not like that!" Shizuru proclaims, staring hardly at Natsuki. "I never did-I never used -we never did that!" Shizuru says, red eyes pleading green eyes. "I swear. I don't even know why Tomoe had them... I was going to throw them away, but...I don't know...I kept them."

"Why?" Natsuki asks, glaring at Shizuru, watching the taller girl blush. "This is AWESOME! You _have_ fantasized about me, haven't you my little naughty Shizuru?" Natsuki asks, now amused and smirking at the blushing red-eyed slayer.

"Oh shut up Natsuki!" Shizuru says, pulling away and sitting on the opposite side of the bed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"And if I don't?" Natsuki challenges, leaning casually on the headrest. "You'll just gag me again, won't you, Shizuru? I mean...you've done it before."

Head turning, crimson pools drowning green pools, Shizuru flexes her jaw, causing Natsuki to smile lovingly at the taller girl.

"You're so cute when you're mad," Natsuki says, watching Shizuru's angered demeanor break as a smile begins to form on the taller girl's mouth.

"And you're annoying. Always the bad puppy that needs to be punished for upsetting me all the time."

"Then do it," Natsuki challenges, watching the tawny-haired girl do a double-take on her before freezing. "Punish me."

"Na-Natsuki..."

"I thought you wanted to love me again."

"I do."

"Then what's stopping you? " Natsuki asks, moving to hover over the taller girl. "You should know by now that I'd never deny you anything. I'm yours."

"Natsuki's mine? All mine? I can do anything I want to Natsuki?"

"Yes, Shizuru."

"I think you have created a monster," Shizuru says, pulling Natsuki in, kissing her, and wrapping herself around the green-eyed girl.

* * *

Waking next to the taller girl and the taller girl's alarm clock, Natsuki grunts before staring quite openly and lovingly at the other girl who is wrapped around her, snuggling close to Natsuki, ignoring the alarm clock.

"Shizuru?"

"Mhmm."

"I have to go home; my mom is probably worried sick right now."

"Natsuki!" Shizuru whines, cuddling closer. "I don't want Natsuki to go."

"I have to, but I will see you again at school. And even if I'm grounded for eternity, I'll find a way to come back to you; I promise," Natsuki says, kissing the top of Shizuru's head and pulling her in for an embrace.

"But I love Natsuki!" Shizuru presses, whining. "Natsuki has to be a good puppy and stay with me."

"OR I can be a bad puppy and leave," Natsuki adds, smirking after Shizuru turns to look up at her. "You can punish me all you want later."

"Say hi to your mom for me," Shizuru says, unwrapping herself from the midnight-haired girl.

Scoffing and putting on her clothes, Natsuki watches a nude Shizuru head to the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower. Want to join me?" Shizuru adds, turning her head, flaunting at a blushing Natsuki.

"S-s-Q-quit it, Shizuru!" Natsuki says, tying her shoelaces. "You're not gonna seduce me this time," Natsuki finishes, going as far as shoving the taller girl into the bathroom.

"Frisky are we?" Shizuru teases, causing Natsuki to grunt. "I'll see you soon, Shizuru," Natsuki says, closing the door and running out the apartment, quickly, to make sure she doesn't change her mind and go back to the tawny-haired girl's bedroom.

Mounting her bike, still debating whether to go back, Natsuki makes up her mind as soon as she feels her stomach turn. So, putting aside her teenage urges, Natsuki races back home.

And as soon as she reaches her driveway, Natsuki feels the pit of her stomach burning as her slayer senses kick in.

Opening the door, Natsuki steps in. "Mom?" she asks, feeling her heart grow weary.

"In the living room," Saeko answers, causing Natsuki sigh in relief.

Entering the living room, however, Natsuki's burning sensation now scorches her entire body. "What is he doing here?" she asks, glaring at a particular vampire. "And mom. Why'd-why'd you invite him in?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Natsuki, who is this man?" her mother asks, worry masking her face with clear signs of tears.

"Mom? Did you invite him in?" Natsuki asks, looking softly at her mother.

"He said he was your school councilor..." Saeko explains, weakly.

"I'm afraid," the vampire cuts in, making a mocking sorrowful expression as he brings his rugged and pale hand to chest. "I was worried about you...SLAYER!" Boone says, and then flashes a dazzling pearly smile.

"Slayer? He said...he said you were a slayer..." her mother says, scratching the side of her neck. "Natsuki please tell me you're not involved with this man," Saeko finishes, tears springing out of her green eyes.

"Mom..." Natsuki begins, tears welling in her eyes as well, eyeing her mother's black mantel piece, encircling her neck. "Take it off. That thing on your neck. Take if off."

Fingers shaking, her mother takes the black scarf off, revealing a bloodied neck and two dark punctures.

Laughing and jerking in his seat, Boone licks his chapped yet rosy lips. "Excuse my ill-manners, Kuga girls! I am, after all, a guest! But, I couldn't help it; I got a little hungry! And mama Kuga here looked delicious!"

"I'm going to kill you," Natsuki says, gritting her teeth. "You don't touch. So much as even look at my mother and think you'll live to see tomorrow."

"Slayer, slayer, slayer," Boone says, rising from his seat and then throwing the hot drink at Natsuki.

Dodging the cup that shatters on the wall, however, Natsuki pulls out her stake. "MOM! HIDE!"

"She can't do that," Boone says, face morphing into vampire. "See I told mommy Kuga here that if she so much as moved from her seat, I'd kill her precious delinquent of a daughter!"

Rage building up inside, Natsuki charges at the vampire that catches her.

"Tsk. Tsk. Is that any way to treat a guest young lady?" Boone says, grasping the slayer by the neck. "If I had known you were a slayer then, you would have died long ago."

"Wh-who told you?" Natsuki manages to ask, voice hearse as she attempts to buy some more time to think.

"A friend," Boone answers, smirking at Natsuki, golden eyes tingling with amusement.

Seizing the opportunity, attempting to kick him in the chest like their last encounter on the school roof, Natsuki charges her attack only to have Boone sway his body backward, dodging it.

"I'm not gonna fall for that again," he spits out, growling, barring his fangs at Natsuki. And, as he pulls Natsuki closer to chew into her milky neck, Natsuki rams her fist on his face, causing him to stumble a bit, but tighten his grip on the slayer's neck.

Lungs giving out, body squirming, and her mom's cries of despair in the background, Natsuki grips Boone's hands, using them to pull herself up, and elbows Boone in the face, causing him to lose his grip on her to massage his face. "You bitch!"

Falling to the floor and gasping for her air, Natsuki surveys the area and rams Boone along with herself on the coffee table, thereby, breaking the table when they both fall on it with Boone falling first, and Natsuki falling on top of him. And grabbing one of the table's wooden legs, Natsuki attempts to stake Boone who blocks her attack, catching her hand, gripping it tightly, cutting her circulation, and testing her bones. Hovering on top of him, Natsuki, in intense pain, barely manages to knee him on the groin, causing Boone to groan and to clench his teeth as he releases his grip on the slayer's hand. Headbutting him, Natsuki, yet again tries to stake him, only to have him turn over, missing his chest, but piercing his left shoulder. Roaring, Boone pushes Natsuki off, sending her flying, hitting the ceiling and landing roughly on the floor, on top of broken glass and wooden splinters. Boone, now standing up, and eyeing the grunting and bleeding slayer, kicks her at her abdomen, making Saeko yell more despairingly than before whilst crying. Laughing, Boone kicks her again, making Natsuki spit out blood.

"I'm a man of my word," Boone says to Saeko, popping his neck, taking his eyes off the slayer. "I won't kill the girl."

"Mom..." Natsuki says, turning over to where her mom is, seeing Saeko standing by the fireplace before grabbing one of the fire-irons, scowling at Boone as tears rain from her green eyes. "Mom..." Natsuki says again, weakly, grunting as she tries yet again to stand up, only to have Boone step on her back, pressing her, making her fall back down and land roughly on the ground as little shards of glass pierce through her skin. Not being able to get up, and with Boone's boot on her back keeping her in place, Natsuki can only look at her mother.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Saeko yells as she charges towards Boone, who raises his other foot, clashing with her mom's stomach, sending Saeko flying backwards and landing roughly on the ground, hitting the fireplace hardly.

Angered and attempting to grab the fire-iron that fell from her mother's grasp, Natsuki's wrist is crushed by Boone's boot. "I'd love to kill you," he says, yanking her by the hair, standing her up. "But the Master likes his slayer served fresh. Can't blame him. Wise man he is. You and this entire town would make a great appetizer before we taste the entire world."

Being held by Boone's grasp, Natsuki sees her mother struggling to get back up. "Mo-"

"Sshh slayer," Boone says, yanking her more roughly by the hair. "This concerns me and Mama-Kuga," Boone says, brushing aside the midnight strands clinging to the slayer's sweat-engulfed neck. "I may not be able to kill your Natsuki right now," he continues, grasping Natsuki's jaw, turning Natsuki's head, showcasing Saeko the helplessness in her daughter and her daughter's neck. "But I can still taste her," he purrs into Natsuki's ear, and then growls as he intakes air in preparation for his bite.

But before he could do that, bite her, Natsuki, gripping one of table legs that she picked and hid from the ground, pierces it to Boone's thigh. Instinctively, pushing the slayer away to tend to his wound, Boone roars like a lion as he pulls the stake out as a little river of blood begins running down his thigh, separating into separate streams running down his boot, only to meet again in a forming pool of blood on the floor. Limping, and getting ready to charge at Natsuki, Boone growls when Natsuki runs, quickly, reaching for her mother's fire-iron.

Grasping the fire-iron firmly, Natsuki strikes him, having her attack blocked by Boone's arm. Wincing and retreating his arm back, Natsuki strikes him again on the side of the head. Immediately, blood gushes out, only this time, it resembles the bubbling of lava at the bed of a volcano as cluttered bubbles of blood rush out of his left temple, squirting and streaming down in a pulp fashion down his face,his shoulder, and down his arm, dripping to the floor.

Massaging his cranium, painting his hand and wrist a scarlet red, Boone snarls as Natsuki smirks at him, fire-iron twirling in her hand. Charging at him, preparing to ram him down, Natsuki's attack is blocked by Boone's already-much-too-weak leg. This time, however, Natsuki expected such measure. So, when Boone brings up his foot, Natsuki pierces the fire-iron through his foot, entering the boot, the flat of his foot and piercing out his instep. Hearing the vampire growl and scream in pain, Natsuki kicks the vampire down while maintaining a strong grip on the fire-iron. As Boone falls down, the fire-iron, repeats its process of hurting the vampire in vice versa as the fire-iron leaves the instep, only to come out the flat of the foot and the boot.

Stepping back, Natsuki bends down and grabs the table leg again. Ans with a bloodied and rusty fire-iron in one hand and stake in another, Natsuki walks over to the fallen vampire that's whimpering and grunting in pain, squirming on the floor. First stabbing the vampire in his stomach, fire-iron piercing through his shirt, his skin, his organs, and several inches into the floor to keep the weak vampire in place, Natsuki then proceeds to staking Boone in his neck, causing more thick scarlet blood to spring out.

"I'm not going kill you," Natsuki says to a squirming and grunting Boone. Kicking the fire-iron, deepening the wound as it vibrates from the impact, causing the fire-iron to widen the perfect circular stab several millimeters bigger as Natsuki sets her emerald eyes on golden-vampire eyes. "You remember Shizuru, don't you Boone?" Natsuki asks, kicking the pierced fire-iron again, thereby, cutting and dragging the fire-iron further across the vampire's stomach. "She's going to be the one who kills you. But before she does that...I want to say thanks; she'll be really grateful for this," Natsuki says, smirking and winking at the vampire. "I just wish you could have come with a bow..."

Golden eyes reflecting fear for the first time, Boone gulps a load of blood only to cough it out seconds later. Morphing his face back to its human form, Boone's squirming stops as he stares contently at the ceiling. "Don't humiliate me, slayer. Just get it over with...please."

Scoffing, Natsuki slaps Boone's face, making him cry in pain. "You're a piece of shit Boone. Why should I pity you when you haven't pitied humans for thousands of years...just be grateful that I've extended your sorry life for a couple of minutes," Natsuki finishes, searching for Shizuru's number on her phone before being halted by a voice looming inside her house.

"Not so fast, slayer," a familiar voice says. "Boone is mine."

Raising her head, Natsuki looks at the figure leaning by the wall in the living room.

"Tomoe?!" Natsuki says, looking sternly at the green-haired girl.

"I told ya' I'd come back," the wiccan with dark steely eyes gleefully says as she makes her way towards Natsuki. Raising her hand, the wiccan raises the glass shards off the floor and makes them float over to her side. "Protection," Tomoe answers as Natsuki's gaze centers on the army of shards hovering behind the green-haired wiccan.

"Tomoe?" Saeko says, weakly, grasping the girls' attention, trying to get up, only to fall back down on the floor.

"Your mother right?" Tomoe asks, raising a brow in amusement. "I have to say she looks a little down."

"What do you want?" Natsuki asks as she searches for a weapon, green eyes analyzing her surroundings.

"On the other side of the sofa," Tomoe replies, earning a puzzling look from Natsuki. "Your weapon..."

Cautiously, Natsuki walks over to the other side of the sofa and grabs her Reaper.

"Better?" Tomoe chides, walking over to her, army of glass-shards following behind her.

Stopping at Boone's body, Tomoe bends down and pulls out the stake from his neck and stakes him in his heart, turning him to dust. Afterwards, she wipes her hands, dusting off Boone's remains and focuses her magic-engulfed black-steely eyes back on the slayer. "The Master sent me to check on him; and to kill him...if he failed," Tomoe explains, making Natsuki gasp and then clench her jaw.

"The Master!?" Natsuki asks, face mirroring confusion as her brows furrow. "You're working for him!?"

"What!? You're surprised!?" the green-haired girl says whilst laughing. "Did you honestly think I'd be a good girl and turn the other cheek and leave?" she continues, twirling the pieces of glass behind her, making them dance with the air, flashing them, challenging the slayer.

"No, but I'm, glad you stayed; I finally get to kick your sorry ass," Natsuki says, and then smiles and scoffs at the teal-haired wiccan.

"See," Tomoe begins, examining one of the shards floating beside her. "That's the thing with you slayers. You think you can do whatever you want. Your word is law and your actions are 'justified'," Tomoe continues, pricking her finger along the piece of glass and then licking off the little blood that spluttered out. "You think you're untouchable because 'you're saving the world'. But that's a lie. You don't save the world; you're saving your selfish-self. Face it Natsuki. Why do you put yourself out there? Why do you fight 'evil'? Why do you constantly endanger yourself? Why?" Tomoe asks, smiling at Natsuki's confusion and silence. "I'll tell you why! You're no longer human! You're primitive, instinctive creatures! So what do you creatures do!? You 'save the world' to make you feel good-to feel human, like you are still a part of humanity! But it doesn't work that way, does it? So what do you do then? You endlessly continue to fight evil, exposing yourself to danger-Until. You. Die."

"That's-that's not true! You don't know anything about me or slayers!"

"But I do. And Yes. It is true. And you know it, deep down in your cold-selfish-slayer heart," Tomoe answers, looking sternly at Natsuki. "Why else would you creatures have such a short lifespan?" Tomoe says, scoffing afterwards. "I'll answer that riddle for you again. You see, slayers are not worthy of living because you are nothing but the embodiment of pity. Some of you even kill yourselves," Tomoe continues, smiling broadly. "You may think that being a slayer means that you're a lucky girl granted with tremendous superpowers, but that's not true, and you know it, don't you Natsuki? Even you've asked yourself this question: Why one? Why is there only one slayer at a time?" Tomoe asks a frustrated Natsuki who is grinding her teeth. "I'll tell you why! Because being a slayer means that a poor teenage girl is stripped off her humanity and turned into a beast enchanted with the skills and abilities of the very things she hunts and kills. It's unnatural; and it's disgusting, really, to do that to a human. So what does the Watcher's Council do? They limit the slayer to one...Plus, there's the whole theory that you slayers will revolt and dictate the world or overthrow them with you being so primitive, selfish, power-hungry and stubborn," Tomoe adds, shrugging. "But getting back to my point...I'm gonna answer another one of your many unanswered slayer questions...You wanna know why they picked you? How they pick slayers?" the green haired wiccan continues, smirking. "I'll tell ya again! They pick the outsiders. The loners. The ones no one will care about if they live or die. They pick someone like you. Exactly you," Tomoe says, mocking the hurt slayer with stingy emerald eyes and trembling lips. "You're an outsider Natsuki. A loner. No one cares for you other than your mother, who works all the time by the way. And face it, your father left you. You hardly have any friends. You don't exactly excel in school or partake in any extracurricular activities other than killing. Your community couldn't care less if something happened to you. You were the perfect pick. The perfect girl. The perfect sacrifice. The chosen one. The slayer. And the day will come when you beg for death and you will let another inhuman creature kill you, thereby, cursing another girl who will follow your fate and the other future slayers' fate."

"You know what, Tomoe?" Natsuki asks, trying to regain control. "What I don't get is: if you hate slayers so much, why did you fall in love with her?" Natsuki says, making the other girl flinch. "Why Shizuru?"

"Love is a human emotion; I'm human...or at least I-I was," Tomoe says, licking her lips in a nervous fashion. "I couldn't help falling in love with her just like Shizuru couldn't help hurting me; it's you slayers' nature-always relying on your damn instincts! Not caring who you hurt; it's always you who come first."

"That's not true. Shizuru loves me; and I love her," Natsuki says, causing the green-haired wiccan to twitch her lips and eyes, balling up her fists.

"Maybe now, but she'll change her mind like she did with me," Tome says through clenched teeth, glaring at the green-eyed slayer.

"That's not gonna happen. I can take care of her and I make her happy...something you can longer do; she told me herself," Natsuki says, hurting the wiccan whose mouth twitches. "I think she pities you...which makes us _both_ the embodiment of 'pity'."

"Did she tell you that?" the wiccan asks, jaw trembling. "That I ruined our relationship?"

"You pulled her out of heaven, Tomoe, and cursed to hell. Of course, you ruined it; she hates you. But like I said, she pities you. I mean, why else would did she try so hard to like you...to smile at you, and pretend to love you? I'll tell ya. I'll solve that riddle for ya!" Natsuki says, mimicking and mocking the hurting wiccan. "Shizuru doesn't love you anymore; and she'd kill you if she didn't pity you so much."

"Zuru would never hurt me!"

"She cheated on you with me, Tomoe. I'm pretty sure she hurt you...I mean, you cried."

"Because of YOU!" Tomoe screams out, flustered from anger. "Everything was fine, until you happened. You fuckin' homewreckin' slut! YOU stole her from me and you'll pay, slayer. Oh yes you'll pay! I'll kill you AND THAT BITCH!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!? You don't threaten my girlfriend's life in front me!" Natsuki exclaims, flexing her jaw. "And why the hell would you kill her if you love her?"

"To punish her," Tomoe says, face twitching. "She'll be forced to wait for me in hell."

"I won't let you do that!" Natsuki exclaims, wincing at the thought of Shizuru being in hell. "We love each other too much to let a pathetic loser like you ruin us," Natsuki says as Tomoe scoffs. " Shizuru has proved her love to me, Tomoe. But I'm pretty sure you saw that one coming... Oh. And we used your toys," Natsuki says, watching the wiccan jerk her body, twitching as a tear streams down her face. "Hope you don't mind...Oh wait! I don't care if you mind!"

Before the green-haired could answer, Natsuki hears some shuffling behind her, causing both Tomoe and Natsuki her to turn their attention to it.

"Natsuki!" Saeko exclaims, rising from the ground, horror-stricken. "Honey," she begins, exasperated, panting. "You're okay..."

"Saeko!" Tomoe exclaims, clapping her hands in a giddy fashion. "Wanna assist me in a magic trick!?"

"NO!" Natsuki yells as she looks from her mother's confused green eyes to Tomoe's wicked black-steely eyes.

Then it happens, all within the fraction of a second. Tomoe releases her array of broken glass and pierces them onto Saeko as the larger of the shards perfectly cuts through Saeko's neck, horizontally, as blood squirts out of Saeko's neck and blood gushes out of her mouth, all the while Natsuki watches, frozen, horror-stricken at the image of her dying mother.

"Like I said: a perfect kill can only come from perfect timing," the wiccan says as Natsuki, wide-eyed, sees her mother fall down to her knees, trying to stop the blood rushing out of her neck.

"You're dead," Natsuki says in hollow voice, expressionless.

"By the way Na-tsu-ki," the wiccan begins, mocking and giggling. "The hellmouth will open soon. Very soon," the wiccan finishes before disappearing.

Running over to catch her mother before she falls completely, Natsuki carries her mother over to the sofa. Brushing similar strands of raven-hair from her mother's face whilst her other hand applies pressure to the wound on her mother's neck, Natsuki smiles comfortably at her mother who jerks, gasping for air. "I love you mom, so much," Natsuki says, eyes watering and droplets falling on her mother who calms down thanks to her daughter's comfort. "Always."

"Na..."

"Shh...it's okay mommy; I know you love me too," Natsuki says, chocking up, knowing that there's nothing she or anyone could do for she's seen death much too many times to know when there is no hope.

Head falling sideways, eyes staring off into the distance, Saeko's pulse, more like lack of pulse, confirms her passing.

Tears falling, Natsuki fixes her mother up, cleaning the blood off Saeko's face, hands, wrists, neck with some paper towels. Finishing, Natsuki positions her mother as if she's napping on the sofa, shutting her eyes shut, minus the bloodied clothing articles and much too-still motionless body.

* * *

7:38 a.m.

Sitting up, leaning on the living room wall, facing her mother's bloodied corpse, Natsuki hugs her knees, rocking her body.

Inhaling deeply, Natsuki peeks over to where her mom lays, and quickly turns away. Trying again, she sees movement in her mother's chest.

_She's alive!_

Crawling and stumbling over to her mother, dragging her knees, scraping them across the glass, Natsuki stops when she reaches Saeko. Opening her mother's eyes, emerald eyes much her like own, Natsuki finds that they are still staring off, distantly. Face crumbling, Natsuki focuses on the little specks of blood splattered on her mother's hair and new vein-like rivers of blood course through her mother's body. And, underneath Saeko, a pool of blood, now staining and being absorbed by the living room couch, some dripping to the floor, gives off a much too familiar stench-death. Stumbling back, Natsuki's right hand lands on a pool of blood, reflecting the ceiling fan, giving it a rippling effect. And seeing her reflection in there, Natsuki crawls away, feeling her already much too burdened guilt, grow.

7:59 a.m.

With trembling lips and trembling hands, Natsuki goes back to her mother, seeing, for a split second, her mother's chest rise. Reaching out to touch her mother's chest, waiting for a miracle, Natsuki sighs as tears dwell in her eyes again.

_No heartbeat._

Flinching, stumbling, and crawling backwards, Natsuki backs away from her mother's corpse. Retreating back to her spot on the living room wall, Natsuki's green-eyes dart back to stereo clock.

8:01 a.m.

Hugging her knees, Natsuki brings her head down, digging it into the darkness, and cries softly.

8:36 a.m.

Bringing her head up, Natsuki stands up and walks towards her Reaper. Reaper at hand, Natsuki growls, clenching her teeth as she stares at the stereo clock. Aiming her Reaper at it, Natsuki throws it at the stereo's mocking green light and pulsating colons. Hearing the clashing sound and seeing her weapon stuck in the stereo, Natsuki turns away, falling back to the floor, gripping her raven hair as she holds back screams, gritting her teeth hardly. Still pulling at her hair and rocking her body on the floor, Natsuki stops when she hears a gasp. Quickly, Natsuki crawls back to her mother, on all fours, and hovers her right ear on top of her mother's mouth.

_Nothing._

Balling her fists and tightening them until they give out, Natsuki sighs heavily as her jaw trembles and as her eyes sting once more. Clenching her teeth, Natsuki backs away from her mother and goes back to sitting on the floor, only this time, she leans on the sofa where her mother lays, staining the back of her shirt with her mother's blood. Closing her eyes, sobbing, Natsuki quickly gives into the darkness.

* * *

Waking up, body stiff and rigid, Natsuki gets up, sinking as she takes in the dismantled environment. Then, hearing another gasp-like sound, Natsuki stops, freezing before turning back to look at her mother. Realizing that it wasn't a cruel dream, Natsuki runs a hand through her hair, pulling the ends of it.

10:27 a.m.

Closing her eyes, resting her hand on her mother's cold neck, Natsuki feels no pulse. Pulling back, eyes stinging, Natsuki flinches when she hears another noise. Turning up to look at the ceiling, Natsuki instinctively moves back when she hears that same noise.

Running up the stairs, Reaper once again at hand, Natsuki stops when she hears a growl. Glancing at her mother's door, Natsuki realizes that noises are coming from inside her mother's bedroom. Freezing, scared, Natsuki lingers her stare on her mother's bedroom door. She is startled when she hears a scratch and a whine coming from the other side of her mother's cherrywood door.

_Duran_

Opening the door, Duran, wagging his tail, jumps at Natsuki, begging to be petted. Patting his head once, Natsuki, walks past him and into her own bedroom. And, after closing the door on Duran, Natsuki walks over to her bathroom where she seats herself inside the tub, hugging her knees as hot water cascades down her long blue tresses and milky skin.

Finally standing up, Natsuki turns the shower off, and puts on her black jeans, black tank top, black boots, and dark blue leather jacket. After dressing, Natsuki goes to her weapons chest from her closet and pulls off the fake bottom lid that showcases some jewelry to reveal weapons hidden underneath it. Grabbing her beretta, loading it, Natsuki grabs several extra ammunition packs and hides them in her jacket's pockets. Now grabbing and opening her black gym bag, Natsuki places her crossbow, arrows, holy water, crosses, Reaper and knives inside her bag. Heading back downstairs, Natsuki inhales and exhales deeply before entering the living room again.

Jaw trembling again, eyes stinging, Natsuki steps forward, seeing Duran lying down beside the couch, guarding his master. Upon seeing Natsuki, Duran pulls his ears back, whining before standing up and barking at Natsuki, motioning to Saeko's body. Not being able to hold back a few tears, Natsuki walks over to Duran, who is still barking and whining beside her mother's corpse. Bending down, Natsuki pats Duran's head. "Take of her, okay?" she says, voice cracking. Getting up again, gym bag at hand, Natsuki examines the living room, replaying the early morning's events. Sighing, body trembling, Natsuki looks over at Duran who barks, bringing her back to reality. Lying back down beside Saeko, Duran pulls his ears up, and looks pleadingly at Natsuki, whining softly. "Be a good boy and stay with Mom, Duran," Natsuki says, turning away and heading for the front door. "I have to go somewhere."

Walking out and locking her door, Natsuki glances over to Shizuru's old house. Less than a year ago, everything was so simple. She was a seemingly normal teenage girl who slayed demons come night-time while crushing on a certain girl next door who drove her insane with her annoying teases and habits. Saeko was happy and healthy, especially when she found out that her daughter was seeing someone-someone who her mother believed would take care of her stubborn daughter. Shaking her head, Natsuki straddles her motorcycle and drives to school.

* * *

11:56 a.m.

Arriving, Natsuki waltzes inside the school building, without her uniform, set on her mission, ignoring the questioning looks she receives from others.

And, after hearing the bell ring, Natsuki waits for the taller girl to get out of class for lunch. Finding her, Natsuki grips her arm and shoves her inside a janitorial closet that she too enters.

"Ara, does Natsuki never get enough of me?" Shizuru teases, sliding her index finger under Natsuki's jean, pulling the younger girl closer to her, drawing circles on Natsuki's pelvic region. "Let's play seven minutes in heaven: triple X edition," Shizuru continues, biting her lower lip. "I didn't bring any toys, but I'm sure we could find something to tie you with," Shizuru says, surveying the janitorial area. "OR...you could just wear that little leather jacket of yours," Shizuru says, digging her hand deeper into Natsuki's jeans before her ruby orbs really look at puffy emerald orbs, worry now masking her delicate face. "Natsuki?" Shizuru asks, retreating her hand back and cupping the emerald-eyed girl's cheek.

Turning her head away from Shizuru's stare and hand on her cheek, Natsuki's eyes begin to sting, glistening under the faint light coming from the small closet.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asks yet again, tipping Natsuki's head back to face her. "Love, what's wrong?"

"Where's Tomoe?"

"Natsuki..." Shizuru says, caressing Natsuki's cheek. "I love you; I don't care about Tomoe," Shizuru replies, looking lovingly at Natsuki and caressing the shorter girl's cheek before brushing her thumb along Natsuki's lower lip. "I'm yours. Forever."

"Where is she?" Natsuki asks again, tears streaming down to her lips, body trembling causing Shizuru to pull back from her caresses.

"Natsuki?"

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Natsuki exclaims, pushing other girl away, causing Shizuru to hit a shelf as Natsuki pants, digging her nails into her palms until her strength gives out, only to repeat the process again.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru repeats, softly, stepping forward, reaching for Natsuki's hand, only to have the other slayer shove it off.

"Do you know where she is or not?"

"No."

Looking at worried red-eyes quickly before turning away, Natsuki opens the janitorial closet door and sprints off to another destination-the cafeteria.

* * *

"I need you to do something for me," Natsuki begins once she is alone with the orange-haired girl in the girl's restroom.

"Natsuki, are you okay?" the blue-eyed girl says, reaching out to touch her friend's cheek. "The last time I saw you like this..."

"I don't care for my father," Natsuki spits out, anger rising again. "You need to find Tomoe for me," Natsuki continues, pulling her face away from her friend's touch.

"Why?" Mai asks, scrunching up her face. "Did something happen with Shizuru?"

"Find Tomoe."

"Natsuki..."

"NOW!"

"OKAY," Mai snaps, and then looks worriedly at Natsuki. "But I'll need some supplies," Mai explains, fixing her school uniform.

"Fine," Natsuki says through clenched teeth.

"I don't suppose you'll want to wait till school's out, huh," Mai says, looking hardly at Natsuki.

"No."

"Then I have to tell Tate-" Mai says, reaching for the door.

"-text him. We're leaving. Now," Natsuki says, gripping her friend's arm.

And, after walking past the school's security guards and mounting Natsuki's Ducati, Natsuki and Mai drive towards the magic store before Natsuki is halted by Mai's breathing and lips hovering on her ear when they stop at a red light.

"My house. I have the ingredients there."

Changing her course, Natsuki drives towards her friend's one-story home-a comfortable cozy toffee painted house with white trimming and a spacious tool-shed, turned room for Mai.

* * *

Now pulled up at Mai's house, Natsuki is halted by Mai's hand grasping hers. Turning to glare at the orange-haired wiccan, Natsuki turns away before tears stream down her face again because of Mai's motherly worried gaze.

"Natsuki?" Mai asks, squeezing Natsuki's hand. "Come on Natz, what's wrong?"

Sniffing and rubbing her face along her leather jacket, Natsuki pulls back her hand and ventures forward.

Entering the tool shed, Natsuki sits herself down on Mai's bed, staring at the wall. "Don't waste any more of my time."

Sighing, Mai shakes her head lightly. "Fine, Natsuki. I'm gonna get things ready. But I need to grab some household items first," she says, exiting the tool-shed as Natsuki remains still, indifferent to Mai.

Noticing that Mai is taking rather long, Natsuki gets up, opens the tool-shed door and meets, instead, Sakomizu.

Dressed in khakis, white button shirt, tan brown coat, and red tie, the watcher looks questioningly at his slayer, raising his reddish-brownish brow. "Natsuki?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Mai and I cast a bonding spell on each other. In case of an emergency."

Shaking her head, Natsuki, walks back inside Mai's room, sitting down on the cozy brown sofa.

"The Tomoe girl," Sakomizu says, sitting beside her, causing Natsuki to turn to look at him. "Mai told me."

"Of course she did," Natsuki spits out, flexing her jaw.

Ignoring the curious glances from her watcher, Natsuki glares at her wiccan friend when Mai comes into view.

"I had to," Mai explains, looking worriedly at Natsuki.

"Are you gonna help me or not?" Natsuki snaps, gritting her teeth at her friend.

"Natsuki-I-I want to help you, but you have to tell me why."

"Does it really matter!?"

"Of course it matters Natsuki!" Mai says, angry for the first time. "I need to know that I'm not setting Tomoe up for an execution because you and Shizuru had another one of your lovers' quarrels!"

"FUCK OFF MAI!" Natsuki says, eyes watering as both tears and lips quiver.

"Natsuki?" Sakomizu questions, voice soft.

Scoffing at the silent, uncooperative slayer, Mai searches through her magical ingredients. Finding and grabbing what she needs, Mai sets up. Placing four candles on an empty area, Mai then proceeds by connecting the four candles with some sort of silver powder, forming a square. Sitting herself outside the square, Mai sets down a blank sheet of parchment inside the square. Igniting the candles and opening a spellbook, Mai begins chanting. Suddenly, little lines and squiggles begin appearing on the parchment.

Standing up, Natsuki analyses the enchanted piece of paper. Then she comes to realize that the lines and squiggles represent a map of Fukka. Hearing Mai say "Tomoe Marguerite," Natsuki flinches, hurt and anger rising again. Turning her gaze away for a quick moment, Natsuki turns back to look at a focused Mai and a piece of paper.

Opening her eyes and halting her chanting, Mai looks intently at the piece of parchment before moving her hand towards some of the silver powder. Grabbing a handful of it and bringing it up to her lips, Mai blows on it as the powder, oddly, begins to dance with the air before setting itself down on an area.

"There," Mai says looking at Natsuki who clenches her teeth, eyes stinging again.

"Of course. Fukka High," Natsuki says, and then laughs quite hysterically before storming out, only to find that Mai sealed her in when she walks into an invisible wall.

"I'm sorry," Mai says, resting her hand on the green-eyed slayer before it is shrugged off by said girl. "I worried so I called everyone over," Mai explains, voice pleading for an answer.

Body trembling again, Natsuki closes her eyes, trying to calm down. "Stay away from me Mai," Natsuki says, expression and voice rough. "If you come near me again, I'll kill you."

Pacing the floor and finally sitting herself on Mai's brown sofa, bringing up her feet, hugging her knees, much like she did back in her own home. Avoiding her friend's gaze, Natsuki, instead, focuses on her right foot and the unstoppable twitching emerging from it. Sighing, Natsuki hides her face in between her knees.

"Natsuki?" Sakomizu asks sitting next to her. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but whatever it is that's bothering you...Natsuki-you-you have to let it go and focus; the hellmouth will open soon."

"I can't let it go," Natsuki says, weakly, face still buried in her knees.

"What happened?" Sakomizu asks softly, resting a hand on his slayer's shoulder. "Natsuki, you know I'm always here for you. So tell me what happened; I'll help you."

"Nothing will help."

"Natsuki, what happened?" Sakomizu presses, patting and squeezing Natsuki's shoulder.

"What happened..." Natsuki begins, looking up at the ceiling with teary eyes. "Tomoe happened," Natsuki finishes, turning to look at her watcher.

Nodding for his slayer to continue, Sakomizu furrows his brows, blue watcher eyes stinging as he witnesses a new kind of hurt enveloping his slayer.

"My mom. It-it was mom," Natsuki answers, voice breaking and really crying for the first time.

"Saeko?" Sakomizu questions, face morphing from confusion to horror-stricken.

"Natsuki...what happened?" Mai asks, walking over to Natsuki and sitting beside her, wrapping her arms around the slayer. "Come on, Natz. Tell me what happened."

"T-Tomoe!" Natsuki explains, face muscles twitching. "She killed her..." she says through clenched teeth, expression fallen, shoving off her watcher and friend, standing up.

"Oh my god! Natsuki?" Mai says, horror-stricken, one hand layering her mouth as Sakomizu removes his glasses, mouth open.

Looking hardly at her friend, fighting her sobs, regaining control, Natsuki furrows her brows as she recalls 'what happened.' "Tomoe slit my mother's throat in front of me."

"Natsuki..." Mai says, getting up and reaching to touch her friend.

Avoiding her friend's caress, Natsuki paces the room before stopping."And now-now I'm gonna kill her. Slowly. Painfully. And monstrously. I'll beat her until she spits out blood. I'll make her scream until her voice is hoarse. And when she can't utter a single audible word, I'll spit in her mouth and torture her until her body slowly gives out."

"Natsuki..." Mai says, looking worriedly at her childhood friend.

"No, Mai. Whatever it is that you're gonna say to talk me out of it won't work. I will kill her."

"No. I agree. You kill that bitch. For-for-for mama-Saeko," Mai says as tears run down her blue eyes.

"Just make sure it hurts," Sakomizu adds, earning puzzling looks from both teenagers.

* * *

Not wanting to wait for everyone and tell them what happened, Natsuki, after Mai removes her seal, drives back home. Now that she admitted it and accepted her dearest one's death, she can focus on her revenge.

Arriving home, calling the paramedics and giving her statement to the police, saying that someone broke in and attacked both her and her mother, Natsuki tears up again as she sees her mother being taken away from her in a body bag.

"I'm sorry for your loss miss," a young police officers says, patting the green-eyed slayer's shoulder. "We'll find whoever broke into your home and make them pay," he says, smiling weakly at Natsuki nods her head.

"They will," Natsuki answers absentmindedly, causing the officer to raise a brow. "Pay."

"Y-yes. Of course, they will," the young man continues, smiling and nodding reassuringly at the teenage girl. "I'll make sure of that."

"Yea..." Natsuki says, staring distantly at the place she once called home. "Thanks..."

"If you need anything, call," the young officer adds, smiling softly at the slayer. "For now, my boys will guard your house in case the intruder returns."

"Thanks, but I'd rather be anywhere but here," Natsuki says, turning to face the young man whose brown eyes glisten as he nods at the raven-haired girl.

"I understand," he says turning his gaze to the sky, before returning it to emerald eyes. "My parents were killed in a store burglary; it was a little store that they owned-a hardly prosperous business-but, still, it happened; I was twelve," he explains, running a hand through his dark and wavy medium clean-cut and parted hair. "It's been over a decade, and I still can't get over it. Death: it's so much more than saying goodbye to someone you know you'll never see again..."the young officer says, before widening his brown eyes. "I'm-I'm sorry; I was out of line."

"No. You're right. But I think it'll get better once I kill my mother's killer."

"Kill? You're just a kid," the officer says, looking worriedly at the teenage girl.

"A motherless kid whose mother was just murdered... She was good. My mom.. It should have been me."

"It's okay to feel guilt; it's normal..."

"No; it's not if you're actually guilty."

"Are you..are you not telling me something?" the young officer asks, pulling Natsuki aside, away from the commotion. "You can trust me."

"And if I am? What are you gonna do? Take me downtown?" Natsuki challenges, earning another sigh from the young man. "You wouldn't understand...or believe me..."

"Try me...I can tell that you're mother's death is consuming you. You're innocent."

"No; I'm not; I'm responsible for her death...I promised I'd take care of her."

"It's not your fault kiddo..."

"I'm seventeen. Almost legally an adult. And it _was_ my fault."

"So you know who did it?" the young officer presses, looking hardly into emerald eyes.

"Yes," Natsuki says, returning the hard look.

"They were after you..."

"_It_ targeted my mother because I provoked it. Because I loved her."

Sighing deeply, and scrutinizing Natsuki, the young man surveys the area to make sure that no one is near. "_It_ wasn't human was it? The attacker?" the officer questions, looking intently into emerald orbs. "It's okay. Nothing in this town adds up. A few years back, I went looking for answers and found them-the demons...Back there," he says motioning to Natsuki's house. "I saw two punctures in your mother's neck; it was a vampire, wasn't it?"

"A vampire bit her but a wiccan killed her."

"It was human..."

"She wasn't human; she couldn't have been."

"Tell me who she was; we'll deal with this. Unfortunately, she has rights..."

"Like a right to kill my mother!?"

"You're only seventeen. This is beyond your understanding...You're mad; I get it; But this is my job. And she _is_ human."

"That's where you're wrong. I'm the slayer; it's _my_ job to set things right. Not yours," Natsuki answers, causing the young officer's brown eyes to widen. "The ball is in my court. My town. My home."

"Wait...you're her? The one? The chosen one?" he asks, marveling at the sight of the beautiful seventeen year old.

"Tell anyone of this and I'll hunt you down."

"No...you fight evil; you're a hero. It _is_ your job-what you're programmed to do, so I won't get in the way."

"Good because I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"Can you close the streets on or neighboring Fukka High within, at least, a mile in diameter?"

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"No; you trust me," the young officer counters, looking sternly at the younger girl.

"A possible apocalypse, okay."

"Oh. I'll-I'll talk to some people and we'll come up with something."

"Good," Natsuki says before the officer reaches for his gun, aiming it at Natsuki, only to have the slayer hook her foot on the officer's ankle, tripping him and then kneeing him in the head, gripping and twisting his arm, until the gun falls out of his reach. Kicking the gun away, shoving the officer against his patrol unit, Natsuki, presses her right forearm against the young officer's neck. "Who are you?" she asks, glaring at the scared young man.

"J-juss sheckin'," the officer manages to say.

"Checking?" Natsuki questions, releasing her hold on the officer.

"If you're really the slayer," the young man answers, coughing.

Pulling out her stake and flashing it at the young officer, Natsuki raises a brow at the astounded look coming from the young man.

"You're strong...and consider it done, miss...slayer," the young officer says, smiling broadly and opening the door to his patrol unit. "And, like I said: call if you need anything."

Nodding, walking to her front porch, waiting out the commotion at her home, Natsuki sits down on the steps, patting Duran's head as police officers and paramedics, leave, flashing lights becoming less and less visible until they disappear.

"Natsuki?" a sing-song voice says, snapping Natsuki from her stupor as she turns her head to stare at an angelic-looking beauty who is looking worriedly at her.

Sighing deeply, Natsuki gets up and walks Duran back inside. Closing her front door, her emerald eyes meet crimson eyes.

"So you heard," Natsuki says, sitting back down on her porch.

"I'm-I'm so sorry Natsuki..." Shizuru says, sitting beside her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you get me that resurrection book?" Natsuki jokes before scoffing.

"Natsuki-"

"-I get it now. I know why she did it...why she brought you back," Natsuki continues as she composes herself, hugging her knees. "It's the pain...But she's happy, right? My mom."

Nodding her head and looking softly at the green-eyed slayer, Shizuru smiles warmly at the other slayer. "She's very happy."

"What's it like there? What's heaven like, Shizuru?" Natsuki asks, emerald eyes pleading ruby eyes.

"It's-it's different for everyone, I suppose...but it's warm and beautiful," Shizuru begins, running a strand of tawny hair behind her ear. "For me, I was with people I loved: Ryu, Zael, Leia, Anton...And Tomoe, well I could feel her, so I never really missed her; I just knew I was happy."

"But you hate her now, right?" Natsuki says, looking sternly at the red-eyed girl.

"Natsuki...Tomoe is complicated. Yes, I hate her; but, at the same time, we have too much history," Shizuru answers as she now is now the one to avoid the other girl's gaze.

"She killed my mother."

"I know; and she should pay, die even, but I can't do it; I can't kill her..."

"Because you still care about her," Natsuki states, getting up and looking coldly at the red-eyed slayer, recalling Tomoe's threat to kill the taller girl.

"In a way, I do, Natsuki," Shizuru begins, getting up as well. "I may hate her for bringing me back, for killing your mother, for hurting you, but I loved her once."

"Well I'm going to kill her, Shizuru. Can you handle that?"

"Natsuki, revenge is more complicated than you think. Trust me; I know," Shizuru says reaching for the other girl's hand.

"And what? You think I'm stupid?" Natsuki retorts, rolling her eyes. "I know revenge is complicated, Shizuru. If it wasn't, do you really think I'd be here? Sitting here? In my front porch? Watching my mother being taken from me in a bodybag?" Natsuki says, but feeling guilty upon seeing Shizuru's eyes tear up. "Look, I understand why you acted the way you did back then," Natsuki says, gently retreating her hand back. "But you must also know that I can't rest, not until she's dead. I _need_ to kill her and I'll stop whoever gets in my way," Natsuki says, acting coldly again. "Will you get in my way, Shizuru?" she finishes, glaring at the taller girl. "Will you try to stop me?"

"Natsuki," Shizuru begins, before sighing, "Revenge will drive you crazy. It did to me," Shizuru says, now looking hardly at Natsuki. "I know you're not stupid, but you _are_ reckless," Shizuru says, looking intently into emerald orbs.

Scoffing, Natsuki crosses her arms across her chest. "Reckless or not. I'm still alive; I get the job done. So excuse me if I don't theatrically plan out my revenge like a stupid soap-opera."

"You're being cruel," Shizuru says, softly.

"Because you're not standing in my corner," Natsuki says, looking disdainfully at the taller girl. "You said you loved me. Yet, you're defending her!" Natsuki says, angry again that Shizuru is defending someone who wants both of them dead.

Shaking her head, Shizuru scoffs, glaring coldly at the raven-haired girl. "I'm not defending her, Natsuki. I'm protecting you," Shizuru says, face calm while ruby eyes swirl with many shades of red. "Do you remember how I dealt with it, Natsuki?" Shizuru asks, voice rising. "How would you rate it? Good? Bad? So and So?" Shizuru presses, inching closer to the other slayer. "It compelled to hate everything...I hated Tomoe for bringing me back. I hated you for making me like you and distract me from my mission. I even hated that I couldn't be honest with you. And I hated Boone and the Master for killing my family. But most of all, I hated myself for not being able to avenge them. I hated myself for dying. I hated everything and everyone around me," Shizuru says, watching Natsuki's cold demeanor break a little. "Do you think I want that for you? The girl I love. The girl I want to wake next to every morning until the day I die...You think I want you to be alone? Feel alone? To be engulfed with hate? To hate yourself?" Shizuru continues as Natsuki's cold demeanor breaks further. "You're different from me in that you still have people who love you: Mai. Sakomizu. Tate. Takeda. Erin. Me. And even Duran."

"You don't understand..."

"I do understand, Natsuki. And you know it; you know I'm right, but you're refusing to accept it. You're a reckless and impulsive girl who needs to learn to listen. Especially now, Natsuki. Especially to me because I love you very much and I will protect you from anyone and everything. So please listen to me before you go looking for Tomoe. I can't lose you, Natsuki; you're literally all I have...And I'd kill myself if you die because I didn't do more to keep you safe..."

"Shizuru...don't say that. Ever. I don't want you to kill yourself. I love you."

"And I love you, no matter what. But listen. Please," Shizuru says before pulling Natsuki in for an embrace.

Pulling away, Natsuki looks softly at crimson orbs. "I'll listen," Natsuki says, before setting her gaze hard on red eyes. " For you..But I'm not going to change my mind; I will kill Tomoe."

"I know..."

"I'm not gonna ask you to help me, Shizuru, but I need to know that you'll forgive me," Natsuki says, eyes stinging again. "My mother was everything to me and now she's gone. And you're right; I can't lose the little people I have left...especially someone I love more than anything else."

"Natsuki, I will never turn my back on you," Shizuru says, grabbing Natsuki's hand again, bringing it up to kiss it. " I won't hate you for it; I promise. Just don't do anything without running it by me first. You _are_ reckless and Tomoe is clever; she's probably waiting for you right now to chase her...to walk into her trap."

"I worry you too much," Natsuki says, analyzing the lines that surface the taller girl's porcelain skin.

"That's because if something happens to you-" Shizuru begins, before she is kissed on the lips by the other slayer.

"If something happens to me, I'm sorry for everything. But I'll never forgive you if you hurt yourself. Understand?"

"I expect the same from you."

"I won't die on you Shizuru. Not purposely..."

"Sshh. Don't talk like that," Shizuru scolds. "Nothing is taking you from me."

"Just like nothing can take you from me," Natsuki says, smiling for the first time since her mother's death. "Can you stay with me...until I'm ready?" Natsuki says, pulling her hand back, heading to her front door and grasping the door handle.

"Tomoe is strong, Natsuki," Shizuru says, stopping by Natsuki's front door. "She's been trained in the art of magic since she was an infant; it's in her blood. And it's a strong wiccan bloodline..."

"Well thank you for having faith on me," Natsuki says, sarcastically, opening the door for the taller girl.

"Natsuki, I have faith in you; I'm just preparing you for Tomoe; you're going to need to know a couple of things about her."

"Good. Because right now, I have to come up with a one heck of a good plan if both Tomoe and the Master are in the same spot."

"Call Mai over and I'll brief you on Tomoe while we wait for Mai," Shizuru says as Natsuki closes the front door.

"No, I'm not involving anyone else; this is between Tomoe and me," Natsuki says they hover by the entrance.

"Natsuki truly is stupid if she thinks I'm letting her go alone," the taller girl says, smirking at an annoyed Natsuki who rolls her eyes. "She's my puppy; and as my puppy, she has to do as she is told."

"Must you start right now?" Natsuki says, smiling weakly, appreciating the taller girl's teasing.

"I thought you liked the annoying snobby Shizuru," Shizuru says, hiding her hands behind her back. "In fact you said and I quote: 'I miss the annoying flirty snobby girl I was starting to fall for'."

"You're never letting that one go are you?" Natsuki says, crossing her arms across her chest. "Even after I told you how much I love you. And after I proved my love to you several times last night whilst putting up with your many...colorful...ideas," Natsuki says, wincing, remembering a teasing Shizuru, straddling her all the while being cuffed to the bed.

"Natsuki liked it. Otherwise she wouldn't have made such happy sounds."

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki shakes her head. "You're impossible."

"I'm one of a kind."

"Yes. Yes, you are."

"So Natsuki is lucky to have me."

"I am. And I will make you happy, Shizuru; I promise," Natsuki says, kissing the other slayer again. "But not-not anytime soon; I'm sorry."

"Natsu...I knew it. You're guilty about yesterday, aren't you? That you weren't home to protect your mother?"

"Yea. Of course, I'm guilty."

"I see..." Shizuru says, sighing, red eyes watering. "And I get it," she says, taking a step back.

"But I don't take it back! What happened, happened. It was the best night of my life and most definitely the most creative, pleasurable activities I've ever been forced to partake in...I mean, I was tied, gagged, blinded at one point, bitten, and I'm pretty sure you cursed some, almost, inaudible swears while you were panting and moaning," Natsuki says, smirking while Shizuru blushes, wide-eyed. "But it's in the past. And as much as one wants to live in it, you can't. Time goes on. It's all about the present and the future. I have to focus on that- our many lovemaking future nights, afternoons, and mornings. But right now...my focus is on Tomoe's short future and the Master and his apocalypse."

Jumping Natsuki, wrapping her legs around the younger slayer, Shizuru smiles warmly at the confused raven-haired girl. "I was so terrified that Natsuki would dump me. Or ask me for some space..." Shizuru says, scrunching up her face.

"Of course not, Shizuru. You're really blonde if you think I'd dump my Shizuru for something that was out of our control," Natsuki says, kissing the tawny-haired girl's chin. "I am mad though, but for other unfair reasons but not for what we did last night; it was gentle and sweet...right up until you decided to play your little game...Then-well then it was exhilarating, very exhilarating...But you were really beautiful. Nude. Glistening with sweat. Moaning my name..." Natsuki chides, smirking watching the taller girl blush and avoid her mischievous emerald eyes.

"Natsuki...stop it," Shizuru says, looking at the ceiling, biting her lower lip.

"Fine,love," Natsuki says, putting Shizuru down. "I will love you again," Natsuki says before returning to the present, surveying her house.

"Because Natsuki loves me, and only me, don't you my temperamental puppy?" Shizuru adds, grabbing Natsuki's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "You're my everything, my Na-tsu-ki."

Choosing to remain silent, Natsuki leads them to the living room, still distorted, with Duran lying where her mother's body had been. Feeling a rush of emotions flowing through her, Natsuki drops Shizuru's hand, feeling her knees grow weak. Sighing, Natsuki is grateful when she feels Shizuru wrap her arms around her from behind, kissing her neck lightly before snuggling her head on the raven-haired slayer's shoulder. Relaxing a bit, but still numb, Natsuki feels tears trickle down her face. "You can't come with me Shizuru. Look what happened to my mother...she died in front of me," Natsuki says, wanting to protect the tawny-haired girl more strongly than before.

"Of course I can come, my love; I'm your bait."

* * *

Driving back to Sakomizu's house because she cannot stand being at her house right now, Natsuki and Shizuru hash over plan ideas. But upon arriving, both slayer's are greeted by warm looks from their friends.

"Natsuki..." Takeda begins, running over to Natsuki and enveloping her with a tight hug.

"Tak-Ta-Takeda!" Natsuki exclaims, feeling her friend's werewolf strength.

"Sorry," Takeda exclaims, pulling back, blushing.

"You should be," Natsuki says, looking curiously at him. "You've been holding back in training?!" Natsuki jokes, trying to be strong.

"He sure has," Reito chimes in, enveloping Natsuki with his own werewolf hug, lifting Natsuki off the ground in a tight bear hug. Setting her down, Reito rests his hand on her shoulder. "We'll get her for this; we promise."

Nodding and feeling her throat grow heavy again, Natsuki smiles weakly at her friends.

"Natz," Tate begins, walking over to his childhood friend, hazel-eyes glistening. "Your mother...Saeko, she was like a second mom to us," he says motioning to Mai who is tearing up. "I mean, she helped raise us...And Mama-Saeko was-she was unimaginable," he continues, chuckling lightly. "There's no one like your mother, nor will there ever be...she was a diamond in a ruff...And I remember all her pranks and her hilarious motherly advice to us like...like that time when we were little and she told us what the 'Thong Song' was really about when you and I were rapping it, mad that Mai was going to be in the talent show and we weren't."

Shaking her head at the embarrassing memory, Natsuki looks at Tate who smiles warmly in return. "We were really stupid..."

"Yes you were," Mai cuts in. "And I remember that day," Mai says, sniffing, blue eyes watery. "I sang Britney Spears' 'Oops I did it Again'. And, afterwards- afterwards Saeko got after you guys for not having the same music taste as me. We loved Britney."

"Yea. A little too much," Natsuki says, rolling her eyes. "You two went as far as buying matching 'Leave Britney Alone' t-shirts and blasting that pop-music in the car when we went out."

"Yea...Mama-Saeko was so cool..." Mai says though tears.

"But embarrassing... Remember how she used to make us hold hands when she chaperoned us at the mall?" Tate adds, laughing at the memory. "We were thirteen..."

"Not as bad as her birds and the bees chit-chats..." Natsuki adds, frowning.

"Oh my God! Remember the time we ran into her at that bar!" Mai says, causing Tate and Natsuki to look horror-stricken for different reasons.

Instinctively, Natsuki raises her hand and smacks Tate at the back of his head.

"What was that for!?" Tate says, rubbing his head, wincing.

"For hitting on my mom!"

"That's right!?" Mai chimes in, smacking Tate again. "Pervert!"

"Oh yea Mai! Coming from the girl who thought Natsuki's dad was hot!"

"WHAT!" Natsuki exclaims, scrunching up her face at Mai.

"At least I didn't steal pictures," Mai counters at Tate.

"WHAT!"

"He stole pictures of your mom when she was young. For a 'school project', " Mai says, air-quoting 'school project.'

"Then-then tell Natsuki why you kept blabber mouth shut then, Mai! " Tate challenges, making Mai flinch, mouth twitching. "Because Mai had a girl crush on you, Natsuki!"

"WHAT!"

"Oh don't give me that look Natsuki. It went away. I was just curious..."

"Curious enough for me to catch you sniffing her pillow and scribbling Natsuki in your NSYNC trapper-keeper. Next to 'Justin + Mai 4ever'."

"Whatever, Tate. You were just jealous. Go on, tell Natsuki what happened to her missing video games."

"My classics?" Natsuki asks, softly, recalling her precious collection of video games.

"Tate stole them because he was mad that I liked you."

"And Saeko understood; she was nice enough to explain to me that teenage girls are all crazy...And that I'd find a nice young lady who'd love me sometime in the future."

"You're such-" Mai counters before being interrupted.

"-Okay! Enough," Natsuki says, avoiding the orange-haired girl's blue eyes, blushing. "I'm having very mixed feelings right now..."

"Oh please, Natsuki I don't like you like that anymore," Mai says, rolling her eyes. "Believe it or not, I like this idiot," she says motioning to Tate who smiles shyly at her.

"I didn't mean you, Mai..." Natsuki says, softly, playful mood dissipating. "I meant-I meant that I'm-I'm heartbroken. Sad. Guilty. Pissed. Devastated. Confused. And now. Now it's bittersweet-now that I recall memories of my mother minus the blood-painted ones where I watch her die over and over again..."

Kissing the green-eyed girl's shoulder and gripping her hand tightly, Shizuru then kisses Natsuki's cheek before hovering her lips over to Natsuki's ear. "Are you okay, love? We can leave. Get some air."

Shaking her head, and shaking the taller girl off, Natsuki paces the living room. "Back to Tomoe. I think it's time we go full throttle. The Master is obviously expecting us to attack. Me especially after what his newest disciple did to me... So it makes no sense to wait the day before Halloween when the Master anticipates our move."

"Check mate," Reito agrees, nodding. "Either we move or we wait to lose the game."

"So we can kiss an ambush goodbye," Takeda says, looking sternly at the group of friends. "Natsuki's right; it doesn't matter when we attack...but I think we should do it soon, now that revenge courses strongly in all of us."

"I agree; if Tomoe is with the Master, and the hellmouth opens soon, we should attack sooner than later," Mai says, looking between both slayers and then the watcher. "On top of that, Tomoe is at school right now with the Master. So if we attack soon, we get rid of two birds with one stone."

"Exactly. They're waiting for you, Natsuki," Sakomizu says, looking at his hardly slayer. "But only you, and maybe Shizuru," he says, smirking earning confused glances from the teenagers. "But we can still surprise them. Catch them off guard if we give them everything we've got...an army they don't know about."

"And it's quite an army..." Natsuki says, scoffing. "So it's settled; we attack soon.. Tate. Mai. Call the demons and inform them about our change of plans. Sakomizu. Shizuru. Call the freelancers and inform them as well. Reito, call Leopold; he's listed on my phone, " Natsuki says, handing the phone over to the handsome young man.

"Leopold?" Reito asks, raising a dark brow.

"Weapon dealer who'll make a gracious donation to our cause," Natsuki explains, watching Reito smirk.

"We're ready, right?" Natsuki asks Takeda who smiles warmly at her as her watcher, her bronze-haired friend, her orange-haired wiccan friend, her werewolf friend, and her slayer lover converse on the phone. "Of course we are. We're gonna get through this. You're mother, Natsuki...she'll be so proud of you for being strong. And I'm sure she'll smile down at you from heaven when we kill that Master and that green-haired hobbit. Cus, you know...we can take her, remember?"

"Yea," Natsuki says, and instinctively embraces Takeda who embraces her back. "Thank you for everything."

"We'll be fine; I promise," he says as they pull back. "And you'll be extraordinary," the boy with dark forest eyes finishes, clutching Natsuki's head, smiling warmly at his friend.


	20. Chapter 20

Friday morning, five days before Halloween, and two days after her mother's funeral, a service that Erin's mother handled and that Natsuki handled rather well-time wise, anyway-since she showed up and left at the exact time that Saeko's funeral service started and ended.

And, after waking next to the tawny-haired girl, Natsuki sighs deeply before carefully getting out of bed, leaving the taller girl to her slumber, and grabs her actual gym-bag, the one without weapons, pulling out a pair of white jeans and a snug grey long-sleeved shirt. Heading to the bathroom, Natsuki showers, brushes her teeth and hair, and changes into her casual wear. Kissing the tawny-haired girl's cheek, earning both a grunt and a smile, Natsuki walks out of the apartment with Duran sporting his expensive set of a matching Burberry leash and Burberry collar combo that Saeko bought him for his past birthday. Venturing deeper into the downtown area to pitch in, come breakfast time, Natsuki stops every now and then to allow Duran to do his business as she thinks about the long day that is to come.

* * *

After picking up a cup of coffee and some hot tea along with some biscuits, Natsuki walks back to Shizuru's apartment whilst calling Erin to tell her to skip school tomorrow. Wanting to keep the conversation short to avoid questions pertaining as to how she was coping with her mother's passing, Natsuki cuts the conversation short by explaining that if Erin really wanted to help, she'd stay at bay from school come tomorrow. Of course, this explanation led to further questions-questions that Natsuki answered by saying that she'd appreciate it if Erin and Erin's mother cleaned Natsuki's and Saeko's house by the day after tomorrow. Not hesitating to do such favor, Erin promised to clean up after the house with her mother and get rid of the entire living room set as requested by Natsuki.

Ending the call and saying her goodbyes and thank you's to her cousin, Natsuki makes another call.

_"Mikail here," _a young man says on the other end of the receiver_._

"Tomorrow. By Five. Close the roads down."

_"Slayer?"_

"Yea."

_"Yes. Of-of course. Anything else? I can help."_

"This is my job. My mission. You'd be better off keeping Fukka safe from humans. I take care of demons."

_"I won't get in the way. I can fight."_

"Goodbye, Mikail, " Natsuki says, ending the phone call.

Finally, Natsuki arrives back to the taller girl's apartment. Entering, Natsuki smells Shizuru's cooking. "I brought you tea and some biscuits," Natsuki says, unhooking Duran's leash and approaching the taller girl who is wearing a loose and short scarlet robe as she fries a pair of omelets and stirs a bit of leftover ramen noodles.

"Mmhhmm," Shizuru says, looking up, smiling at Natsuki who jumps on the kitchen counter to watch Shizuru cook, taking sips of her coffee while Duran, who as of lately, lies down by the front door. "So is my Natsuki interested in my cooking or what's under my robe?" Shizuru asks, smiling coyly.

"I know what's under your robe, Shizuru," Natsuki retorts, smirking at the taller girl. "And what's under your laced panties and bra."

Blushing and ignoring the raven-haired girl's comment, Shizuru turns the stove off and walks off to grab some plates from one of the cabinets.

Serving both their platters and eating their breakfast, sitting on Natsuki's lap, Shizuru drops her fork when she feels Natsuki undoing her robe. "Natsuki?"

"What?" Natsuki asks as she runs her fingers lightly on Shizuru's toned abdomen.

"Natsuki, you've been doing that a lot..." Shizuru says, softly. "You're mourning."

Halting her playing, Natsuki rests her head on the taller girl's back, gritting her teeth as her eyes sting.

"It's okay to hurt, Natsuki," Shizuru says, shifting to look Natsuki in the eye. "I'm trying. I'm really trying to help you and to comfort you. But you keep doing this..."

"I know..."

"No. You don't," Shizuru says, sighing and running her hand on raven strands. "You keep saying that you do; that you'll stop, and you shut yourself in the restroom where you take a long shower, and then you go off again forgetting to do what you promised. You go back to touching me..."

"So what now?" Natsuki asks, anger rising, scoffing and leaning further into the chair. "You're breaking up with me."

"Of course not," Shizuru says, rolling her eyes. "I just want you to heal and mourn your mother in the way she deserves to be grieved."

"That's the problem. Mourning her," Natsuki says, voice cracking as tears stray down her face."I try to sleep; I think of her. I try to watch television or something; I see her. I listen to music; I hear her. You're the only one strong enough to rip me from her...you distract me."

"Saeko is dead," Shizuru says, running her thumbs to dry the raven-haired girl's tears. "Your mother died, Natsuki. Unfair. Horrible. Sad. But true. And you-you have to start coping, love. Otherwise, you'll lose yourself."

"I'm already starting to..."

"Natsuki..." Shizuru whispers, looking softly into teary emerald irises.

"I'm hollow. Empty. Angry. But you-you..it's like you bring life back to me, only to take it back when you leave me."

"I've never left you," Shizuru says, furrowing her brows. "Nor will I ever."

"I mean when you go to sleep."

"You're mourning..." Shizuru repeats, staring at the ground. "I know because I went through that exact nothingness; I lost myself."

"But you came back."

"Because of you..."

Not knowing what to say, Natsuki sighs as her bottom lip quivers. "I don't know what to do."

"You're better and stronger than me, Natsuki; you'll figure it out."

"But I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Then why do I feel like shit?"

"Because a shitty thing happened to you," Shizuru says, now running her thumb on Natsuki's lower lip. "I know you love me, Natsuki. But lately you've been wanting to go at it like bunnies..."

Scoffing, smiling, Natsuki sighs. "Thank you; I needed that," Natsuki says, smiling timidly. "And I'm sorry for 'bunnying' up on you."

"I didn't mind Natsuki using me," Shizuru says, smirking. "But it wasn't right; I knew you were mourning."

"And it took you days to figure that out, huh, sweetheart?"

"It has been taking me days to recover," Shizuru counters, causing Natsuki to blush. "We stop, only to find that my Natsuki wants to go again moments later...I'm sore. Think about it, love: why else haven't I risen from bed unless it was absolutely necessary?"

"I'm sorry," Natsuki says, eyes widening, embarrassed.

"It's okay. Although I liked it...and we have been having a lot of fun...I want sweet, timid, gentle Natsuki back. The one from when we first made love."

"But those things...that-that was your idea. You started it."

"Because I fantasized it," Shizuru says, smiling lovingly at Natsuki. "But they were just fantasizes, after all. Nothing compared to the real thing...to the first time. Not the second time. Natsuki was rougher on that one...OR the third and all the ones after that..." Shizuru says, making faces as she recalls their lovemaking rendezvous.

"Shizuru, I'm not shy around you anymore," Natsuki says, avoiding red eyes. "I don't think I can be timid Natsuki."

"That's sweet," Shizuru says, smiling broadly. "My Natsuki is worried."

"Well it's not like I can deny you anything. I'll try. For you."

"You don't have to try, Natsuki. Just love me, really love me."

"Easy," Natsuki says, smirking.

"Well, come on, now," Shizuru says, getting up from Natsuki's lap. "We have a trip to make."

"You want to go at it now?" Natsuki asks, scoffing, watching the taller girl roll her eyes.

"The cemetery, Natsuki," Shizuru explains with a knowing look. "You have to pay your respects to your mother."

"But I alre-"

"-No. You didn't, love," Shizuru says in a scolding manner. "I know you. You weren't thinking of your mother at her funeral; you were avoiding her."

"But now?" Natsuki asks, feeling her heart race.

"Now."

* * *

Pulling up at the cemetery, Natsuki grips the passenger door handle of Shizuru's Porsche. "I'd like to go alone."

"Of course," Shizuru says, reaching out and kissing Natsuki's hand.

"I don't know how long I'll be," Natsuki says, opening the door.

"Don't worry; I'll wait for you. Always."

Closing the door and heading for her mother's tombstone, Natsuki feels her heart grow heavy yet again. Voice caught in her throat and eyes stinging, Natsuki stops when she reaches her mother's grave. Sitting down on top of her mother's grave, Natsuki absentmindedly begins to pull the grass growing there. Stopping when she feels that she wasted enough time, Natsuki crawls closer to her mother's tombstone and traces the engravings. "Saeko Kuga. 1976-2013. Loving mother, sister, and friend."

"So simple," Natsuki says, scoffing. "You were so much more than those five words, mom...though they sum you up quite nicely."

Eyeing a bouquet of purple and dark blue flowers, Natsuki smiles, knowing that Shizuru must have brought them for her mother. "I love her mom. And I'm really grateful for having her in my life...but I'm scared...I'm scared of losing her too. I love her too much. And...I'm scared of that; and I knew it, even before you died," Natsuki says, furrowing her brows. "I knew she would change my life from the first time I saw her. Four seconds. That's all it took. And it wasn't long before she got on my nerves...But then she-she worked her way to my heart where you reigned for so long and I just-I just hoped that it'd go away, but it didn't; it hasn't. She's in here," Natsuki continues, patting her chest. "Like you still are. Like you'll always be...But one of us is going to die, mom...And I know I never told you about being a slayer...but that's because I was trying to protect you. From the truth. From the ugliness of this world. And from the fact that your only daughter is a ticking bomb, ready to blow up at any second," Natsuki says, swallowing hardly. "I thought I'd be first. I thought about it for many nights. I thought about my short anticipated death. But not yours. Not you, mom. Never you. And I made a promise...to make sure it was me. To make sure that you were safe. Protected. But I failed..."

Eyes watering, Natsuki pulls out one of the purple flowers and inhales it's aroma. "And now, I don't want to fail her. She's amazing, mom. And she has been keeping her promise...you remember her promise to you, right? That she'd take care of me...well she has been doing that. I'm here talking to you because of her," Natsuki says before flexing her jaw. "But you're also dead because of her. She brought Tomoe into our lives, and I didn't come home that day because of her," Natsuki continues, eyes stinging and tears running out her emerald eyes before clearing her throat. "But I also know that it wasn't her fault. It was destined to happen," Natsuki says, remembering the green, psychic demon's, Lorne's, sad smile and reading of her. _We all die; it's how life works._ "Mom, part of me is mad at her, but I can't tell her that...do you understand? I mean, how can you hurt someone you love?... and she is someone that I love...so very much."

Letting the wind carry the small purple flower away, Natsuki watches it disappear from view before returning to her mother. "Mom...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I let you die. I'm sorry for not being a good daughter...I was always off doing my own things...even before I became the slayer. I recognize that I acted out in my younger days because I blamed you for making dad leave. But I later came to see that it wasn't your fault. He left. You stayed. Simple as that. You chose to stay with me. To love me. To give me the best possible life you could manage. And I thank you for that...And I'm glad that you were only mine for so many years...I wish we could have had many more years...but it didn't play out that way," Natsuki says, pulling out grass again. "You were a great mother-the best...despite your many years of embarrassing me...which you did on a frequent basis, by the way. But I thank you for that; you taught me valuable lessons in your own cruel twisted ways," Natsuki says, chuckling. "I love you, mom. Forever and always. And I'll visit you regularly...you may have died. But I still need you. I'll always need my mommy...my mother... And I promise to avenge you...I will kill Tomoe...for you."

Lying down on top of her mom's grave, one hand under her head while another rests on her stomach, Natsuki recalls all her favorite memories of her mother as she closes her eyes.

* * *

Smiling, eyes still closed, Natsuki is startled by footsteps nearing her.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru says, smiling apologetically as Natsuki lifts her head to look up at the taller girl. "It was getting dark and I was afraid something might come and harm you."

"It _is_ getting dark," Natsuki says, admiring the purpling, dark blue, and pink sky. "We should leave," Natsuki says, having her hand grabbed by Shizuru."Thank you," Natsuki says, and then clears her throat.

"For what?" Shizuru asks, raising a brow as they walk back to her Porsche. "You know I'd do anything for you."

Smiling weakly before turning her head from the taller girl, Natsuki swallows hard.

"What's wrong?" Shizuru asks, stopping, causing Natsuki to stop as well. "Love?"

Licking her lips, contemplating the situation, Natsuki chews her bottom lip, quickly, before speaking. "I have...There's...Shizuru...it's nothing. Nothing."

"Natsuki," Shizuru presses, smiling encouragingly. "What is it, my love? You can tell me anything."

"It's-it's my mom; I-I miss her," Natsuki says before clearing her throat again.

"You're lying," Shizuru challenges, furrowing her brows.

"Lying? My mother just died!"

"I know you, Natsuki," Shizuru presses, growing weary. "I know you miss your mother but that isn't what's bothering you...what has you nervous. What made you lie to me just know...there's something else."

Flexing her jaw, caught, Natsuki analyzes the worried taller girl as she recalls the exchange she just had with her mother. "Shizuru...the thing is...I need-I need space," Natsuki says, watching the taller girl's ruby orbs widen as the taller girl drops Natsuki's hand. "I need to cope my mother's passing...without you. And I just-I just don't see where you fit in right now. In my life."

"Oh," Shizuru says, red-eyes glistening with hurt. "I-I understand."

"I just want to be alone."

"You're lying," Shizuru says, melodic voice cracking. "You don't want to be alone; you just want to be away from me."

"I'm angry, Shizuru. I've tried not to be, but I am."

"So you _do_ blame me..."

"Look, it's not you it's-it's all clear now, you know, because of you. You brought me here...so I thank you for that," Natsuki says and then clears her throat in a nervous fashion.

Scoffing, Shizuru looks questionably at Natsuki with tear-soaked eyes. "You don't just want space, do you, Natsuki? You're breaking up with me."

Not answering, looking down on the floor, Natsuki still feels the penetrating look of angry and hurt ruby eyes.

"You _are_ breaking up with me..."

"Shizuru, " Natsuki says, and then clears her throat. "I'd like to walk back, if you don't mind," Natsuki says, still avoiding crimson discs.

"Mind?" Shizuru spits out, scoffing. "Back where? To my apartment? Your house? Or somewhere else? With someone else..."

"There isn't anyone else, Shizuru."

"So it's just me!" Shizuru says, voice tinged with venom. "That's just great! You're just leaving me because you've fucked me all you wanted!"

"How could-" Natsuki begins, hurt masking her face before shrugging it off. "Think what you want, Shizuru. But I still need to get Duran and pick up my things," Natsuki says, watching the first stream of tears run down the tawny-haired girl's face. "But after that...just don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Don't pretend to care."

"I love you!"

"Yet you say it with disgust."

"Disgust? Shizuru!" Natsuki says, and then sighs deeply. "Why-why can't you understand?"

"But I understand clearly," Shizuru says in a hurt voice with glistening red eyes. "You're angry that your mother died. That's normal. And your choosing to take it out on me because I'm the only person you can really hurt. Because I love you...so congratulations, Natsuki. You got your wish. You've just broken me."

"Shizuru, don't..." Natsuki says, now beyond worried for the taller girl

"You know where the key is," Shizuru says, taking her first steps forward. "Just put it back when you leave."

"Why? Where are you going?" Natsuki asks, catching up with the taller girl.

"I don't want to inconvenience you by being there," the taller girl spits out.

"You-you won't; it's your home."

"Not for long; I don't want it anymore."

"Shizuru, where are you going?" Natsuki asks, reaching for the tawny-haired girl's hand.

"That's none of your business," Shizuru snaps, pulling back her hand. "Not anymore, anyways."

"Shizuru, wait," Natsuki says, reaching for the taller girl's hand, more firmly this time, turning the taller girl around. "I can't hurt you," she says, searching the taller girl's face. "I'm sorry," she says, kissing the taller girl's lips, repeatedly. "That was-that was stupid," Natsuki says, and then kisses the taller girl deeply.

"What was stupid?" Shizuru asks, pulling away, voice still soft and hurt.

"Hurting you in hopes that you go far far away from here. Away from Fukka. Away from me. Away from Tomoe. And away from the Master," Natsuki answers, now clutching the older and taller girl's face. "I can't visit two graves come tomorrow and its consequences."

"You! You were playing me!?" Shizuru snaps, pulling from Natsuki's hold. "You really hurt me, Natsuki!"

"I know..." Natsuki says, green eyes watering from watching the taller girl cry. "I'm sorry. I-I just want you safe; that's all I want."

"Maybe you _should_ walk back," Shizuru says before walking away.

Sighing, alone, Natsuki takes her first steps back to Shizuru's apartment.

* * *

Arriving, Natsuki isn't surprised to find an empty apartment with no sign of the tawny-haired girl.

Sitting on the living room couch with Duran lying below her, Natsuki decides to lie down and wait for the other girl.

Hearing the jiggling of keys and some shuffling outside, Natsuki shoots up from the living room couch, awaiting the other girl.

"Natsuki."

Watching the taller girl acknowledge her like a stranger before proceeding forward, ignoring her, Natsuki balls up her fists, scolding herself. "Shizuru?" Natsuki asks as the taller girl throws her own set of keys onto the kitchen table before opening the fridge.

"What?" Shizuru snaps, pulling out a bottle of water and opening it.

"I'm an asshole."

"Yea," Shizuru says, taking a sip from her water before walking away with it to her bed, leaving Natsuki to stand by herself.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Natsuki asks, following the other girl. "I've said: I'm sorry and that I'm an asshole."

"Yea I heard that," Shizuru continues, taking off her jacket and shirt, revealing a dark purple and laced bra. Now opening her drawer, Shizuru pulls out and puts on a simple grey tank top and then sneaks her hands under her tank top to undo her bra and pull it out. "Stop staring," Shizuru says, throwing her bra into her laundry basket by the restroom.

"But you like it when I stare," Natsuki says, trying to cheer the taller girl up.

Glaring at the younger girl, Shizuru scoffs and runs a hand through her hair before applying some facial cream on her face and neck. "I said: stop staring!"

Scoffing, crossing her arms against her chest, Natsuki grits her teeth. "I guess we do need space," she retorts as Shizuru takes off her skirt, revealing a matching purple and laced underwear.

"You and your '_space_'," Shizuru counters, and then takes a huge sip of her water bottle before setting it back down by her nightstand. "Are you fine sleeping here or do you need _space_?" Shizuru asks, smiling coldly.

"I can sleep with you?" Natsuki asks, smiling much too widely.

"_I'm_ not an asshole," Shizuru says as she fixes the bed up for both slayers.

"No. You're not," Natsuki says, walking over and embracing the taller girl from behind. "I love you," Natsuki says, kissing the taller girl's neck, repeatedly.

"Natsuki. Let go of me," Shizuru says, trying to maneuver out of the younger girl's embrace and kisses.

"Never," Natsuki teases before nibbling on the tawny-haired girl's ear and licking the taller girl's jaw-line.

Giggling, Shizuru easily pins Natsuki down on the bed, hovering on top of the younger girl. "If you ever do that again, I'll never forgive you," Shizuru says, looking hardly at the younger girl. "I mean it, Natsuki. You're just lucky that I understand what you're going through...and that I love you so much to put up with you and your control-freak ways."

Nodding her head, Natsuki's gaze wanders around the taller girl's body.

"I said stop staring!"

"I'm a control-freak, yet I can't control myself around you..."

Scoffing, still hovering Natsuki, Shizuru raises a brow at the younger girl. "Ara, I wonder why Natsuki is licking her lips?" Shizuru teases, catching Natsuki in the act.

Blushing, Natsuki slams her head onto the bed. "I'm gonna have to beg for it, aren't I?" Natsuki asks, watching a sly smile form on the taller girl who slowly nods her head. "Does an 'I love you' cut it?" Natsuki asks in a hopeful tone, pouting.

"Nope," Shizuru says, gently caressing the raven-haired girl's face. "Just remember: love me, really love me."

Smiling lovingly at the tawny-haired girl, Natsuki reaches out to grasp the girl's hand caressing that is her face, kissing it before rising up, using her elbows to kiss the taller girl softly and lovingly on the lips.

And, after gently laying the taller girl on the bed, switching positions, Natsuki's fingers begins to lightly graze the crimson-eyes girl's arms and face stopping every now and then to smile at the older girl who smiles back. Stopping her light caresses, Natsuki slowly lifts the taller girl's tank top to plant butterfly kisses on the taller girl's abdomen before pulling the shirt and the rest of their clothes off.

* * *

Waking up, Natsuki finds that, for some reason, the air is lovelier than usual. Opening her eyes, Natsuki finds the answer to her question in the shape of a certain tawny-haired girl. Spooning the older girl, wanting to stretch, but being prevented so by the older girl sleeping on her right arm, Natsuki yawns, rolling her eyes. Kissing the older girl's tawny-hair, Natsuki finds that her right arm is asleep, much thanks to said girl using her right arm as a pillow. Sighing, but smiling, Natsuki decides that she couldn't care less if her right arm has lost all feeling as long as she gets to cuddle closer and inhale the sleeping girl in front of her; however, wincing, gritting her teeth, finding that her situation is much too uncomfortable, Natsuki jerks her right arm, wincing in numbness shortly afterwards.

Sighing in relief when she sees that the taller girl begins to shift her position, Natsuki quickly closes her eyes, pretending to be asleep. To her disdain, however, the taller girl simply shifts positions as she now faces Natsuki and snuggles her face into the crook of Natsuki's neck-still resting on top of her right arm. Biting her lower lip, Natsuki decides to own up, only to give up when she hears the lightest and cutest snoring she's ever heard coming from the taller girl.

Deciding to go back to sleep, Natsuki counts back from a thousand in hopes to distract her mind as she drifts back to sleep.

* * *

"Love?"

Grunting, Natsuki instinctively envelops the taller girl, embracing her and inhaling her.

"Na-tsu-ki."

"Go back to sleep," Natsuki whines, kissing the taller girl's head.

"Bad puppy."

Chuckling, Natsuki embraces the taller girl tighter. "What's the big emergency?" Natsuki asks whilst yawning.

"Someone's at the door," Shizuru explains, and then kisses Natsuki's chin and lips.

Scrunching up her face, Natsuki looks curiously at the taller girl, raising a dark brow.

"Natsuki is holding me too tight."

Rolling her eyes, letting go of the other girl, Natsuki and Shizuru both gather their clothes whilst the door continues to bang.

Putting on her clothes first, Natsuki runs to the door, and half-opens it.

"Morning," Mai says, waltzing inside the apartment, pushing Natsuki aside.

"Wait!" Natsuki exclaims, wanting to prevent Mai from seeing her possibly nude lover.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru scolds wearing the same grey tank top and some short black shorts. "We have guests."

"Guests?"

"Guests," Mai repeats, smiling broadly at her friend.

Turning back to the door, Natsuki sees several of their friends hovering by Shizuru's apartment door. "Change," Natsuki says, eyeing Shizuru's bra-less attire, accompanied by short black shorts. Smirking, Shizuru pulls out some clothes from her drawer and walks into the restroom.

"It's okay," Reito says, walking and holding his hands up in surrender. "We're not here to chat, Natsuki; we just came to tell you that it's time."

"I know that," Natsuki says, rolling her eyes at Reito who lingers his stare on the restroom door.

"We called," Takeda explains, rubbing the back of his head. "But neither of you answered..."

"They're waiting for us at Lorne's," Reito says, flashing a pearly smile at Shizuru who emerges, hair pulled up, wearing some dark brown cargo pants and a snug, short black tank top, revealing her flat, toned stomach.

"We'll be there in a bit," Natsuki says, looking hardly at the black-haired boy. "You can leave now," she continues, seeing that no one quite understood her message. "Go."

"Natsuki..." Mai scolds.

"I need to change," Natsuki says, softening her expression. "And I need to talk to Shizuru. Privately."

"Of course," Takeda says, nodding at Natsuki. "Come on," he says motioning for the other werewolf and wiccan to leave.

"What is it?" Shizuru asks once they are alone again.

"You don't have to come..."

Rolling her eyes, Shizuru grits her teeth. "Don't start again, Natsuki."

"I want you safe!"

"I'm safer by your side than away from it!" Shizuru counters, annoyance clear in her eyes. "And you know it, Natsuki."

Eyes stinging, knowing clearly what Shizuru meant, Natsuki sighs. "You didn't have to bring my mother into this to get your way."

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to sit around, hoping you don't die on me, Natsuki!" Shizuru says, expression hardening. "I love you too much for that."

"Then let's go," Natsuki says, defeated once more.

* * *

Wearing the same outfit that she wore on the day that she set out to avenge her mother-black jeans, black tank top, blue leather jacket, and black boots-Natsuki grabs the taller girl's hand, intertwining their fingers as they walk the downtown parking lot, on their way to the psychic demon's karaoke joint.

Now at Lorne's, both Natsuki and Shizuru take their time conversing and strategizing with their fellow allies.

"You knew," Natsuki says when she walks over to the bar where Lorne is seated, taking sips of his drink.

Sighing, setting his glass down, Lorne looks apologetically at Natsuki. "Not for sure. Nothing is set on stone. But I did see a path, and you're following it."

"You let my mother die."

"Look, sweetie...this gift is a curse. I want to help people, I do. But I can't. I can't intervene..."

"Even if it cost's someone's life? An innocent?"

"Saying something may cause more deaths. More innocent deaths."

"But you don't know that for sure."

"You're on a path, Natsuki. A path that fate has carved for you. A path where you fulfill your destiny."

"And in this stupid path...what happens? Does Earth have a chance? Or what?"

"In this path, you'll be a great slayer."

"And her?" Natsuki asks, looking intently at the green-horned demon with glowing red eyes and matching red horns. "You let my mother die. The least you can do is tell me is that she'll be okay," Natsuki says, eyes watering. "Please," she adds with quivering lips.

"I-I can't tell you anything, sweetie. You're on a path right now, and if I say something, I will be responsible for a chain of unknown events; I don't want that on my conscience," Lorne says, adjusting his red tie and dusting off his creamy-colored suit. "I'm sorry."

"My mother's death is on your conscience!" Natsuki snaps, watching the demon's cool demeanor break. "Please," Natsuki pleads once more.

"The consequences-"

"-I don't care!" Natsuki says, gripping his arm. "It's her. It'll always be her. So please tell me...does something happen to her?"

"Yes," Lorne answers, red-eyes glistening.

"What?" Natsuki asks, voice breaking. "What's going to happen to her?"

"Sweetie," Lorne begins, smiling weakly at the green-eyed slayer. "I'm only telling you this because you really love her; I felt it, just like I'm feeling it now...your soul is screaming out her name and reflecting her face," Lorne says, placing an arm on Natsuki's shoulder. "This could change the world...affect it greatly-"

"-I don't care. Just her."

"In this path," Lorne says, squeezing Natsuki's shoulder. "She dies. But you win. Earth wins."

"She dies?" Natsuki repeats as tears run down her face.

"I'm sorry."

"But I bring her back, right? Shizuru. I bring her back," Natsuki asks, voice cracking, hating herself for acting like Tomoe but sympathizing at the same time.

"No," Lorne says, dropping his hand off of Natsuki's shoulder. "Shizuru's death will be complicated."

"How?" Natsuki snaps, green eyes preying and targeting Lorne like a monster that she is about to slay.

"I don't know; that part was murky almost as if your future self didn't want to remember," Lorne explains, confusion and frustration clear in his green features. "I only know that you'll be alone. She's not in your future. And I felt your pain...your hate, your emptiness, your aching feelings of being incomplete, your suffering and missing of something important...but you harness those feelings...that hate...and you become a slaying machine; you'll be a great slayer."

"Thank you, Lorne," Natsuki says, composing herself and eyeing Shizuru who is giggling at something Viktor and Violet are telling her. "If I don't fix this, I'm coming after you," Natsuki says, smiling coldly at the green horned demon. "You still let my mother die. And if something happens to her, it's on you. You don't need to hear me sing to know that I'll keep my word."

"And what are you going to do?" Lorne asks, softly. "About her."

"Keep her alive," Natsuki says before inhaling and exhaling loudly as Shizuru approaches them, plastering a smile on her face.

"What were you two talking about?" Shizuru asks, voice tinged with mirth as Lorne walks away with his drink to leave the slayers alone.

"My singing career," Natsuki jokes, smiling lovingly at the taller girl who wraps her arms across her neck. "What about you and vampire Romeo and Juliet?" Natsuki asks, gripping Shizuru's hips.

"They were telling me that only Natsuki and me were their competition."

"Competition?"

"They're about as vain and conceded as you Natsuki," Shizuru says, smiling at the raven-haired girl. "They think we're cute. But, if possible, they say our babies would be cuter."

"Baby talk?" Natsuki asks, voice shaky. "Shizuru, I love you but-"

"-But what Natsuki Kuga!?" Shizuru scolds.

"How many?" Natsuki asks, hopeful, pouting.

"Well, Violet and Viktor said they would have had ten children..."

"TEN?" Natsuki asks, horror-stricken.

"I said twelve," Shizuru jokes, watching Natsuki grow pale.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I want many children with Natsuki," Shizuru says before her expression falls. "But it's not possible...which is why it's both beautiful and saddening to talk about," Shizuru says, motioning over to the two lovey-dovey vampires. "I don't think they would have conformed with ten, though," Shizuru says, playfulness back on her features. "I mean, they're centuries old. Essentially immortal...I think they'd have a bigger case of the 'bunnies' than you did."

"Shizuru..."

"Natsuki..."

"I'm gonna marry you one day," Natsuki says, out of the blue, eyes stinging, wanting to cry, but being prevented of doing so because of the girl standing in front of her.

"Ara, is Natsuki proposing?" Shizuru says, blushing.

"I'm seventeen, Shizuru," Natsuki says, smirking at the taller girl. "Plus, I'd like to actually take you out on a date...preferably several dates before we say 'I do'."

"Ara, is Natsuki asking me out on a date too?"

"Date. Yes. Wedding. Someday," Natsuki says, pecking Shizuru before hearing someone clear their throat loudly.

"It's time!" Patricus says, loudly, flexing his jaw and chuckling nervously, stealing everyone's attention, including the two slayers'.

"Yea," Nao says in an admonished manner, looking softly at everyone in Lorne's bar.

"It's time we do this," Reito says, scratching the back of his head.

"We all know what to do," Tate begins, smiling timidly at everyone. "We stick to the plan. Go with who we are supposed to go with and pray that it all works out. "

"Agreed," Sakomizu says, smiling and nodding reassuringly at Natsuki before turning to look at Tate who will be accompanying him, along with Nao and the freelancers in the sewers.

"Natsuki," Takeda says, smiling at the raven-haired girl. "You can do this; you're both ready," he reassures, determination clear in his tan features as he looks between both slayers.

"Shizuru, will you excuse us for a minute?" Natsuki asks, smiling softly at the taller girl who nods and pecks Natsuki's lips before walking away. "Protect her," Natsuki says, looking hardly at the spiky-haired boy. "Lorne told that me that she'd die."

"Natsuki..." Takeda says, furrowing his brows, dark forest green eyes glistening.

"We agreed that you'd be inside the school...with me, Wyatt, Mai and Shizuru," Natsuki says, tearing up. "Which is good because you and Mai are the only ones I trust with her life; you're both strong," Natsuki says, not helping the tears running down her face as she furrows her brows. "Tell Mai. Shizuru will get too suspicious if I talk privately to Mai as well; she knows me," Natsuki says, smiling weakly as Takeda nods, dark-forest eyes tearing up. "So please," Natsuki begs as a tear creeps out. "Both of you, work something out and protect her. Only her. Don't worry about me. Understand?" Natsuki finishes with a firm voice.

"Yes. Of course," Takeda says looking sorrowfully at his friend. "I'll protect her with my life," he says, walking away, approaching Mai.

Now walking back to Shizuru who looks questionably at her, Natsuki, composing herself, smirks at her. "Jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of him?" Shizuru teases, wrapping her arms around Natsuki's neck. "When I know Natsuki is only mine. Besides," Shizuru continues, smirking. "Natsuki is my fiance; she just proposed to me."

"WHat!?" Natsuki says, horror-stricken.

"Natsuki does love me, doesn't she?"

"Of course. More than anything."

"And she wants to marry me some day?"

"Well-y-yea."

"Then she's my fiance."

"Shizuru! Don't-don't start with your little word games!"

"Ara, why is Natsuki mad? I'm the one without her expensive diamond ring..." Shizuru says, expression hurt. "Does Natsuki think so little of me...of poor Shizuru?"

"You're so cute when you pout," Natsuki says, smiling at the taller girl. "And poor Shizuru is gonna have to wait. When I do it, it'll be perfect."

"I've heard that before," Shizuru says, smirking as Natsuki rolls her eyes of how she lost her virginity-seduction. "I'll get that ring by the end of the week."

"You're such a brat."

"And you love it," Shizuru says, red-eyes glinting with amusement. "In fact, my Natsuki loves it so much that she wants to marry it."

"Exactly," Natsuki jokes, smiling broadly at the tawny-haired girl. "Because you're mine. Only mine. Forever. And nothing will take you from me..." Natsuki says, sounding more reassuringly than she anticipated-pleading even.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asks, looking worriedly at the younger girl.

"I'm worried," Natsuki says, smiling apologetically.

"We'll be okay," Shizuru says, clutching her head, looking intently into emerald eyes. "We have, after all, a wedding to plan."

"Shizuru..."

"Natsuki..."

* * *

4:25 p.m.

Pulling up at Fukka High on her Ducati with Shizuru snuggled behind her, Natsuki is grateful that the young officer pulled through seeing as to how the roads covering a mile in diameter within Fukka High are closed.

"Off to do our mission," Shizuru says, getting off the bike and taking off her helmet.

"Yea," Natsuki says, following suit, and putting down the bike's foot stand. "At least until the others get here at five to surprise the Master."

"We'll be okay; I promise," Shizuru says, reaching out and grabbing Natsuki's hand, squeezing it.

"I need you to promise me something else," Natsuki says, bringing up Shizuru's hand and kissing it.

"What is it, love?" Shizuru asks, smiling lovingly at the shorter green-eyed girl.

"Promise me, you won't save me," Natsuki says, not surprised to see Shizuru pull her hand back.

"How can you say that!?" Shizuru asks, voice hurt, scowling at Natsuki.

'Too much, huh," Natsuki says, scoffing and then rubbing the back of her head. "At least promise me, you won't go further than ten feet from me."

"That's-that's doable," Shizuru says, relaxing. "I'd like to keep my Natsuki close, so she doesn't do anything reckless..."

"Of course, you would see it that way," Natsuki says, chuckling. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"We'll be okay," Natsuki says out-loud, trying to convince herself as Shizuru raises a brow.

"Of course we will. And it's almost time," Shizuru says, grabbing Natsuki's hand again.

"Yea," Natsuki says, leading them inside the school.

* * *

Entering it, Natsuki and Shizuru head for the library, finding nothing abnormal. Grabbing their laid out weapons, Natsuki's Reaper, and Shizuru's new naginata, Natsuki and Shizuru head for the school basement. And from there, the sewers where they work their way into and under the school library-the hellmouth.

Finding a lighted path of torches and smelling the stench of death and of blood, Natsuki and Shizuru stop briefly, smiling nervously at each other before venturing deeper.

Arriving at a lair, similar to the vampire cavern but much-much bigger and creepier, Natsuki and Shizuru are halted by some random giggling.

"Tomoe..." Shizuru says, looking worriedly at Natsuki.

"Stay behind me," Natsuki says in a definite tone. "Come out Tomoe!" Natsuki says, gripping her Reaper. "Quit your fucking around and come out!"

Hearing some footsteps, Natsuki glares at the emerging figure of the teal-haired wiccan. "Why the sad face?" Tomoe asks, mocking Natsuki. "Ooooh and the swearing..I can see why demons are so frightened of you. "

"Where is he?" Natsuki asks, ignoring the comment and glaring at the blue-eyed girl.

"The Master?" Tomoe asks in a thinking pose. "He's here. Waiting for you," Tomoe says before clapping her hands, signalling out a large group of vampires who now encircle the slayers. "Hope you don't die," Tomoe says, smirking. "We'll be waiting," she continues, hand up, commanding the army of vampires to wait for her attack signal. "If you get through, that is," she finishes, signalling the vampires to attack before disappearing.

Quickly, Natsuki, with Reaper at hand, beheads several of the vampires as does Shizuru with her naginata.

Encircled by eight vampires, Natsuki pulls out her stake from behind her back. In a fighting stance, both weapons gripped tightly in both of her hands, Natsuki lunges at two of them, causing a chain of events as the other six vampires move as well, attacking her. Anticipating such moves, Natsuki stakes a vampire from behind and another in front of her. And, after seeing a gust of dust breeze swoop by her, Natsuki squats down, using the ashes of said dusted vampire to help her spin as she cuts through several of the vampire's legs with her Reaper. Now using her leg to kick two of them down, Natsuki drops her stake and twists their feet, crippling them and then quickly staking one of them before being yanked on the hair by another vampire.

Elbowing the vampire in its face, hearing it cry in pain, Natsuki turns around, punching it before dodging another vampire who lunges at her. Kicking the vampire in its back once it lands, Natsuki challenges another one of the vampires who has been less reckless than the others. Stepping forward, watching the vampire step back, Natsuki pulls one of her knives, hidden on her left boot, and throws it at him, missing, as the vampires dodges the throw; however, the vampire isn't so lucky as Natsuki, immediately throws her Reaper, beheading it.

Anticipating the return of her Reaper, Natsuki's gut turns, telling her that one of the fallen vampires is going to lunge at her. Therefore, Natsuki dodges her Reaper turning and watching her weapon behead another vampire, dusting it, and strike another vampire as her weapon, piercing such demon's chest, falls to the ground.

Getting ready to make a run for it and kill and retrieve her weapon, Natsuki stops when she sees the vampire being beheaded by Shizuru's naginata, causing her Reaper to fall back onto the ground.

Kicking it back to Natsuki, Shizuru then goes back to handling her share of vampires.

Picking up her Reaper, Natsuki wastes no time beheading the crippled vampires who approach her with slow and wobbly movements. Searching the area, Natsuki finds some more vampires, hidden in the shadows, calculating their move.

Smirking, Natsuki pulls out her lighter and her alcohol tinged arrow wrapped with a gasoline soaked cloth from her right boot. Lighting it, Natsuki throws into one of the vampire's leg, piercing the vampire to the wall. Not wasting any more time, Natsuki grabs a bottle of whiskey from her back pocket and throws it at the vampire, causing a small explosion as several vampires run out on fire and she tosses her lighter to the area where the alcohol spilled.

Watching more vampires emerge from the shadows, Natsuki pulls out her bottle holy water from her jacket, ready to blind and weaken her attackers.

* * *

After taking on more than thirty vampires, Natsuki and Shizuru venture forward with a few scratches.

Hearing Tomoe's giggling again, Natsuki scoffs. "Another playdate?"

"Thesulac Demon," Tomoe says, appearing before them, glaring at Shizuru. "They feed on fear. Guilt. And pain," Tomoe finishes before disappearing.

Hearing a hissing sound, Natsuki looks questionably at Shizuru who looks confused.

"I'm trying to remember," Shizuru explains, furrowing her brows.

"It's okay, Shizuru," Natsuki says, trying to ignore the hissing. "A simple beheading usually does it.

_You killed her...you killed her...you promised...you promised...and now she's dead...dead...DEAD!_

Clutching her head, covering her ears, Natsuki turns to look at Shizuru who has fallen to her knees, eyeing her naginata, red-eyes glistening.

"Don't listen to it!" Natsuki yells, still covering her ears.

"I killed them..." Shizuru mouths as tears run down her face.

Bending down, wrapping her arms around the taller girl, Natsuki kisses the taller girl's forehead before clutching her face. "Shizuru! Love!? Don't listen to it; it's a Thesulac demon, remember? He feeds on guilt."

"I killed them, Natsuki," Shizuru says, voice hoarse. "I killed them..."

"It's no use, slayer," a loud voice says-the same one she heard whispering in her head. "She's too gone to listen to anything but her guilt."

Turning around, Natsuki sees a red-robed, pale, veiny old man with tentacles. Reaper at hand, Natsuki lunges at the demon, only to have her Reaper slice the air.

"I'm afraid a simple beheading won't do," the demon says, smiling a thin smile as he continues to watch the tawny-haired girl succumb further into her guilt.

"You're feeding off of her, aren't you?" Natsuki asks, looking hardly at the demon.

"Yes. Yes I am."

Turning back to look at the taller girl, Natsuki kisses the taller girl's ear before whispering on it. "He's feeding off of you, Shizuru. And I know that this is a lot to ask, but you have to pretend to rejoice their deaths; it's the only way that his corporal form will deteriorate and he'll be solid, okay?" Natsuki says, planting kisses on Shizuru's jaw-line. "You can do it, love."

Nodding her head, Shizuru shuts her eyes, wincing every now and then.

"She's too guil-"

Smirking, Natsuki lunges at the demon, bringing him down. Wrestling with it on the floor, Natsuki slays off several of the tentacles as purple blood gushes out before the entire demon falls limp, tentacles hitting the ground.

Looking up, Natsuki sees Shizuru standing next to the now-headless demon, naginata tinged with purple blood.

"I'm impressed," Tomoe says from the other side of the room.

"Now what?" Natsuki asks, gritting her teeth.

"Now you die," Tomoe says, walking over to them, wearing all black.

Jaw clenched, Natsuki grips her Reaper tightly, body trembling.

"Natsuki," Shizuru says, looking lovingly at the younger girl. "Don't be reckless, love," Shizuru whispers as Tomoe scoffs.

"I told ya she loved me," Natsuki says, glaring at the green-haired girl. "Only me."

Smirking, Tomoe vanishes before reappearing before Natsuki, stabbing her in her gut. "And I told ya I'd kill ya," Tomoe says, pulling out the knife and getting ready to stab Natsuki again before she is attacked by Shizuru who lunges at her, sending them both to the ground. Giggling, creating a shield to block the slayer's blows, Tomoe gets up, smirking at a panting Shizuru. "You used to pant for me."

Growling, clutching her bleeding stomach, Natsuki watches Shizuru strike Tomoe, only to have the wiccan block her strike.

"So you _do_ love her," Tomoe spits out, black eyes glistening. "Well now you die, Zuru," Tomoe says, caressing the knife and approaching the tawny haired girl before a werewolf lunges at her, chewing her neck.

Landing on all fours, blood painting his dark-grey coat and muzzle, Takeda howls before growling back at Tomoe whose neck is squirting out blood.

Clutching her neck, Tomoe falls on her knees. "Zuru...please," Tomoe begs, crying as blood gushes out.

Watching the taller girl's hesitation, Natsuki grits her teeth. "Shizuru!"

Grabbing the taller girl's attention, Natsuki sighs in relief when Shizuru smiles lovingly at her. Smiling back, Natsuki watches Shizuru walk back to her, only to fall to her knees, gripping her throat, coughing out blood.

Eyes watering, mouth-trembling, Natsuki sees the tip of Tomoe's knife, piercing through Shizuru's throat. And, letting go of her stomach, hands red, Natsuki runs over to the taller girl, embracing her, caressing tawny-strands while Takeda whines and Tomoe laughs.

Snarling, saliva spewing out, Takeda charges at Tomoe, hovering over her before Natsuki stops him. "Takeda," she manages to say, carrying Shizuru's limp body in the way Shizuru once joked that she should be carried in-bridal style. "Don't."

Whining and leaving the green-haired wiccan, Takeda is handed Shizuru before Natsuki straddles the green-haired wiccan.

Eyes watering, tears falling on her mother's and lover's killer, Natsuki pulls out the knife that killed her beloved. "You don't have a heart," Natsuki says before piercing the knife up Tomoe's chin, through her mouth, past her eyes, and into her brain.

"Natsuki..." Mai says, causing both Takeda and Natsuki to turn, blue eyes watering, and hands covering her mouth upon seeing Takeda carry the tawny-haired girl's limp and still-bleeding body. "I-I. We-we tried," Mai continues, lips quivering and tears drooping down her face. "I brought her shield down...but I-I was too late...I'm sorry. Natsuki, I'm so sorry..."

Whining, Takeda hands over Shizuru's body back to Natsuki who kisses the tawny-haired girl's forehead. "I know," Natsuki says snuggling the taller girl's still-warm body before laying it down, gently, and then running a hand by her nose, sniffing. "I have to go on," Natsuki finishes, walking away from her dead lover, running a hand every now and then through her nose and her eyes.

* * *

Arriving at a seemingly dead end, Natsuki breaks down, falling to her knees, crying,

"Slayer..." a glottal voice says, looming from in front of her.

Lifting her head, Natsuki sees an ancient-looking-being, a pale-blue, bald, veiny, glowing red eyes, rosy lips, crusty skin, and a viper-like nosed vampire. "You're him," Natsuki says as she gets up.

"My condolences," the Master says, hands behind his back. "Because of that little girl's foolish mistake, I've had to speed things up. Children," he finishes, exhaling deeply. "But I admit, I had bigger plans for you slayer," he says, looking intently into emerald eyes. "Have you ever heard of Nemi?"

Eyes stinging, lips quivering, Natsuki shakes her head.

"Nemi was slayer in the late 1700s," the Master says, smiling at the memory. "Powerful enemy, the lot of you are...Anyways, I gave her the one thing all slayers secretly want," he says, showcasing his sharp-tipped teeth. "I gave her my blessed blood. My immortality."

"You turned her?" Natsuki asks, furrowing her brows.

"I can turn you. You'll be a remarkable apprentice," the Master says, analyzing green eyes. "And all that guilt. Pain. It will all go away."

"Shizuru..."

"Yes, slayer; we can rule the universe. Bring her back-"

"-Bring her back?" Natsuki asks, green eyes watering again.

"Of course; she's in hell," the Master says as a smile begins to form on his crusty face. "The hellmouth will let us bring anything and anyone back. Including her. I can turn her. Or you can turn. We'll be a family," the Master says, now smiling. "Together. Forever. Rulers of the universe."

"I love her..."

"I know, dear," the Master says, approaching Natsuki. "I know..."

"Then you know I'm still gonna kill you," Natsuki says, striking the Master with her Reaper, only to have her move dodged.

"Stupid girl," the Master says, snarling.

Charging at the Master again, Natsuki lunges at the old-fragile-looking figure, only to have the said figure catch her her striking hand and her neck. "Stupid girl," the Master repeats, crushing Natsuki's wrists, causing her weapon to fall out of her hand.

Turning blue and loosing consciousness, Natsuki sees the blur of the Master's face and close up of his teeth as he sinks his teeth into her neck before tossing the slayer to the ground as a dark grayish, snarling, blur lunges at him.

Regaining her composure, shutting and opening her eyes, Natsuki sees Takeda hovering over the Master, snout caught by the Master's strong grip as one pale veiny hand holds the upper jaw and another hand hold the lower jaw.

Whining from pain as the Master extends, opening, his snout further, Takeda's dark forest green eyes look softly at emerald one's who glisten in shock.

Closing her eyes, Natsuki hears Takeda's final howl of pain. Opening them, she sees Takeda's lifeless body, snout hanging loosely and neck twisted abnormally.

"So you brought reinforcements, did you slayer?" the Master says, walking away, chanting. "I expected such measure."

Clutching her numb stomach, Natsuki gets up, Reaper once again at hand.

"It's futile," the Master says, glaring at the injured slayer. "But admirable," he says, stalking Natsuki.

Stalking back, Natsuki faces off with the Master. Dodging each of her strikes, the Master, however, surprises Natsuki with a streak of successful blows. Catching one of the Master's blows, however, Natsuki crushes his hand, hearing the Master cry in pain for the first time.

Angry now, the Master goes full force on Natsuki who attempts to dodge his moves, scratching him every now and then with her Reaper. Then, a gasp catches both adversaries off guard. Seizing the opportunity, however, Natsuki strikes the Master, cutting of his right hand with her Reaper as the Master screams in pain, pulpy maroon blood squirting out.

Backing away, stepping in front of the chanting orange-haired wiccan, Natsuki watches a small ball of fire, about the size of a soccer ball, levitate and attack the Master. Burning his face, screaming in pain and running like a mad man, the Master, on fire, stops when a certain raven-haired slayer pierces his chest with a stake. Unlike other vampires, however, the Master doesn't turn to dust; he turns to bones. Eyes once again watering, Natsuki motions Mai over to burn the rest of the skeletal remains, turning them to dust while she runs over to the carcass of the fallen werewolf, embracing him and burying her face into his dark-grey fur.

"I'm sorry," Wyatt's corporeal form says as he hovers by Natsuki's side. "For him and...and...the other slayer..."

"Where is she?" Natsuki asks Wyatt's corporal form.

"She's safe; we hid her body."

"And how bad is it?" Natsuki asks as Mai walks over to them, once Natsuki releases Takeda's lifeless body.

"It's really bad," Mai says, looking worriedly at her childhood friend. "There was an external force; Wyatt saw it-the Master's army."

"And the hellmouth didn't even open..." Wyatt says, sighing.

"So let's keep it that way," Natsuki says before clearing her throat. "Come on, the battle isn't over yet."

"Natsuki..." Mai says, reaching for her friend's hand.

"Don't do that. Ever," Natsuki says, eyes watering again. "Only she could do that," Natsuki says walking away, and heading for battle. "Just her. Always her."

"Will she be alright?" Natsuki hears Wyatt ask her orange-haired friend.

"I don't know," the orange-haired girl answers, voice soft.

"I don't know either," Natsuki says to no one as she makes her way to join the others, green eyes tearing from the addition of two more painful memories on constant replay in her mind.

* * *

**I know I killed Shizuru off, again, and I caused too much pain to Natsuki, but it was the only way I could tell the story the way I wanted to tell it; however, the epilogue is bittersweet; I hope. Anyway, I hope you read it, especially if I pissed you off with this chapter. **


	21. Epilogue

Waking up , she makes her way to the restroom, analyzing her face, seeing that it is puffy. Running her fingers along her tired and teary eyes, the girl proceeds to washing her face. Finishing, she brushes her teeth and puts on her clothes.

"Sister..." her younger brother says, worry clear in his young face. "You've been crying again."

"I'm fine."

"No. You aren't."

"I had a bad dream," she explains, avoiding his stare.

"Again?"

"Don't worry about it."

"You're friend called," her brother continues, while she smiles, grateful that her brother changed the conversation.

"Friend?" she asks, heart racing. "Which friend?"

"The witch."

Returning the phone call, chewing on her necklace, she sighs in relief when the annoying beep dissipates, replaced by a familiar voice.

_"Hello?"_

"Did you find her?" she asks, hope clear in her tone.

_"Yes."_

"Where is she?"

_"She doesn't want to be found."_

"She told you not to tell me...didn't she?"

_"She has been through a lot."_

"But she came to you."

_"Yes...she did."_

Remaining silent on the phone, breathing heavily, she inhales deeply before speaking again. "What did she say?"

_"You know what she said...what she asked of me."_

"She shouldn't have...it's wrong."

"_Nothing is ever right."_

"So are you going to do it? What she asked?"

_"...Yes."_

"You are?" she asks before scoffing, gripping her hand tighter on her house-phone. "It's just a spell to you, isn't it?" she asks, voice laced with insult.

_"It's more than that..surely you understand."_

"I-I need to see you; we need to talk," she pleads, receiving a long pause of silence, followed by a deep breath.

_"We're coming back. This weekend."_

"You are?" she asks, heart racing. "Is she-is she coming?"

_"Yes."_

* * *

Visiting Fukka's grave-sites, the girl stops in front of a particular one-her loved one's gave.

"I can't believe it has been three months," she says, admiring the tombstone as her eyes tear up. "You've missed a few things here and there," she begins, kneeling down on the grass. "Th-that day...when you died," she continues, voice caught in her throat. "They called it a gang war on the media...they even cancelled school for a week; your face was plastered on the victims list on TV," she says, recalling her loved one's face reflection with captions. "And then we had like all these crazy security guards, doped up on the 'roids, giving us a hard time at school...And Snyder," she continues, smiling lightly. "Snyder was eating it up at first, happy. But then he kind of lost it and he was asked to resign," she says, smiling at the memory of Snyder carrying his personals in the traditional 'you're fired' box. "I miss you," she says, gulping loudly. "You've been in my life for so long...You'll always be the first boy I ever loved," she says, eyes set on the departed's engraved name. "Tate..." she whispers before backing away as she recalls the events that led to his death.

_Bloodied hands, dirt layering her shirt, the orange haired wiccan casts another spell-hovering the miniature sun over a pack of vampires._ _"Natsuki!" she screamed as she watched her friend get taken down by a vampire, clinging on her back, chewing on her milky neck. "Natsuki!" Mai yells again, working her way to her friend, hovering her sun as fast as she could over to her friend's attacker. Casting the sun to the vampire, watching it catch fire, Mai bends down and helps her childhood friend stand back up. "Natsuki, there's too many of them..." Mai says as she holds her raven-haired friend up. "So?" her friend replies, weakly, clutching her neck. "Natsuki..." Mai says, eyes watering. "I want to die, Mai," Natsuki explains as her green eyes tear up. "I don't want to live without them...without her," Natsuki finishes, pushing Mai to the ground as the green-eyed slayer takes an arrow aimed for her friend. Tears streaming down, Mai rises from the ground and watches her friend battle a demon whom she, despite her injuries, kills, pulling the arrow piercing her shoulder and stabbing it on the demon's chest. Angry, Mai levitates the ground, chanting desperate pleas, prayers of protection from the high goddesses. Then, a glitter of light envelops her, along with Natsuki and the others._

"I'm sorry," Mai continues, staring at the tombstone. "I didn't get to you on time..."

_Watching a turn of events as their side begins to win, Mai thanks the goddesses before levitating back on the ground to continue fighting. "Mai!" Reito yells, approaching her, minutes after the demons gave up and retreated. "Yes?" she asks, watching her usual collective friend hesitate, hazel eyes glistening. "Reito, what is it?" Mai asks, feeling her grieve creep up on her again. "It's about Shizuru and Takeda, isn't it?...I know," Mai explains, voice shaky and eyes tearing up again. "Mai.." Reito says, wearing his gym clothes and enveloping the orange-head in a hug. "It's Tate..."_

_"_Aetharus, Shawzahkstan, Ripper, Violet, Viktor, Shizuru, Takeda and...Tate," Mai says, recalling the ones she knew who died on that day. "A lot of freelancers too," she says absentmindedly, focus still set on the past-on the memory set on that day. "Most of them, anyway. And a lot of the demons who were on our side..." Mai continues, sighing. "I still dream of it..."

"Mai," a voice says, careful not to startle the wiccan.

"Sakomizu," Mai says, turning to look at the plump librarian. "It's time, isn't it?"

Sighing, Sakomizu pulls out his stake from his little black messenger bag, along with a crossbow and a bottle of holy water that he hands to Mai.

"You don't think she'll come back, do you?" Mai says, accepting the bottled water.

"Natsuki...Natsuki turned her back on this," he says motioning over to the darkening cemetery. "I don't have a choice...I can't. I don't really have a reason to..." the aging librarian says, taking off his lenses.

"Let's kill vampires, shall we?" Mai says, feeling sorry for the older, lonely, and plump man.

"And Reito?" the plump man asks, putting his lenses back on.

"Reito is on his way," Mai says, grateful that Reito is still lending a hand to their cause, even after what happened.

* * *

**Four years later...**

"Natsuki!" Mai scolds, scowling at the raven-haired girl, lounging on the living room couch.

"What?" Natsuki says, chewing on Twizzlers whilst watching some sort of action movie.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mai asks, using the tip of a chop stick to pick up a black-silky underwear.

"It isn't mine," Natsuki says, looking over at the clothing article, and then returning her gaze over to the television. "It's generic."

"I know it isn't yours!" Mai says, throwing the undergarment to the floor.

"So..." Natsuki retorts, annoyance clear on her features.

"So," Mai spits out, mimicking the green-eyed girl who rolls her eyes. "Stop bringing your damn floozies to our apartment!"

"Oh," Natsuki says as it hits her. "Right. I'll work on that," Natsuki says, returning her gaze to the television.

"Work on that!?" Mai says in disbelief walking over to turn the television off.

"Hey!" Natsuki exclaims, sitting up on the couch. "What has got your panties in a twist?!"

"NATSUKI!" Mai exclaims before hearing her phone go off.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Natsuki chides, smiling coldly at Mai, turning the television back on.

Scowling at the green-eyed girl, Mai answers her phone, walking into the kitchen for some privacy. "Hello?"

...

Ending the call, Mai walks back to the living room, looking over at her roommate who is still watching the television, lounging on the living room couch. Blue eyes watering, Mai recalls the decision that she made four years ago-a decision that has been haunting her, even before making it.

_"Patricus found her!" Mai exclaims to Sakomizu after speeding off to the librarian's house, following the phone-call."He did!?" Sakomizu asks, taking off his lenses, smiling brightly. "They're coming! This weekend!" Mai exclaims, eyes watering from joy. And, after anxiously awaiting the last couple of days, Mai and the watcher pull up at the airport, awaiting the wiccan and the slayer. Heart speeding up, Mai's smile is wiped off the moment she lays her eyes on the ill-looking raven-haired girl. Turning to look at the plump man, Mai sees that he, too, is worried for the well-being of the much too scrawny and much too pale slayer approaching them. Mai, however, scowls the moment she sets her gaze on a certain red-haired ex-demon. And, after their eyes meet for a quick second, the ex-demon walks away and sits herself on one of the benches as the slayer and the middle-aged man approach them. "Natsuki..." Mai begins, wanting to reach for the other girl's hand or cup the other girl's face, but preventing herself from doing so as requested by the raven-haired girl on that horrible day. "Mai," the green-eyed girl says, acknowledging her, indifferent to seeing her childhood friend after three months. "Natsuki?" Sakomizu says, eyes tearing up. "We need to talk," Natsuki begins, avoiding her watcher's and her orange-haired friend's gaze. Exiting the airport, and driving their visitors to__ a nearby hotel where Patricus made reservations for them, the friends, the middle-aged men, and the ex-demon enter the hotel room. "Natsuki," Patricus begins, raising a brow at the young girl. "Do you want some privacy?" he asks, looking at Nao. "No," Natsuki answers, looking between her watcher and her friend. "What is it?" Mai asks, voice shaky. "I'm going to kill myself," Natsuki says, voice serious and face stern._

"What's up with you?" Natsuki asks, raising a dark brow at her much-too-still roommate. "Were you playing with magic again? Exhausting yourself?"

"What?" Mai asks, drifting back to the present.

"You're being socially weird," Natsuki says, eyeing Mai much how she eyes people nowadays-a scrutinizing and snobby gaze.

"Natsuki..." Mai begins, shaking her thoughts away. "It's Patricus."

"Professor Snape?" Natsuki jokes, green eyes focused on the picture box.

Face falling, Mai feels her throat and heart grow heavy.

"Well what about him?" Natsuki asks when Mai doesn't reply, but still turning to glance every now and then at the television.

"Natsuki, he's dead."

"Really?" Natsuki says, unaffected by such news. "That sucks, I guess."

"Natsuki!" Mai scolds, walking over to turn off the television once more.

"What!?" Natsuki exclaims, sitting up.

"Natsuki! Patricus is dead!"

"So!?"

"He's a friend!" Mai exclaims, admonished by her friend's cold-heart. "He helped us, remember!"

"Yea!" Natsuki says, rising from her seat. "I remember!"

"Then!?" Mai questions, swallowing heavily.

"I'm grateful that he helped us; I am. But, I don't know what you expect from me...I barely knew the guy!"

"His-his daughter is all alone, Natsuki," Mai says as tears dwell in her eyes. "Patricus was the only parent she knew."

"And I feel for her," Natsuki says, raising a brow at her friend's attitude. "My mom died too, remember? And I was seventeen! And she's what, 25? 24? 23? She's a big girl! And, come on, her father was a dark powerful sorcerer!" Natsuki continues, rolling her eyes. "Hard to sympathize with that. And it's not like we were close friends who chatted over tea either! And not to mention that they live halfway across the world. So excuse me for not feelin' sorry for that weird-creepy family!"

"He changed," Mai says, scoffing at her friend's behavior. "That's why he died...dark magic...it always comes with a price."

"And I'm pretty sure he knew that before he began to sacrifice the chickens and the virgins."

"Natsuki! He's dead!"

"He made his bed! He drank the damn kool-aid!"

"You're unbelievable, Natsuki!" Mai says, clutching her chest where heart resides. "I don't know you anymore..."

Scoffing, Natsuki shakes her head, clicking her tongue. "I don't know what you want from me."

"I don't want anything," Mai says, bringing her hand back down, sighing.

"Don't lie," Natsuki says, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You have changed Natsuki. A lot..."

"See I don't know what you mean! I've always been like this," Natsuki says, rolling her eyes. "And I hate it when you do this!"

"No you used to-" Mai begins, but shuts her mouth. "I'm just shocked; that's all," Mai says, eyes watering. "And I'm sorry for expecting you to be someone else..."

"Mai..." Natsuki begins, cool demeanor breaking. "Don't worry about it."

"No. I'm sorry," Mai says, tear falling, apologizing not for their fight, but for something that she did four years ago.

"You're gonna make me go to the funeral, aren't you?" Natsuki says, defeated, sighing.

"Yes," Mai says more to herself than to Natsuki. "We have to help her."

"Why!?" Natsuki presses, back to being annoyed. "What about Duran?" she asks, motioning over to the giant Irish-Wolfhound, lounging by a corner.

"My brother will take care of him," Mai says, throat heavy again at seeing the now-depressed dog that's no longer playful, but sleepy-always sleeping.

"You're lucky I care for you," Natsuki says, slumping back on the sofa and slamming her head back against it. "Otherwise, a simple "I'm sorry for your loss' bouquet would have sufficed. But no! My best friend wants to go halfway across to world to say goodbye to a man we barely knew. A man that did horrible things."

"Think about his daughter," Mai counters, wishing nothing more than Shizuru being here to convince a stubborn Natsuki to change her mind with her Shizuru ways.

"Mai! I don't care! And I'm not gonna pretend to care either!"

"Not even for her-a girl that is going through what you went through a couple of years back."

"Once again, I was seventeen; and my mother was good," Natsuki says, eyes watering before turning her gaze away, not wanting anyone to see her like that.

"Natsuki..." Mai begins, wanting to comfort her friend, but knowing that it'll just piss her friend off more.

"Fine. I'm going," Natsuki says, turning back around, cold-demeanor back. "Besides, I could use a different scenery," she finishes, smiling charmingly, annoying Mai.

Sighing, bothered by Natsuki's habit of bedding any pretty girl she sees, Mai gulps loudly. "You know...you'd really like her if you got to know her, Natsuki," Mai finishes, ending the argument, walking back to her room, preparing her luggage.

* * *

Flying halfway across the world to London, putting up with Natsuki's annoyed and cold glances without receiving any help from the silent plump man, Mai smiles, at ease, when they finally land. Walking around the airport looking for a particular young man, both Mai and Natsuki smile when the handsome young man comes into view to pick up the group of friends and watcher from the London airport.

"Reito!" Mai exclaims, running and embracing the taller and more muscular young man from their past. "How's life in London?"

"It's been great," Reito says, patting Sakomizu's back and then hugging Natsuki. "But busy...with school and all."

"That's great buddy," Natsuki says, playfully punching him in the shoulder, causing Reito to raise a brow when Natsuki ignores him to smile at a much older business-like woman walking past them.

"And how is she?" Mai asks, rolling her eyes, yet growing anxious and nervous, stealing back the young man's attention.

"She's-she's been coping...she's been preparing for his death for about a year now..." Reito answers, nervously running a hand through his hair. "It was hard for her at first, but she's strong."

"That bad?" Sakomizu asks, worry clear in his face. "You should have called us sooner."

"There were a lot of relapses," Reito explains, smiling nervously. "But she said she could handle it on her own," Reito says, eyes widening for a bit. "But come on! I'll give you a quick tour as we make our way to his estate," Reito says, grabbing Mai's, Natsuki's and Sakomizu's luggage.

* * *

Arriving at a huge Victorian-esque mansion, Mai stares in awe. "It's beautiful," she says, admiring the trees, and European street lights, paving the way as they enter the mansion. "It's all hers now?" Mai asks, still staring and marveling at the beautiful estate.

"Yes," Reito answers as his driver pulls up in front of the mansion and next to a 15 foot high fountain, spraying water.

"Lucky brat," Natsuki says, exiting the limo and admiring the estate.

"Brat?" Mai asks, feeling her heart race.

"Yea," Natsuki exclaims, digging her hands into her forest green skinny jeans. "Demon girl is lucky."

"Demon?" Mai presses, feeling butterflies roam her stomach. "You think she's a demon?"

"Dude," Natsuki begins, raising a brow at her orange-haired friend. "The girl's got weird red eyes. Very 'demony' if you ask me. And I am, after all, the slayer," she says, smiling crookedly, gloating as always about her superiority.

"But you think she's weird?" Mai asks, voice hopeful, trying to shake Natsuki's annoying cocky demeanor.

"She was when I last saw her a year back," Natsuki says, shrugging, causing little wrinkles to form on her light-blue denim designer and expensive snug button-up shirt that showed off her fit demeanor, especially when Natsuki pretended to stretch, thereby, raising her shirt, revealing a toned stomach.

"You said you hardly talked," Mai counters, running beside Natsuki, admiring her friend-glad that Natsuki didn't change so much on the outside for she was still a beautiful tomboyish, secret girlie-girl who was scared of cockroaches, scared of missing her facial cleansing appointments, scared of split-ends, scared of religious people, yet slayed monsters at night and had a secret obsession with lingerie.

"We didn't talk much at all, Mai," Natsuki says, scrutinizing her friend. "And what's up with you? Why are you always so obsessive when it comes to this girl?" Natsuki asks, looking intently into blue wiccan eyes. "You're always whining and going off about her and her triumphs," Natsuki continues, rolling her eyes. "Not to mention you always try to get me to come with you when you visit London," Natsuki says, raising a brow at Mai's sudden discomfort. "So again: why are you always obsessing over this girl?"

"I'm-I'm not!" Mai says, blushing.

"I thought you were straight?" Natsuki counters, smirking at her blushing friend. "And to think of all that crap you give me for bringing girls home."

"Who brings girls home?" a melodic voice asks, speeding Mai's heartbeat.

"Sorry for your loss," Natsuki says, walking past the tawny-haired girl and clutching back her luggage from the estate's servants.

"Hi..." Mai says, smiling warmly at the red-eyed girl. "I'm so sorry," Mai begins, reaching out to grab the tall girl's hand. "We would have come sooner but-"

"-but you were busy slaying demons," the girl answers, squeezing Mai's hand. "It's okay. Papa explained it to me. He explained why the strongest wiccan, second to him of course," the tawny-haired girl jokes, letting go of Mai's hand and running it through her hair. "Couldn't come. Why the great little miss Mai Tokiha couldn't visit him as often," the tawny haired girl finishes, glancing quickly at the raven-haired girl who is texting.

"Excuse her," Mai says, stealing the tawny-haired girl's attention. "Natsuki is-"

"-she's the slayer," the red-eyed girl says, scrunching up her face when saying the last word.

"Are you okay?" Mai asks, worry masking her face, feeling a rush of emotions dwelling inside her.

"Shizuru?" Sakomizu and Reito both ask, luggage held in their hands.

"I'm fine," Shizuru says rubbing her temples, shaking her head, and venturing forward. "Come inside, please."

"Are you sure?" Reito says, worry-lines running across the handsome man's face.

"I'm not going to die, Reito," Shizuru jokes, wrapping her arm around Reito's arm and leading her guests inside.

Lingering her stare at the walking tawny-haired figure, Mai's thoughts drift back to the past.

_"Kill yourself!" Mai questions, anger clear in her blue eyes. "Have you finally lost it, Natsuki!?" she presses, watching anger form on the raven-haired girl. "You don't understand, Mai!" Natsuki begins, balling up her fists. "I don't understand?" Mai says, feeling the cool of tears running down her face. "Tate died! He was my best friend. I loved him..." Mai says, voice cracking. "And Shizuru is in hell, Mai! With Tomoe! And Tate is in heaven. So no. You don't understand," Natsuki counters as tears sneak out of her emerald irises. "Natsuki...Mai's right," Sakomizu says, speaking up. "I loved her!" Natsuki exclaims, breaking out, crying. "And they were all taken from me...Takeda, my mother and Shizuru..." Natsuki says, crumbling to the floor. "I know," Sakomizu says, lending a hand for his slayer to take. Turning away from his hand, hugging her knees, Natsuki continues. "I've asked Patricus to help kill me. I will go to heaven...see my mom, say my goodbyes and then Patricus will bring me back three days later," Natsuki says as Mai burns her gaze on the dark-haired man who looks softly at the blue-eyed wiccan. "We will then bring Shizuru back. And we'll be together. Forever. Like we planned," Natsuki says before Mai's patience runs out. "And what if it doesn't work Natsuki?" Mai exclaims scoffing at the warlock and the slayer. "If it doesn't work," Natsuki begins, looking into the distance. "I will die. And I will be with my mom-forever in heaven. And if he brings me back, I'll be cursed to hell. Then I will bring her back, but if it doesn't work like Lorne said it wouldn't, then I will wait till I die again. When I go to hell. When I'm reunited with her..." Eyes watering again, Mai looks worriedly at her friend. "You've thought a lot about this..." Looking up at the orange-head, Natsuki nods her head once, green eyes glistening. "I just want her back," the green-eyed girl continues, voice and lips trembling. "Why?" Sakomizu asks, furrowing his reddish-brownish brows. "She's your first love, Natsuki. I understand that but-" Sakomizu continues before being cut off by the raven-haired girl."-But NO ONE will ever understand me, love me, or know me like she did! Think about it: I'm a slayer. I'm gonna die soon anyway. I'll always be absent during nights. I'll always come home with bruises and scratches. I won't have time to bear a child...to have a family. Who in their right mind will understand those circumstances? Who will accept them?" Natsuki says, digging her nails into her palms. "No ONE! I need her...I love her! __And I can't leave just her there! In hell! With Tomoe!" Natsuki bursts out, eyes tearing up again. "_There is no future for me without her...And this-this is the only way. And if it works out, my death will awake another slayer...which means that Shizuru and I don't have to do this anymore. We can grow old, get married, have children for all I care and forget. Forget about slaying. And forget about saving this damn cruel world! It'll just be us!"

"Mai?" Natsuki questions, raising a brow at her childhood friend. "Are sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Mai answers, waltzing past the raven-haired girl who rolls her eyes and inside the mansion.

"...Papa wished for a small service," the red-eyed girl says, hands behind her back as Sakomizu analyzes a family portrait in the hallway. "You three were on his short list," the tall girl continues, smiling at the photograph. "Along with the others."

"When was this taken?" Sakomizu says, frame still clutched in his hand.

"Acapulco, Mexico. I was seven," the girl answers in a melodic tone.

"And you remember?" Sakomizu asks, raising a brow as Mai gulps loudly.

"I was seven," the red-eyed girl repeats, smiling. "But I do remember bits and pieces. Like the sun. Mexico is really hot. And the clarity of the ocean. It was beautiful. I'll never forget that."

_"I can make you forget!" Mai says once she feels that she has lost all other hope. "I can make you forget her! Forget them..." Mai continues as Natsuki gets back up, scowling at the blue-eyed wiccan. "Forget?" Natsuki says, before scoffing. "How can you say that to me!?" Natsuki says through gritted teeth and as tears rain from her eyes more rapidly. "Natsuki, what you're saying is wrong," Mai says, softly, yet scrutinizing the raven-haired girl. "No!" Natsuki counters, raising her voice. "What you're saying is wrong!" Natsuki says, shaking her head in a disbelieving manner. "Forget," Natsuki repeats, looking hardly at Mai. "Why don't you forget, Mai? Forget Tate." Tearing up again, Mai backs away, lips quivering. "Natsuki is right," Nao says speaking up for the first time. Clenching her jaw hardly, trembling, Mai turns to glare at the redhead. "You have no right!" Mai says with disgust as Patricus stands between her and Nao. "It's okay," Nao says, circling past Patricus and staring into blue eyes. "She's right," the ex-demon finishes, green eyes watering. "Enough," Sakomizu says, taking off his lenses. "We all lost something dear to us on that day," the watcher continues looking between the three girls. "But we have to move on," he finishes, putting his lenses back on. "We owe it to the world. To the world we all helped save. Especially you, Natsuki," Sakomizu says, looking hardly at his slayer._

"...sounds like a lovely time you spent with your father," Sakomizu says, admiring a different frame.

"Yes. I remember that one more clearly; I was thirteen. And Papa...he liked visiting ruins. Ruins of his ancestors in search of artifacts," the tawny-haired girl says, smiling.

"Sounds very Indiana Jones to me," Natsuki cuts in, admiring an expensive looking vase.

Giggling, the taller girl approaches the shorter girl. "That's a fertility vase," the tall girl explains, causing Natsuki to raise a brow.

"A what now?" Natsuki says, lifting the vase slowly and carefully.

"It was used for post-marital ceremonies...after the consummation of the marriage. To ensure a little one."

"Oh so it was like a praying thing?" Natsuki says, analyzing the vase, running her hand along the weird scriptures and then digging her hand inside, checking for any contents.

"In a way," the tall girl says, before chuckling. "Both the man and wife would slit their hands and pour their blood on that vase. It was an offering..a devotion to the fertility goddess. And once the child was born it was marked with the blessing and then the vase was passed down amongst the family for generations to come."

"Oh," Natsuki says, making a sour face and putting the vase back. "But you washed it, right?"

"Of course not," the tawny-haired girl answers, snickering. "It's an omen if you."

"Superstitious much?" Natsuki says, annoyance clear in her eyes, expression and voice. "Weirdo..."

"Rude much!?" the tall girl counters, red-eyes flaring. "Jerk..."

"Whatever," Natsuki says, walking away, running her hands through her thighs, cleaning them off while the taller girl stares. "I didn't even want to be here."

_"I knew I shouldn't have come back. You don't understand," Natsuki says, walking away from the group and out of the hotel room. "We tried to convince her otherwise too," Patricus says once the raven-haired girl leaves. "So what are we going to do?" Mai says, looking at the plump man. "We'll do as you said: we make her forget," the librarian says, earning silence from the rest of the people present._

* * *

"Shizuru?" Mai asks as they sit in the dining room table awaiting their meal. "When is the service?"

"Tomorrow," Shizuru says, setting piece of cloth on her lap and taking a sip of red wine.

"Isn't that...a little soon?" Wyatt, who arrived before them, asks as he, too, takes a sip of his wine.

"Papa didn't want his death to drag on his friends," Shizuru says, calm and passive as always.

"What about you, angel? How are you coping?" someone asks, causing all heads to turn towards the door.

"Lorne!" Shizuru exclaims, smirking at the demon who, as always, makes an entrance, making all eyes turn on him and his apparel which, on this occasion, is a black suit, a black button up shirt, and a black tie.

"Hi there, sweetie," the green-horned demon says, winking at the tawny-haired girl.

"They know each other?" Natsuki asks Mai whose smile drops down the minute she turns to look at Natsuki.

"Yea...he's been-he's been helping her," Mai says, avoiding Natsuki's gaze, playing with her fork.

"With what?" Natsuki asks, looking between the tawny-haired girl and the green-horned demon that are now embracing each other like longtime friends.

"Shizuru-she's-she's different," Mai says, avoiding Natsuki's gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"She's...she's like Lorne," Mai says, careful with her words.

"I knew it!" Natsuki exclaims, rising from her seat, stealing the attention. "She _is_ a demon!" Natsuki says, smiling triumphantly and pointing at the tawny-haired girl.

"No, you moron!" Mai says, smiling nervously at the onlookers, including the help.

"I'm psychic," Shizuru explains, raising a brow at the green-eyed girl.

"Oh," Natsuki says, playing with her fingers, involuntarily pouting. "You see the future."

"No," the tawny-haired girl responds, still raising a brow at the slayer. "I can move things: Psychokinesis or more commonly referred to as telekinesis," the tall girl explains, setting her brow back down.

"It's a bit of a curse. Like my gift," Lorne says, smiling weakly at the tawny-haired girl. "I've been mentoring her on how to control it. And not let it control her."

"Telekinesis?" Natsuki repeats, furrowing her dark brows. "That means you've undergone or are going through some sort of extreme mental-post-traumatic stress," Natsuki says, cocking her head to analyze the tall girl. "What?" Natsuki says, feeling all pairs of eyes looking intently at her. "I pay attention in class. When I go anyway," Natsuki finishes, sitting back down and gulping her wine before her phone goes off to Dexy's Midnight Runners, "Come on Eileen", which Natsuki sings along to as she rudely answers her phone, smirking at the caller.

"Mai!" Lorne bursts out, signaling out the orange-head. "Can I talk to you and Mr. Sakomizu?" Lorne finishes, calming himself, smiling politely at Shizuru, asking for some privacy. Nodding, Shizuru walks off.

"I swear that girl..." Mai says angrily, glaring at a flirting Natsuki as she rises from her seat, but calming down after seeing Sakomizu's aging face.

"Lorne?" the plump man asks, brows furrowed.

"It's gonna happen!" the green-horned demon says, smiling at Mai and Sakomizu.

"What?" Mai asks, feeling a blood rush.

"It's gonna happen!" Lorne, the psychic demon who reads people via singing, repeats, smiling broadly.

Feeling heart fly out of her chest, relieved, Mai turns back to look between the raven-haired friend and the tawny-haired girl. "Finally," she says, remembering the old Natsuki in contrast to the new Natsuki that never met Shizuru, never felt loved, never truly loved-never fell in love-and never had Shizuru by her side to help her cope with her mother's death. "After all those times we tried to set them up," Mai continues as Lorne smiles weakly at her and Sakomizu stares distantly at the wall. "After we regretted what we did...Finally."

_"But what do we tell Shizuru when she realizes that Natsuki forgot about her?" Mai asks, looking between the ex-demon, the warlock, the werewolf and the watcher. _"_She won't ever know, " Sakomizu says, taking off his lenses. "When Patricus brings her back, we'll take her memory too, completely," Sakomizu says, exhaling deeply. "Clean slate. It's the only way...Shizuru will live a long and healthy life without any memory of hell, slaying, guilt, dying, being shunned from her family or being ripped from heaven," Sakomizu says, putting his lenses back on.__"That is, until she dies and wakes up in hell," Nao says, looking hardly at the watcher. __"That's better than being trapped there right now," Reito, who came in minutes ago, says as he, too, looks displeased about the situation. __"But Sakomizu is right," Reito continues, running a hand through his shaggy black hair. "Lets let Shizuru have another chance of a happy life before she goes back-back to hell," Reito finishes, smiling weakly at the group of people gathered in the hotel room._

* * *

_"_Reito!" Mai exclaims, pulling Reito from Shizuru who he has been conversing with ever since he came into the dining room and ever since they started eating while Mai anxiously awaited for the right opportunity to snag Reito.

"What!?" Reito asks, smiling at Mai's sudden excitement. "I've been watching you," he continues, smiling goofily. "What has got you all excited?"

"It's gonna happen!" Mai says, smiling, sucking in her bottom lip. "It's finally going to happen!"

"You're not messing with me right?" Reito asks, hazel eyes tingling with relief as Mai shakes her head, still beaming.

_"We are doing the right thing, right?" Mai asks nervously, looking particularly at Sakomizu and Reito. __"Natsuki is a slayer; she can't manipulate fate and nature like this; it's wrong," Sakomizu says, firm voice betraying his saddened face. __"But she didn't pick this life! It picked her!" Mai counters, scoffing.__"As it did to Shizuru. But she has died. Twice. Thereby making Natsuki our protector who has literally saved the world," Sakomizu persists, face falling the more he talks. "It's unfortunate but it's her destiny. She's the chosen one and she's a damn good protector and guardian to mankind," he finishes, and then clears his throat. __"I care about Natsuki, Mai. You know I do; but what she's planning on doing...it is wrong," Reito says, looking worriedly at the orange-haired girl. __"Wrong!? And what you're planning on doing isn't? To make her forget without her consent? To erase Shizuru from her memory?" Nao says, voice laced with disgust. "I know I shouldn't be one to talk...especially after what happened...after Tate gave his life protecting me," Nao says, green eyes watering. "I've lived thousands of years; I didn't deserve it; I know it, especially since he only lived for seventeen years...But this exactly why you need to really think about it...I may not have known Natsuki as well as you three, but she did love that girl. She loved Shizuru," Nao continues, getting everyone to shift nervously in their stance. "All I'm saying is that she's been stripped off her humanity enough times. And what you want to do...it is as inhumane as taking someone's life because that is exactly what you're doing," Nao finishes. "She's right," Mai says, yet avoiding the redhead girl. "Shizuru is the one person Natsuki truly ever opened up to. And I don't think I can do that to her," Mai says in a definite tone. "You won't __have to," Patricus cuts in; "I can do it...and I can take care of her. Shizuru. I've always been alone and I always wanted someone to share my experiences with-someone I could call my own-a daughter." Lingering her gaze on the watcher who looks pleadingly at her, Mai shakes her head. "I don't know..." she says, face and voice tinged with worry. __"I know, it's hard, Mai. And they're both our friends and we shouldn't betray them like this...it's unforgivable," Reito says, stepping in again. __"But if we don't do something, we'll have to live with that for the rest of our lives. With Shizuru being trapped, unfairly, in hell. And with the fact that if Natsuki follows through with her plan of killing herself...resurrecting herself from death...and being sentenced to a lifetime in hell...we'll have to live with that too."_

"Mai..." Reito says as lines run along his face, grabbing her attention. "It's been four years..."

"I know," Mai says, setting her gaze on a certain pair of two young women, blue eyes stinging as she watches the two girls converse.

"..so what? You're like the x-men people?" Natsuki asks, looking the tall girl head to toe while the tall girl raises a brow yet again.

"Are you openly checking me out?" Shizuru asks, finishing with an odd smile. "And did you just call me a freak?" the tawny-haired girl says, placing a hand to her chest with a hurt expression.

"What!?" Natsuki asks, shifting in her seat. "No! Well..."

"Well what!?" the tall girl snaps, scowling at the raven-haired girl.

"_Well_, you do move things with your mind..." Natsuki states, smirking afterwards.

"And you slay things with your super-inhumane powers, freak!"

"Did _you_ just call _me_ a freak!?"

"_Well_..." the tawny-haired girl counters, smirking as well.

"You think you're real clever, don't you Vi-o-la?"

"My name is Shizuru," the tall girl says through gritted teeth.

"Look, Viola. Don't expect me to suck up to you because you're a rich-snobby-brat."

"Ara, who said anything about sucking?" Shizuru says, scrunching up her face, seemingly confused.

"Well you're the naughty girl that brought it up, so you must want it, _Vi-o-la,_" Natsuki says, smiling charmingly, gloating as Shizuru grits her teeth ferociously from both her remark and the fact that Natsuki called her by her middle name. "Admit it, _Viola_, you want me," Natsuki finishes, still gloating.

"I think _you_ want _me_!"

"I don't want, princess; I get."

"I'm not your princess!"

"It's a figure of speech, barbie!"

"In that case, Na-tsu-ki," Shizuru begins, but then stops as both she and the slayer scrunch up their face, brows furrowed as their eyes wander aimlessly around the dinning-room table.

"Are they fighting?" Nao cuts in, smiling at the bickering girls having some sort of face-off. "I knew it!" Nao exclaims, scoffing.

"Yea," Sakomizu says, joining the group, genuinely smiling for the first time in years. "I know..."

"Where were you Nao?" Reito asks, not taking his eyes off the two girls.

"Just went to get cousin Shizuru some more of her damn tea supply crap," Nao says, not breaking her smile. "I overheard you guys from the kitchen. What about you pretty boy?"

"I went to class earlier...and then I went to pick them up at the airport."

"Oh-"

"-SShhh," Mai says, bringing her finger to her lips, going back to openly spying on the two girls.

"You're such a conceded pig!"

"Funny...cus if I was such a _pig_, you wouldn't have been checking me out," Natsuki counters, smirking. "That's right, princess! I saw you checking me out when I stretched my arms!"

"I'm _sure_ you were just stretching," Shizuru retorts, rolling her crimson eyes.

"I was warming up for you, Vi-o-la," Natsuki counters, smirk broadening when the tawny-haired girl blushes. "You bite, don't you, princess?" Natsuki says, smiling charmingly, watching the tawny-haired girl's blush redden as said tawny-haired girl grinds her teeth.

"You dog! You dirty-dirty dog!" Shizuru exclaims, rising from her seat and throwing her linen cloth on the table, scowling at Natsuki.

"Yea yea yea," Natsuki says, smirking at a pissed off Shizuru. "So sensitive," she mocks before her dinner knife hovers by her face, aiming at her prized face.

"You were saying," Shizuru says, turning around, hands behind her back.

"Impressive," Natsuki says, backing away from the knife. "For a freak," Natsuki finishes, getting up and walking away.

"As if you aren't," Shizuru says, turning to smile apologetically at her guests. "She's so rude and so conceded!"

"Yup. That's Natsuki," Nao says before walking away from the dining room area. "I'm going to the pub. Wanna come?" Nao asks the group of people and demons who shrug. "Cousin?" she asks, looking at Shizuru. "Natsuki will be there."

"Then I'm coming," Shizuru says, smirking, and walking away.

"How'd you know that would work?" Mai asks Nao, forgetting about her grudge.

"I _am_ her cousin," Nao explains before scoffing. "At least, I've been her 'cousin' for four years now. I know her pretty well. And Shizuru hates losing."

"So how has she been doing?" Sakomizu asks, taking off his lenses. "Does she suspect anything?"

"Well she _has_ dreamed of Natsuki," Nao says, looking softly at the group of people.

"She dreamed of her?" Mai asks, eyes watering.

"Yea," Nao says, scratching the back of her ear. "She came to bed with me the first time Natsuki visited, three years ago. It was that time that Natsuki came to help us slay that nasty nest of Deevak demons and vampires who were raising hell in our own little hellmouth...Anyways, Shizuru lied down next to me, saying that she dreamed of the cold girl from earlier; she was confused."

"What did you tell her?" Sakomizu asks, putting his lenses back on.

"I told her that she may have a crush on that girl," Nao says, looking distantly off, elsewhere in her mind.

"And what did she say" Mai asks, voice hopeful.

"Impossible," Nao says, snapping back to reality. "She said it was impossible to like a cold, heartless girl like Natsuki who, despite being cocky, looked lonely. Afraid to let anyone in," Nao says as everyone shifts uncomfortably. "But then it happened again. Shizuru dreamed of Natsuki when Natsuki came back to face her 20th birthday slayer trial here in England with the Watcher's Council."

"Yea...Natsuki said they talked..." Mai says, smiling at the thought of it.

"Yea. It was weird. They didn't fight. Just small talk," Nao says, furrowing her brows. "Almost as if they were trying-trying to be nice to each other...but uncomfortable at the same time. It was tense, like the old times," Nao says, smiling before scratching the back of her ear again. "And later at night, Shizuru came to me again...she said she dreamed of Natsuki."

"What did she dream about?" Sakomizu asks, hands hidden in his coat.

"They were in an apartment," Nao begins, still furrowing her brows. "A small ugly apartment," Nao says, chuckling, correcting herself. "And Shizuru said that Natsuki was touching her lovingly. And that she liked it...she felt like she was in love with Natsuki...which scared the shit out of her!" Nao explains, chuckling again. "Natsuki terrifies her for some reason! Shizuru said so when she lay with me in bed...it was almost as if Natsuki is an omen to her. And I, " Nao continues, sighing. "I thought it was a side effect from what you people did," Nao says, now glaring at the nervous group of people. "So I comforted her until she fell asleep...Then she woke up and claimed she remembered nothing...but part of me thinks she lied to me," Nao continues, furrowing her red brows. "Maybe not the first time. But that last time...I think she lied. And I think she has had more dreams of Natsuki because she was nervous, yet curious to know if Natsuki was coming to her father's funeral...But from what I just saw. Just now, "Nao continues, smiling again. "Now I know for sure that my dear cousin has changed her mind; she likes Natsuki, whether she likes it or not."

_"What if we change our mind?" Mai asks, resisting the idea yet again. "Mai..." Reito says, resting a hand on her shoulder as the same group of people, minus Natsuki, meet in Sakomizu's basement. "I know, Reito..." Mai says, smiling weakly and then sighing. "Did you-did you bring what I asked you to?" Patricus says, clearing his throat and twirling the ring on his finger. __"I brought a necklace-amethyst that I found on her bureau," Reito says, handing over the item. "And I have Natsuki's stake," Sakomizu says, handing over, yet hesitating, giving Patricus his slayer's favorite weapon-the first weapon Sakomizu ever entrusted to her. Eyes glistening at the sight of her best friend's stake, Mai grits her teeth before speaking."If we're gonna do this, we're going to have to fix some other things while we're at it," Mai says, looking hardly at the two middle-aged men who questionably at her. "When Natsuki wakes up from a seemingly normal slumber...she'll forget about Shizuru as planned...but she'll also forget about her mother's real death. We'll lie and tell her the Master's wounds put her in a three-month comma. We will tell her that Saeko died of an aneurysm- head trauma...a quick and painless death. I can get a demon-Clem-to forge us some medical papers to back us up on that lie," Mai says, receiving slow nods. __"And we have to be ready. Ready to plaster some fake smiles on our faces and support Natsuki because she will be devastated...Again. Mourning her mother. Everything all over again. All minus Shizuru's comfort. So we have to be ready... But, at the very least," Mai continues, smiling coldly. "To make us feel better," she says, acknowledging everyone present. "So we can sleep better at night...It's better for Natsuki in not knowing that her mother was murdered in front of her and that avenging her mother's death didn't fill that gap."_

_"..._Nao?" Reito asks, face stern, diverting back Mai's attention. "Why is Shizuru...better yet, why was she so scared of Natsuki? Did you ever ask her? Did she ever tell you? And why didn't you tell me? I'm her best friend."

"There was nothing to tell. Shizuru claimed she forgot. _FORGOT_. Everything," Nao says, lips trembling.

"So she never opened up to you?" Sakomizu asks, voice weak.

"Weren't you listening? She said she FORGOT everything," Nao repeats, scowling at the plump man. "Forgetting...I don't know about you people, but when it comes to that word. When it comes to my cousin. I don't fight it. I give up; she deserves to have her reasons-her memories...her fake Acapulco, Mexico, her fake south american trip memories along with the newer ones."

"We hurt her enough," Reito says, voice soft. "I, too, don't question her."

"Because we're guilty," Nao says, green eyes glistening. "Even if I was against it, I didn't prevent it. And, now...now I help her cope. I comfort her; I comforted her with her father and with her latest unfair punishment...like I overheard Natsuki say earlier: her extreme mental-post-traumatic stress. Stress that we caused."

"The suppression. The memories still dwelling inside there...lost," Mai says, eyes watering.

"Memories that Natsuki triggers," Nao says, exhaling deeply. "That's why I don't question her. Not just the guilt. But because I don't like bringing Natsuki up...not when I'm with her-my oblivious cousin; it's cruel."

"Yea," Mai says, already tearing up. "It's our fault that both them ended up this way."

* * *

Now at the pub with the ones who chose to come: Lorne, Reito, Nao, Shizuru, and Natsuki. Mai, silently sipping her alcoholic beverage at a small table is taken aback when Lorne sits in front of her- a giddy smile painted on his green, hat, and sunglasses wearing face.

"What?" Mai asks, now twirling the little umbrella on her drink, arm plopped on the table, and chin resting on her hand.

"Look," Lorne says, wriggling his eyebrows at two specific young women as they sit next to each other at the bar.

"Uh-oh," Mai says, rolling her eyes. "Natsuki is hitting on her! Again! And Patricus! 'Her father' just died! The nerve of that girl!"

"But that's good...isn't it?" Lorne asks as they walk closer to listen to the two girls' conversation, pretending to dance. "And, sweetie, I don't look weird with this fedora hat and this green skin, right?" Lorne asks, smiling, showcasing his sharp-tipped teeth.

"Lorne!" Mai scolds, trying to find a sweet spot. "Ssshh."

"...for not liking me, you sure do follow me a lot," Natsuki says, finishing off with a charming, dazzling smile.

"So you _were_ hitting on me," the tall girl says, scooting closer to the raven-haired girl causing Natsuki's charming smile to broaden.

"You're a beautiful girl."

"Umm, thanks..." Shizuru says, making a snobby face, rolling her eyes.

"Look," Natsuki begins before clearing her throat. "I know your father just died and-"

"-to tell you the truth, I'm relieved that he finally passed," the girl in a white sundress says, fidgeting with her fingers. "It has been a long time coming..."

"When my mom died, it was quick. Unexpected," Natsuki says, and then takes a sip of her Blue-Moon beer.

"I'm sorry."

"The horrible part is that I don't remember it. None of it...I wake up one day. Confused. And was told I was in three-month comma. And then, all of a sudden, all my friends are standing in front of me, pitying me, telling me that my mother died of an aneurysm."

"I'm sorry."

"On top of that, I did happen to remember something," Natsuki says, green eyes watering. "I remembered one of my best friends giving his life to protect me in that battle...I try not to think about it..." Natsuki says, turning away from the red-eyed girl.

"Yea, I remember that. The battle. From what Papa told me," Shizuru says, red-eyes glistening. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool," Natsuki says, exhaling deeply, chuckling nervously. "I just wish I said goodbye. To both of them."

"And I had that chance with Papa...again, I'm sorry," the tawny-haired girl says, reaching for Natsuki's hand as they both flinch when their skin makes contact, both retreating their hands.

Eyebrow raising but then shaking it off, Natsuki goes back to retreat Shizuru's hand. "I like this song," she says, intertwining their fingers as Shizuru shifts, uncomfortably, in her seat. "Just like Heaven?" Natsuki asks, green eyes lingering on red eyes. "The song," Natsuki explains, smiling at the taller girl.

"The Cure," Shizuru answers, smiling back, easing up, and relaxing into her seat.

"You know The Cure?" Natsuki asks, scrutinizing her gaze.

"Nao," Shizuru says, smiling and looking down at the bar table. "She forces me to listen to that stuff. 80s music. She says I'd appreciate it someday."

"You're really weird, you know that?" Natsuki says, smiling at the tawny-haired girl, only this time it's a genuine smile as Mai notes. "You're snobby, yet nice. And quite the little brat if you ask me," Natsuki finishes, smirking as Mai scowls from afar.

"And you're a pain in the ass," Shizuru says, pulling her hand back as Natsuki raises a brow.

"So the princess swears," Natsuki chides, smiling her charming smile again. "I'm impressed," she says, taking another sip of her beer whilst smiling.

"As if I want to impress you," Shizuru retorts, rolling her eyes.

"So what do you want to do to me?" Natsuki asks, green eyes smoldering red eyes.

"You're a pig," Shizuru says, getting up from her seat, leaving Natsuki to herself. "A conceded, shallow, vain pig!" she exclaims, walking away from the raven-haired slayer.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Lorne says, dropping his hold on Mai and gently gripping Shizuru's arm.

"That girl!" Shizuru says, stomping her feet.

"Careful, sweetie, heels," Lorne says taking his red eyes from the tawny-haired girl, only to bring them back up, smiling apologetically.

"What did she do this time?" Mai asks, pretending to be oblivious to the exchange that she and Lorne overheard.

"She hit on me!" Shizuru exclaims, blushing.

"Yet she liked it," Natsuki purrs, wrapping her arms behind the taller girl and hovering her head on the taller girl's shoulder, grazing her lips on the tall girl's bare shoulder. "Didn't you, my beautiful annoying brat?"

Blush deepening, Shizuru unwraps the green-eyed girl's hold on her, punches her in the face, knocking Natsuki to the floor before storming out of the pub.

"She's strong," Natsuki says, standing back up, massaging her chin, marveling at the door that the tawny-haired girl just slammed shut. "She's different."

"Because she punched you?" Mai asks, raising a brow, yet internally screaming of joy that Natsuki still gets turned on by Shizuru's dominance over her.

"Because it hurts," Natsuki answers, flexing her jaw, still admonished as her green eyes linger on the pub window where a tawny-haired girl is seen standing outside, arms crossed against her chest, sandy brows furrowed, pouting angrily.

"Then go get her tiger," Lorne says, smiling, whilst being elbowed on the ribs by Mai.

"Lorne she's drunk!" Mai says, not taking her eyes off of Natsuki.

"Drunk with love," Lorne counters, winking at Natsuki.

Smiling at the demon's comment, still in awe, massaging an incoming bruise, Natsuki nods her head at Lorne, heading towards the pub door in pursuit of the tawny-haired girl.

"Shizuru..." Mai hears Natsuki say as Natsuki walks past her.

Scoffing, shaking her head, Mai watches, through the huge pub window, Natsuki gently tap the angered tawny-haired girl on the shoulder. Turning around, scowling, arms crossed across her chest, Shizuru is taken aback when Natsuki hands the red-eyed girl her leather jacket, smiling warmly at her. Feeling her heart race and melt, Mai elbows Lorne who elbows her back as they watch the two girls. "It's happening," Mai relishes before scowling when she sees Natsuki suddenly cup the taller girl's face, running her thumb by her lips, aiming to kiss her only to have her foot stomped on by the taller girl who shoves Natsuki away. "I swear that girl..." Mai begins, but then stops when she sees Natsuki pull one of her better moves, bringing her hand up, clutching a little purple flower that she must have picked up along the way, and then handing it to the blushing taller girl.

"That's better," Nao says as she and Reito join the peeping tom's club and as Shizuru accepts the purple flower, inhaling it while Natsuki absentmindedly kicks at the ground, smiling.

"Wait for it," Mai says, anticipating another move, gasping when Natsuki doesn't reach for the other's girl's hand, intertwining their fingers and luring her in for a deep kiss which usually leads to a heavy make-out session before Natsuki successfully beds the girl. "That's not right," Mai says, furrowing her brows. "Natsuki usually does this combo," Mai begins, only to stop when she sees Natsuki do something that she frequently did to Shizuru when they were together in their previous life; instead of playing a sleazy move on the taller girl, Natsuki _does_ reach for Shizuru's hand only to bring it up and kiss it, releasing it and smiling lovingly at the taller girl before the taller girl reaches back for Natsuki's hand, smiling lovingly in return, red eyes penetrating green eyes.

"It's fitting, isn't it?" Lorne says as Mai turns to look at his nostalgic expression.

"What is?" Mai asks, watching Lorne turn to look at her, his red demon eyes glistening.

"The song," Lorne says, turning back to look at the two conversing girls, playing with their hands as Shizuru swings them in the air, brushing a strand of tawny-hair back behind her ear with her free hand, blushing at something Natsuki said while Natsuki still looks at the taller girl in awe, green eyes beaming brightly.

"It is," Mai agrees, humming along to one of Natsuki's old favorites, Modern English's "I'll Stop the World and Melt With You". Blushing when she sees Shizuru peck a blushing Natsuki on the cheek, Mai gulps loudly, feeling her throat grow heavy. "They belong together," she says as everyone else scoffs, knowing that they were wrong all along.

_"But she has to move on," Reito says, trying to sound reassuring. "Right?" Wanting nothing more than to not be there, Mai sighs. "She will," Mai says, looking hardly at everyone present-Sakomizu, Patricus, Reito and Nao. "She'll distract herself with slaying evil and saving the world like she did before Shizuru. Before her mother was murdered in front of her. Before the love of her life was also murdered in front of her. And before one of her best friends was murdered in front of her," Mai says, eyes tearing up. "She'll be your slayer again," she says, looking specifically at the plump-afro-haired man. "So now if you excuse me, I'll help Patricus set up Natsuki's cruel and unusual punishment," Mai finishes, watching Nao nod at her as she nods back.. _"_I know it's unfair but it's for the best," Sakomizu says as his eyes glisten and his hands tremble. __"For whose best?! The 'greater good'!?" Mai spits out, before scoffing. __"That's the thing about being good: it's never I, me and mine; it's about them," Sakomizu says, aging lines deepening in his aging face. "And right now, they need her; Natsuki is their savior, even if they don't know it; they'll sleep because of her; they'll love because of her; they'll live because of her. She's Natsuki the Vampire Slayer."_

* * *

**Now to defend myself...lol. For starters, I didn't want to end it with Natsuki's or Shizuru's point of view; I wanted their 'relationship' to be looked at externally-from another perspective and Mai was the perfect fit. Also, I don't like happy endings which is why I "killed" Shizuru off; happy endings are too unrealistic (and I get the irony: writing a fictionist world with magic, monsters, demons and the resurrection of certain people-totally unrealistic lol). But I do I like hopeful endings; I live for them-the endings that broaden the irritated audiences' minds-the ones that royally piss you off, yet tug at your heart at the same time. It's bittersweet. **

**Obviously, I do not own Mai-Hime, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, (or Angel, for that matter, since I borrowed Lorne and some other demons from his show or any of the 80s music that I mentioned in which my only regret is: I didn't use Alphaville's "Forever Young", but I did use my absolute favorite 80s song -"Just like Heaven").**

**As always, thank you for your time. (And I hope I didn't piss you off that much.)**


End file.
